


Sleep is for the weak

by trombonistnicole



Series: Sleep is for the weak [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innuendo, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Kerberos Mission, Sex Jokes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonistnicole/pseuds/trombonistnicole
Summary: The Kerberos mission went as planned and its members returned safely to Earth. Lance decides to form a chat group with his two team members and others are added over time.(Or, in other words, I'm jumping on this chatfic bandwagon because it's fun)Translated into Russian by @DreamerX2 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739161/chapters/34073837





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let's get some stuff out of the way right off the bat.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Shiro- 25
> 
> Matt- 22
> 
> Keith- 18
> 
> Lance- 17
> 
> Hunk- 17
> 
> Pidge- 15
> 
>  
> 
> Matt and Shiro returned from the Kerberos mission unharmed. Shiro has a prosthetic arm from a car accident from when he was 18.
> 
> Pidge did get banned from the Garrison, hence pretending to be a male, but it was for looking into information about aliens, not about their brother.
> 
> I think that's all I need to clarify (so far)
> 
> I have complete and utter faith that you guys can figure out who's who.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch**   Today at 3:47 AM

I regret making this at this hour

 

**- >Welcome, Pidgeot. We hope you brought pizza. **Today at 3:53 AM

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:53 AM

why

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:53 AM

idk I assumed nobody would join until morning

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:54 AM

you think too much of us

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:54 AM

yeah now what

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:55 AM

  92.66 KB

    **shrekreck.jpg**

(A picture of Shrek with his face stretched out with the caption 'check urself before u shrek urself’)

  

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:55 AM

wh

what the fuck

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:56 AM

just go with it k

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:56 AM

  209 KB

    **giphy-1.gif**

  (A gif of Hatsune Miku’s head walking on legs made of her hair)

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:56 AM

o

ok where do u find this shit

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:56 AM

internet

i have my sources

anyway who else did u invite

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:57 AM

just Hunk but he has a healthy sleep scedule so he wont be in til morning

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:58 AM

k

well ill be elsewhere so i guess

ping me if something interesting happens

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:58 AM

k will do

 

**- >Hunkameat just slid into the server **

Today at 7:53 AM

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:53 AM

I have questions

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:00 AM

i have answers

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:02 AM

what and why

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:03 AM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I was bored so I made this

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:03 AM

oh! so it's like a chat for ppl we know?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:04 AM

yeah but only invite cool ppl and like maybe not family memers?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:05 AM

‘family memers’ yep youve summed up my family

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:05 AM

why do u think i havent fixed it

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:06 AM

I figured you hadn't found the edit function

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:07 AM

I am Offended

anyway Hunk were there ppl u wanted to invite?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:08 AM

…….. man idk I was hoping I had other friends but I really don't

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:09 AM

its ok! we're all u need!

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:10 AM

_sighs_

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:11 AM

social isolation is a sign of strength dw

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:11 AM

I

I don't think I agree but ok

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:12 AM

that being said I do know some people

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:13 AM

wait

Pidge has more friends than me?!?!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:14 AM

friends is a strong word

more like

acquaintances?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:15 AM

noope nononono we are not inviting mere acquaintances to our fortress (edited)

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:16 AM

firtress

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:17 AM

fuck off pigde

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:18 AM

anyway I'm inviting that loser and u cant stop me

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:18 AM

nuuuuuuu

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:19 AM

invite sent ;)

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:19 AM

>:(

 

**- >Where's Gay Kitten? In the server! **Today at 8:22 AM

 

**Gay Kitten** Today at 8:22 AM

who immediately changed my name

Pidge

why

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:23 AM

bc its accurate i had to

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:23 AM

Pidge

did you

did you invite a furry

 

**Gay Kitten** Today at 8:24 AM

I am _not_ a furry

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:24 AM

then why is pidge calling u a kitten

 

**Gay Kitten** Today at 8:25 AM

bc they hate me?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:25 AM

what is this ‘they’ that u speak of

 

**Gay Kitten** Today at 8:26 AM

uhhhj

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:26 AM

What

 

**Gay Kitten** Today at 8:26 AM

welllllllll

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:27 AM

_clears throat_

Anyway, unlike _someone_ here, we have classes, Lance. You should get ready for them

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:28 AM

who are u and what have u done with pidge

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:29 AM

Boi

  
  


**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:29 AM

hey use he here ok?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:29 AM

np

while we're at it can we…

can we not talk about the thing

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:30 AM

the _thing_?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:30 AM

yeah

I don't want them to

think weird of me

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:31 AM

k fair enough

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:00 AM

I take it you guys are all in class

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:45 AM

aww did the kitten get lonely

seriously tho why kitten

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:50 AM

inside joke dw about it

Keith does your dad have an account

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:51 AM

he's

he's not my dad?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:52 AM

k u know who I mean tho

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:53 AM

Idk probably not

I bet your beta version does tho

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:54 AM

did u just

call my brother my beta version???

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:54 AM

eh pretty accurate

but wait BB said no family

So no bros

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:55 AM

yeah u cant invite ppl just bc they're related to you

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:56 AM

what if theyre not direct relatives

like cousins

and they're cool ppl

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:57 AM

My whole family is cool tho

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:58 AM

Yeah but like _really_ cool

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:59 AM

Who tf qualifies as really cool

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:00 AM

_Knifey_ ’s cousin

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:01 AM

Hm

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:02 AM

K but im still pretty sure he doesn't have an account

I'll harass him about it when he gets home

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:03 AM

cool your cousin/dad is great

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:04 AM

wait fuck Knifey whats your actual name

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:04 AM

its Akira

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:04 AM

Pidge

That's

That's not my name

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:05 AM

yeah ik

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:06 AM

BB what's your name

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:07 PM

lance

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 12:08 PM

K hi Lance my name's Keith

Is Hunkameat the guy pidge was telling me about? Hunk?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:18 PM

Pidge?!?! You talk about me?!?!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 12:19 PM

something about you being the only other person that even resembled smart at that school

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:35 PM

Wait Keith as in

Keith Kogane?

The guy who got kicked for discipline issues??

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:37 PM

read his name and see if you’re surprised (edited)

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:38 PM

Ok fair but what the fuck!!? U know we're rivals!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 12:39 PM

...have we met?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:40 PM

Oh fuck you!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 12:41 PM

Oh yeah you're that cargo pilot, right?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 1:01 PM

No, I'm a fighter pilot, thanks to _you_ washing out

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 1:04 PM

Oh

Well I'm glad the place went to such a _kind and gracious pilot_

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 1:37 PM

rykrqylralyr

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 1:39 PM

I hate you

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 1:40 PM

K

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 1:42 PM

Ugh your the worst why did Pidge invite you

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 1:45 PM

Bc I know that without me and a certain someone working together he would retreat to his room and never talk to anyone else ever again

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 1:46 PM

you don't need to call me out like that

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 1:47 PM

Someone's gotta do it and we all know your cousin is too nice

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 1:48 PM

i dunno if too _nice_ is the right word

More like

Too mature?

Too concerned for my well-being?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 1:51 PM

You say that he's concerned for your well-being

But then you tell me about the shit you eat and it makes me wonder if he actually is

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 1:55 PM

he cooks for me when he's home ok

he just

he's just out a lot

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 1:59 PM

The fuck have you been doing since you left?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:03 PM

Helping my cousin however I can?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:05 PM

Oh?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:07 PM

He thinks that

That he might be able to fix things with the school if I keep my head straight and am helpful enough

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:15 PM

That gargoyle hes dating better help

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:17 PM

How helpful can that gargoyle really be

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:23 PM

Hey he can be very useful, jackass

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:23 PM

Whoa calm down

I didn't mean to offend

You just

You called him a gargoyle so

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:27 PM

How well do you guys know each other

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:33 PM

We meet through our brothers

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:37 PM

We bonded over

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:40 PM

Mutual hatred of the world

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:42 PM

Edgy

Seriously we don't need any more edge in this group

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 2:45 PM

I'm sorry?

Pidge isn't exactly bad

I don't see why it's a problem

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:47 PM

Because!! Pidge is cute enough that acting edgy is funny. But Keith?!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:50 PM

Id argue that Keith is cuter than me

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:54 PM

Untrue

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:55 PM

I mean

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:56 PM

Lets put it to the test. Selfies from both of you, right here right now

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:56 PM

No

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:56 PM

what are you, chicken?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:57 PM

No I just don't want to sully your image of Pidge

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:57 PM

Oh fuck you

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:57 PM

At least buy me dinner first

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:57 PM

Drursypr

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:55 PM

Ugh what the fuck

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:59 PM

What

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:01 PM

Lance crashed the sim again

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:01 PM

Oh

How?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:04 PM

go fuck yourself Keith

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:05 PM

No I'm genuinely curious

What did you do

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:06 PM

I hit a comet

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:07 PM

You hit

A comet

You crashed the comet level

The EASIEST level

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:08 PM

Like you've never hit an comet

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:09 PM

Actually I haven't

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:10 PM

Yeah remember how Iverson says that it seemed like piloting was in his blood or smth

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:10 PM

Yeah Shiro says that all the time

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:10 PM

Your cousin is a sweetheart

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:12 PM

wait Shiro? As in the famous pilot?? That went to Kerberos and back???

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:13 PM

yep that's his cousin/dad

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:14 PM

Lance just dropped his phone

He looks alarmed

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:14 PM

Omfg XD

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:14 PM

And you think you might be able to get him into this server?!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:15 PM

I mean maybe?

He's pretty busy

Although he says a lot of his time at work is wasted on doing nothing

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:15 PM

Wait Pidge have you met him too?!

 

**Pidge** Today at 4:16 PM

yeah I've known him since I was like 8

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:16 PM

holy shit why did u not tell me this

U have to tell me all about him

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:17 PM

Do you have a hero crush on him or something

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:18 PM

I mean who doesn't

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:18 PM

Me

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:18 PM

Me

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:18 PM

but at least hunk does

right?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:19 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:20 PM

don't just shrug at me

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:20 PM

I'm sorry I'm sure he's great but I wouldn't say he's my hero?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:22 PM

The thought of Shiro being someone's hero is…

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:23 PM

Hilarious?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:23 PM

Something like that yeah

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:23 PM

lance u doofus why

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:24 PM

this is biphobia

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:24 PM

Against you or Shiro

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:25 PM

I'm sorry is Takashi Shirogane bisexual

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:26 PM

would

would that be a problem?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:27 PM

dude read the server name

were all a little gay

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:28 PM

_raises hand_

I'm??? I'm not???

Anyway yeah Shiro’s bi af

And I don't know if 'a little’ is quite right for Keithy

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:30 PM

Hey don't call me out like that

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:05 PM

wait where is everyone

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:10 PM

Shiro just got home

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:12 PM

Oh

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:13 PM he's with Pidge 1.0

  
  


**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:15 PM

say hi to Matt for me

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:24 PM

He scratched me on the head

I hope your happy

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:25 PM

very

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:26 PM

he said to tell you

“Hey gremlin, don't get caught with tampons!”

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:28 PM

strangle him for me

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:29 PM

K I will

  


**Direct Message**

**@mattaticate**

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:37 PM

Hey thanks for sicking Keith on me

little fucker snuck up behind me and tackled me

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:39 PM

But wasn't it like getting attacked by a kitten

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

a teenage human male sized kitten

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:41 PM

see? Kittens are great

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:42 PM

you think that?

next time let him tackle _you_

 

**pokepowered** Today at 5:44 PM

Yeah nope not gonna

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:46 PM

K Shiro finished making dinner gtg

  
  


**Ze Gays**

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:43 PM

Wait is he like dating Pidge's brother?!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:45 PM

Yeah

Matt’s here too

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 5:48 PM

Keith's out for a while eating dinner with ⅔ of the Kerberos mission members

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:50 PM

What

What the fuck

Why does he have a cool life

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 5:51 PM

u say that

But would you trade places with him

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:53 PM

if I was in his shoes I wouldnt have gotten kicked out in the first place

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 5:54 PM

you say that

but do you know how his shoes fit

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:58 PM

No excuses for getting in knife fights tho?

 

**- >mattaticate just arrived. Seems OP- please nerf **Today at 6:05 PM

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:05 PM

heard u were talking smack about my son

leave him alone mcclain

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:07 PM

who are you???

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:08 PM

A friend of Keitgs

anyway be nice or I will travel to the Garrison and fight you myself

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:10 PM

Matt

I love you

But you couldnt beat your little sister when she was 10

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:11

my lil sister is a goblin

He's merely a teenage boy

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:12 PM

looked him up in the Garrison records, nvm, you could totally take him

he's all limbs, no muscle

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:14 PM

hey!!!

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:16 PM

thanks keith ily2

 

**mattaticate left the server** Today at 6:17 PM

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:17 PM

anyway yeah that happened

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:17 PM

Wait holy fuck was that Matt as in Matt Holt?!?!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:19 PM

yeah who else would it be

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:20 PM

I

bro how many cool ppl do u know

like how many that actually like u

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:21 PM

Pidge do you like me

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:22 PM

I suppose

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:23 PM

3

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:24 PM

Aw you think I'm cool

I suppose you would have to

Seeing as I'm your only friend your age

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:24 PM

Matt is only like 4 years older than me?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:25 PM

Wait what the fuck

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:26 PM

does that brother Pisge apparently have count as cool

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:27 PM

Pfffffft my brother is super lame

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:29 PM

So we've confirmed

1) Pidge has a brother

2) Pidge knows Keith

3) Keith knows Shiro and Matt

4) Shiro is bisexual and is dating Pidge’s brother

5) Pidge also knows Shiro and possibly Matt?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:30 PM

We've met

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:32 PM

yeah that pretty much sums it up

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:34 PM

but only one person here has cuddled with Takashi Shirogane

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:36 PM

you've cuddled?!?!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:37 PM

While eating ice cream straight out of the tub and watching a movie

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:38 PM

Your brother promised he wouldn't say anything about that!!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:39 PM

I even have pictures

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:40 PM

Pidge!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:40 PM

  314 KB

    **IMG_20180428_094246105.jpg**

(An image of a 13-year-old Keith holding a tub of chocolate ice cream while leaning on a 20-year-old Shiro, who has an arm looped around him. They are each holding spoons and Keith has ice cream smeared on his cheeks)

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:40 PM

Pidge!!

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:42 PM

I

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:43 PM

I told you Keith was cuter than me

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:44 PM

My poor gay heart can't take this

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:45 PM

*pan

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:46 PM

Ok true but

you see my point

Anything that cute

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:48 PM

Pidge I think you broke Lance

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:49 PM

You say that but

isn't it really you who broke lance

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:50 PM

13 year old me broke Lance?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:50 PM

Ok what the fuck nobody is that cute at 13

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:52 PM

how old did you think I was

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:53 PM

Idk like 11?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:54 PM

yeah we weren't

we weren't that close when I was 11

like we lived together and stuff

but we weren't on like cuddling level

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:57 PM

There now we've seen 13 year old you

Why not 18 year old you

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:58 PM

You’re that desperate to see me

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:59 PM

I

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:02 PM

318 KB

    **IMG_202888947_3478.jpg**

  (An image of Keith, half asleep on a couch and slumped over against the arm of the couch)

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:04 PM

I

why do you have that

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:06 PM

my brother

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:07 PM

I'm going to strangle him

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:08 PM

k

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:09 PM

Aww!! That's so cute!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:10 PM

I'm not cute

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:10 PM

But like look at that sleepy face

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:10 PM

Ugh

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:12 PM

:)

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:22 PM

Your brother has been disposed of

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:24 PM

Thanks I'm glad I don't have to put a hit out on him to get rid of him

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:25 PM

I bet you could take him out yourself with your bare hands

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:28 PM

Too much work

Also where'd Keith go

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:30 PM

Keith?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:35 PM

@Brought a knife to a fistfight ?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:36 PM

Ah Shiro probably killed him for killing his bf

Oh well

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:40 PM

I'm fine

But yeah Shiro tried to kill me

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:41 PM

Uh how did that end

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:42 PM

……

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:43 PM

Ten bucks it ended in a tickle fight

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:44 PM

Bet

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:45 PM

Lance you owe Pidge $10

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:46 PM

Haha! My superior knowledge of the brogane shenanigans has won me money!

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:46 PM

how'd you know

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:47 PM

Well

I know that Keith and Shiro are both ticklish

I know that they're both physical people

And I know that they get in tickle fights all the time

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:51 PM

Wow

 

**Pidgeot**

That being said, they do get in actual brawls sometimes

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:52 PM

That's true, we do

Anyway yeah that happened

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:53 PM

Who won

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:55 PM

Shiro

His prosthetic arm is too strong

It’s easier to beat him if I can, like, throw punches/kick him

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:56 PM

oh yeah

I forgot that he had that

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:57 PM

Yeah

Anyway Shiro wants me to bond with him or whatever so gtg

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:57 PM

K have fun

Everyone else, do you wanna like actually hang out

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:05 PM

Sure

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:06 PM

Dude I'm literally across the room from you

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:07 PM

Alright meet in the dorm hall in four minutes


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets to know each other a little better

**Ze Gays**

  
  
  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:08 AM

I can't believe we got caught

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:37 AM

What did you do and what happened

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:07 AM

Welllllllll

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:09 AM

We turned on the loudspeakers to play 'All-Star’

and made all the lights go crazy

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:10 AM

Dead meme, how could you

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:13 AM

>:(  that meme will never die

But yeah I blame Hunk for getting us caught

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:14 AM

D:

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:14 AM

So what happened

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:16 AM

We're grounded to our dorms while not in class for four days

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:17 AM

Could be worse

Besides, you can still cause trouble without leaving your room

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:19 AM

oh true

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:21 AM

But we shouldn't! We should be good kids

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:22 AM

Until this dies down I agree

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:25 AM

Losers

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:27 AM

Chicken

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:28 AM

Oh FUCK teacher's coming over gtg

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:37 AM

Keith, what are you up to today?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 11:54 AM

Shiro’s off work today so we're doing some training

Gtg

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:01 PM

he's so extra wtf

Everyone else just lifts weights and does airobics and stuff

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:03 PM

I'm sure that's what he does when he's alone

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:03 PM

he's gotta get out that energy somehow

better than doing illegal shit

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:05 PM

he's such an edgelord

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:06 PM

Oh def

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:06 PM

Even his hair

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:07 PM

You should’ve seen him at 14

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:07 PM

do you have pics

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:08 PM

I don't think so

I'll bug my bro about it later

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:09 PM

Yeah plz do

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:15 PM

I beat him in one of our matches

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:37 PM

Holy fuck what

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:43 PM

He's a lot slower than I am

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:45 PM

Yep Keith is a skinny boi

Small and fast

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:46 PM

… this, from you

you, at 5’4”

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:47 PM

Gfy

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:48 PM

Nah

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:48 PM

How tall are u, Keith

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:49 PM

….

...5’7”

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:51 PM

Your pretty short too

I'm 5’9”

How tall is Shiro?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:54 PM

5’11” or 6’, idk exactly

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 2:55 PM

I'm 5’9”, too

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:00 PM

Anyway Shiro needs me to help put away groceries see y'all later

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:01 PM

… y'all?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:04 PM

Oh yeah didn't u know?

Keith's originally from Texas

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:05 PM

Holy fuck

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:05 PM

Yep at one point he even slipped back into an accent

It was hilarious

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:07 PM

damn

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 3:12 PM

We should meet him at some point

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:14 PM

We've met him

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 3:15 PM

no I mean like as friends

not just bumping into each other in the hall

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:16 PM

…..k u have a point

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:17 PM

Idk he's a bit of a recluse

like I'm pretty sure he hasn't been face to face with more than like 3 or 4 ppl since he left the Garrison

He might bite u or smth

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:20 PM

Lol

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:38 PM

I'm back. Shiro had me help w/ dinner, too

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:45 PM

Oh nice

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:50 PM

U mean he had u do menial tasks while he cooked?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:51 PM

I  _ can  _ cook

But when I'm home alone idc enough to

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:51 PM

I mean fair enough

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:52 PM

Yeah

I mean, when you were staying with your brother, didn't you have poptarts for breakfast like every day

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:52 PM

Yes, but that goblin can't cook to save his life

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:53 PM

That may be the sole reason he's dating Shiro

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:54 PM

I mean get you a man who can cook, right

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:54 PM

Lance your asking for too much

Earlier you said you wanted your partner to be able to bench press you

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:54 PM

I mean yeah

Some can do both

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:55 PM

Like Shiro

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:55 PM

Ohhh is that why you have a crush on him

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:55 PM

No but my crush certainly isn't going away

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:56 PM

Oh I should tell some stories then

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:56 PM

No! Don't spoil my image of Shiro

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:57 PM

But if he tells you stories then you have a full picture

and you can know if you truly love him if you see his flaws and don't care

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:58 PM

….

Ok it's just a crush jesus

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:58 PM

Plus he's taken

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:58 PM

By a gargoyle

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 6:59 PM

Yes but you love that gargoyle

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 6:59 PM

...shut up, Kogane

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:00 PM

I have pics of you cuddling with him

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:00 PM

_ Do not send them _

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:00 PM

Oh but they're adorable

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:01 PM

Gfy Kogane

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:01 PM

I mean no one else will so 

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:02 PM

I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:02 PM

How old is Pidge in these pictures?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:03 PM

I have some from when he's 9

Then some through adolescence 

I think the newest one is from like a year ago?

 

**Pidge** Today at 7:04 PM

Was that pre or post haircut

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:04 PM

Pre

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:05 PM

Oh

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:05 PM

Wait what was your hair used to be 

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:06 PM

“What was your hair used to be”

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:07 PM

Long and gross

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:07 PM

Oh

You should send the pics

Also idk who changed my name but I am not a fan

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:08 PM

I would but Pidgey will dig up worse shit if I do so

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:08 PM

Are you afraid of him or smth

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:09 PM

Terrified

As I should be

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:09 PM

Yeah you guys should be afraid

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:09 PM

Remember when you hacked into your brother's phone and sent Shiro some pics

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:10 PM

Yeah I take partial credit for their relationship

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:10 PM

What did you do

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:10 PM

They were like low-key sexts

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:11 PM

_ What _

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:11 PM

No dicks or anything

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:11 PM

It was hilarious

I was in the room with Shiro when he got  _ really  _ red

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:12 PM

301 KB

**IMG_41115597_2317.jpg**

(An image of a 23 year old Shiro with flushed cheeks, seated on a couch while looking at his phone)

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:12 PM

My bro was gonna yell at me until he found out that Shiro was super into it

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:13 PM

Nice

Also add ‘blushing buff men’ to my list of kinks

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:13 PM

Is that even a kink

That seems like just what anyone who's into dudes likes

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:14 PM

Fair

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:14 PM

Idk I like shorter guys

They're so cute

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:15 PM

Smaller as in Pidge small, or smaller as in not 6 feet of hard muscle

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:15 PM

I meant the latter

But also Pidge is cute

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:16 PM

Sorry but I'm not into dudes

But anyway! Embarrassing Shiro stories?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:16 PM

Ok

So a couple years ago, we had a mouse

Like not a pet mouse

Like a pest mouse

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:16 PM

Oh gross

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:17 PM

Yeah

Anyway, so we put out, like, mousetraps and stuff

I was in the shower when I heard him shout, “Shit!”

And I ran out in nothing but a towel to find him with his foot caught in mouse trap, shaking his foot in an attempt to get it off because he was holding a cup of coffee and didn't want to spill it

He ended up spilling it

He looked so heartbroken that I made him more

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:18 PM

Aww that's cute

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:18 PM

One time he slipped in the shower and got a really mild concussion

I basically had to pick him up and carry him to his room

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:19 PM

You carried Shiro naked

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:20 PM

I mean yeah? I was a) worried about him and b) why tf wouldn't I he's my dumbass cousin  (edited)

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:20 PM

AWWWWW

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:21 PM

I may be dead on the inside but

the Broganes are cute

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:21 PM

Wait I didn't see it b4 he erased it

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:22 PM

He basically just said that he loves Shiro

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:22 PM

Awwwww

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:22 PM

Ugh

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:23 PM

Every so often Keith will slip out of edginess to be soft

Rarely, but it happens

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:23 PM

I love it

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:27 PM

Anyway! We should do smth fun!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:28 PM

What qualifies as fun

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:28 PM

Idk

online Mariokart or smth?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:29 PM

I mean I don't have any consoles personally but I think Shiro’s bf might have smth

he leaves his shit here all the time

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:30 PM

great

Hunk?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:31 PM

but I like our friendship

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:32 PM

Hey as long as u guys aren't sore losers we'll be fine

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:32 PM

I’ve never played the newest Mariokart but I'm assuming it's like the old ones?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:32 PM

yeah p much

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:33 PM

Imma kick all your asses

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:34 PM

all y'all are going down

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:34 PM

‘all y'all’

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:35 PM

LET ME LIVE

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:36 PM

anyway everyone say when your ready

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:36 PM

ready

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:38 PM

I'm on lance's switch so I'm ready

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:41 PM

I was right he did have a switch I'm ready

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:41 PM

sweet let's fucking go

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 8:57 PM

well that went

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:57 PM

well?

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 8:58 PM

uhhhh no?

you guys were being jerks that whole time

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:58 PM

oh is he a sore loser

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:59 PM

definitely

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:59 PM

unquestionably

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:00 PM

awesome

well then Hunk, I'm sorry you have to live with him

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:01 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you get used to it

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:01 PM

I'm glad that your just ‘used to’ my company

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:02 PM

isn't that what friends do

reluctantly tolerate one another?

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:03 PM

Uh no?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:03 PM

oh it's not?

..

I may have been doing it wrong all along

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:04 PM

maybe so

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:04 PM

who are you counting as friends

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:04 PM

uhhh

you, Matt, your brother?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:05 PM

oh we're not friends?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:05 PM

I “met” you two days ago

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:06 PM

:(

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:06 PM

Y'know what you're right

if friends are ppl I reluctantly tolerate, you guys are my friends. I enjoy Pidge, his brother, and Matt

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:07 PM

I don't know if that warrants a smiley face tbh

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:07 PM

eh

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:07 PM

anyway!! you guys were being cheap on like every race

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:08 PM

◔_◔

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:08 PM

┌∩┐(>_<)┌∩┐

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:08 PM

stop fighting you two (edited)

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:08 PM

stoo

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:08 PM

stoo

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:08 PM

stoo

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:09 PM

D: 

lance I thought you were my friend

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:09 PM

;)

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:37 PM

now what

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:39 PM

smth funny happened the other day

I was hanging out with Shiro and his bf

and his bf said something around the lines of “Daddy, I've been naughty. Are you going to punish me?”

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:41 PM

Gfsiraiyed that's disgusting why would u tell us this

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:42 PM

I'm not done with the story!

anyway, Shiro turned to him and said deadpan, “The word 'daddy’ is easily the biggest turnoff I've ever been personally faced with”

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:43 PM

oh, shut down  _ immediately _

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:43 PM

“And the second would have to be anything sexual in front of  _ Keith _ ”

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:43 PM

Shiro is great

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:44 PM

Yep

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:44 PM

and u made fun of me for liking him

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:45 PM

oh, no, definitely not

we made fun of you for having a  _ crush  _ on him

because while he's a great guy you don't know him irl and therefore are basing it solely on what you've heard

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:46 PM

◔_◔

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:46 PM

Shit he wants his switch back

Brb

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:47 PM

it's interesting how Keith, the shy shut in who got expelled from school, can come up with more interesting stories than us, who do things every day

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:47 PM

yes but we do things on a schedule

Keith has more spontaneity

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:48 PM

Oh true

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:49 PM

if you guys didn't have school what would you do

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:49 PM

build robots

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:50 PM

go home and help in my family's diner

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:50 PM

mooch off my brother

until he inevitably moves in with Shiro, at which point I'll mooch off of Shiro instead

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:51 PM

I'd travel

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:51 PM

traveling costs money

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:52 PM

it doesn't  _ have  _ to be pricey

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:52 PM

yeah I guess if your willing to sleep in a Red Lion or smth

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:53 PM

Red lions aren't that bad

I didn't take you as the type to be stuck up about hotels

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:53 PM

the roof was caving in

I think that's a valid complaint

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:54 PM

that's not ideal

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:54 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

could be worse

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:54 PM

Yeah I guess

There weren't cockroaches or anything

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:54 PM

Eugh

cockroaches are  _ gross _

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 9:58 PM

Keith? You there?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 9:59 PM

my bro is probably holding him captive while he inspects the switch or smth

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 9:59 PM

oh yeah makes sense

I'd do that

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:00 PM

either that or Shiro was there and he roped Keith into a Serious Conversation About His Future

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:00 PM

Oh yeah wow those suck

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:07 PM

yeah Shiro wanted to talk to me

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:07 PM

about what

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:08 PM

Reintegrating me into the world

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:08 PM

reintegrating?

how fucking far removed have u been

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:09 PM

… pretty far

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:09 PM

huh

did he come up with a plan

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:10 PM

he's planning on returning me to the Garrison

they've worked out a deal

as long as I don't get in  _ any  _ fights

like, in Shiro's words, “if some kid tries to punch you, dodge and block and report them”

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:10 PM

oh so are u returning next week

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:11 PM

yeah

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:11 PM

well if some kid tries to beat you up I'll hack their computer or smth

look at their porn or whatever

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:12 PM

why would you want to look at their porn

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:12 PM

not actually  _ watch  _ it

just see what they're into bc it's funny

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:13 PM

oh yeah

U looked at your bro’s porn and it was weird right?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:14 PM

“37 minutes of a hot guy eating peanut butter off another man's balls”

“Sucking at more than videogames”

“Aural Sex Man”

there's no way that's arousing

he downloaded it bc it's hilarious

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:16 PM

that's pretty good/bad

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:17 PM

yeah

anyway Keith! now you'll have

positive acquaintances to return to

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:17 PM

yeah

I 

I guess I will

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:18 PM

:D

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:19 PM

:)

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:19 PM

Keith smiled at me!!!!!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:20 PM

I think that I could get used to you guys

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:20 PM

Same

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:30 PM

Shiro wants me to go to bed now

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:32 PM

are you gonna?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:32 PM

Pffft no

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:42 PM

apparently Facebook is making a dating site

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:43 PM

Oh where humans can meet lizards?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:43 PM

_ I mean _

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:44 PM

Pidge you should use it

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:44 PM

meet the Russian bot of your dreams

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:45 PM

_ let's not get political _

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:46 PM

Yeah

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:47 PM

US politics are a mess

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:49 PM

Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 10:49 PM

night

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 10:52 PM

for the sake of Hunk I'm getting off too

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 10:53 PM

well good night then

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 11:01 PM

well now what

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 11:02 PM

Hmm

  
  


**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

**pokepowered** Today at 11:03 PM

are you excited to return to school

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:03 PM

part of me is excited

a lot of me is nervous

I haven't been around that many ppl in

well, in a long time

 

**pokepowered** Today at 11:04 PM

yeah

especially now when

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:05 PM

yeah

 

**pokepowered** Today at 11:07 PM

it'll be nice to see you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:09 PM

yeah

you too

I'm gonna go to bed now

 

**pokepowered** Today at 11:20 PM

night

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:21 PM

night


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang bonds a bit more and I make a shameless Jedi Quest reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Car crash description

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:42 AM

Wow things died right after we went to sleep

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:44 AM

Tfw  _ you're _ dead

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:44 AM

Mood

 

**What was your beach used to be** Today at 7:45 AM

Mood

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:45 AM

:O

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:48 AM

Keith what r u doing today

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:48 AM

Shiro doesn't have anything for me to do

I was planning on going for a ride

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:49 AM

Dude you are such a stereotype it hurts

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 7:49 AM

F i g h t  m e

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:50 AM

Yeah

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:50 AM

Gimme a sec

 

**Edgy Mullet** Today at 7:51 AM

Hm

No

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:51 AM

Yes.

 

**Edgy Mullet** Today at 7:52 AM

Too blatant

You need subtlety

Or at least a pun if nothing else

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:53 AM

Well

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:53 AM

Do you like

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:53 AM

How am I edging out of the closet

I'm all the way out

I've been out of the closet for like four years Pidge

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:54 AM

I mean

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:54 AM

Honestly

For an aroace your pun game is  _ weak _

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:55 AM

U wanna go?

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:55 AM

I'll take you out, Kermit

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:55 AM

Kermit????

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:56 AM

I love it

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:56 AM

Actually I have new roles for everyone

Wait

Hunk is Lance Ferus or Anakin

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:56 AM

Well Anakin had discipline issues like Keith

 

**Kermit** Today at 7:57 AM

But Lance isn't exactly the perfect student

also no

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:57 AM

Keith kinda has the same holier-than-thou attitude as Ferus

And both ultimately ended up out of school

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:57 AM

True

Which of us is Darra and which is Tru?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:58 AM

Well Tru was Anakin's bestie

And Darra

Uh

What did she do in that series

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:58 AM

Other than get Ferus out of the Order? Not much

Oh, and get injured so that Anakin would be stuck with her bitchy mentor

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 7:59 AM

Hm

I don't love that

 

**Edging out of the closet** Today at 7:59 AM

But Darra  _ was  _ the youngest

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:00 AM

Ufgh fine I'll be Darra

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:00 AM

I didn't expect you to actually change our names

 

**Tru** Today at 8:01 AM

Also Keith you've read that series?!

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:01 AM

Yes?

 

**Darra** Today at 8:02 AM

I didn't expect that for some reason

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:02 AM

I don't wanna go to the dark side

 

**Darra** Today at 8:03 AM

Actually now that I'm thinking about it

Anakin wasn't that relaxed in that series

He was mostly just an asshole

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:04 AM

I don't wanna be him

 

**Darra** Today at 8:04 AM

but think about it

both of you are assholes

both of you are good at things without trying

both of you have famous mentor/father figures

both of you have discipline issues

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:06 AM

…. I hate that you're right

 

**Darra** Today at 8:06 AM

I usually am

 

**Tru** Today at 8:07 AM

Wait now I'm confused

Anakin=Keith and Ferus=Lance??

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:07 AM

What tf are you guys even talking about

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:08 AM

Yes, Hunk

that's the thing

 

**Darra** Today at 8:08 AM

Wait! I forgot! You both also have stupid hair!

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:09 AM

Keith does have stupid hair

 

**Tru** Today at 8:09 AM

I kinda like it tbh

it frames his face

 

**Darra** Today at 8:10 AM

Gaaaaay

 

**Tru** Today at 8:10 AM

*Paaaaan

 

**Darra** Today at 8:11 AM

But in all honesty Keith can kinda pull off a mullet

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:11 AM

_ Thank you _

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:12 AM

Weirdos

So what's my person like

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:12 AM

Nothing like you

He's smart, attractive, and skilled at almost everything he does

 

**Darra** Today at 8:13 AM

was Ferus your first crush

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:13 AM

63.01 KB

**dfe876f99149da3e29c554aa0cb7cb7_00.jpg**

  (A picture of Ferus Olin)

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:14 AM

What do you think

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:14 AM

Me I'm gay

 

**Tru** Today at 8:15 AM

My love

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:15 AM

Anyway I am  _ all  _ of those things, so I guess he fits perfectly

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:15 AM

Pffft

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:16 AM

Y'know what Kogane

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:17 AM

301 KB

**IMG_2167833885_6358.jpg**

(A shirtless selfie from Lance. He is smirking and running a hand through his hair)

 

**Darra** Today at 8:17 AM

My eyes

 

**Tru** Today at 8:18 AM

lance why?

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:18 AM

bc i needed to show how gorgeous I am

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:19 AM

keep telling yourself that

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:19 AM

if you're so cocky why don't  _ you  _ send a shirtless selfie?  (edited)

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:20 AM

I don't need to prove myself to you

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:20 AM

coward

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:21 AM

wow you really are desperate, aren't you

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:21 AM

fuck you

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:21 AM

you wish

 

**Darra** Today at 8:22 AM

oh damn

 

**Tru** Today at 8:23 AM

Keith be nice

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:24 AM

I'm not being mean though?

 

**Darra** Today at 8:24 AM

yeah no you aren't

guys this is just Keith

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:24 AM

can we boot him

 

**Darra** Today at 8:25 AM

no 

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:25 AM

but I haate him

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:26 AM

You know that I can read this, right?

 

**Ferus** Today at 8:26 AM

I would hope so

 

**Tru** Today at 8:26 AM

lance be nice

 

**Darra** Today at 8:27 AM

guys we are his sole source of human interaction when it comes to people his age

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:27 AM

Oh

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:28 AM

243 KB

**image.jpg**

  (The ‘change my mind’ meme with the words “All my friends secretly hate me and only interact with me out of pity or moral obligation you can't change my mind”)

 

**Darra** Today at 8:28 AM

_ Keith _

 

**Tru** Today at 8:29 AM

that's not true! I don't hate you at all!

 

**Anakin** Today at 8:29 AM

Oh you will

Anyway imma head out

If I don't say anything by 4:00 PM Pidge text Shiro

 

**Darra** Today at 8:30 AM

K

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:32 AM

There my name's back to normal

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:33 AM

yeah it was getting old

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:33 AM

yeah

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:34 AM

what should we set Keith's name to

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:35 AM

I'll think of smth

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:40 AM

Pidge thats genius

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 8:41 AM

Thx thought of it myself

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:11 PM

Uggggggh I hate stats

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:15 PM

the fuck?

Stats is the easiest math class you could be taking, lance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:16 PM

fuck off not everyone can be good at math

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 12:16 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:17 PM

dw Lance! I'm sure I can help u with ur homework!

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:17 PM

Thx man

even tho I was just whining I appreciate it

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 12:18 PM

Np! <3

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:18 PM

<3

 

**XxXxXColdsteelXxXxX** Today at 2:12 PM

What the actual fuck

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:15 PM

you like?

it's bc you're prickly and emo

 

**XxXxXColdsteelXxXxX** Today at 2:16 PM

Prickly?

...oh because it's a hedgehog

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:16 PM

Yeah

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:17 PM

Sorry I'm not keeping that

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:17 PM

Oh but I worked so hard

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:18 PM

sorry

it was very good, I'll admit

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:18 PM

didn't expect you to admit that tbh

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:18 PM

eh

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:19 PM

how was your ride

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:19 PM

Uneventful but pleasant

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:20 PM

(For reference, his version of ‘uneventful’ entails driving off cliffs, jumping across chasms, and going as fast as fucking possible)

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:20 PM

you're not wrong

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:21 PM

you're crazy

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:21 PM

if you're skilled enough

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:21 PM

fair enough

is this ur way of practicing piloting and shit

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:22 PM

perhaps

mostly it's just for the exhilaration

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:23 PM

hey I just realised

since keith is gonna hang out with us, shiro might say hi sometimes

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:23 PM

wait really?!

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:24 PM

yeah he's a bit of a smother

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 2:24  PM

aww

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:24 PM

just don't get me in trouble

with Shiro I mean

Iverson yells at me all the time

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:25 PM

I can't believe you think so little of me

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:30 PM

I wonder what my team will be like

Yknow, for the sim

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:30 PM

Ohhh  _ fuck _

You're not gonna boot me from my spot, are you??

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:31 PM

Uh

I hope not?

that would seriously suck

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:31 PM

yeah

if you get me kicked from my spot we aren't friends anymore

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:32 PM

I mean

fair enough

but… as long as you do your best, I'm sure it'll work out

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:32 PM

wdym?

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:33 PM

I dunno, just… don't worry so much

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:34 PM

uh his version of ‘not worrying’ is making stupid ass decisions in the sim

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:34 PM

he

he just seems like his messups would come from getting too much into his head

just

trust yourself I guess

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:35 PM

I guess that's fair

thanks, keith (edited)

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 2:35 PM

Keitg

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:35 PM

Keitg

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 2:35 PM

I'm not gon- Keitg

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:36 PM

Fuck all y'all

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:36 PM

who's Texan now?

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:37 PM

what in tarnation lance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:37 PM

fuck off

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:37 PM

yaint good for me

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:38 PM

y'know what does yaint even mean

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:39 PM

you are all not

y'all ain't

yaint

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:39 PM

oh

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:39 PM

~the more you knoow~

 

**Southern Keitg** Today at 2:40 PM

yep

oh

is this just my life now

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:40 PM

yep

unload that southern wisdom on us

 

**Southern Keitg** Today at 2:41 PM

uh

all y'all gotta go ta church

if ya go ta church and pray we maht be able ta fix ya

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:41 PM

I simultaneously hate and love this

 

**Southern Keitg** Today at 2:42 PM

all y'all are sinners but we can fix ya

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:42 PM

oh no

 

**Southern Keitg** Today at 2:43 PM

yeah I'm done I shouldn't stereotype

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:44 PM

that's fair

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:44 PM

but yeah that's that

I met some hyper religious ppl that weren't that nice to me

but that's not to say that all or even most ppl are like that

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:45 PM

yeah

well now what

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:55 PM

you could commit a felony

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:56 PM

nah

I'll save it till I have the means to not get caught

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:56 PM

well if you do it right u have the means rn

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 2:57 PM

ohhh k then

ur probably right but better safe than sorry

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:58 PM

fair enough

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 2:58 PM

as delightful as this conversation is, we should head to the sim

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:59 PM

oh ur right

 

**Keitg** Today at 2:59 PM

good luck

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:00 PM

Thx

 

**Keitg** Today at 3:00 PM

lemme know how it goes

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 3:57 PM

We passed!!!!

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 3:58 PM

Woohoo!

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 3:59 PM

I didn't even throw up!

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:02 PM

you didn't even- what?

eh, whatever

I'm proud of you guys

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:02 PM

thanks, Keith

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:03 PM

Np

 

**Kermit** Today at 4:07 PM

Now what

also no

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:08 PM

I'm never letting that go

 

**Kermit** Today at 4:08 PM

I hate all of you

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:09 PM

Ily2, gremlin

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:09 PM

I didn't even do anything!

 

**Kermit** Today at 4:10 PM

you're right

I hate everyone but hunk

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:10 PM

<3

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:12 PM

Pidge I have a new name for you

 

**Pidgeot** Today at 4:13 PM

will I hate it?

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:13 PM

only one way to find out

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:14 PM

Well you've taken out a letter

I'm so proud

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:14 PM

thanks

I worked so hard

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:15 PM

I don't get it

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:15 PM

I'm sorry to hear that

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:16 PM

he's making fun of my height

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:16 PM

uuhhh

Oh I get it

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:17 PM

_ slow claps _

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:17 PM

Keith is so mean to me

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:17 PM

you know he’s just teasing

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:18 PM

what if I wasn't

what if everything I said was dead serious

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:18 PM

Your response to me saying ‘fuck you’ was ‘at least buy me dinner first’

was that dead serious

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:19 PM

or that southern shit

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:19 PM

every word from the heart

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:20 PM

you little shit

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:20 PM

this, from you

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:20 PM

boi

Y'know I can't wait for the inevitable fight between Lance and Keith that fucks everything up

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:46 PM

As long as he doesn't introduce foreign elements

the brand of trouble I'm used to, I can control myself

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:47 PM

What's your brand of trouble

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:47 PM

oh I just get in fights or whatever

y'know

riding without a license, petty crimes like that

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:48 PM

jesus dude

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:48 PM

you know how it goes

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:48 PM

I don't know why I'm still surprised by your shit

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:48 PM

yeah honestly at this point I wouldn't be surprised if he'd committed arson or smth

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:49 PM

wh no definitely not

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:49 PM

what did you do

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:50 PM

why the hell would I say on a gov monitored server

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:50 PM

oh true

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:51 PM

uh 

oook then

pretty sure it isn't gov monitored but

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:51 PM

don't be silly, lance

we're on Garrison wifi

of course it's monitored

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:52 PM

_ shakes head _

how are you still alive, lance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:52 PM

I

I haven't done anything life threatening?

you guys are paranoid

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:53 PM

I prefer cautious

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:53 PM

I prefer reasonable

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:54 PM

maybe we should move to a more encrypted channel

matt has too much free time at work, he could prob write up a more secure program in an hour or two

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:55 PM

nah I like this

I'm used to the layout and stuff

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:55 PM

sometimes you have to pay for security 

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 4:56 PM

you guys need to chill! we're not breaking any rules!

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:56 PM

like obviously messaging each other on missions isn't ok

but while we're chilling at the Garrison on a wednesday night? nobody cares

 

**Keitg** Today at 4:57 PM

Hmmm

I'll let it slide for now

 

**Pidget** Today at 4:57 PM

yeah….

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:22 PM

well, looks like I'm having cup noodles for dinner

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:23 PM

oh why

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:23 PM

Shiro won't be home until ‘late’

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:24 PM

what does that even mean

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:24 PM

he'll be home sometime between 8:30 PM and 12:00 AM?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:25 PM

wow that is late

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:25 PM

yeah

I'm still going to be in bed at the time when he wants me to bc I'm a Good Kid that Deserves to go back to school

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:26 PM

rip anyone who deserves to go back to school

school is the worst

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:26 PM

yes, but have you considered: I need a job eventually and the Garrison is my best shot

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:27 PM

fair

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:27 PM

I wonder if I do smth revolutionary with space stuff (more impressive than Kerberos, somehow) they'll put up posters of me and shit

that would be fucking awesome

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:28 PM

awesome? I'd hate seeing my face everywhere

being famous sounds miserable

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:28 PM

yes but have you considered money, boys, and glory

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:29 PM

I don't want a man who likes me for my skill as a pilot

and I don't need a ton of money

and glory? I'm not in this for that

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:30 PM

but why though

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:30 PM

because… I dunno, it's just not something I particularly want

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:31 PM

huh

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:37 PM

I bet I'll be one of the first ppl to meet an alien

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:37 PM

I bet you already have, and that the earth has been filled with aliens in disguise

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:38 PM

most likely

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:38 PM

first confirmed alien, though? 

I can see it being you

(unless Shiro and the Holts already encountered alien life and the government is just hiding it from us)

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:39 PM

unlikely

Matt can't keep his mouth shut

and he thinks breaking the rules is ok as long as you don't get caught

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:40 PM

I mean… yeah

pretty sound logic

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:41 PM

no! following rules is important!

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:41 PM

Hunk you're a good guy

however

I won't follow rules just bc you told me to

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:42 PM

I don't know if this relationship can work out after all

this is

it's important to me

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:43 PM

I know, and I'm sorry

it's not you, it's me

I just can't see myself moving past this

I care about you, but I won't change myself for you

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:44 PM

:’( we had such good times together

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:44 PM

Don't worry, we can still be friends

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:45 PM

you know it will never be the same

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:45 PM

I leave for  _ five  _ minutes

What the fuck is happening

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:46 PM

Hunk is finally sticking up for himself and breaking up with his bf, keitg

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:46 PM

I'm heartbroken

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:46 PM

</3

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:47 PM

wait! Hunk, does this mean your available now?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:47 PM

<3 my dearest friend

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:47 PM

my love

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:47 PM

light of my life

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:48 PM

I can't believe you'd move on so soon :’(

dearest pigeon! join me on a platonic quest across the land to get over my broken heart!

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:49 PM

we leave at dawn

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:49 PM

oh are you gonna discover the power of friendship

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:49 PM

don't be ridiculous

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:50 PM

there will be battles

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:50 PM

intense battles against unyielding foes

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:50 PM

victory or death

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:50 PM

victory or death indeed

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:52 PM

y'all are weird

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:52 PM

what in tarnation lance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:53 PM

DAMNIT

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:53 PM

what a southern belle

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 5:54 PM

_ twirls my hair around my finger _

C'mon boys… don't you wanna piece of me?

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:54 PM

Mm mm daddy

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:54 PM

_ Fucking what _

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:54 PM

Uhhhh

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 5:54 PM

Zdhmkgeayke

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:55 PM

;)

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 5:56 PM

are you able to recognize my beauty when you're thinking of me as female?

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:56 PM

Pffffft no I was just joking

I'm aroace, you goose

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 5:57 PM

goose?

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 5:58 PM

for some reason someone at my old school used to use goose as a word for a gay person

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:58 PM

like as an insult?

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 5:58 PM

Idk???

Kind of a lame insult 

 

**Keitg** Today at 5:59 PM

passive homophobia?

 

**Pidget** Today at 5:59 PM

wait… why?

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:00 PM

well if you think about it

If gays are geese, then that means everyone who isn't gay is not a goose

This implies that gays are so far off from others, they're a completely different species

a passive way of marking homosexuals as sub-human

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:01 PM

keith chill the fuck out

I don't think that's what he meant

 

**Keitgn** Today at 6:01 PM

Pidge asked me to explain how it could be seen as homophobia

so there you go

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:02 PM

how often do you pull stuff out of your ass keith

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:02 PM

you’re so right, I should have cited resources (edited)

anyway

goose?

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:03 PM

you ever heard the term ‘silly goose’?

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:03 PM

can't say I have

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:04 PM

it's just a way of calling someone ridiculous

anyway I decided to leave out the ‘silly’ part

hence, he's a goose

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:04 PM

aww pidge thinks I'm silly

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:05 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:15 PM

Matt wants in

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:16 PM

Shit man

Let im in

 

**- >mattaticate joined. You must construct additional pylons. ** Today at 6:17 PM

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:17 PM

what up bitches and Pidge

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:17 PM

we're all bitches except pidge?

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:18 PM

I mean yeah

keith

now I can monitor your bedtime :D

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:18 PM

SHIT

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:18 PM

_ cackles _

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:19 PM

I have many regrets

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:23 PM

wait matt are you not at work with Shiro

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:24 PM

I am

I'm not doing anything tho

I'm here for solidarity

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:25 PM

why are you on the chat then

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:25 PM

I'm boored

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:26 PM

I thought watching Shiro was entertainment enough

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:26 PM

I mean it is tbh

but he thinks me staring is unnerving

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:26 PM

wait I thought Shiro was dating

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:27 PM

uh he is?

he's dating me??

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:27 PM

wait what the fuck

I thought he was dating Pidge's bro

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:28 PM

I am Pidge's bro

kind of

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:28 PM

pidge you're related to Matt Holt?

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:29 PM

kinda

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:29 PM

but you have different surnames

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:29 PM

….leeet’s just leave it at complicated, mmkay?

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:30 PM

are hunk and i the only ones who don't have complicated families

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:30 PM

I'd argue that Keith’s is the simplest

all he has is a cousin

that's pretty simple

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:31 PM

but it's his cousin/brother/father

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:31 PM

oh true

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:32 PM

also lance I've seen your family photos

you have way too big a family to be deemed ‘normal’

also hunk hasn't spoken in like half an hour

hunk, you there?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:34 PM

yeah, just didn't have anything to say

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:34 PM

oh shit he be lurking

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:35PM

but lance's family is normal given where he's from

and my family's pretty normal

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:36 PM

great

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:43 PM

anyway Keitg = Keith, Pidget = Pidge, Hunkameat = Hunk, and Cuban Belle = Lance?

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:43 PM

yup

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:43 PM

question

who's lance

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:44 PM

our pilot

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:44 PM

oh

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:45 PM

yeah

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:47 PM

what did u tell him about me

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:47 PM

that you flirted with all women

and sucked at piloting

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:47 PM

_ sobs _

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:48 PM

do you fear the truth

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:48 PM

hunk! defend my honor!

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 6:48 PM

he’s doing his best ok

 

**Pidget** Today at 6:49 PM

pffft

that defense is weak at best

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:50 PM

everyone is at different skill levels and we should respect that

can you imagine how bad it would be if Iverson graded everyone worse because I did so well?

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 6:51 PM

I honestly can’t decide if that’s nice or mean

or just him being cocky

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:51 PM

it’s not arrogance if it’s true

 

**mattaticate** Today at 6:52 PM

I’m…. not sure that’s correct

 

**Keitg** Today at 6:52 PM

eh, whatever

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:06 PM

I think Shiro fell asleep

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 7:08 PM

go get your man

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:08 PM

<3 love that man

 

**Pidget** Today at 7:09 PM

Disgusting™

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:09 PM

109.61 KB

**IMG_24476_33370.jpg**

(An image of Shiro sitting upright in an office chair with his head slumped forward. His eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted)

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:10 PM

Awwww

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 7:10 PM

how does he make sleeping look sexy

I mean what

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:11 PM

Wake him up, he'll get neck pain

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:11 PM

I will

Just wanted a pic first :)

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:12 PM

don't distract him too much

I know he likes to get home early-ish

also we're out of my milk

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 7:13 PM

Couldn't you get it yourself?

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:13 PM

Uhhhhhhhhh

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:14 PM

is anxiety what's holding you back

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:14 PM

uhhhhh

among…. other things, yeah

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:15 PM

Aww poor thing 

Shiro’s gonna be a while but ily so I'll get you some <3

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:15 PM

thanks, Matt

 

**Pidget** Today at 7:16 PM

Why tf do u need milk at this hour

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:16 PM

I don't

I need it in the morning

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 7:17 PM

that makes sense

also get this domestic shit OUTTA HERE

 

**Pidget** Today at 7:17 PM

My name is Mr Wilson and I'm here to say

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:17 PM

I'm gonna slap your ass in a major way

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:17 PM

What’re doing in my basement? Get outta here!

 

**Keitg** Today at 7:17 PM

GET

 

**Pidget** Today at 7:17 PM

OUTTA

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:17 PM

HERE

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 7:19 PM

the fuck just happened

 

**Pidget** Today at 7:19 PM

dw about it

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 8:09 PM

damn what happened

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:24 PM

I'm booored

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:25 PM

Ok then?

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:27 PM

Do u have online games

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:28 PM

It's 11 PM

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:28 PM

So?

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:29 PM

if I play anything I'm worried I'll get caught

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:29 PM

What's the worst that could happen

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:31 PM

….

The Disappointed Dad Stare™

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:32 PM

Oh yeah those are

scary

wait how far away is your room from his

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:33 PM

Just across the hall 

he doesn't like it when I close my door at night

apparently sometimes he gets up in the middle of the night to make sure I'm alive

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:36 PM

Oh that's

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:37 PM

I mean in the technical sense I've… done that too

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:38 PM

ook then

wait

you said he's your… cousin?

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:39 PM

yes

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:39 PM

where are your parents

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:40 PM

…..uh

 

**Cuban Belle** Today at 11:40 PM

is that way too personal?

 

**Keitg** Today at 11:41 PM

gimme a sec

  
  
  


**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:42 PM

Ok so

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:43 PM

?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:45 PM

when I was 11, the whole family was in the car

like me, my dad, Shiro and his parents

for reference my mom up and left basically right after I was born

a truck driver, must've been falling asleep ar the wgeel, hit us

like direct head on collosuon

everyone else in yhe car was killed, i hav a big scar on my back and shirp losta n arm

we were livky to survie

shiro didnt want me in foster system so he adopted me

ges my onlu family

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:51 PM

holy shit dude I'm so sorry

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:52 PM

Im sirru im dumlong all my problems on uou

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:52 PM

dude it's ok

Keith?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:00 AM

Keith?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:19 AM

Sorry about that

Shiro came into my room

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:20 AM

Are you ok?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:20 AM

I’m alright

Shiro’s good at calming me down

I'm sorry you had to… “see” me like that

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:21 AM

I'm just glad you're ok

Listen, we may not know each other that well, but… I'm here for you, ok?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:22 AM

I'm

I'm really grateful for that

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:23 AM

you should get some sleep, ok?

I know it can be hard after you've been panicking

but… at least try?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:24 AM

I

I'm afraid to sleep

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:24 AM

would sharing a bed with Shiro help? I'm sure he wouldn't mind

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:25 AM

I don't know if there's room for three adult males in his bed

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:25 AM

still

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:26 AM

I'll

I'll see what I can do

night, lance

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 12:26 AM

G'night! Sleep well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that Jedi Quest reference... I don't know if anyone will get it but honestly I just wanted to compare those kiddos.  
> Also... it might be a little early for Keith to open up (given how closed off he is), but I wanted to write emotion, so there it is.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more team bonding because what's a coherent plot

**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:18 AM

Holy fuck

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 12:20 AM

?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:20 AM

Keith just DMed me his life story and now all i wanna do is hug him forever

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 12:22 AM

thats most ppl’s initial reaction

dw it goes away

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:23 AM

do u know if he's like in therapy or smth??

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 12:24 AM

he was prior to going to the Garrison

I don't think he is anymore

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:24 AM

I think he should get some

I'm worried about him

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 12:25 AM

Idk if it's possible rn

but if u want I can bug Shiro about it

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:26 AM

Plz do

  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:46 AM

hey you feeling better?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:50 AM

yeah

Shiro didnt want to disturb his bf so he ended up sleeping in my bed

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:51 AM

he seems like a good guardian

I'm glad you have him

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:52 AM

I feel like I don't deserve him

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:53 AM

you do

you deserve better than the shit the world has thrown at you, ok?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:53 AM

you really think so?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:54 AM

of course

  
  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 1:10 PM

Wow the chat is dead

 

 **Keitg** Today at 1:21 PM

 _somebody_ contacted my cousin

So he took me to the doctor

I dunno how he got an appointment so quickly but

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Pidget** Today at 1:22 PM

Uh

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:23 PM

hey how did that go

I'm assuming it was a psychologist or therapist

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:24 PM

therapist

psychologists have never been very helpful

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:24 PM

what about the

the thing

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:25 PM

some kind of non-disclosure agreement happened

she was nice and didn't ask too many questions about it

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:26 PM

K that's good

how are you feeling?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:27 PM

drained

crying is really tiring for me

I didn't realize I was still this upset about it

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:28 PM

I mean that's fair

but yeah if you need anything

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:28 PM

you're here?

yeah lance said the same thing

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:29 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:29 PM

No

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:30 PM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:30 PM

_No_

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:31 PM

In all seriousness I'm glad he's being nice to you

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:32 PM

Yeah me too

  
  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 1:27 PM

That's good

 

 **Keitg** Today at 1:30 PM

Yeah

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 1:37 PM

I feel like I missed something

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 1:39 PM

Dw about it

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 1:39 PM

Ok then

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:03 PM

I don't feel like doing anything rn

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:05 PM

So don't?

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:06 PM

that's what Shiro said but

I feel like dead weight

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:06 PM

you're not dead weight

don't ever think that

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:07 PM

……..

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:07 PM

keith we're watching Alien tonight

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:08 PM

wait really?

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:08 PM

Just wanna hear you laugh

<3

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:08 PM

Matt I

uh

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:09 PM

it's ok, dw about thanking me or anything

we just want you to be happy

  
  
  


**Direct Message**

**@mattaticate**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:10 PM

holy fuck I'm crying again

I'm a wreck

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:10 PM

do u want shiro on the phone

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:11 PM

yeah

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:11 PM

K he'll call u in a minute

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:33 PM

I feel a little better now

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:34 PM

We're here for you, ok?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:34 PM

…….

ok

  
  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:39 PM

_dumps cottage cheese all over the floor_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:40 PM

_Matt why_

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:40 PM

I wonder if there's a super monkey ball porno

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:40 PM

_Pidge why_

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:40 PM

probably

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:40 PM

if there is I'll find and watch it

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:41 PM

_Matt why_

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:41 PM

Like brother like brother I guess

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:41 PM

yep

I wouldn't watch it tho

Too gross for my aroace ass

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:42 PM

I would never watch such a thing

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:42 PM

not even for the meme?

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:42 PM

My demi ass couldn't take it

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:42 PM

your demi ass could prob take it 6-8 months into a relationship

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:43 PM

Itdliwjuklsr

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:43 PM

Demi?

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:43 PM

Oh.

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:44 PM

It means demisexual

He can't be sexually attracted to someone he doesn't have an emotional connection with

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:44 PM

Oh

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:44 PM

yeah

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:44 PM

Keithy is my aspec bro

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:45 PM

yeah

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:45 PM

Oh that's cool

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:45 PM

wait does that mean only lance isn't aspec

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:45 PM

 _cough_ Matt _cough_

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:45 PM

I crave cock

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:46 PM

Gross

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:46 PM

This is biphobia

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:46 PM

Please do not go that route

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:47 PM

I'm just teasing

I know you'd say the same thing if I said 'I crave pussy’

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:47 PM

_Vomits_

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:47 PM

speaking of pussy, we should get some females in this sausage party

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:47 PM

_I mean_

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:47 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:48 PM

You don't want that?

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:48 PM

I think there would be more wrong with the statement 'I crave pussy’ if actually females were here

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:48 PM

yeah probably

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:49 PM

unless they were lesbians

then they'd agree

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:49 PM

we should start a GSA at the Garrison

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:49 PM

we'd need a teacher

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:49 PM

what about Mr. Smythe

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:50 PM

what about him

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:50 PM

he is literally the most homosexual man I have ever met

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:50 PM

what about Keith

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:50 PM

Keith isn't a man

Keith is a boy

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:51 PM

also I'm not homosexual

I'm homoromantic

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:51 PM

oh that's true

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:51 PM

anyway you think mr Smythe would be down

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:51 PM

Uh yes? He’s been talking about starting one forever

He just wasn't sure the student interest was there

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:52 PM

wait shit were still grounded

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:52 PM

as long as you have a staff member with you you'll be good

Shiro said he can ask if u want

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:52 PM

I want

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:52 PM

Yes

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:52 PM

I can be ace in peace

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:52 PM

you're a disaster ace

accept it

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:53 PM

this, from the disaster gay

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:53 PM

I think I'm functional

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:53 PM

yeah

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:53 PM

Shiro is a functional bi

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:53 PM

you and lance are both disaster bis

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:54 PM

have u seen mr Smythe's daughter

she is a distinguished lesbian

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:54 PM

I saw a pic on Mr Smythe's desk and I'm  i n l o v e

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:54 PM

what does she look like

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:54 PM

She is a goddess

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:54 PM

If she wasn't so young I'd have the biggest of crushes on her

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:55 PM

how old is she

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:55 PM

Idk like 18?

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:55 PM

that's not _that_ young...

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:55 PM

too young for me

also did some research, haven't found anything yet, but I did find a Rugrats porno?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:56 PM

_I'll take 'Shit I didnt need to know' for 2000_

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:56 PM

And just like that we're all in the FBI watchlist

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:56 PM

I was born in the FBI watchlist

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:56 PM

If Shiro wasn't here to protect me the gov probably would've taken me already

and it's not like they don't already track everything we say and do

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 2:57 PM

do you want me to write up a more secure program

it wouldn't take long

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:57 PM

nah let them come

I crave death

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:57 PM

they wouldn't kill you

they'd probably just lock you up

maybe run some tests

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 2:58 PM

wait why

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:58 PM

Oh would you look at the time

 

 **Keitg** Today at 2:59 PM

I have to

uh

don't you guys have sim pretty soon?

 

 **Pidget** Today at 2:59 PM

oh we don't do it on Thursdays

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 3:00 PM

why did you guys suddenly change the subject

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 3:03 PM

also shiro might join

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:04 PM

_Groans_

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 3:04 PM

what

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:05 PM

Idk, I'm worried that he'll become more worried if he's here

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 3:05 PM

keith if smth’s concerning I screenshot it and text it to Shiro

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:05 PM

don't worsen his anxiety

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 3:06 PM

I'm not

if he knows what you're going through, he can help you better

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:06 PM

he knows what I'm going through

shit that was oversharing

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 3:06 PM

Keith trust us

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:07 PM

I've known you for four days

 

 **Cuban Belle** Today at 3:07 PM

And that's plenty of time to start trusting someone

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:07 PM

not really

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:08 PM

you'll earn his trust in 6-8 months

which might be around the same time he starts being sexually attracted to you

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:08 PM

Assuming I ever get there

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:08 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:09 PM

I mean technically I… never have? All the people I'm close to are older than me and already in committed relationships

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:09 PM

oh that's fair

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:09 PM

well, except for you, but you're pidge

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:10 PM

Indeed

 

 **Keitg** Today at 3:10 PM

heck, I might even be aro

I don't really know for sure

I'm gonna change my name

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:11 PM

we should all have super edgy names

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:12 PM

done

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:12 PM

holy fuck that was fast keith

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 3:13 PM

Ta-da

 

 **Pidget** Today at 3:13 PM

oh fucking hell lance

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 3:13 PM

I tried

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:14 PM

it'll do

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:14 PM

yeah

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:14 PM

so who's who

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:15 PM

Pidge

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:15 PM

Matt

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 3:15 PM

Hunk

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 3:15 PM

Lance

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:15 PM

K great

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 3:18 PM

so now what

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:19 PM

we could commit drive-by arson

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:19 PM

how would that even work

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:20 PM

we'd need a decent sized flame

find a building with a bunch of dry brush, slow down as we drive past it, and chuck the torch into the brush

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:21 PM

Hmm

it would be difficult to ensure that the fire wouldn't go out when we threw it

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:21 PM

technically we could pull over and get a little closer

as long as we don't leave the car I think it counts

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:22 PM

I think the main problem would be making sure we didn't get license plated

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:22 PM

hmm

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:23 PM

I'm pretty sure I could make a convincing fake license plate for the occasion

then we can get rid of it

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 3:23 PM

or we could take your unlicensed and probably illegal atv

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:24 PM

don't wanna risk it like that

besides, nobody else is allowed to drive it, and I have a… pretty distinctive appearance

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:24 PM

hmm

what if u actually wore a helmet for a change

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:25 PM

helmets cramp my style

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:25 PM

easy there edgelord

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:25 PM

I just don't like them?

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 3:26 PM

you should always wear a helmet

what if you crashed

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:26 PM

if I crashed I'd die of shame anyway

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 3:26 PM

So dramatic

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:27 PM

I have pride ok

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 3:27 PM

I'm with matt here

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 3:28 PM

LET ME LIVE

 

 **- >Challenger approaching - tshirogane has appeared! **Today at 4:06 PM

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:06 PM

oh hey shiro

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:07 PM

Hmm

Did I join the wrong chat?

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:07 PM

nah, we just have edgy names for the fun of it

 

 **xXxSavageOppressedxXx** Today at 4:07 PM

Ah.

Why has my name changed?

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:08 PM

because you're buff and the name is edgy

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:08 PM

plus Savage _started out_ super nice

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:08 PM

oh that's true

just like shiro

he treated me well at first

but now that cps isn't concerned about me

well

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:09 PM

Keith, please don't make me out to be abusive or something.

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:09 PM

I'm just teasing

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:10 PM

the fact that Shiro just let out a long sigh seems important

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:10 PM

Who but me can draw out such sighs

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:10 PM

I dunno his post sex sighs are pretty long

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:11 PM

_M a t t_

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:11 PM

MATT  W H Y

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:11 PM

Matt… why?

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:11 PM

lurwurofhpso

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:11 PM

_cackles_

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:12 PM

I vote we don't let him sleep over tonight

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:12 PM

Nuuuuuuu

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:12 PM

codependency is unhealthy

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:14 PM

Keith, you don't need to worry about the health of our relationship. He just prefers to stay with us because his apartment is… less than ideal and he enjoys having company. It's understandable that he doesn't want to eat or sleep alone

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:14 PM

Ik, ik

I'm mostly teasing

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:14 PM

I just want to wake up next to him every day

I love listening to him sleep

I love feeling his arm draped over my body

I love it when he wakes me up with a cup of coffee and a warm smile

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:15 PM

This is mushy and I hate it

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:15 PM

I only tolerate this because it makes Shiro happy

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 4:15 PM

This is so cute I'm c r y i n g

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:16 PM

he is actually crying

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:16 PM

don't encourage them

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 4:16 PM

I can't help it

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:19 PM

We just got yelled at for making out

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:19 PM

what

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:19 PM

when I was saying shit he was coming over to me

I was going to say more but he took the phone out of my hands and kissed me

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:20 PM

Disgusting™

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:20 PM

is this the mushiness we're going to have to deal with

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:20 PM

yes

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:21 PM

most likely

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:21 PM

_long, drawn out sigh_

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:22 PM

was it your sex sigh

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:22 PM

Ftjddljrspu

I don't have a sex sigh pidge

I've never had sex

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:22 PM

you, the rebel bad boy, have never had sex

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:23 PM

What did I tell you about being aspec

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:23 PM

Oh yeah

forgot about that

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:23 PM

Shiro!! Once Keith's back at the Garrison, we can have sex as loud as we want!!!

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:23 PM

In front of my salad?

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:24 PM

gross, don't tell me this

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:24 PM

but we'll miss u anyway

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:24 PM

you work

at the Garrison

you can see me

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:25 PM

yeah, yeah, I know, every day

what, you won't miss me?

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:25 PM

Again, we can see each other _whenever we want_

so no, no really

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:26 PM

:’(

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:26 PM

aww keithy is gonna miss you too, he just won't say it

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:26 PM

….

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:41 PM

what if your veins and arteries were arranged in a plaid pattern

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 4:45 PM

that would be weird

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:45 PM

Hey could look cool

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:47 PM

does everyone look like this or just one person

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:47 PM

Everyone

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 4:48 PM

we probably wouldn't have plaid pattern in clothes and such

cause it would be like wearing vein-printed fabric

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 4:48 PM

true, true

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:55 PM

**_I JUST REALIZED THE AP STATS EXAM IS TOMORROW_ **

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:56 PM

My guy

Has your teacher not been talking about it

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:57 PM

**_N O_ **

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 4:57 PM

Lol

Yeah I'm already done with all my exams

E a s y  p e a s y

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 4:59 PM

Go fuck yourself with a giant fist dildo. Yes, that's a dildo shaped like a fist.

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 5:00 PM

A fisto

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:01 PM

This topic is not appropriate for people of your age.

 

 **xXxCookingMamaxXx** Today at 5:02 PM

They're making game grumps references, it's ok

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:02 PM

Oh

I don't like it when Keith watches that show

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:02 PM

C'mon it's funny

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:03 PM

I don't personally find it funny

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 5:03 PM

You don't find dumb humor funny, you don't find horror movies funny…

what _do_ you think is funny

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:04 PM

He's into gallows humor

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 5:04 PM

Oh true

Remember when he got a compound fracture and joked about it for weeks

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:05 PM

yeah

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 5:05 PM

If I remember that story correctly Matt, upon seeing the injury, fainted

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:05 PM

You don't need to tell them that!!!

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 5:06 PM

Eh I probably would in that situation too

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:06 PM

meanwhile keith immediately called 911 while running over to check on the injury

 

 **xXxTorturedImmigrantxXx** Today at 5:07 PM

Didn't he get sick of being injured?

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 5:07 PM

I mean of course

When he got sick of it he complained

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:07 PM

It was rather frustrating

 

 **xXxLoneWolf29xXx** Today at 5:08 PM

I have no doubt of that

 

 **xXxMadScientistxXx** Today at 5:15 PM

I'm gonna change my name back

 

 **xXxDemonSpawnxXx** Today at 5:16 PM

Me too

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 5:16 PM

Done

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:21 PM

Well now what

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:23 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:37 PM

Everyone: what's a kink of yours

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 5:38 PM

I'm ace but I love affection and snuggling

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:38 PM

watching skateboard fail videos

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:39 PM

I'm sorry what

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:39 PM

idfk I'm aroace, dude

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:39 PM

Slow and romantic but with teeth

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:40 PM

Oh, I don't know…

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 5:40 PM

Shiro’s a sub

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:41 PM

Matt… I trusted you

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:41 PM

He's a sub???

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:42 PM

That's priceless

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:42 PM

_groans_

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:43 PM

Was it your sex groan

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:43 PM

_Keith_

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:43 PM

Uldftodttisk

Matt what about you

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 5:44 PM

Well even though Shiro's a sub he's on top

I'm a power bottom

I'm kinda into bondage

Tying Shiro up rather

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:45 PM

Oh nice

I'm like a low-key exhibitionist

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:45 PM

Huh

That's unexpected

I would've expected you to be into something more

romantic?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:46 PM

well I'm a service top

if my partner wants to be bent over a table I'm down

if my partner wants to lie in bed and let me take care of them I'm down

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:46 PM

oh well that's rather nice

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:47 PM

I like to think so

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 5:57 PM

Anyway we're gonna start the movie soon so see ya

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:58 PM

See ya

Let's meet for dinner

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:00 PM

K

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:00 PM

Aight

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:33 PM

now what

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:34 PM

Wanna play Mario kart

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:35 PM

ready to lose?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:35 PM

yes let's!

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:36 PM

I'm gonna win some!

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:36 PM

Uh huh

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:00 PM

Well that

That went

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:05 PM

did you guys seriously play Mario kart for 2 and a half hours

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:05 PM

… maybe

Anyway… when we start the GSA, how do y'all feel about adding whoever comes

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:06 PM

Depends what they're like

So not _anyone_ who comes

Just some who come

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:07 PM

Definitely some girls

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:08 PM

You sure lesbians want you complimenting them 24/7?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:09 PM

Uh everyone likes compliments?

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:09 PM

Except Keith

Keith is a weirdo

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:10 PM

Weve called him cute like 9 times

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:10 PM

That is actually an insult, McClain

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:11 PM

Pffft Lance would kill to have someone his age call him cute

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:11 PM

No

I'd kill to have _almost_ anyone my age call me cute

If Keith did it I'd kill him

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:12 PM

You're cute ;)

Now come at me

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:12 PM

I'm???

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:12 PM

Kyoyskfajts

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:12 PM

Oh my God XD

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:12 PM

Wow

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:12 PM

_Applauds_

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:12 PM

When you're at the Garrison let's fucking go

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:13 PM

Done. I'm ready at all hours

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:13 PM

^  This is frighteningly true

Srsly I went into his room in the middle of the night bc I left something in there and ended up pinned against the wall with a knife at my throat

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:14 PM

You screamed and woke everyone else up

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:15 PM

Shiro was not pleased

 

**tshirogane**

Keith, you can't just attack people.

 

**Brought a knife to a fistfight**

Wanna bet?

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:16 PM

Update: Keith just tackled Shiro

Now they're wrestling on the floor

I'm taking bets

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:16 PM

$10 on Shiro

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:16 PM

$5 on Shiro

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:16 PM

$10 on Keith

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:16 PM

$10 on Shiro

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:17 PM

Who won

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:18 PM

….

Keith

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:18 PM

Oh shit

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:18 PM

Wow

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:18 PM

Haha! $25 for me!

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:19 PM

Pidge I want a cut

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:19 PM

As if

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:20 PM

I mean

My efforts are the reason you won so

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:20 PM

Fine I'll give you $5

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:20 PM

Thanks

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:21 PM

Shiro how could you fail us like this

You won the tickle fight

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:21 PM

Keith is fast, ok?

And he has sharp teeth

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:22 PM

He bit you?!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:23 PM

Yes?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:23 PM

Anything goes in our brawls

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:24 PM

Damn

Wait isnt that child abuse

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:25 PM

I'm 18

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:25 PM

Nah it def is

Shiro’s only 6

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:25 PM

Matt, I trusted you.

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:25 PM

I'm sorry fucking what

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:25 PM

Shiro’s a leap year baby

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:26 PM

If you wanted my loyalty, you should have won that fight.

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:26 PM

Damn

 

 **Shirp** Today at 9:27 PM

Pidge, watch your language

Aren't you around 12 years old?

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:27 PM

Fuck off

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:28 PM

>:( Don't talk to my cousin/brother/dad like that

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:29 PM

Yeah seriously what is your guys relationship at this point

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:29 PM

Somewhere between brothers and father/son?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:30 PM

But cousins by blood?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:30 PM

Ok but srsly are we really glossing over the fact that Shiro is 6

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:31 PM

I already knew

I've celebrated his bday with him before

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:31 PM

I mean it's funny

But it seems like he doesn't wanna get teased about it so

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:32 PM

I swear hunk youre too nice

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:32 PM

Some day someone will take advantage of your kindness

They'll get close to you, and then, when you least expect it, pull the rug out from under your feet and leave you heartbroken and alone

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:33 PM

…holy fuck dude are you ok

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:34 PM

I died inside 14 years ago

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:35 PM

Honestly big mood though

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:35 PM

…you’re 15 years old

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:35 PM

Whats your point

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:36 PM

I don't have one

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:36 PM

You guys are being emo while the rest of us dudes are just chilling

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:36 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:45 PM

Lance, you have an AP test tomorrow, correct?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:46 PM

yeaah

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:46 PM

You should go to bed soon. You'll do better if you're well-rested.

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:46 PM

_Groans_

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:47 PM

Please, get some rest

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:47 PM

Fiiiiine

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:48 PM

I'll make sure he does

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:48 PM

I'll find something to do with Matt and Keith so that they don't tempt him

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:48 PM

y'all are the worst

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:49 PM

We only want the best for you

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:49 PM

Ugggggggggghhhjhh

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:49 PM

Goodnight, everyone

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:49 PM

Night losers

 

 **Mattacker** Today at 9:49 PM

Gnight

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:49 PM

Night

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:50 PM

Good night! Sleep well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AP STATS TEST TOMORROW I'M FREAKED


	5. Day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes a test and the team discusses the future GSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely proofread this so I'm sorry for any errors!

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:50 AM

Last day of being grounded

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:56 AM

Why were you grounded?

Oh, were you responsible for the music that I heard about?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:56 AM

yeah

Pidge’s idea though

and he did most of the work

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:56 AM

I'm not surprised, honestly

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:57 AM

yeah you prob shouldn’t be

In any case

**@Mattacker**

your name is boring

change it

 

 **Mattacker**  Today at 8:01 AM

Fight me, gremlin

it's perfect

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:03 AM

Uhhh

There ya go

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:03 AM

Thanks Pidge

How sweet of you

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:04 AM

Any time

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:04 AM

Dw Matt I don't think your forgettable

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:04 AM

<3

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:06 AM

Matt, you should be getting ready for work

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:07 AM

176 KB

   **IMG_24476_33370.jpg**

 (An image of Matt taking a picture of himself in the mirror in the standard Garrison uniform and sneakers. His hair is sticking up in all directions)

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:08 AM

Matt, comb your hair.

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:08 AM

I like it this way

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:09 AM

… do I have to do it for you?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:09 AM

Don't turn it into sex

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:09 AM

How would hair brushing turn into sex

I brush _Keith's_ hair, too

it's one of the least sexy things

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:10 AM

When I was 12

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:10 AM

Who brushed your hair on Sunday?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:10 AM

….

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:11 AM

Yeah but he's your bron? Brotherson? Sonther?

Your his guardian

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:12 AM

Something like that

 

**Forgettable at best**

Shiro has a lengthy list of turnoffs and ‘anything that reminds him of Keith’ is like top on the list

 

**tshirogane**

That, and the word daddy

That's definitely up there.

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:17 AM

189 KB

   **IMG_355586_332701.jpg**

 (An image of Matt in the same outfit, but his hair is neater. Shiro stands behind him, smirking while he takes the picture from the same angle)

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:17 AM

Disgusting™

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:17 AM

Shut your fuck gremlin

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:18 AM

Hey, Shiro’s not disgusting

Matt, on the other hand…

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:20 AM

I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

This is biphobia

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:20 AM

I mean, like half the chat is bi, so…

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:22 AM

Matt and I both are

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:23 AM

Yup

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:23 AM

Yeah me too

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:24 AM

I'm panace :)

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:25 AM

And Keith is _breathtakingly_ homosexual

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:25 AM

Hey, don't call me out like that

I'm homodemi >:(

Sir aroace

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:26 AM

Fight me, Kogane

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:26 AM

Meet me in the fucking pit, gremlin

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:27 AM

Come Monday, imma kick your ass

Ok who changed my name

Fess up

I blame Matt

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:28 AM

^^^

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:29 AM

Y'all are so mean to me

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:29 AM

What are you Texan, too

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:30 AM

I'm Italian, you clod

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:30 AM

->urban clod

Fuck

We should get some bots in here

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:32 AM

I mean, if we want the government tracking everything we say and do on this website and use it against us in criminal trials 50 years from now when rich white folks are stealing all our money, then yeah, we should

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:33 AM

Technically that would be a civil dispute, not a criminal trial

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:35 AM

Silly Pidge, the government already tracks and records _everything_ we say and do, legal or not. Sooner or later they'll figure out mind control and we'll all be slaves to a hive mind working to destroy the earth with carbon dioxide and the shit they make tampons out of

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:36 AM

Fucking what

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:37 AM

Unless we already are part of a hive mind

And we're slowly losing all individuality

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:38 AM

For some reason I don't think that a lack of individuality will plague me

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:38 AM

Shit u right

Quickly

Teach us your ways!

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:39 AM

K so first your gonna need social anxiety

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:40 AM

Keith.

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:40 AM

Then you need a Sad Anime Backstory™

Then you need at least one life changing event in the past year

Then you need to become a social outcast (edited)

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:43 AM

Wh

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:43 AM

fuck

matt how do I get a sad anime backstory

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:43 AM

it's impossible

you can't change your past

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:44 AM

You're only 15

technically you're still in the range of ages that can give you a sad ‘backstory’

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:44 AM

oh true

and I already have social anxiety

life changing events… hmm

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:44 AM

Pidge no

No sad backstories

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:45 AM

oh yeah you also need to be super weird looking

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:45 AM

I think I only have one of those

Keith, you’re not weird looking

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:45 AM

wanna bet

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:45 AM

_Sighs_

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:46 AM

My beloved man, he with the sad anime backstory

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:46 AM

I mean, I was talking about the life changing event.

But… I guess?

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:46 AM

I mean you have the same shit as Keith

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:46 AM

But he was 11

I was 18

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:47 AM

what was the life changing event

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:47 AM

Well, the Kerberos mission certainly gave me a new perspective on life

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:47 AM

makes sense

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:53 AM

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YALL IM FREAKING OUT IM NOT READY FOR THE TEST_ **

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:53 AM

you got this, Lance!

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:53 AM

don't let your nightmares be dreams

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:53 AM

….

The fuck does that mean?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:54 AM

Dw about it

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:54 AM

I know you're trying to distract me with this cryptic edgy shit

but it's not w o r k i n g

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:54 AM

Eh I tried

Hunk your turn

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:54 AM

Your test’s at noon, right?

DM me your schedule

I'll catch you between breaks

give you smth useful

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:55 AM

why am I scared

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:55 AM

Cool your tits

It's a baggie with lavender in it

it's calming

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:55 AM

oh

Ily matt

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:55 AM

<3

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:55 AM

gross

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:55 AM

are you adopting lance now, too

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:56 AM

no you're my only son

I love your precious little ass

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:56 AM

my ass is a good size, excuse you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:56 AM

nah it's p small

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:56 AM

I def have the best ass of anyone here

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:56 AM

yeah, if you like them flat af

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:56 AM

**> :(**

I’m not flat!!

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:56 AM

careful there, lance

you’re starting to sound like a girl from an anime that doesn’t understand women

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:57 AM

How about every anime

there’s always that one character

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 8:57 AM

yeah it’s a super shitty trope and I hate it

I have never met a woman who was publicly self-conscious about her breast size

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:58 AM

My sister was self-conscious about her chest

I don’t know. It might be more common with Japanese women

She was a teenager when we moved

I can’t really know for sure, though

I was too young to really understand that kind of thing

And I can't exactly ask her now

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:58 AM

Wh

Oh, dude, I'm so sorry

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:59 AM

Shiro you’re still in the house, right

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:59 AM

Yes?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 8:59 AM

Just a sec

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:01 AM

AWWWWW

KEITH JUST CAME UP AND HUGGED SHIRO

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:01 AM

was it their special hug

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:01 AM

Well since Shiro wasn’t prepared for it it was kind of a one-sided version of their hug

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:01 AM

Pics or it didn’t happen

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:02 AM

I took pics

I’ll send them once Keith facereveals

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:02 AM

Facereveals?

Matt, we’ve seen his face

we’ve met him

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 9:02 AM

Those pics were all old

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:02 AM

what

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:03 AM

Shit happened to me ok

I look shitty now

That is all

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:03 AM

Keith you are adorable you can't change my mind

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:03 AM

Matt did I not already say that that's an insult

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:04 AM

Ok but even so

Cute =/= shitty

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:05 AM

Matt, we need to leave for work

We're going to be late

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:05 AM

Baabe

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:05 AM

Come on, Matt

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:06 AM

Ok <3

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:06 AM

I love you too, Matt

Goodbye, everyone

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:06 AM

Disgusting™

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:11 AM

Finally, I have the house to myself

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:11 AM

Finally, you can jerk off in peace

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:11 AM

Fjsfiroaiye

No, that's not what I'm going to do!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:11 AM

Uh huh

Why don't I believe you

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:12 AM

Shiro's driving so I can type

Us being home doesn't stop him jerking off

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:12 AM

Sh shut up

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:12 AM

he is pretty damn quiet

like I've never actually heard him

I only know bc the tension is gone from his shoulders for like half an hour after he does it

then he starts being tense again

seriously dude you should find other, more permanent/convenient ways to relax

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:13 AM

Some people just have trouble relaxing

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:13 AM

Eh fair enough

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:13 AM

Pidget if you were relaxed nobody would even be able to tell because you hide in giant shirts and your nothing but skin and bones

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:14 AM

Fucking fight me, Kogane

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:14 AM

Yknow what maybe I will

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:14 AM

_I mean you're not wrong_

Anyway I am here I am queer and I am _F E A R F U L_

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:23 AM

Yknow isn't that just the mood

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:23 AM

Oh hi tumblr

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:24 AM

Fucking fight me kogane

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:24 AM

I'll take you both on

_At once_

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:24 AM

jokes on you we're a good team

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:25 AM

jokes on you I have knives and I'm not afraid to use them

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:25 AM

jokes on you shiro already said that if you get in another knife fight he's taking them away and never giving them back

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 9:25 AM

Oh

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 9:25 AM

As it stands he's considering it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:33 AM

Damn that shut him up

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:23 AM

Matt is my new favorite person

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:28 AM

why

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:29 AM

:’(

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:29 AM

he gave me a baggie of lavender like he said he would

tied for favorite

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:30 AM

<3

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:30 AM

<3

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:31 AM

<3

Anyway AAAAAAA I HAVE TO GO TO THE TEST NOW

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:36 AM

You're gonna do great!!!

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:36 AM

You got this! Don't mix up t and z tests!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:36 AM

I believe in you, Lance.

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:37 AM

oh shiro believes in me

now I'm sure to pass

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:37 AM

We're rooting for you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:38 AM

ugh insert hallmark gift card statement here

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:38 AM

keith?

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:42 AM

looks like he's offline

or he's lurking

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:42 AM

you kidding? he can't help but run his mouth

little shit

No self control at all

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:43 AM

Pidge, that's enough.

Stop.

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:44 AM

is this the dad voice

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:44 AM

1.47 MB

   **IMG_20180521_111652607.jpg**

(A side view of Shiro looking at his phone, eyes stony while wearing a slight scowl)

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:45 AM

Matt.

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:45 AM

Pidge run for your life

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:45 AM

Why

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:45 AM

he's so intimidating

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:45 AM

Gonna be honest

I'm scared for Pidge's sake but also kind of turned on?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:46 AM

_Matt._

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:47 AM

is this foreplay

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:47 AM

Oh God I hope so

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:47 AM

Matt, there are children here.

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:47 AM

Yes but

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:48 AM

Matt.

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:48 AM

Shiro.

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 11:48 AM

_Matt._

 

 **Forgettable at best** Today at 11:49 AM

See you guys later

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:52 AM

I'm changing his name

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:42 PM

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_ **

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 3:42 PM

Mood

 

 **Shiro's Bitch** Today at 3:44 PM

Are you done?

Also what the

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:44 PM

Matt, what's with your name?

 

 **Shiro's Bitch** Today at 3:44 PM

I mean it's not _inaccurate_

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:44 PM

Pidge

Are you responsible for this?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 3:45 PM

Perhaps

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:45 PM

Pidge.

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 3:45 PM

Shiro

 

 **Shiro's Bitch** Today at 3:45 PM

Lance

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:45 PM

Hunk

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 3:45 PM

Keith?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:45 PM

Hm?

Also Pidge thanks for the shade earlier

I'll keep that in mind for the future

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 3:46 PM

Filing it away, eh?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:46 PM

but of course

also lance I hope you did well

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:47 PM

Thanks

but what if I failed

what if I got another 2

I don't think my pride could take it

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:47 PM

I don't know

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:48 PM

Even if you don't end up with the score you wanted, you still have the experience of taking the test under your belt

Experience is so much more valuable than any silly test score or grade

In the long run, it doesn't matter

Did I ace high school? Not at all. I got good grades and did well on tests, but I was far from valedictorian. But I'd say I've been pretty successful nonetheless

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:50 PM

I guess that's fair

But your an ace pilot!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:50 PM

I mean, sometimes it feels like Keith is a better pilot than me

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:50 PM

Debatable

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:50 PM

You have better reflexes than me, in any case

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:51 PM

Yeah

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:51 PM

Aww you changed your name back

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:51 PM

yeah

Shiro hated the other one

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:57 PM

In any case, Keith, can you meet us at Matt’s apartment at 5:30?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:57 PM

Why

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:57 PM

We have some things to discuss and we'd rather do it in person

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 3:58 PM

this sounds ominous but ok

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 4:30 PM

Keith I have a question

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:31 PM

Shoot

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 4:31 PM

Since classes are basically over and just wrapping up, what's the point of you coming to this year at all?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:31 PM

It's a trial period

If I can go the rest of the year without fucking up, I'm golden

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 4:31 PM

You sure you can go a couple weeks without getting in a fight?

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:32 PM

I've got a pretty convincing growl and I think I _look_ more intimidating than I used to

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 4:32 PM

Well I'm not so sure about that last one

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:32 PM

I'll bare my teeth at you

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 4:33 PM

That sounds strangely adorable

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:33 PM

You're not helping my confidence

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:33 PM

If anyone tries to mess with you, even if it's petty, call me, and I'll help you figure something out

And if all else fails, I can give them a very stern talking-to

 

 **Brought a knife to a fistfight** Today at 4:34 PM

Ok

For you I will

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 4:34 PM

Thank you.

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:41 PM

So Matt is moving in

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:43 PM

Wait really????

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:46 PM

Congrats, you imp

Wait does this mean I might end up staying with the Broganes over the summer

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:46 PM

Isn't that preferable

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:46 PM

But I'll be living with _you_

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:46 PM

I’ve been looking into some more sightings but I'll wait until summer break to investigate them with you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:46 PM

Nvm I'm pumped

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:46 PM

You guys are still into that?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:47 PM

Yes?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:47 PM

Why wouldn't we be

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:47 PM

I was kinda hoping you'd grow out of it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:47 PM

It's not like it's for kids >:(

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:49 PM

You should get a job over the summer

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:49 PM

Oh hell no

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:49 PM

Matt’s right. It would be good for you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:50 PM

I reiterate: hell no

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:50 PM

he's 15 (edited)

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:50 PM

She?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:50 PM

Typo

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:50 PM

fair enough

  
  


**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:50 PM

Cmon man

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:50 PM

Typos happen ok

it's not an unrealistic story

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:51 PM

You're on thin ice, mister

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:51 PM

I'll be careful

also sorry they

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:51 PM

it's ok he

  


**Direct Message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 6:51 PM

are you she or they

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:52 PM

uh

they

but it's cool if it's hard to keep track

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 6:52 PM

anything for my gender neutral sibling

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:52 PM

thanks

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 6:52 PM

<3

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 6:52 PM

Nope

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 6:52 PM

</3

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:01 PM

Anyway now what

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:01 PM

Babe do you think the two of us could show up to GSA meetings as facilitators or smth?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:01 PM

Honestly I don't see why not

we do _work_ at the Garrison

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:02 PM

Yesssss

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:02 PM

you should bring cookies to meetings or smth

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:02 PM

I'll bring those 100% fake sugar cookies with the colored frosting

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:03 PM

Oh my God those are the best things

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:03 PM

I'd bring stuff but I don't have a kitchen D:

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:03 PM

if you bring those I will love you forever

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:03 PM

^

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:03 PM

^^^

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:03 PM

I'm ashamed to admit that I'd be happy to eat that garbage

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

why

it may be 80% sugar 18% chemicals and 2% actual ingredients but it's delicious

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:04 PM

fair enough

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

Also Keith you'd better love me one day I'll be your brother-in-law

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:05 PM

In the eyes of the law you'd be my

father-in-law?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:05 PM

Jesus Christ way to make me feel old

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:05 PM

Matt.

you're dating a man who reads the newspaper and is usually in bed by 10:30

Shiro reads the _newspaper_

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:06 PM

eh well I love him anyway so I guess I'm just old now

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:06 PM

I want to grow old with you

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:06 PM

Holy fuck my heart just stopped

God me too Shiro

I love you so much

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:07 PM

God fucking- ugh, they're kissing

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:07 PM

they're adorable you can't change my mind

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:07 PM

They are cute

I'll admit it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:07 PM

Disgusting

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:08 PM

Pidge

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:08 PM

….

Fine they're cute

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:17 PM

I LOVE THIS MAN

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:17 PM

Matt, don't subject them to this

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:18 PM

yeah

only keith should have to deal with your romance

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:18 PM

ok <3

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:18 PM

_Sighs_

<3

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:18 PM

I just squealed

Shiro used an emoticon!!!!!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:19 PM

So?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:19 PM

So this is progress!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:19 PM

It's proof of my slow descent into adultescence

I regret everything

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:20 PM

Adultescence…?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:21 PM

Adultescent: a young adult or middle-aged person who has interests, traits, etc., that are usually associated with teenagers

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:21 PM

Huh

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:22 PM

_Slowly turns to Matt_

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:22 PM

hey I'm a mature adult human

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:22 PM

Lol

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:22 PM

Seems fake but ok

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:23 PM

I came out to have a good time and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:37 PM

Hmm

We should play CAH at some point

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:40 PM

CAH?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:40 PM

Cards Against Humanity

You'd hate it

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:40 PM

Oh

Why would I hate it?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:41 PM

It's fun

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:41 PM

Keith

I don't hate fun

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:41 PM

It has a lot of swearing and sexual content, as well as being generally uncomfortable and inappropriate

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:42 PM

I'd be willing to give it a shot, if everyone else was playing

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:42 PM

hey you might like it

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:42 PM

You may as well try it out

although there are a lot of cards you probably won't get

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:43 PM

I'm gonna make a custom deck out of nothing but AO3 tags

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:43 PM

Only white cards?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:43 PM

I mean that's probably how it'll turn out

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:44 PM

Oh I know!

Make this a black card:

This is my first _ fic.

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:44 PM

Oh that's a good one

nice

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:50 PM

Everyone, sum up your life in one AO3 tag

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:50 PM

Gay panic

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:50 PM

Sleep deprivation

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:51 PM

Fluff without plot

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:51 PM

Romeo Montague

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:51 PM

I'm not ashamed

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:52 PM

I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:52 PM

Brother feels?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:52 PM

Exhaustion?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:52 PM

Overworking?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:52 PM

It's hard and nobody understands?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:53 PM

Everyone is gay?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:53 PM

Well, those all seem accurate, so…

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:53 PM

Yeah

Anyway we're gonna watch the avengers, see you guys later

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:53 PM

Oh I love that movie!

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:54 PM

the one from like 2012?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:54 PM

Uh yes? What else would we mean?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:54 PM

Idk you could be talking about the new one

Infinity War

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:55 PM

Spoil it and I'll break my username

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:55 PM

Noted

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:56 PM

K see you guys later

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:56 PM

Bi bi

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:56 PM

Bi bi!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:59 PM

I hate it

anyway what should the three of us do

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:09 PM

I wanna go cause trouble

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:09 PM

No

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:10 PM

what if we didn't leave our rooms

technically we’re just grounded to not leave

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:10 PM

No I'm not participating in that and getting in trouble

I'm not going to cause trouble and _you guys shouldn't either_

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:10 PM

Loser

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:11 PM

hey as soon as Keith gets here we'll have another person to help us

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:11 PM

He's not a fan of causing shenanigans

He's usually pretty serious

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:12 PM

_Boring_

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:12 PM

yeah

that being said I don't have a roommate and I kind of hope he becomes my roommate

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:12 PM

fair enough

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:19 PM

Hey! I have an idea!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:19 PM

?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:19 PM

What if we all made really big custom CAH decks

and then we can play with them with Matt and the Broganes

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:20 PM

Yknow that's not a bad idea

fuck it I'm down

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:20 PM

yeah

you were going to make one out of ao3 tags, right?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:21 PM

yeah

def adding gay panic

you have no idea how happy it makes me that that's a tag

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 PM

Yeah I love it too

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:21 PM

lance what's your theme

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:22 PM

I'm gonna make black cards that are fill in the blank pick up lines

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:22 PM

I love it

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:23 PM

I'm gonna make a Star Wars one, based on the EU rather than the movies

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:23 PM

Def include 'Kyp’s emo phase’

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:24 PM

Oh that's good

I will

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:58 PM

My masterpiece is complete

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:59 PM

same

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:00 PM

I don't think I'll be able to finish mine tonight

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:00 PM

fair enough

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:11 PM

who's excited for Solo

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:11 PM

I'm not

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:12 PM

eh

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:12 PM

there's no stakes

the two main characters are going to come out just fine

we know this

that whole Chewie train scene from the trailers?

we know that'll turn out fine

New characters might die or whatever

but Han and Chewie will be fine

and so

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:14 PM

yeah

that's kinda how I feel

it'll be a fun space romp

but that's it

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:14 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I think it'll be fun

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:15 PM

most likely

also the new Han looks nothing like Harrison Ford

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:15 PM

yeah no not really

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:15 PM

he's hot though

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:15 PM

fair

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:49 PM

I'm _boored_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:49 PM

uhhh

Let's think up some activities for the GSA!

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:50 PM

Well first we gotta introduce names/pronouns

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:50 PM

and then… should we ask for sexual orientation or not

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:50 PM

they shouldn't feel pressured or smth

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:50 PM

yeah better safe than sorry

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:50 PM

don't want anyone to be uncomfortable

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:51 PM

maybe also like highs and lows of the week?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:51 PM

oh that might be nice

and maybe a fun fact?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:51 PM

also we should have a GSA chatroom specifically for GSA stuff

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:51 PM

so no shenanigans?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:51 PM

that's what this chat is for, silly

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:52 PM

fair enough

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:52 PM

hm

fun fact seem good?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:52 PM

yeah

either that or stuff you're into? like your hobbies?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:52 PM

I don't want my first conservation with strangers to be ‘hi, I'm Pidge, and I hunt cryptids, what do you do’

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:52 PM

I mean fair enough

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:53 PM

ok so fun fact it is?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:53 PM

sure

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:53 PM

and maybe we can ask what they're hoping to get out of the club?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:53 PM

yeah

that'll inspire shit to happen

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:53 PM

also we can ask the adults for help

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:54 PM

and/or pawn off the responsibility on them

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:54 PM

yeeaah

I do want to take some kind of leadership role though? I think I'd be a good leader

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:55 PM

Pfffffft

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:55 PM

fuck you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:58 PM

anyway before we even start the club I think Shatt can get in contact with Mr Smythe?

Like, maybe we can start an official discussion chat before we even have the first meeting?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:58 PM

Oh! Good idea!

We can ask them tomorrow

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:58 PM

Or now

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:59 PM

Pidge they're watching a movie

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:59 PM

_Hand hovering over ping button_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 9:59 PM

Piiidge

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:00 PM

**@Mattaticate**

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:04 PM

What

Is it an emergency

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:04 PM

can u get in contact with mr smythe?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:05 PM

why tf are you asking me at 10 PM

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:05 PM

why not

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:06 PM

because I'm watching a movie and _can't get in contact with them this late at night_

ask me tomorrow like a normal person

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:06 PM

_Pouts_

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:08 PM

oh shit he went offline

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:08 PM

0/10 worst brother would not buy again

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:10 PM

don't disrupt his date

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:10 PM

it's not a date

Keith is there

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:11 PM

I mean

I guess that's fair

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:11 PM

yeah he'd fuck up any date

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:12 PM

yes

agreed

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:12 PM

why are you guys so mean to him

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:13 PM

it's fun

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:13 PM

^

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:13 PM

I thought you preferred insulting people while they were around?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:14 PM

I mean yeah but

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:27 PM

Ok what did we miss

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:29 PM

We agreed that at the GSA meetings people should introduce name and pronouns and give a fun fact

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:29 PM

makes sense

I'm surprised you were able to make any kind of rational decision with Lance around

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:29 PM

Oh fuck you

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:30 PM

Sorry I don't fuck children

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:30 PM

Requesting permission to punch him

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 10:30 PM

Permission denied

However, Keith, you are going to bed now

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:30 PM

Shiiirooo

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 10:31 PM

They'll be here in the morning to talk to

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:31 PM

fine

I'll go to bed

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:31 PM

and I'll take shiro to bed

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:32 PM

S t o p

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:32 PM

I will never

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:33 PM

to cuddle, you mean?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 10:34 PM

yeah

Shiro's cuddles are the best

Gnight everyone!

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:36 PM

G'nighty night!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:36 PM

Night

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:36 PM

Good night!

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:40 PM

can you guys believe that keith's bedtime is 10:30

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:41 PM

I know it's the best

he goes along with it because he craves love and affection and is afraid that shiro will disown him or smth

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:42 PM

Ouch

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:42 PM

Who could hurt a man like that

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:42 PM

Idk

He just has this weird abandonment complex

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:43 PM

huh

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:47 PM

anyway I'm gonna go to bed too!

Good night!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:47 PM

night

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:47 PM

Gnight

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:51 PM

I'm gonna go do smth fun

see ya

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:51 PM

Bi bi

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:51 PM

_No_

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:51 PM

yes

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP testing finished last Friday but I was still channeling my inner AP stats panic when I wrote this.  
> Thank you for all the comments! I love hearing from you guys and your comments give me life!


	6. Day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends another day in the chat and shenanigans and feels ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I'm so sorry this took so long! I was dealing with some heavy writer's block but NOW I'M BACK :D

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:15 AM

anyone there?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:27 AM

uh

why are you here

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:27 AM

because i cant sleep

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:27 AM

im sorry. me neither

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:28 AM

what’s on your mind kogayne?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:29 AM

oh, fuck you mclame

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:29 AM

hahahahahahahahahaha

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:30 AM

…

are you drunk?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:30 AM

no i get loopy when i’m tired but not sleepy

and that was a really shitty insult

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:30 AM

I realize that.

 

 **McLame** Today at 2:31 AM.

so what’s keeping you up at this hour of our lord, 2:31 a.m.?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:31 AM

nothin

and..

everything i guess

 

**Direct Message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 2:32 AM

you good?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:32 AM

…

i uh

dunno

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 2:32 AM

keith i know were rivals and all

but i want you to know that i care about you

and how youre doing

like for real

and i want you to feel like you can confide in me

and i dunno

hunks been my best friend for all of recorded history

but i think he has more in common wi

th pidge and im worried that ill lose him

have you ever wondered weather you were good enough for someone

like wondered why they liked you or hung out with you or whatever

because like even though i

JSDXNCvbiup{:jiKXCZML,NNVZ:on

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:40 AM

...you good?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 2:50 AM

does it even matter

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:50 AM

it matters to me

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 3:01 AM

keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:01 AM

lance

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 3:02 AM

i cant stop crying

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:02 AM

i’m sorry. me too

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:47 AM

keith olgilvie kogane

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:00 AM

N O

Keith’s middle name is

O L G I L V I E ?????????!!!!!

oh my fucking jesus christ in heaven above

keith you cock licking ass wrangling whore dick sucking grampa fucking bitch hoe slut

your middl nmae is

oansb{IHaS:vjdbLj;hfNJKXnc

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:26 AM

no, but i’m going to change it to that

Keith oansb{IHaS:vjdbLj;hfNJKXnc Kogane

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:26 AM

shut the fucxk up takashi shirogane 白金高島屋

is that his real name

t e l l   m e

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:34 AM

I guess you’ll never know. Keith why were you up so gosh darned late

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:34 AM

_gosh darned_

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:35 AM

shiro doesn’t like swearing

…

and uh

couldnt sleep

yk how it is

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:35 AM

did you take the melatonin (edited)

 

 **Melatoning** Today at 7:36 AM

you know it doesnt help me

also

melatoning

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:36 AM

yeah i get it

typos are hilarious

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:36 AM

melatoning

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:37 AM

_i get it ok_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:40 AM

melatoning?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:40 AM

STOP

ITS NOT THT FUNNY

LEAVF ME ALONFRDS

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 7:40 AM

kay shiro

im sorry :(

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:41 AM

cool your tits shiro

 

 **Property of Takashi Kenji Shirogane** Today at 7:40 AM

aww are you bothering my bf?

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 7:40 AM

no… :(

 

 **Melatoning** Today at 7:41 AM

why would we do such a thing

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:41 AM

matt plz change your name

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:41 AM

mmkay

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:42 AM

ok but like

matt

although the other people in this chat cannot read that

that is my first language

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:42 AM

yea i know

 

 **Melatoning** Today at 7:44 AM

anyway y i took the melatonin but it didn’t help

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 7:45 AM

im sorry you couldnt sleep keith

 

 **Melatoning** Today at 7:45 AM

s’all right

sleep is for the weak

 

 **McLame** Today at 7:56 AM

what’d i miss

oh

ljnxcJBoibqAHJ:IXMC thats hilarious

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:56 AM

what specifically

 

 **McLame** Today at 7:57 AM

you guys making fun of shiro

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:57 AM

_gasp_

_Gasp_

_G A S P_

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 7:58 AM

whoa

holy macaroni

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 7:59 AM

_holy macaroni_

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:00 AM

what is it, why r u gasping

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:00 AM

you’re ok with us making fun of ur cursh now?

this is news

like

media worthy

top ten on twitter

news

 

 **Lance’s Cursh** Today at 8:01 AM

Lance you shouldn’t have been up so late

ok

who changed my name

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 8:02 AM

pidge

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:02 AM

matt

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:02 AM

lance

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:02 AM

hunk

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 8:03 AM

no :(( it wasn’t me!

 

 **Lance’s Cursh** Today at 8:03 AM

_gives up_

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:10 AM

noooo

dont give up

oh, never give up, no, never give up, no, no, oh

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:10 AM

DO NOT

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:10 AM

do not? i think you mean

do

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:11 AM

that wasnt great matt

 

 **Property of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:11 AM

:(

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:30 AM

wait keith

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 8:30 AM

yeah?

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:30 AM

didn’t you say shiro had a sub kink

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 8:30 AM

yea what’s your point

oh

_oh_

_O H_

 

 **Property of Matthew Elliot Holt** Today at 8:32 AM

what

_keith_

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:32 AM

thx keith shiro just got a boner and ima jerk him off now

 

 **Property of Matthew Elliot Holt** Today at 8:33 AM

matt, no

i trusted you

…

also is elliot really your middle name?

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:34 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **McLame** Today at 8:59 AM

i feel like we’re all just making up middle names at this point

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 9:00 AM

are we going to like

do something today

 

 **McLame** Today at 9:00 AM

lets play mariokart

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 9:00 AM

can i join

i need to pay attention to something that isn’t my couther’s moans

 

 **McLame** Today at 9:00 AM

normally id say no to doing anything with you but uh

thats a valid concern

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 9:00 AM

this is homophobia

 

 **McLame** Today at 9:01 AM

you caught me

im a bi who’s afraid of gays

not like hates them

like my heart starts racing whenever i see a gay

i get lightheaded

fear rushes through my veins like cement

and i just

stand there

utterly terrified

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 9:02 AM

so is that why i always beat you at mariokart

bc youre scared of me

 

 **Afraid of Gays** Today at 9:02 AM

oh shut up

you in punk?

 

 **LEAVF ME ALONFRDS** Today at 9:02 AM

always

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 9:02 AM

yea

also don’t ship me with hunk

 

 **Afraid of Gays** Today at 9:03 AM

not even like

platonically

which is how i meant it

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 9:03 AM

…

k i guess thats acceptable

 

**Direct Message**

**@cubanbeauty**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:04 PM

hey

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 4:05 PM

yea whats up

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:05 PM

i dunno

i just

wanted to make sure you were ok

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 4:05 PM

i guess so

i mean

eh

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:05 PM

yeah i get it

want to talk about it

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 4:05 PM

yeah but

can we hop on vc

its easier to express myself in speech

yknow

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:06 PM

uh

yeah i guess

its funny bc i have more trouble expressing myself over vc

makes me feel

vulnerable i guess

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 4:06 PM

maybe a little vulnerability is good

 

 **Call started @deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:06 PM

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:12 PM

ok so should i assume you guys have been playing mariokart for 9 hours

or are you doing other shit

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:13 PM

nah

idk where lance is but pidge and i are studying chem

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:30 PM

i think i hear keith talking

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:30 PM

_impossible_

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:34 PM

i dont know 4 sure bc keith has headphones on and i was listening through the door but i think

i think keith is on vc with someone

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:40 PM

thats weird

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:45 PM

wait keith is actually

conversing

with someone

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:45 PM

ye

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:45 PM

like outside of our immediate family unit

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:45 PM

ye

also

awwww

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:47 PM

what

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:47 PM

you called me family.

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:47 PM

i mean

we are

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:47 PM

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:48 PM

im trying to eat guys

stop being gross

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:48 PM

i will do no such thing

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:48 PM

ughhhh

anyway

whos keith on vc with

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:48 PM

well

lance is being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:49 PM

thats true but they dont really like each other

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:49 PM

i would characterize it as

jealousy/sexual tension

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:50 PM

Wait who’s jealous of whom

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:50 PM

what would keith have to be jealous of lance about

oh that was mean

sorry

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:50 PM

I don’t know, I mean Lance doesn’t have discipline issues.

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:50 PM

i think lance has the opposite of discipline issues

i mean

he almost cried when iverson yelled at him

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:51 PM

wait really

thats hilarious

like

iverson always yells

why tf would one cry about that

ksLBCBKUHNcxzhbjxkcbhzjk

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:51 PM

pidge my boy

you cried when someone called you ‘nerd’

i dont think you have much room to talk there buddy

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:51 PM

shut up

matt i trusted you

also the entire class was laughing at me

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:53 PM

aw :(

that sucks im sorry :(

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:54 PM

stop being nice to me

i hate it when people are nice to me

leave me alone

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:54 PM

i mean were in the same room

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:55 PM

shut up hunk

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:55 PM

:(

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:55 PM

dont be mean to hunk

hes a precious angel and he deserves the world

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:56 PM

aww thanks :D

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:56 PM

im just telling the truth

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 6:57 PM

wait whats going on

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:57 PM

are u on vc w/ keith rn

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 6:57 PM

why do u ask

why would i do that

its keith

he doesnt talk to people

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:58 PM

i mean

hes talking in his room

and shiros sitting right next to me

so someone has to be on vc with him

and its not anyone else

he doesn’t know anyone outside of this chat

so yeah

probs you

you blue idiot

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 6:58 PM

so what if i am

what are you going to do

break my arms

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 6:59 PM

*breaks lance’s arms*

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:59 PM

you really shouldn’t give him ideas

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 6:59 PM

_you really shouldn’t give him ideas_

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 6:59 PM

*hits lance in the arm*

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 7:00 PM

*lets out a Wilhelm scream*

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 7:00 PM

whats going on

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:00 PM

wait has keith

not seen the

 

 **Holy Macaroni** Today at 7:00 PM

_no ive seen them_

_they’re like 10 years old_

i meant more generally

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:01 PM

i cant believe your actually like talking to someone

ru on vc w lancey lance

 

 **Lancey Lance** Today at 7:01 PM

yeah so what? its not like its like a big deal

shut up matt

 

 **uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal** Today at 7:01 PM

yeah its not like vc makes you like boyfriends or something

i mean that would be ridiculous (edited)

 

 **Lancey Lance** Today at 7:02 PM

JBDXCKhASDK<CHjxzcvnkzjlxbncbznlkxcvhbgliaHDNfsoilkc

z,kdbhgfhjvmlkmknmkcvnSioq48uthiridv

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:02 PM

jkxncvlujxshDIFHJLNDCHVLZYUUERUYF974YR8TR7Z8IUHUIHnjknhzdjfhnbg

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:02 PM

kjnbASXKCJbAIUWHDFERNKCJXCJKHBZSDUFKHJ980796838479IHUO

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:02 PM

kohjjjinwsouhfldakulghuithrlirdes0i89u89yHWUYEGi

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:03 PM

wait what happened i missed it

:(:(

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:03 PM

oh my god

oh my god holy fucking shit

lance

i cannot believe

i c a n n o t b e l i e v e

that you said thatr

jasdnfjav

cjzsl8uy3ocbgr

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:04 PM

lance i think

i think you broke keith

 

 **Lancey Lance** Today at 7:06 PM

mskmailjslnjnf  jnijviojIJSIDjfnjnfjkviooiujeooiajflJLIKsjdijklxkznjkolIOPLW09I9UO9IU3JEQWOPIA-E=-=====-OIDAQPKJOIHAOKUWHreliuY237TYE4O36woeyurg7tot^o*$yughUYHIUALYEUDSIZLY8OA746E78A

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:06 PM

lance

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:06 PM

wait lance aren’t you still on vc w keith

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:08 PM

i think lance died of embarrassment

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:08 PM

will someone plz tell me what he said

 

**Direct Message**

**@cubanbeauty**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:12 PM

so

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:13 PM

…

yes?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:13 PM

the thing

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:13 PM

i wish i were dead

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:14 PM

dont say that

ive lost too many people i care about (edited)

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:14 PM

keith

weve known each other for like

5 days

why

whykljszndnfbjlkaDLKNSJZuhkjdgzkfhgjzks

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:15 PM

i know what u mean

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:15 PM

do u actually want to talk about this right now or do u feel like

u want to like

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:16 PM

forget this ever happened? the others wont let you

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:16 PM

yeah

i know

but i can take a little teasing keith

i feel like this is going to be like

a serious convo

and i dont know

i feel like we should have it like

in person

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:17 PM

lance…

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:17 PM

why r u so touchy about ur appearance anyway

like its not like u have a face like a potato chip like i do

your like an attractrive dude

and even if the shit went down™

that wouldnt change yknow

you cant really fix potato chip face

i should know ive tried

i spend like an hour on beauty every day

but like

kjlsdmnfjzKNLJDEEcmkdnkjn

yknow?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:20 PM

lance you do not have a face like a potato chip

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:20 PM

you said yourself that i looked liek a half cooked hamburger patty

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:20 PM

i

i

i don’t

i don’t remember saying that

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:21 PM

well i guess its your word against mine

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:21 PM

lance

theres a record of the chat log

let me copy paste my response to your chest shots

 **Anakin** Today at 8:19 AM

keep telling yourself that

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:22 PM

basically word for word

not really a positive response

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:22 PM

what was i supposed to say lance

‘oh lance, you look so fine, please put your penis inside of me’

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:22 PM

…

is that what you were thinking??

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:23 PM

does it matter?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 7:23 PM

it matters to me

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:23 PM

plz guys?? :(

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:30 PM

sorry i got distracted

allura walked past me

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:30 PM

valid but

youre aroace

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:30 PM

dont torment me about my straight crisis (edited)

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:31 PM

k.

i guess

no

one <3s me

thats fine

ill just sit here and cry

.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:31 PM

lance said that he wouldn’t be opposed to being keith’s boyfriend

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:31 PM

kjzdhnbflgUAHJSDKnjhfbyxglizuhbnxBZVUD:FAIFzioudhgfozf;jkdniszgf

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:31 PM

ikr

 

 **Lancey Lance** Today at 7:32 PM

ok guys we get it

its hilarious

lance said the first thing that popped into his mind

or typed as the case may be

but in any case

he was probably joking

no one would date me willingly and without bribery

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:32 PM

that is fair

but

the fact that lance hasnt like

said anything

means that he is

very

very

embarrassed (edited)

 

 **Embarraseed** Today at 7:33 PM

hey whats up

its me, embarraseed

 

 **Knife Boy** Today at 7:33 PM

thatsa good 1

 

 **Embarraseed** Today at 7:33 PM

so anyway keith and i are dating now

 

 **Knife Boy** Today at 7:33 PM

zsnldkbhnflIHSUDET98seuxhrgtuljP(*WE(U)Rzlxjhtfduazhswji8u84yu9p789p8yu9p88YUP(*YU%&*YH&YUU(*URHIUSE*UT$(89U*$tje*uj$t(*$u(u*

_WHAT_

thats

thats just not true

jzklifoEAKJF984uy987u8u*(U&E(*RFHJ

 

 **Embarraseed** Today at 7:34 PM

yes i know keith barold olgilvie kogayne mcdonald kogane

that is why it is humor

sarcasm

havt thee never hear’d of it?

yknow

jokes?

antics farces gags laughs humor parodies pranks wisecracks buffoonery drollery etc etc etc

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:36 PM

did

did u just read off the thesaurus entry for jokes

 

 **Embarraseed** Today at 7:36 PM

you know i did

but not all of it

hence the etc etc etc

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:37 PM

o k

i mean

you do you boo

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:37 PM

thx i will

 

**Direct Message**

**@mrhotbuns**

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 7:38 PM

does this seem

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 7:38 PM

weird?

yeah

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 7:38 PM

kay had to make sure

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:38 PM

so anyway

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:40 PM

uh

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:40 PM

oh my god

so i was going to starbucks

and i was with stacey

and we were talking about brian

and oh my god hes so hot right

but apparently stacey is into him too! what a bithc

duderuses before uteruses, ami right?

so were not friends anymo

and i ‘accidentally’ made her spill her three pump no fat venti java chip frappuccino with two pumps of white chocolate syrup, no whip all over her new white dress

i was so proud

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:41 PM

you should be

although have you met brians brother

hotttttttttttttt

dark curly hair, dreAMY eyes

his name is paulo

im in love

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:41 PM

ohmigod but did you hear that nena oswald fucked him

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:41 PM

NO

really??!

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:42 PM

yeah apparently she bent him over the table in the cafeteria at like midnight and rode him

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:42 PM

but

on the cafeteria table

in front of my salad??

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:42 PM

i dont know whether to be disgusted or turned on

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:43 PM

why not both?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:43 PM

uh

Guys what is going on

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:43 PM

oh shiro!!

everyone in the Garrison wants to fuck you

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:44 PM

lkHSUDiflbnuiehdFXZUNESHFDJklhJHJhakja8yuwIYP(*IUY

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:45 PM

god

oh god

key smashing makes me want to bone

keith get your blue ass over here and put your tiny penis in me, stat!

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:45

_stat_

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:45 PM

you know what lance

you know fuckiong what

you knoew FUCKING WHAT  

 

 **Boo** Today at 7:46 PM

fucking what

 

 **Keith Barold Olgilvie Kogayne** Today at 7:46 PM

YOU KNOW FUCKING WAHTY

sBDJKHFlzshikubhilybvgoi&*hgr#*ogh&#q&orhf&gfh

MAYBE I FUCKING WILL YOU FUCKING FURRY

 

 **A Fucking Furry** Today at 7:46 PM

ok well you know what

YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT YOU FUCKING BITCH AS S SHIT FACEW LIKE A TANGERINE PEEL THAT SOMEONE SHIT ON

YOU KNWO FUCKIGNbaOIUFKSZnig

WHAT???!!!

im not\\\

im not a furry

alsdo

its not nearly as bad as what you are

 

 **FUCKING BITCH ASS SHIT FACEW** Today at 7:47 PM

and what is that

you fucking furry

 

 **A Fucking Furry** Today at 7:47 PM

a furry fucker

 

 **FUCKING BITCH AS S SHIT FACEW** Today at 7:47 PM

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ITS ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:48 PM

oh! good one lance

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:48 PM

lance your body reminds me of

you remember the slug lady from monsters inc

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 7:49 PM

Roz!

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:49 PM

yes, roz

lance you’re like a salted roz with the face of a blobfish on meth in an ugly brown jacket and skinny jeans

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 7:50 PM

my jacket is not ugly!!

keith tellt hem

 

 **FUCKING BITCH ASS SHIT FACEW** Today at 7:50 PM

lance i have never seen your jacket

but im sure its as pretty as the rest of you

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:51 PM

that is to say

pretty fucking ugly

 

 **FUCKING BITCH ASS SHIT FACEW** Today at 7:51 PM

oh as though youre one to talk pidge

you look like kermit the frog if he got shorter and started wearing glasses and baggy clothes

and if he drank a six pack of beer a day for twenty years

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:52 PM

oh yeah? well you look like a goth maggot with a red jacket thats too small for you

and you act like one too

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 7:52 PM

oh yea? well at least i dont look like matt

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:53 PM

that is true

sounds like a fate worse than death

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 7:54 PM

hey @Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ

you actually look like a raticate

if it was seventy five years old

and had been starved for eighteen months

and smoked pot through the ages of 12 and 68

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:54 PM

oh yeah?

well you look like a kitten

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:54 PM

_i leave for ten minutes_

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 7:55 PM

ok so shiro

you know how in a videogame theres a main character

and the rest of the characters exist solely to interact with thatr person

youre the main chartacter

and when you leave everything goes to shit

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 7:55 PM

that is true

 

 **Main Character** Today at 7:56 PM

no

wait

who

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 7:56 PM

shiro you look like spongebob squarepants on major steroids wearing a corset and eyeliner

if spongebob squarepants didn’t have a soul or feelings

shiro fucking spongebob squarepants is more human than you

how does that make you feel

HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL

 

 **Main Character** Today at 7:57 PM

I’m not getting involved in this.

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 7:58 PM

shiro its not true

youre beautiful

and honestly you have more of a soul than any of us fucking weaboos

(since youre japanese you cant be one)

 

 **Main Character** Today at 7:58 PM

I appreciate it.

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 7:58 PM

dont worry shiro

everyone in the garrison has wet dreams about you

incluiding iverson

 _especially_ iverson

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 7:58 PM

yeah i heard from iversons mouth that he wasnt sure why but he had this weird dream about you coming down on him 

 

 **Main Character** Today at 7:59 PM

WHAST

WHATSNB

WHAT ARE YOUAS TALKIGN BoUAT

THAT DIDNT AHPRPPENM YOURE LASIKYTING

Lazkijnblieukhioljo:IJIJOIhoiah;SJHNDOIFAJ;OIJASOIU84UJ8U*u*uidjo:IJ

THAT S

THATSBIU;B

THAT CANT BE TRUW’

KLNHALIUHCVDEJOFI9P;IUAU38U0RF9IU90IUa(a)u(fuewojiioJIOEFJIOJH7Y%^&*$^ityw&uh

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:00 PM

His eyes are melted

we killed him

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:00 PM

I mean valid

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:01 PM

_the real reason keith was kicked out_

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:01 PM

The rumor come out

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:01 PM

Does Keith Kogane is a snitch?

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:02 PM

Also I'd just like to take a sec to appreciate the fact that Shiro's language on here has degraded from perfect spelling and grammar to violent keysmashes in one (1) day

 

 **Main Character** Today at 8:02 PM

Keith why

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:02 PM

Thought you deserved to know

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:03 PM

Babe do you need comfort

 

 **Main Character** Today at 8:03 PM

No, I need brain bleach

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:03 PM

This is what you get for mucking up the chat with your grossness

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:04 PM

Yeah, jesus

at least klance keeps it to dms

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:04 PM

i;augylyufc

what did you just call us?!

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:04 PM

You heard me

Or read, I guess

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:11 PM

Wh

What did I miss?

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:12 PM

A lot

We all roasted each other

And Iverson creamed himself over shiro

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:12 PM

please tell me you’re joking

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:12 PM

I wish

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:13 PM

._.’

I’ve never been so afraid in my entire life

And that includes the time the microwave shorted out and chili spurted out all over the kitchen

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:13 PM

_spurted_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:14 PM

Lance whats happening

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:14 PM

I think Keith summed it up p well

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:15 PM

....Lance?

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:17 PM

@Salted Roz

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:18 PM

Hmm?

Oh

yeah basically what Keef said

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 8:18 PM

_Keef_

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:18 PM

_Queef_

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:19 PM

I don’t deserve this slander

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:19 PM

Pffffft you earned this slander by _being born_

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:19 PM

Shiiirooooo

Pidge is being mean to me

 

 **Main Character** Today at 8:20 PM

Pidge don’t be mean to Keith

 

 **Gosh Darned** Today at 8:20 PM

I do what I want

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:29 PM

Ohhh my goooooood

Whipped cream is soooooo goooooooood

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:30 PM

Yeah

Whipped cream is delicious

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:30 PM

Looook at iiiiit

2.04 MB

   **IMG_20180525_220847660.jpg**

 (A cup of yogurt with whipped cream on top, sitting on a wooden table)

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:31 PM

Uh

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:31 PM

Is that yogurt with whipped cream?

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:32 PM

Yes

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:32 PM

._.

Well then

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:32 PM

Yogurt is amazing with whipped cream >:(

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:33 PM

We didn’t say it wasn’t?

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:33 PM

._.

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:34 PM

Why is Lance giving that face then

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:34 PM

Idk if I should be scared or not

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:34 PM

it’s okay Lance

we have an emergency getaway vehicle incase shit goes down

[ _https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_ ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052)

(A gif of Kirby driving manically)

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:35 PM

_and he's driving_

_FUCK_

_HE KNOWS_

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:35 PM

I can't see it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:36 PM

_HE KNOWS SHIT’S ABOUT TO HAPPEN_

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:36 PM

OH FUCK

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:36 PM

_HE’S FUCKING PREPARED_

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:36 PM

DID WE HIT A SPEED BUMP?!?!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:37 PM

SEVERAL

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:37 PM

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:37 PM

_gOD DAMN IT_

WAIT IS KEITH IN THE VEHICLE TOO

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:38 PM

YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:38 PM

DID EVERYONE REMEMBER THEIR SEATBELTS

SEATBELTS SAVE LIVES, JACKASSES

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:38 PM

SEATBELTS ARE FOR THE W E A K

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:39 PM

DAMN IT KEITH

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:39 PM

“You may be wondering how we got into this situation”

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:39 PM

WHAT’RE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THIS SITUATION

[ _https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_ ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052)

(A gif of Kirby driving manically)

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:40 PM

KIRBY

KIRBY NO

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:40 PM

KIRBY YES

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:40 PM

**_KIRBY_ **

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:40 PM

*explosions*

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:42 PM

FUCKING HELL NOW WHAT

...That was fucking weird

Speaking of, is kirby okay

[ _https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_ ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052)

(A gif of Kirby driving manically)

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:42 PM

oh SHIT

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:43 PM

o H s Hit

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:43 PM

IS KIRBY FUCKING IMMORTAL

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:43 PM

YES

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:44 PM

WAIT SHIT DID LANCE AND HUNK DIE IN THE CRASH

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:44 PM

Oh NO

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:44 PM

OH **SHIT**

NOW WE GOTTA DRIVE ALL THE WAY TO PURGATORY TO GET THOSE ASSHOLES BACK

PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS, WE’RE BREAKING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:45 PM

the hell…?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:45 PM

Oh SHIT

HUNK DIDN’T DIE

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:45 PM

SEA T BELTS ARE FOR THE W E A K

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:46 PM

GOD DAMN IT KEITH

HUNK

KIRBY IS DRIVING THE ESCAPE VEHICLE

NEXT STOP

FUCKING PURGATORY

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:46 PM

Bitch I’m immortal

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:46 PM

….Then why are you in purgatory

Is this just the alternative for prison for you or some shit

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 8:46 PM

That is a good question

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:47 PM

Aren’y we all in purgatory

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:47 PM

Yeah because Kirby drove us here to get Lance

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:48 PM

Isn’t the _world_ just purgatory

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:48 PM

Keith are you high

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 8:49 PM

Yeah I’m high on l i fe

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:49 PM

Pfft

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:10 PM

What…. occured

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:11 PM

Oh yknow

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:12 PM

Do I

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:12 PM

Do you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:12 PM

Does he

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:13 PM

Do you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:13 PM

Do you

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:20 PM

Keith did you take your meds

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:20 PM

Uh

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:21 PM

_Keith_

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:21 PM

Maybe??

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:21 PM

Oh no

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:22 PM

Should I go out and get some ginger ale

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:22 PM

it’s usually better if he just doesn’t eat anything

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:23 PM

OK

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 9:25 PM

What

what’s goign on

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:25 PM

Keith’s lactose intolerant

and he just ate yogurt

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:26 PM

I’ll be _fine_

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:26 PM

Famous last words

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:27 PM

Well if you need anything, just let me know

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:27 PM

yeah yeah I know

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:28 PM

Also Matt I’ve tolerated for a while but

please change your name

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:28 PM

You love it

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:29 PM

In a semi-public setting?

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:29 PM

the Garrison showers are also a semi public setting

didnt stop us

as is the roof

as is the mcdonalds bathroom

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:30 PM

ok stop

and we didn’t do anything in a mcdonald’s bathroom

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:30 PM

Do you want to?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:31 PM

I don’t want to get banned from any mcdonald’s Matt

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:31 PM

what if we didn’t get caught

and besides we don't even go to mcdonalds ever

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:32 PM

take it to dms fuckfaces

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:32 PM

I think you mean facefuckers

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:33 PM

Matt no

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:33 PM

Matt yes

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 9:33 PM

Matt yes

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:33 PM

Matt no

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:33 PM

Matt no

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:34 PM

you’re making us out to have sex a lot more than we actually do, Matt

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:34 PM

At least a couple times a week

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:34 PM

but not… every chance we get or whatever

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:35 PM

no but you did early on

and I know about the pizza

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:35 PM

_What_

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:35 PM

you heard me

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:35 PM

_how_

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:36 PM

I _live_ with you

and I did back then too

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:36 PM

you said you were going to a sleepover

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:36 PM

yeah well the ‘friend’ that I was hanging out with was apparently super homophobic

so I came home early

did you think it got cleaned up magically?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:37 PM

You cleaned it up?!?! I thought that was Matt!

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:37 PM

I thought it was Shiro!

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:38 PM

pffffft

photographic evidence n’ everything

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:38 PM

_weeps_

Matt can you find and delete said evidence?

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:38 PM

Hmm

Maybe?

But Keith is famously good at hiding things

And even if I can delete it electronically, he probably has it on a hard drive or smth

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:39 PM

I could probably do it

but there’s no guarantee that I wouldn’t just keep it for myself

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:39 PM

should I just preemptively die

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:39 PM

if that ain’t the mood

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 9:40 PM

It sure is

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:40 PM

I crave the sweet embrace of death

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:47 PM

So now what

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:48 PM

I think I’m gonna go to bed, read a while, then sleep

I’ll need the extra rest in case you did forget the pill

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:49 PM

Shiro it’s 9:49

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:49 PM

I’m old

let me live

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:50 PM

you’re 25

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:50 PM

may as well be in his late 50s

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:50 PM

thanks Pidge

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:50 PM

np

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:50 PM

Good night! Don't stay up too late

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:51 PM

Night

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 9:51 PM

G'nighty night

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 9:51 PM

Night

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:51 PM

Night babe

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:58 PM

matt entertain me

 

 **Owner of しろがねたかしけんじ** Today at 9:59 PM

wanna play video games until we pass out

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 9:59 PM

you’ll pass out at midnight at the latest Matt

I never sleep

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:00 PM

I haven’t slept since 2012

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 10:00 PM

2012 the year or 2012 the movie?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:00 PM

the year

can you imagine if that mpvie kept someone up

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:01 PM

I haven't slept since Pidge showed me that doctor who episode

the one where the statues move

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:01 PM

Blink?

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 10:01 PM

 _shudder_ s

Yeah

 

 **Salted Roz** Today at 10:02 PM

Nerds

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:02 PM

I mean

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 10:02 PM

You gonna cry this time?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:03 PM

Fuck you

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 10:03 PM

Hard pass

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:03 PM

Yeah the only person you'd fuck is ~lance~

 

 **Goth Maggot** Today at 10:04 PM

vj.dtmtstsfjmrs

That's not true on so many levels

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:04 PM

~mmhmm~

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:11 PM

22 planes and their new single Fursuit

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 10:12 PM

Banned

  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:07 AM

keeeeeiiiith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:08 AM

laaaaaance

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:08 AM

aaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:08 AM

can I help

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:09 AM

i dunno

ive been looking at tumblr for an hour

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:09 AM

is it helpful

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:09 AM

no

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:10 AM

lance

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:10 AM

keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:10 AM

is there anything that helps you sleep

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:11 AM

my mama used to sing to me

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:11 AM

have you tried listening to music?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:12 AM

it's not the same

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:12 AM

im a terrible singer

but

if you want i can try

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 12:13 AM

i want

  
**Call started @deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:13 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo that was a ride!  
> I'd like to thank jediclarinetist for her support and assistance in writing this chapter (she actually wrote most of it). She's the best sister a writer could ask for!  
> I live for your comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!  
> I forgot for a while that Coran had a canon surname, so I went ahead and changed it throughout the story. Whoops!  
> EDIT: somehow only some of the chapter got posted, so if the ending seemed weird, that's why! I fixed it, but sorry if it was any kind of inconvenience!


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chat!

**Ze Gays**

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:34 AM

Hey

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:57 AM

What the Fuck why were you awake so God damn early

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:58 AM

Sleep is for the weak

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:58 AM

I mean yeah but

who goes to bed at a decent hour and wakes up at ass o clock

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:00 AM

Shiro does

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:00 AM

Oh right

Broganes aren't human

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:00 AM

he's working on training Matt to do the same

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:01 AM

Oh God please don't

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:01 AM

>:D

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:02 AM

Nooooo

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:02 AM

Yes

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:02 AM

(ง’̀-‘́)ง

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:03 AM

Why do you care

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:03 AM

Bc I have to live with him

And he's an ASS who likes to wake me up the INSTANT he's awake

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:03 AM

it's hilarious

Esp cause Shiro and I are both usually already up whenever he gets up

so there's never anyone to wake up

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:06 AM

Well, that's not _entirely_ true

And… when I don't enforce it, when do you ever go to bed at a decent hour?

How late are you going to go to bed when you're at the Garrison?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:07 AM

….

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:12 AM

Can't wait to try and get Keith as a roommate

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:12 AM

Yeah, that was already accepted.

we're gonna be roommates

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:12 AM

cool

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:20 AM

In any case, Coran agreed to meet with you today in his classroom.

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:20 AM

Oh fuck yes I'm so pumped

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:20 AM

here's to hoping we can work smth out

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:21 AM

Say that you'll have another participant for me

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 AM

yeah of course

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:21 AM

I'm fairly sure that five students is enough to make an official club

Although I hope others will show up

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:22 AM

If nobody else shows up it'll literally just be our friend group hanging out in a classroom

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:22 AM

five?

there's only four of us

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:22 AM

No

Remember? Coran’s daughter(?) is also going to come, most likely

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:23 AM

the only woman to ever make me question my sexual orientation

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:23 AM

fair enough

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:24 AM

I don't think I've met her

how have you guys met her?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:24 AM

I had a class with her

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:24 AM

same

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:25 AM

I don't recall the exact circumstances but I believe I've met her

And… she might be Coran’s niece? I'm not exactly sure.

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:25 AM

I'll ask

Mr Smythe and I are TIGHT

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:26 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:26 AM

**_N O_ **

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:26 AM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:26 AM

He's like 45 or 50 at the _youngest_

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:27 AM

Hey, some people are into older men

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:27 AM

And some people are _into_ older men

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:28 AM

It's too early for such a… disturbing conservation, guys

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:28 AM

There's nothing disturbing about creaming inside your middle aged teacher

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:28 AM

_It got worse_

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:29 AM

Hey can I get some brain bleach to get rid of that mental image

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:30 AM

I leave for _five minutes_

And this is what I return to

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:30 AM

Babe what do you expect

It's Pidge's friends

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:30 AM

Pidge Gunderson

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:30 AM

Cease

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:31 AM

_cackles_

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:31 AM

Pidge you gremlin

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:31 AM

You better believe it

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:36 AM

In any case, he's expecting you around 10:30

Please be there for the sake of his opinion of me

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:37 AM

Babe there's nothing you could do to make him dislike you

I don't think he's capable of disliking people

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:37 AM

At one point he socked a parent in the jaw

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:37 AM

An icon

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:37 AM

My hero

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:38 AM

Who???????

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:38 AM

I don't remember. He was a jerk

I think he went to jail

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:39 AM

That's awesome

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:39 AM

Is the kid ok?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:40 AM

Yeah, I think the Garrison did the legal guardianship thing they sometimes do for orphans

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:40 AM

Now that I think of it, you could've put me in that program, Shiro

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:41 AM

I didn't want you to grow up in the mindset that you were an orphan

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:41 AM

Hahahahaha too late

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:41 AM

Aww :(

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:44 AM

_clears throat_

so now what

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:45 AM

We could commit a felony

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:45 AM

We _could_

but why would we

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:46 AM

To go to jail

see if we can break out

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:46 AM

We could always just put pineapple on a pizza

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:46 AM

like an entire pineapple

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:46 AM

yes

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:47 AM

not cut or anything

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:47 AM

nope

just a whole pineapple

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:48 AM

just unpeeled, spiky and evrythhign

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:48 AM

yep

and put it on a pizza

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 8:48 AM

evrythhign

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 8:48 AM

evrythhign

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:48 AM

evrythhign

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:49 AM

_gasps_

Betrayed by my own brother?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:49 AM

sorry pidgey

all’s fair in love and a group chat

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:50 AM

Sounds delicious

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:50 AM

I’m a mandated reporter, Shiro

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:50 AM

IS IT A CRIME TO LOVE PINEAPPLE AND HAM PIZZA

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:51 AM

YES

MIXING SWEET AND SAVORY TO THAT DEGREE IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:51 AM

how would I get prison time then

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:52 AM

Take a plea deal?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:52 AM

Nah he murdered 150 people because they didn’t like pineapple and ham pizza

 

 **No more fights** Today at 8:52 AM

Pretty sure that’s also punishable by death

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:52 AM

Shhhhh

  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:55 AM

I'm nervous

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 8:55 AM

aww what's wrong?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:56 AM

first time interacting with people in person in a while

Well

Non-Shiro and Matt people

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 8:56 AM

wait what

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:56 AM

I'm moving in today?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 8:57 AM

_What?_

why didn't you say anything

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:57 AM

I DON'T KNOW I WAS NERVOUS

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 8:58 AM

bb try to calm down it's ok

we get to meet today

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:58 AM

somehow that doesn't make me less nervous

what if you guys think I'm a freak?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 8:59 AM

impossible

No matter what it is that you look like, that won't change my opinion of you

Pidge has already seen you and Hunk is super nice

Mmkay?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:00 AM

yeah I'm sorry I'm being dumb

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 9:00 AM

Nononono you're not being dumb

your feelings are totally valid ok?

 

**deadlyinstinct**

yeah…

well, see ya

literally

 

**cubanbeauty**

yeah! I can't wait!

  


Keith tapped his toe, brow knotted with worry as he sat in the Garrison's student office. Shiro offered him a reassuring hand, which Keith gratefully took. He wasn't normally this anxious around others- or at least, he hadn't been the last time he'd done so- but times changed.

His eyes flicked towards the door when it opened, and in stepped Adam Walker.

“Oh, hello Keith,” Adam greeted, smiling at him. “It's been a while.”

“Hey,” Keith acknowledged. “Yeah, it has.”

Shiro nudged Keith gently, clearly trying to get him to do something, follow some social cue he'd missed.

Adam came over and took a seat next to Keith. “Sorry I didn't visit. I'm sure you've been pretty lonely,” he apologized.

Keith shook his head. “It hasn't been so bad. I've had Shiro and his idiot boyfriend.”

Adam clenched his jaw. “R-right.” He gave another smile but it somehow seemed less genuine than the first one. “Well, I'm glad you've been alright. I knew you were in good hands with Shiro. He talks about you _plenty_.”

Keith nodded, the smile falling from his lips. “Yeah… he can he embarrassing like that,” he agreed. The air of the conversation had grown tense, though Keith wasn't sure he knew why. Were Matt and Adam on bad terms? Did something happen, and that's why Adam never visited?

After an uneasy pause, Shiro cleared his throat. “Well, as I've told you, Keith's going to start classes again. Finally.”

Keith shrugged. “One fewer person to do chores.”

“One fewer person to create messes,” Shiro countered.

Adam gave an almost forced laugh. “Well, you'll be an empty nester for a bit either way.”

“Hey, now that the Garrison doesn't hate my guts, you and Matt could move back in,” Keith pointed out.

“Assuming you don't get yourself kicked out again,” Shiro teased. “But yeah, we could. Might be nice to be closer to work. Cheaper, too. We'll see.”

“Oh, are you and Matt living together?” Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he just moved in,” Shiro confirmed.

Adam swallowed. “Congratulations.” He made eye contact with Shiro before breaking it off. He stood up. “I'll… see you guys later.”

“Bye,” Keith responded, waving awkwardly.

“See ya,” Shiro replied.

Adam walked over to the counter and took a couple papers from the man at the desk, having a brief exchange with him. He hurried out of the office.

Keith chuckled. “That was awkward. Did something happen between Adam and Matt?”

“I don't… think so,” Shiro answered. “I… maybe? Matt didn't mention anything, and he doesn't have the best brain-to-mouth filter, so… jeez, I don't know.”

The teenager studied his cousin's face. “You're nervous, too!” he accused. “What happened?”

Shiro spluttered. “I'm not- I'm not nervous!” he maintained, eyes going wide. “And nothing happened!”

“You're not, like… exes, right?”

“No.”

“Did you cheat?”

“God, no!”

Keith folded his arms. “Then what's the story?” he demanded. “You were both acting so weird.”

“There's- there's no story,” Shiro asserted. “Ok? Why don't you let me finish this paperwork?”

“Shiro-”

“Unless you want to do it yourself?” Shiro interrupted.

Keith sighed. “No, I don't want to do it myself.”

“I figured as much,” Shiro stated.

“But this conversation isn't over,” Keith muttered under his breath, looking at his cousin out of the corner of his eye.

Shiro exhaled, exasperated, but didn't say anything after that.

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:15 AM

what am I looking at

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:17 AM

?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:17 AM

there's sheets and blankets on the other bed in my dorm

also a laptop?

GASP

KEITH DID YOU MOVE IN W/O TELLING ME

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:18 AM

…. maybe

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:18 AM

WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:18 AM

Office, paperwork and stuff

Shiro's doing most of it

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 11:19 AM

You'll have to learn how one day

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:19 AM

But that day is not today

I will mooch off of Shiro as long as he lets me

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:19 AM

God that's a Mood

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:20 AM

But yeah I’ll betsjmrwmurwjmr

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:20 AM

Keith?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 11:20 AM

Pidgey murdered him

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:22 AM

No I'm ok

He just tackled me

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:22 AM

IS IT TIME FOR A SQUAD MEET UP

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:22 AM

I THINK SO

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:23 AM

but I'm just doing lame shit in the office

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:23 AM

ask shiro if you can escape

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:24 AM

Uh ok

He said yes

So

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:24 AM

SQUAD MEET UP?!

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 11:25 AM

EVERYONE GET TO THE DORM HALL

 

 **No more fights** Today at 11:25 AM

Um

Which one?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 11:26 AM

Pidgey guide Keith to the suite of Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 11:26 AM

Aight

  


Lance tapped his toe as he sat on his bed, awaiting his friend's arrival. His chest was tight from equal parts excitement and anxiety. What if Keith didn't like him in person? Sure, they'd chatted over voice, and had plenty of conversations, but… talking in person would be different. Keith's opinion of him was important to him. What if he thought he was too loud, too expressive? That he constantly ran over other people in conversation? He'd mostly just listened in VC. Those were all valid criticisms. Not to mention… he'd referenced how pathetic he was, but it was easy to overlook unless you saw it in action. Now that he was at the Garrison, he could. He could watch Lance crash and burn over and over.

The door slid open and Lance jumped to his feet. Pidge stepped across the threshold, followed by another young man.

Keith.

Lance couldn't stop himself from staring. There he was. His pale skin was dyed lavender, his body dusted with fur, his mullet tinted with a deep violet. His sclera had turned a vibrant yellow. His ears were large and fluffy, and a darkened stripe extended from his jaw to his cheekbones on each side.

“Hi,” Keith greeted, mouth opening in a awkward smile, revealing sharp fangs. His arms were crossed, shoulders tense. He was still wearing that dumb red jacket, though it looked a little tighter and shorter than before.

“Hey,” Lance replied, trying to stop his wandering gaze to settle on the teenager’s eyes and returning the smile in an attempt to give off an air of confidence.

“Uh, you must be Lance,” he mumbled, eyes lowering to his feet.

“Yeah.”

After several seconds of silence, Pidge cleared his throat and suggested, “So yeah. Aliens on Earth.”

Keith chuckled. “Hey, you don't know. Maybe I'm a desert cryptid.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Hunk burst through the door and immediately swept Keith into a hug from behind. His entire body tensed, yellow eyes turned to plates, his pupils and irises shrinking to catlike slits. Claws slid out over top of his fingernails.

“Nice to meet you, buddy!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Y-you too,” Keith agreed, arms stiff at his sides.

Hunk spun him around and set him back down, holding him in place by the shoulders. “So… you're an alien?”

“I guess?” Keith offered, pupils slowly dilating back to normal. “Never knew my mom, so…”

“When did this happen?” Lance wondered. “You looked normal when you left the Garrison.”

Keith chewed on his lip. It must have been tougher than human lips, because his teeth looked sharp enough to draw blood. “I started changing while I was still at the Garrison,” he explained. “I didn't really understand what was happening, and I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it, so I guess I just kinda… I dunno. I've been like this since before Shiro and Matt got home.”

“Yeah, he gave us a death scare,” Pidge grumbled, hitting him on the arm, hard enough that it should have hurt but Keith looked unperturbed.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized.

Pidge glared at him. “No, you aren't.”

“I'm sorry that you thought I was dead,” Keith clarified. “I'm not sorry that you didn't know where I was. That was kind of the point.”

“Wait, what happened?” Lance asked. He didn't remember anything about Keith dying. Was that a thing?

“Oh, Mr Kogane over here decided to disappear off the FACE OF THE EARTH after he got kicked out of the Garrison,” Pidge growled, digging his finger into Keith's arm. “Nobody knew where the fuck he was. Scared the life out of Shiro when he got home and someone told him ‘oh yeah Keith's presumed dead.’”

Lance crossed his arms. “Yeah, c'mon, man.”

Keith's ears drooped slightly and his gaze dropped to the floor. “Can we please talk about something else?” he requested.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Lance reassured him.

After a moment, Hunk exclaimed, “Oh yeah! GSA!”

Keith's eyebrows shot up. “What about it?”

“Student interest is apparently a lot higher than we thought it would be!” Pidge informed him. “He polled his classes recently and there were a bunch of students interested!”

“Oh, cool,” Keith commented. “Any plans?”

“Yeah, we're gonna have the first official meeting on Wednesday!” Hunk announced. “We need to put up posters and stuff, but it's gonna happen!”

Keith grinned. “That's great!”

“So, we're gonna need your artistic skill,” Pidge requested.

Wait, Keith had artistic skill?

Keith's eyes widened. “Uh, artistic skill? I don't..

I don't have any of that!” he argued. “You didn't… tell people that I did, right?”

Pidge crossed his arms. “Unless you haven't been practicing, which seems unlikely since you haven't done much in the past couple months, you have plenty of skill.”

Lance clapped his hand on Keith's shoulder. “You can draw? You gotta show us!” he encouraged.

Keith averted his gaze. “I, uh… it's… not that good.”

“Better than I could do,” Lance countered. “I can't draw for shit.”

“You seem like an artist,” Keith commented. “I'm sure you'd be good with practice. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the stuff I do wouldn't be good for posters.”

“What do you do, nudes?” Lance joked.

“N-no, of course not! I just draw a lot of… scenery and stuff.”

“Scenery?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Landscapes, nature shots, that kind of thing.”

“That would be great for the posters,” Hunk claimed. “Don't you guys think?”

“Totally!” Lance agreed. “Though it would have to be super gay.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I'll be sure to draw a fairy castle in the clouds with rainbows shooting out of it.”

Pidge laughed. “That's exactly what we need.”

“With a big banner on in that says 'Gay Straight Alliance,’” Lance added. “Anyway! Mr. Smythe already gave us plenty of poster supplies so we can get started whenever!”

“No time like the present, I guess,” Keith remarked.

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 1:57 PM

So I just had the most awkward exchange ever

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:58 PM

explain

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 1:58 PM

I was hanging up one of the gsa posters and who passed me but james griffin?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:58 PM

What happened

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:00 PM

He stared at me, then looked at the poster, and said “GSA, huh? Didn't think you were into that, McClain”

What the FUCK does that mean

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:00 PM

He didn't know you were available

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:01 PM

Fhhffguffjfj

I don't think that's it Keith

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:01 PM

Or maybe it was him being like ‘oh sick a fellow gay’

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:02 PM

what makes you think he's gay

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:02 PM

Uh

Have you met him?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:02 PM

Uh

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:03 PM

He’s a prick but at least he's a gay prick

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:03 PM

Oh my God

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:03 PM

Am I wrong

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:04 PM

Unlike lotor who's a straight prick

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:04 PM

gdjdjfeufsfhsjgjd

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:05 PM

He surrounds himself with lesbians, though

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:05 PM

I asked one of them why they had him around and she said ‘oh he's our pet het’

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:05 PM

IYESGJSIGGISIGS

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:05 PM

Honestly that's really iconic

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 2:06 PM

Yeah honestly

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:12 PM

I saw one of your guy's posters they look great

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:13 PM

Aww thanks!

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:13 PM

I remember when I was but a small pan

Fresh to the world

An innocent soul

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:13 PM

when were you innocent

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:13 PM

when I was a child

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:14 PM

I thought you were a little shit

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:14 PM

No Pidge that's when _you_ were a child

He was a teenager

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:14 PM

Oh yeah

I forget that he's older than me sometimes

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:15 PM

I'm SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FORGET THAT

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:15 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe if you acted like an adult I'd think of you as adult

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:15 PM

Do you want fucking go, Kermit?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:15 PM

Yeah, I'll fuck you up

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:16 PM

Oh, Kermit!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:16 PM

Oh

Hold on gloves coming off

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:16 PM

You fucking

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:16 PM

You wanna go?

You wanna go?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:16 PM

You pig fucking piece of shit

I'll fucking murder you I'll fucking kill you

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:16 PM

Fuck you

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:17 PM

I'll take you down to sesame street

Big bird’s a part of my crew

You're fucking screwed

Are you a muppet or from sesame street nobody can fucking can tell you cause you don't even fucking know you piece of fucking- of fucking

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:17 PM

Kermit

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:17 PM

I think you killed him

In your rage

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:18 PM

Nah man he can take a little bit more than that

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:18 PM

Yeah come at me bro

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:18 PM

No you little fucking scrub

Anyway!

I talked to Smythe and he said he's gonna make a GSA signup booth! Also I gave Allura Pidge's contact info because I don't have anyone else's

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:19 PM

You have mine?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 2:19 PM

Huh I guess I do lol

Oh well

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:19 PM

k I'll just go have my sexuality crisis brb

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:20 PM

mood

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:20 PM

Who's Allura, again?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:20 PM

Uhhh

Yknow that girl with the white hair and dark skin?

She's a goddess?

Nice accent?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 2:21 PM

Uhhhhh

I'm sorry if I didn't get in a fight with them I don't remember them

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:21 PM

gfufjdssstjjteet

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:21 PM

Hm not a great standard

 

 

**Messenger**

 

**_2:34 PM_ **

 

**Unknown number**

Hello! Is this Pidge Gunderson?

 

**Me**

Who is this?

 

**Unknown number**

This is Allura Altea. Matt Holt told me I could contact you about the GSA?

 

**Me**

Oh yeah

Yeah this is Pidge

Hold up Lance was planning on making a GSA group chat

 

**Allura**

That's a wonderful idea!

 

**Me**

I'll talk to him about it and get you a link

 

**Allura**

Oh! Thank you, Pidge!

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:42 PM

Lance you got that GSA chat up?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:44 PM

I sure do

https://discord.gg/xxxxxx

 

**You are invited to join a server**

**The Garrison GSA**

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:44 PM

Neat thanks

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 2:44 PM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 2:44 PM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

 

**Messenger**

 

**_2:45 PM_ **

 

**Me**

Alright do you have a discord account

 

**Allura**

Yes

Why?

 

**Me**

https://discord.gg/xxxxxx

 

**Allura**

Thank you!

 

 

**The Garrison GSA**

 

**- >It's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just Kogayne.**

 

**- >Fryingpan hopped into the server. Kangaroo!!**

 

**- >Welcome, GreenAro. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**- >Roses are red, violets are blue, alienprincess joined the server with you**

 

 **boiBI** Today at 2:48 PM

welcome everyone!

 

 **alienprincess** Today at 2:48 PM

Hello, everyone! I'm Allura Altea!

 

 **boiBI** Today at 2:49 PM

Welcome, princess

I'm Lance McClain

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:49 PM

Keith

 

 **GreenAro** Today at 2:49 PM

I'm Pidge

 

 **Fryingpan** Today at 2:50 PM

My name's Hunk. It's nice to meet you, Allura!

 

 **alienprincess** Today at 2:50 PM

It's nice to meet you all.

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:50 PM

yeah you too

 

 **alienprincess** Today at 2:51 PM

Would it be a good idea to set our screen names as our actual names?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:51 PM

Mine already is

 

 **Fryingpan** Today at 2:51 PM

Yeah that's probably a good idea

 

 **boiBI** Today at 2:52 PM

:( that's boring

 

 **GreenAro** Today at 2:52 PM

Yeah jeez

 

 **Hunk** Today at 2:53 PM

Alright here we are

 

 **boiBI** Today at 2:53 PM

Keith I can't help but notice that your screen name is a nickname I gave you at like 2 am

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:54 PM

Yeah

 

 **Pidge** Today at 2:54 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:54 PM

What

 

 **Pidge** Today at 2:54 PM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 2:54 PM

cease, Gremlin

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:01 PM

Oh is everyone in the GSA server now?

;-;

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:01 PM

You could join…

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:02 PM

But I'm an adult and stuff

I don't wanna cramp your style

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 3:02 PM

You're plenty immature dw about it

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:02 PM

Hmm

Alright babe wanna hop in?

**@likespineappleonhispizza**

Baaabe

 

 **likespineappleonhispizza** Today at 3:03 PM

Hm?

Who changed my name?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 3:03 PM

The world needs to know of your sins

 

 **likespineappleonhispizza** Today at 3:04 PM

Keith….

Anyway, are you asking my opinion on whether or not we should join?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:04 PM

Yeah

 

 **likespineappleonhispizza** Today at 3:05 PM

I think we should ask the members in that server

Could one of you poll them, please?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:05 PM

You got it

 

 **likespineappleonhispizza** Today at 3:05 PM

Thank you, Lance

  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:06 PM

Ok y'all

Matt and Shiro are planning on helping with the GSA as like adult volunteer/facilitator type ppl

 

 **Allura** Today at 3:07 PM

Oh, that's wonderful!

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:07 PM

Yeah

Anyway they were wondering how y'all would feel about them being in this chat?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:08 PM

Absolutely not

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:08 PM

What? Why?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:08 PM

I already have an oversaturation of those two they're TAKING OVER MY LIFE

 

 **Pidge** Today at 3:09 PM

Lol

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:09 PM

Next thing you know they're gonna be like ‘oh, Keith, we're gonna eat lunch with you and your friends’

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:09 PM

Oh my God

 

 **Pidge** Today at 3:10 PM

Please no I don't want to see Matt's ugly mug every day

 

 **Allura** Today at 3:10 PM

Well, I'm not against it, but the others seem opposed, so…

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:11 PM

I'm joking, I'm joking

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:11 PM

You love him

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:11 PM

◔_◔

 

 **Pidge** Today at 3:12 PM

I have pictures of you cuddling with him

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:12 PM

I have pictures of you cuddling with Matt

 

 **Pidge** Today at 3:12 PM

…

It appears we have reached an impasse, Kogane

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:12 PM

So we have, Gunderson

 

 **Allura** Today at 3:13 PM

I'm glad you all know each other already.

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:14 PM

what's the consensus

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 3:14 PM

We're down to have you in

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 3:15 PM

Neat

  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

**- >Challenger approaching - Matt has appeared!**

 

 **Matt** Today at 3:16 PM

Hey!

 

**- >tshirogane just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:16 PM

Hello, children.

 

 **Pidge** Today at 3:16 PM

Father

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:17 PM

Oh, no.

 

 **Lance** Today at 3:17 PM

Daddy

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:17 PM

Yep that's what I was afraid of

 

 **Allura** Today at 3:18 PM

Hello, Shiro and Matt! I met Matt earlier today, but it's still an honor to meet you. The work you've done is incredible, especially given your age

 

 **Matt** Today at 3:18 PM

tdidfsutstu that's so sweet

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:18 PM

Oh, that's

Thank you

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 3:18 PM

They're still chaotic gays though

 

 **Matt** Today at 3:19 PM

I feel called out

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 3:19 PM

Betrayed by my own blood

 

 **Matt** Today at 3:19 PM

This is so sad

 

 **Allura** Today at 5:14 PM

So I've messaged all of the students who expressed interest in participating

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:14 PM

Thank you, Allura.

 

 **Allura** Today at 5:15 PM

Absolutely! I'm really excited to see this club come together

 

 **Lance** Today at 5:15 PM

Me too! This is gonna be amazing

 

**- >Ready player griffindork**

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:17 PM

Nice username

 

 **griffindork** Today at 5:17 PM

What?

 

 **Lance** Today at 5:17 PM

Oh hey…. James?

 

 **James** Today at 5:18 PM

Hello

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:18 PM

Oh

Hey

 

 **James** Today at 5:18 PM

What are you doing here, Kogane?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:19 PM

Being gay

You?

 

 **James** Today at 5:19 PM

…. same thing

But, weren't you removed from the Garrison

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:19 PM

Well yeah but I'm back

Kicking me out was homophobia

 

 **James** Today at 5:20 PM

What? Why?

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:20 PM

Because I'm gay and it bothered me

 

 **James** Today at 5:20 PM

That's not that works

 

 **Pidge** Today at 5:21 PM

Of course it is what did you think homophobia was

 

 **James** Today at 5:21 PM

_sighs_

 

**- >Cheers, love! Rizotto has arrived!**

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 5:21 PM

James those two are right

 

 **Lance** Today at 5:22 PM

Hiya who's this?

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:22 PM

I'm Nadia Rizavi

 

 **Lance** Today at 5:23 PM

Hi, Nadia! Don't we have stats together?

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:23 PM

Yup!

 

 **Lance** Today at 5:23 PM

Cool

 

 **Pidge** Today at 5:28 PM

This name is cramping my style

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:28 PM

So change it

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:29 PM

The classic

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 5:29 PM

Classic

 

 **Hunkelot** Today at 5:29 PM

Can I join

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:30 PM

Sure

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 5:30 PM

So as long as it includes our name we're good?

 

 **Allura** Today at 5:31 PM

This concerns me

 

 **James** Today at 5:31 PM

What is this server

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 5:31 PM

Awesome

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:31 PM

Gay

 

 **Pidge** Today at 5:31 PM

Too fun for people like you

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:32 PM

Called _out_

 

 **James** Today at 5:32 PM

…

This is homophobia

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 5:32 PM

Jtetjsjtsjtwtsjjtsjtw

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:32 PM

dgkstdtisutsuts

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:33 PM

You're a real piece of work, Griffin

 

 **James** Today at 5:33 PM

At least I've never been kicked out of the Garrison

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:33 PM

At least you have living parents

 

 **James** Today at 5:34 PM

Wh

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:34 PM

Keith, don't bring that into this

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:34 PM

Hey, it's our dead parents

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:35 PM

Keith…

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 5:35 PM

I feel like this chat is just going to be Keith and James getting in fights while Shiro vaguely discourages it but is too tired to actually do anything

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:36 PM

Please stay out of fights, Keith. I love you but you're a mess

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 5:36 PM

Says you

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:36 PM

I'm your cousin, it runs in the family

Sorry about that, James

 

 **James** Today at 5:37 PM

Uh….

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:37 PM

Not to be straight but I already love you Shiro

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:37 PM

That's very sweet of you, Nadia. You seem like a fine young lady(?) as well

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:38 PM

Yep I'm a lady

 

 **Allura** Today at 5:38 PM

Oh yes we should do pronouns!

 

 **James** Today at 5:38 PM

Isn't anyone else coming?

 

 **Allura** Today at 5:39 PM

That is true…

We'll wait for them

  


**Ze Gays**

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:52 PM

Well I guess James is in the GSA

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 5:53 PM

He is gay

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:53 PM

Yeah that's true

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:53 PM

I hope this gets lots of people it'll be super fun!

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 5:53 PM

I wonder if you'll get any straight allies

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:54 PM

Great question

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:54 PM

I hope not

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:55 PM

Why? It's called the gay straight alliance for a reason, Keith

You need straights to have a gay straight alliance

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:55 PM

That is true

I hope our token straight isn't, like… lotor

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:56 PM

Amazing how you remembered him but not me

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:56 PM

I'm better at remembering ppl if I hate their guts

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 5:56 PM

Who's lotor?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:56 PM

A straight prick

 

 **No more fights** Today at 5:57 PM

A prick who isn't gay

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:57 PM

You know the guy who has long really light hair?

Looks like legolas but douchier and less hot?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 5:57 PM

Oh yeah him

He's in a couple of my classes

  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:02 PM

Hey Allura who all signed up?

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:03 PM

Well, the people who expressed interest were Acxa Kang, Shay Balmera, Romelle Martin, Ezor Ashworth, Zethrid Silveira, Narti Rao, Veronica McClain, and Lotor Galra

In addition to James and Nadia, obviously

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:03 PM

Does Veronica McClain happen to have any relation to Lance McClain

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:04 PM

Yep! She's my big sister!

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:04 PM

Oh nice

I hope she's as nice as her brother

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:04 PM

kgdkydtkdjte that's super sweet Keith what the fuck

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:05 PM

<3

  


**Direct message**

**@mrhotbuns**

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:05 PM

So my life just flashed before my eyes?

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:05 PM

Why???

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:05 PM

Keith just sent a heart at me??

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:05 PM

Is your crush back???

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:06 PM

Sh-shut up

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:06 PM

I think he likes you back this time

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:06 PM

If you send a heart to someone you're either flirting or friendzoning

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:06 PM

I'm not sure you're right about that but ok

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:07 PM

gkhkyrrykktr hunk your not HELPING

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:07 PM

Listen I'm sorry I just don't know what to say?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:07 PM

… that's fair I'm sorry

 

 **mrhotbuns** Today at 6:08 PM

<3

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 6:08 PM

<33333

 

**Ze Gays**

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:12 PM

So I guess Lotor might be a thing

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:12 PM

_Slams head against the wall_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:12 PM

Bb no

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:13 PM

It's a HET

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:13 PM

Hey some of them are cool

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:13 PM

Name one

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:14 PM

My parents

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:14 PM

Name one teenager

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:14 PM

Silly rabbit I don't know any het teenagers

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:15 PM

Fair enough

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 6:15 PM

I say we give him a chance

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:15 PM

Fine

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:16 PM

We don't really have a choice

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:16 PM

WAIT there was this girl in Cuba

Her name was Plaxum

She was cool

 

 **No more fights** Today at 6:16 PM

Oh ok

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:16 PM

Yeah

  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

**- >Ermagherd. tittycity is here**

 

 **tittycity** Today at 6:24 PM

So. Opinion on public showers here

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:25 PM

New user who dis?

 

 **tittycity** Today at 6:25 PM

I'm Ezor it's nice to meat you

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:25 PM

Do you mean meet?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:25 PM

Do I?

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:26 PM

Oh my god

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:26 PM

They're whatever

Don't have a strong opinion

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:26 PM

I hate public showers

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:26 PM

It's true. He uses mine rather than the public ones.

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:27 PM

Can you blame my though

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:27 PM

I dunno, when I was a student I _loved_ them

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:27 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:27 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:28 PM

Relatable

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:28 PM

Matt no

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:28 PM

Babe why not

Do you hate to think of me looking at other men

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:29 PM

It's because there are children here, Matt

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:29 PM

Wait is this the Garrison's hottest couple

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:29 PM

Uh yes?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:29 PM

Wait no that's me and Zethrid

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:30 PM

But Shiro has the best titties and I'm a great twink

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:30 PM

I'll give you that

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:30 PM

Oh, hello Ezor! I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you!

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:30 PM

Nah it's fine

Also I can smell y'all's disdain at having a het but I promise he's cool once you get to know him

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:30 PM

I thought he was your pet het

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:30 PM

That he is

Also I love your username but what's your name Kogayne

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:30 PM

Keith

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:31 PM

Ohhhhh

I'm a huge fan of your work

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:31 PM

Thanks

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:38 PM

Magic mirror on the wall, who's the gayest of them all?

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:38 PM

Me

I'm the oldest, so I've been gay the longest

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:38 PM

Solid logic

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:39 PM

You've been gay the longest, but has your gayness been the most extreme?

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:39 PM

Yes, I'm dating

And you're still single

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:39 PM

I feel called out

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:39 PM

Oof

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:39 PM

But, have you considered: Keith's gay and you're bi?

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:40 PM

Well… to be honest, I don't think I am

I can't really see myself with a woman

I think I just called myself that because ‘better safe than confused later on’ but…

Well, I guess it doesn't really matter

I'm too old to be questioning this

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:40 PM

You're never too old to be questioning

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:40 PM

^

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:40 PM

^^^^^

 

 **Hunkelot** Today at 6:40 PM

^^^^^^^^^

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:40 PM

God Shiro you're valid

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:40 PM

^!!!

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:41 PM

You guys are so sweet

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:41 PM

Oh this is so wholesome

But have you considered I'm the gayest

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:41 PM

Nah I think Shiro is

He's pretty old

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:42 PM

But, now that that’s out of the way

Bi people aren't any less gay than gay people

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:42 PM

Truth

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 6:42 PM

That's true

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:43 PM

Oh shit you right sorry bis

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:43 PM

No prob Pidgeon

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:43 PM

Neat

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:43 PM

You guys are so sweet to one another

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:44 PM

You shouldve seen our insult contest the other night

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:44 PM

That was a good time

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:45 PM

That was all fun and games

When it really counts we're there for one another

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:45 PM

<3

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 6:45 PM

<3

 

 **Hunkelot** Today at 6:45 PM

<3

 

 **Shiro** Today at 6:45 PM

<3

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:45 PM

Ugh y'all getting friendship horny on main

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 6:45 PM

Right? Jesus.

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 6:46 PM

In this good Christian household? Yes. Every day

  


**Direct message**

**@Rizotto**

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:01 PM

Nadia

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:01 PM

You rang?

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:01 PM

I just processed who Shiro was

I've been so disrespectful!

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:02 PM

James he clearly doesn't care

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:02 PM

Still I wanted to make a good impression

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:02 PM

Ok but have you considered: you're both gay. automatic in with him

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:03 PM

I don't think that's how this works

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:03 PM

Sure it is

Look who he's hanging out with

Keith and his “loser” queer squad

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:03 PM

That's because he's related to Keith

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:04 PM

And because he likes them?

Think: what do they have that you don't?

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:04 PM

Keith likes them

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:04 PM

Shit u right

Anyway I'm sure your fine

His first intro to you was you getting in a fight with his baby cousin over said cousin’s dead parents but he doesn't seem to dislike you so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:04 PM

Uh

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:05 PM

Also you should apologize for that you were a piece of work

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:05 PM

That was years ago, Nadia

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:05 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Never too late to say you're sorry

Especially if you're missing more than just their body

 

 **griffindork** Today at 7:06 PM

NOPE NOPE THIS CONVERSATION’S OVER

 

 **Rizotto** Today at 7:06 PM

Loser

  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:08 PM

James was into Justin Bieber when he was 13

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:08 PM

Jgsgsjgugeugeuge

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:08 PM

Rygkyekgdogddyk

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 7:09 PM

Oh my GOD REALLY

 

 **Hunkelot** Today at 7:09 PM

Lance you were into the beach boys from the ages of 8 to 13, give or take

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:09 PM

Somehow Bieber is worse

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:10 PM

Agreed

 

 **James** Today at 7:10 PM

Nadia find new friends I'm breaking up with you

Such homophobia

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:10 PM

Much wow

 

**- >Welcome, axegay. Stay awhile and listen.**

 

 **axegay** Today at 7:13 PM

Ezor PLEASE let that meme die

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:13 PM

Never

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:13 PM

New phone who dis

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:14 PM

I'm Acxa

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:14 PM

Welcome, Acxa!

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:14 PM

Thanks

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:33 PM

Tag yourself as a bad LGBT trope I'm the psycho lesbian

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:34 PM

I'm the buried gay

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:34 PM

I'm the aroace incapable of love or emotion

 

 **Hunkelot** Today at 7:34 PM

I'm the pan who ends up with a woman and everyone's like ‘no see they're straight’

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:35 PM

I'm the edgy queer

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 7:35 PM

I'm the erased bi who just needs to be reminded that I only like women

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:35 PM

I'm the promiscuous queer

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:35 PM

You're in a committed relationship

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:35 PM

*horny queer

 

 **James** Today at 7:36 PM

I'm the gay best friend

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:36 PM

But you have gay friends

 

 **James** Today at 7:36 PM

Doesn't matter

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:37 PM

I'm the seductive lesbian who's trying to win over a straight girl

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:37 PM

I'm the lesbian who rejects all the men but somehow the protagonist makes me realize men aren't so bad

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:38 PM

I'm the fierce queen who straight men think is a bitch

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:38 PM

Preach, queen

 

**- >Lorealharis has arrived. Party's over.**

 

 **Lorealharis** Today at 7:38 PM

Hello, all

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:39 PM

Oh it's the token straight!

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:39 PM

Hello, Ezor

Yes, I'm the token straight. I'll accept that.

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:39 PM

Hello, Lotor

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:39 PM

Hello, princess.

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:39 PM

It's a pleasure

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:39 PM

The pleasure’s all mine, dear

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:40 PM

Oh. A het.

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:40 PM

We're not all bad

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:40 PM

He's teasing

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:40 PM

Uh huh

Sure I am

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:41 PM

Keith.

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:41 PM

Shito.

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 7:41 PM

*Shiro

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:42 PM

I know what I said

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:42 PM

Not to be straight but I love you, Keith

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:42 PM

Give it a couple days, his shit wears thin

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:47 PM

Narti just informed me that she doesn't generally like group chats and therefore will not be joining us here

But she plans to attend meetings

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:47 PM

That's fair

Text to speech must get crazy here

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 7:47 PM

Oof yeah

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:48 PM

Especially since we're all gay except Lotor and therefore keysmash

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:48 PM

Yeah, that's why she generally prefers calls

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:48 PM

I don't

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:49 PM

I'm like 97% sure I have screenshots of you keysmashing

270 KB

**Screenshot_20180904-143255.png**

(A screenshot of the previous day depicting the conversation at 7 PM, during which Shiro did keysmash)

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:50 PM

252 KB

**Screenshot_20180904-143823.png**

(A screenshot of Shiro's aggressive keysmashing the previous night at 7:59 Pam)

 

 **Shiro** Today at 7:50 PM

Ok, ok, I get it

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:51 PM

That group chat looks… chaotic

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 7:51 PM

It's a bunch of chaotic gays hanging out what tf do you expect

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:51 PM

Honestly last night was so wild

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:51 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:52 PM

Ezor, I don't believe that's what he meant

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:52 PM

Sure it is

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:52 PM

We have a real good time together ;)

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 7:52 PM

;)))

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 7:52 PM

;)))))))))))

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 7:52 PM

You guys are the worst

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:04 PM

Baaabe

 

 **Shiro** Today at 8:05 PM

Hm?

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:05 PM

Nothing I just wanted to call you babe

 

 **Shiro** Today at 8:05 PM

Oh

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:06 PM

Oh yeah you guys get to deal with this shit now too

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:06 PM

Well, I think it's sweet

 

 **Lancelot** Today at 8:06 PM

Not as sweet as you, princess

 

 **Shiro** Today at 8:07 PM

_Lance_

 

 **Kogayne** Today at 8:07 PM

_Lance_

 

 **Pidgeot** Today at 8:07 PM

_Lants_

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:07 PM

Ok ok

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:08 PM

You're a lot less serious than your sister

 

 **Keef** Today at 8:08 PM

What's his sister like?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:09 PM

Yeah is she cute?

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:09 PM

Yes, but she's off limits, _guys_

 

 **Honk** Today at 8:09 PM

V? She's great

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:09 PM

I think I've met her once or twice. She's a very respectable young lady

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:10 PM

shiro you sound like a fifty year old teacher talking about one of his students

 

 **Lotor** Today at 8:11 PM

Why did all of you change your names?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:11 PM

They're a squad

Squad names

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:11 PM

What does that mean, Matt?

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:11 PM

Babe you're so old

 

 **Keef** Today at 8:12 PM

And yet you're fucking him

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:12 PM

fajfsjffufsvsfggsgg

  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:06 PM

Hey how are you doing?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:06 PM

I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'm alright

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:06 PM

Ok

You can talk to me about it whenever you want

You have a whole support system

Ok?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:06 PM

Yeah ik

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:07 PM

Ok

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:07 PM

So what was going on with Adam this morning

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:07 PM

Uh

What do you mean?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:08 PM

You were acting… a little strange

And so was he

Please be honest

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:08 PM

I…

Honestly, I have a lot to think about. I don't have an answer for you right now.

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:08 PM

Talk to me

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:11 PM

I love Matt. I absolutely adore him. But… I think I have feelings for Adam too. And it scares me because I don't know what to say about it or… or if I should at all?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:11 PM

Have you heard of polyamory?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:37 PM

I… I don't know what to say

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:38 PM

Think about it. Want me to plant the idea in Matt's head?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:38 PM

I

I need to think about it

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:38 PM

Fair enough

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:39 PM

Thanks, Keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:39 PM

Of course

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:40 PM

Be sure to get plenty of sleep! I love you!

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:40 PM

I love you too

  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:49 PM

Hey Pidge

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:49 PM

What's up

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:50 PM

Do you happen to know where Matt stands on polyamory

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:50 PM

:eyes:

Whyyyy?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:50 PM

Can't say

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:51 PM

:eyes::eyes::eyes:

Alright

I don't know for sure but I can't picture him being against it

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:51 PM

Alright just curious

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:51 PM

Riiiiiiight

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:52 PM

Mmhmm

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:52 PM

Do you want me to ask?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:52 PM

Not… yet

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 9:52 PM

If you say so

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these chapters are getting longer!  
> Acxa's surname is Korean, Ezor’s is English, Zethrid’s is Portuguese, Narti’s is Indian, and Romelle’s is French, in case you were curious.


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's first day of school!

**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Nadia** Today at 7:08 AM

How can you tell if someone's gay

I'm asking for a friend

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:12 AM

Well, you can ask them

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:13 AM

That seems awfully forward

And what if they are but they're not like

ready to be out

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:13 AM

Put the moves on them and see if they're into it

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:13 AM

What if theyre like ‘oh I didn't realize you saw me that way’ and now it's awkward

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:13 AM

Ask them if they like anyone

In a teasing way

If they like someone of the opposite gender they're not gay (could be bi or pan or smth in that case tho) and you can pass it off as a you just teasing your friend

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:14 AM

Just ask them out you coward

Don't ‘put the moves on them’

Ask them straight out

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:14 AM

*gay out

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:14 AM

Thanks that's a very helpful contribution Keith

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:14 AM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:14 AM

_Sighs_

(☞◔_◔)☞ 

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:15 AM

That’s horrible

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:15 AM

I hate that so much

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:15 AM

Never make that face again

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:15 AM

(•_o)

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:16 AM

Pidge is he like smirking

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:16 AM

No

He looks dead inside

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:16 AM

That's because I am

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:16 AM

Mood

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:16 AM

Me too

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:16 AM

Mood

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:16 AM

Mood

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:17 AM

My beautiful boyfriend is the only thing keeping me alive

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:17 AM

What about science

I think you like science more than me

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:17 AM

Yes but I don't love science

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:17 AM

Aww, babe

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:17 AM

<3

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:17 AM

<3

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:18 AM

Absolutely disgusting

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:18 AM

Go away

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:18 AM

Y'all getting romance horny on main

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:18 AM

Did I say boyfriend? I meant boyfriend's cock

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:18 AM

I retract my heart

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:18 AM

No, babe

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:18 AM

I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in it for my body

Maybe I'll just have to find a new boyfriend who loves me for who I am _wipes away a tear_

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:19 AM

Babe wait

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:19 AM

No it's too late, Matthew

This is the last straw

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:19 AM

.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:20 AM

I'm like 80% sure they're cuddling in bed rn

Sorry to spoil your roleplay

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:20 AM

Yeah jeez we can't have passionate makeup sex if we didn't have a fight

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:20 AM

Matthew.

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:20 AM

Take it to DMs

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:20 AM

They're right next to each other they don't need to

In other news it's my first day of school in… a long time

 

 **James** Today at 7:25 AM

Who's fault is that

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:25 AM

It was a combination of a lot of factors, _James_

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:26 AM

Shiro because otherwise he would still be hiding out in the desert

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:26 AM

And also because I took away his entire support system by going on the Kerberos mission

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:26 AM

Don't tell me you still feel guilty about that

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:27 AM

My baby cousin suffered because I was focused on my career

Why wouldn't I feel guilty?

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:27 AM

It worked out in the long run, Shiro. Everything's fine

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:27 AM

Still…

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:31 AM

What have I walked in on?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:31 AM

Broganes getting family horny on main

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:31 AM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:31 AM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:32 AM

And to answer your earlier question, Nadia, I think you should just be honest. Lotor asked me out a couple years ago and I told him that I was gay and it wasn't awkward

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:32 AM

Well, it was a little awkward for a bit

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:32 AM

Yes, but not in the long run

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:32 AM

And now you're _only_ friends with lesbians

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:32 AM

That's true

And I regret nothing

  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:09 AM

Shiro help

Help everyone's staring at me

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:09 AM

This is Matt Shiro's driving

Shiro says do your best to ignore them

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:09 AM

That's kind of hard

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:10 AM

I know bb

It's ok

Just focus on your friends

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:11 AM

It's hard

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:11 AM

I know your anxious but you can do this

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:11 AM

It's just so overwhelming

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:11 AM

Just breathe, Keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:12 AM

I'm really freaked out shatt

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:12 AM

I know, but I know you can do this

You're strong

You've got this

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:12 AM

I'll do my best

Thanks shatt

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:12 AM

Of course

We love you, Keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:13 AM

You too

  
  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:18 AM

I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to see

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:19 AM

Are we talking a penis or are we talking a private conversation

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:19 AM

Keith texted shiro while we were driving and I read a private conversation of theirs (edited)

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:20 AM

Shiro gave you his passcode because he trusts you I'm sure it's fine

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:20 AM

PIDGE I REALLY DON'T THINK I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:20 AM

Is it Shiro or Keith's private info?

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:20 AM

Shiro

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:21 AM

dhchittsiory

TALK TO HIM????

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:21 AM

What if he's mad?

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:21 AM

Matt I'm sure it'll be fine he loves you

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:21 AM

I'M NOT SURE IT'LL BE FINE PIDGE I'M REALLY WORRIED

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:22 AM

So TALK TO HIM MATT

COMMUNICATE

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:22 AM

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:23 AM

I can't give you any more advice Matt I have no idea what your talking about

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:23 AM

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn it's not my place to share

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 8:24 AM

That's fair

So yeah

Communicate with your boyfriend, Matt

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 8:24 AM

I'll… see what I can do

  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:07 AM

Hey Keith I'm trying not to freak out but there's a possibility that matt saw our conversation

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:07 AM

Oof

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:07 AM

He… wouldn't be mad, right?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:08 AM

I don't imagine so

You were just speaking your mind and you weren't unfaithful

He's not a jealous person

He trusts you

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:08 AM

I really don't want anything to be messed up, Keith

I really love him

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:09 AM

It'll be fine, Shiro

If you're worried about it, just talk to him about it

The most important thing is that your open

The worst thing you could do is lie and try to cover it up

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:10 AM

I know you're right

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:10 AM

Yeah

It'll be alright

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:12 AM

Shoot am I distracting you in class

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:12 AM

No we're not doing much

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:12 AM

Ok just checking

Are you feeling any better

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:13 AM

Yeah now that I'm in class people are more restricted to their areas, can't bug me or surround me too much

Adam's my first teacher

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 9:13 AM

Well that's nice

I love you

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:13 AM

Ily2

 

Right as Keith was finishing up the conversation, Adam approached his desk and crouched so that he was eye level with Keith.

“Hey, Keith, I understand today is a little tough, but I don't normally like my students to have their phones out,” he explained. “Would you mind putting yours away?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Keith agreed, blackening the screen and pocketing his phone. “I was just talking to Shiro.”

Adam nodded. “That's good.” He straightened up and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Remember, I'm here for you. You can ask me anything.”

“I have a… weird request.”

“Go for it,” Adam encouraged.

“Can I… use your shower?” he requested. “Like, in the evenings?”

Adam paused. “See, this puts me in a tough position. As your instructor, I’m not sure I'm allowed to let you use my shower, but as Shiro’s friend and your support unit I want to. I know public showers make you uncomfortable.”

Keith nodded. “I understand… I just…”

“No, you don't need to justify yourself,” Adam reassured him. “I'll find you a place to shower, ok?”

The teenager smiled weakly. “Thank you, Ada-Lieutenant Walker.”

Adam patted Keith's shoulder. “Of course. I'm here for you, Keith.”

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**No more gays** Today at 12:09 PM

So apparently I'm replacing some other fighter pilot who dropped out

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 12:11 PM

Oh thank God

 

 **No more fights** Today at 12:11 PM

Yeah

My engineer is this guy named Regris and my comm officer is this girl named Romelle

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 12:11 PM

Oh isn't she one of the ones joining the GSA?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 12:12 PM

Maybe?

Anyway I met Regris and he seems cool

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 12:12 PM

You met a stranger and you thought he was cool?! I'm so proud of you

 

 **No more fights** Today at 12:12 PM

Leave me alone I hate it when your proud of me

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 12:12 PM

No you don't

 

 **No more fights** Today at 12:12 PM

Go away

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 12:13 PM

Awww <3

  
  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 12:58 PM

I should wait until after work, right?

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:01 PM

Oh definitely don't spring this on him in the middle of work

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 1:01 PM

Cool thanks

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 1:01 PM

Np

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 1:13 PM

I'm pretty sure Matt read it he's acting weird

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:14 PM

Everything's fine Shiro

Just hold off until you get home and then you two can talk it out like adults

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 1:14 PM

I'm worried, Keith

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:14 PM

I know but it'll be ok

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 1:14 PM

I know I know

I'll just focus on my work

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:15 PM

Good idea

I'll talk to you later

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 1:15 PM

Love you!

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 1:15 PM

Ily2

  
  


**Caffeine Addicts**

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:07 PM

So are we going to talk about

y'know

 

 **Earl Grey** Today at 2:08 PM

Are you referring to Keith Kogane’s return?

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:08 PM

And the return of James's crush?

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:08 PM

I do _not_ have a crush on Kogane!

I have much more sophisticated tastes than that

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:09 PM

Ohhh no I was referring to Shirogane what's this tea?

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:09 PM

I

I thought that's what you were implying, Nadia!

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:09 PM

( ¬_¬)

Spill the tea, James

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:10 PM

There's no tea Rizavi!

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:10 PM

**( ¬_¬)**

**Spill the tea, Griffin**

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:10 PM

Leave me alone

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:11 PM

I _knew_ it

 

 **Turkish coffee** Today at 2:11 PM

It was obvious

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 2:11 PM

Are you planning on pursuing him?

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:11 PM

No! I'm not pursuing anyone!

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:12 PM

Now _that_ one I believe

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 2:12 PM

In previous exploits you have always taken a passive role, letting the ‘boys come to you,’ so to speak

However, I do not think this strategy will work for him. You may be better off taking a more active role in the seduction of Kogane.

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 2:12 PM

I will do _no_ such thing

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:13 PM

Coward

 

 **Turkish coffee** Today at 2:13 PM

That might be for the best. Every time James and Keith interact, someone gets hurt

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:13 PM

They've been… marginally better about it lately

We've been interacting with him online

 

 **Turkish coffee** Today at 2:13 PM

Oh?

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:14 PM

Yeah when we signed up for the GSA Allura sent us an invite to a discord group

Keith's in it

You guys should join it's fun

 

 **Turkish coffee** Today at 2:14 PM

No thanks

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 2:14 PM

I'll consider it

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:14 PM

More chances to _embarrass Jaaames_

 

 **Turkish coffee** Today at 2:15 PM

Tempting

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:15 PM

In front of his _crushes_

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 2:15 PM

As much as I would like to maximize the time I spend humiliating James, I'm not sure it's a good investment of my time

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:15 PM

It'll be fun

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 2:16 PM

Again, I'll consider it

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 2:16 PM

Neat

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:02 PM

Well I guess Keith is back to try and show us all up again, right?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 4:02 PM

Hey your lack of nonhuman blood puts you at a natural disadvantage

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 4:02 PM

Given that you're the only one _with_ alien blood, I'd say you're the one with the natural _advantage_

 

 **No more fights** Today at 4:03 PM

Semantics

Besides you three did great

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 4:03 PM

Yeah in the sense that we didn't _fail_

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 4:03 PM

What are you on about Lance we rocked it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 4:03 PM

Eh

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 4:04 PM

Keith met his team _today_

 

 **No more fights** Today at 4:04 PM

We stuck to our stations and didn't have to worry about any crises

We did well individually and no teamwork was needed

You guys actually worked together

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 4:04 PM

That's so sweet Keith wtf

 

 **No more fights** Today at 4:05 PM

Just saying the truth

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 4:05 PM

tuufftitiyrrrurut

 

 **No more fights** Today at 4:05 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 5:39 PM

Wish me luck

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:41 PM

You've got this, Shiro

  
  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

I'm scared

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 5:42 PM

It'll be alright, Matt

  
  


Shiro approached Matt. He was seated in the living room scrolling through his phone, and from where he was standing Shiro recognized the dark grey of discord.

“Hey, Matt,” Shiro greeted. “Can we talk?”

Matt swallowed, eyes widening slightly. “Yeah, totally, let's talk. What's up?”

“First of all, _did_ you read my conversation with Keith?” Shiro asked. When Matt looked away with guilt, he added, “No, no, I'm not mad, I just wanted to know!”

The younger man exhaled. “Yes, I read it. I was just scrolling through your messages and I-I'm sorry, I-”

“Matt,” Shiro cut him off. “Again, I'm not mad. It actually makes this a lot easier. As you read, I'm attracted to someone other than you. Specifically Adam. This doesn't diminish how I feel about you in any way, shape, or form. I absolutely adore you. Ok?”

“I'm… I'm not jealous,” Matt confided. “Just… surprised.”

Shiro walked around the couch and sat down next to Matt, leaving just a couple inches of room between them. “Well, that's good. I'm glad.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, I… I looked up polyamory today, and… I think it might be something I might… like,” he faltered. “I mean, obviously I'd like to think about it a bit more, but… I think I could see myself wanting a third person in this relationship.”

“That's great,” Shiro remarked. “We'd have to get… even better at communicating than we are right now, but… I think we could make it work. Of course, that is, if Adam is interested.”

Matt grinned. “Yeah, I… I think this is a thing that we could do,” he agreed.

“I think so, too.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Matt's nose, earning a giggle from the smaller man.

“I love you, Shiro,” Matt murmured.

Shiro paused. “You can call me Takashi if you want,” he offered.

Matt's eyes widened and after a second of processing he surged forward to kiss Shiro on the lips, looping his arms around him.

“I love you, Takashi,” Matt repeated, eyes gleaming.

“I love you too,” Shiro replied.

  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  


**tshirogane** Today at 6:09 PM

It went well

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:10 PM

That's great! Where do you stand?

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:10 PM

We're both thinking about it

No official decision has been made but he’s interested

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:10 PM

Congrats!

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:10 PM

Thanks

How was your day?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:11 PM

Long

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:11 PM

Did you get a place to shower?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:11 PM

Adam agreed to let me use his

He checked and there's nothing against the rules about it, strangely enough

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:11 PM

Yeah

I'm glad that you've got a place

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:12 PM

Yeah me too

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:12 PM

I love you!

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:12 PM

You don't need to say that every single time we talk

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:12 PM

Keith, my beloved baby cousin, I love you so much <33333

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 6:12 PM

◔_◔

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 6:13 PM

**< 3**

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Nadia** Today at 6:21 PM

So Keith your a furry now?

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:21 PM

No I'm an alien get it right

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:21 PM

A furry alien

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:21 PM

In the sense that I have fur yes

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:22 PM

So you admit it!

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:22 PM

… kind of hard to deny the fact that I have fur

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:22 PM

Yeah he also admitted to cheating in the sim

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:22 PM

I was NICE to you and THIS is how you repay me

By falsely accusing me of breaking the rules

 

 **James** Today at 6:23 PM

Explain

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:23 PM

You guys are human and therefore have inferior reflexes

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:23 PM

Oh so purple genes is what makes you good at piloting?

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:23 PM

In part probably

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:24 PM

Meanwhile James is googling ‘how to turn yourself purple’

  
  


**Caffeine addicts**

  


**5 hour energy** Today at 6:28 PM

Wait if James is attracted to Keith does that make him a furry

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 6:30 PM

djtdtitututstj NO????

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 6:30 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you sure???

 

 **Earl grey** Today at 6:31 PM

Given that James was attracted to Keith prior to his transformation, I'd say, while it is possible that James is a furry, it's not a guarantee.

It's possible that he is merely not bothered by Keith's changed appearance.

 

 **Gas station roast** Today at 6:31 PM

You guys are the worst friends ever

 

 **5 hour energy** Today at 6:31 PM

We tease you because we love you

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Allura** Today at 6:36 PM

So how was everyone's day?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:36 PM

Meh

 

 **James** Today at 6:36 PM

It was fine

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:36 PM

Alright I guess

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:37 PM

Great

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:37 PM

It was great

I told Zethrid to accept the invite already but apparently they expired

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:37 PM

Shoot! I'll send it out again

 

**- >Crystalsand just showed up. Hold my beer.**

 

 **Crystalsand** Today at 6:41 PM

Hello!

My name is Shay

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:41 PM

Welcome, Shay!

 

 **James** Today at 6:43 PM

Isn't almost everyone here now

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:43 PM

Yes, I believe we're just missing Zethrid, Romelle, and Veronica

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:43 PM

I asked Romelle about it and she said she was planning on making an account tonight

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:44 PM

Oh, ok. Thank you, Keith

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:44 PM

I'll bug V about it

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:44 PM

Thank you, Lance

 

**- >absolutebutch just slid into the server**

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:48 PM

Hey Zethrif!

 

 **absolutebutch** Today at 6:48 PM

Hey

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:48 PM

Welcome!

 

 **Lotor** Today at 6:48 PM

Hello, Zethrid

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 6:48 PM

Oh it's you

 

 **Lotor** Today at 6:48 PM

Indeed it is

 

**- >angryelf joined. You just construct additional pylons.**

 

 **angryelf** Today at 6:52 PM

Please help I'm confused

 

 **Mart** Today at 6:52 PM

Mood

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:52 PM

Hello! Who is this?

 

 **angryelf** Today at 6:52 PM

This is Romelle

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:53 PM

Welcome, Romelle! I'll change your name for you

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:53 PM

Thank you

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:53 PM

Hey Romelle

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:53 PM

Hello Keith

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:54 PM

Oh hey your Keith's comm officer right?

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:54 PM

Yes! My former pilot was my brother, but he decided he wanted to be an artist

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:54 PM

Good for him! I'm glad he's following his dreams

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:54 PM

Me too

Although I do miss him

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:55 PM

Yeah I miss my family too

 

 **Honk** Today at 6:55 PM

But hey school's almost out

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:55 PM

But then I'll miss my friends :(

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:55 PM

You'll still have hunk tho

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:55 PM

That's true

And you'll have Keith

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:56 PM

A pest, a menace

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:56 PM

Oh you're describing yourself

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:56 PM

Gfy

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:56 PM

Thanks! You too <3

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:57 PM

TEETH

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:57 PM

Pigeon Columba Palumbus Holt

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:11 PM

Hey where's Keith

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:11 PM

Shower

Using Mr Walker's I think

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:11 PM

Why

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:11 PM

What part of ‘hates public showers’ don't you understand smh

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:12 PM

Ok but why him

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:12 PM

Cause he's close with Shiro

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:12 PM

Fair enough

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:12 PM

Yeah

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:20 PM

I'm back

Adam was super cool about it

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:20 PM

That's good

Shoot did you have soap and stuff

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:20 PM

Yes Shiro I brought soap and everything

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:20 PM

Ok good

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:20 PM

Even though it ‘wasn't necessary’

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:21 PM

I want you cleaning his drain for him I can only imagine how much hair you got in it

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:21 PM

Actually no I think my head hair is tougher

Shiro you know this you know how infrequently I had to clean my shower

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:21 PM

That's true

 

 

**Messenger**

 

**_7:27 PM_ **

 

**Adam**

Wet cat

(A picture of a very fluffy Keith looking indignantly at the camera)

 

**Me**

Thank you for this

How did you get a picture

 

**Adam**

I told him that he was fluffy and he asked how much so I took a picture and showed him

I didn't delete it because he didn't ask me to

 

**Me**

Ah ok

It's adorable

 

**Adam**

I thought so too

 

 

 

**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:32 PM

Hey guess what Adam sent me

    2.52 MB

     **IMG_20180906_165409170.jpg**

(The same image that Adam sent to Shiro)

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:32 PM

I'm gonna fucking kill him sorry your not getting a second boyfriend because he's gonna be fucking dead

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:32 PM

Aww, but it's so cute

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:32 PM

I'm gonna strangle him

 

 

**Messenger**

 

**_7:32 PM_ **

 

**Me**

I'm gonna strangle you

 

**Adam**

Keith, that's not very nice

 

**Me**

>:(

 

**Adam**

:)

 

**Me**

I hate you

 

**Adam**

:(

 

 

**The Garrison GSA**

  


**- >kickasscuban just arrived. Seems OP- please nerf.**

 

 **kickasscuban** Today at 7:45 PM

Hello, everyone

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:45 PM

V!!!!

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:45 PM

Hey, Lance

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:45 PM

Welcome, Veronica!

So, I believe we're all here now!

Everyone, would you please say your name, age, pronouns, and a fun fact about yourself?

I'll go first

My name is Allura, I'm 18, I use she/her pronouns, and I have four pet mice!

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:47 PM

Pics or it didn't happen

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:47 PM

I'll find you some later!

Shiro, could you go next?

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:47 PM

Sure

My name's Shiro, I'm 25, I use he/him pronouns, and I stole someone's glasses and left them on Kerberos

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:48 PM

dgxjfsigsudturtitsut

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:48 PM

You did WHAT

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:48 PM

WHOSE

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:48 PM

BDKGSJGJEJJS

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:48 PM

Adam

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:48 PM

Oh my GOD WHY

Does he _know_ this?

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:48 PM

No, he just knows that I hid his glasses so well he had to get new ones

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:48 PM

dhdkgddudgsjgs

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:48 PM

Shiro I'm gonna cry why would you do that

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:48 PM

He said that I could never hide his glasses where he couldn't find them

So I proved him wrong

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:49 PM

ICONIC

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:49 PM

Shiro you're gonna get fired I stg

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:49 PM

So, Matt, wanna go next?

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:49 PM

Sure, why not

I'm Matt, I'm 22, I use he/him pronouns, and I've successfully broken into Pidge's computer

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:50 PM

You did WHAT

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:50 PM

:p

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:50 PM

I'm gonna kick your ass Matt

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:50 PM

Find anything exciting?

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:50 PM

Nah, just standard pubescent kid stuff

Minus the porn

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:51 PM

Gross why tf would I have porn on my computer

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:51 PM

Idk I didn't know you were ace at the time

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:51 PM

That's fair

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:51 PM

Anyway Pidge you wanna go next?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:52 PM

Uhhhhh

I'm Pidge, I'm 16, I dunno what pronouns I want so whatever I guess, and I've successfully broken into Matt's computer on four separate occasions

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:52 PM

My little sibling

I'm so proud

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:52 PM

Gross go away

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:53 PM

For now, do you have any pronoun preference

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:53 PM

Uh…. I guess they/them would be best

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:53 PM

Alright!

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:53 PM

Embracing who you are will make you a better student

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:54 PM

K cool glad we've got that over with

Keith it's your turn

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:54 PM

Sure. I'm Keith, I'm 18, I use he/him pronouns, and I've only stabbed ONE person. Everyone is spreading rumors that I just shank random people but it's NOT true

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:54 PM

GHGHHFHDHHREV

 

 **James** Today at 7:54 PM

WHAT

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:54 PM

I spit out my water utuhrrtuentefht

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:54 PM

KEITH

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:54 PM

It was a complicated situation, guys

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:54 PM

 _Thank you,_ Shiro

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:55 PM

Who was it?

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 7:55 PM

I'm kinda disappointed the rumors weren't true

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:55 PM

I usually don't need knives

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:55 PM

HFHFJFGHGFFRR

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 7:55 PM

I like this kid

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:56 PM

Anyway, Lance it's your turn

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:56 PM

Alright! My name's Lance, I'm 17, I use he/him pronouns, and I am _quite_ popular with the ladies

Slightly less popular with the men. I dunno why

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:57 PM

Maybe because you challenge half of them to rivalries and friendzone the other half?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:57 PM

oh my god

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:57 PM

FGGDFU TO HRSHRMARHR

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:57 PM

She's not wrong

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:57 PM

Listen,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:57 PM

Called OUT

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:57 PM

This is biphobia

V wanna go next?

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:58 PM

Sure, though we're coming back to this. I'm Veronica, I'm 24, I use she/her pronouns, and I'm probably too old for this group

 

 **Shuro** Today at 7:58 PM

I'm older than you, don't worry about it

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:58 PM

Eh fair enough

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:59 PM

Besides we need you here to roast Lance

 

 **Keef** Today at 7:59 PM

^

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:59 PM

That's true

Nadia, why don't you go next?

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:59 PM

Ok

I'm Nadia, I'm 18, I use she/her pronouns, and I've beat James, Ryan, Ina, Lance, Veronica, Ezor, Acxa and several other people at arm wrestling contests

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:00 PM

Nice!

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:00 PM

She's stronger than she looks

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:00 PM

James, go

 

 **James** Today at 8:01 PM

I'm James, I'm 18, I use he/him pronouns, and I used to think I was straight

 

 **Keef** Today at 8:01 PM

I remember. You were a huge prick

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:01 PM

What was your gay awakening?

 

 **James** Today at 8:01 PM

That's… a story for another time

Ezor, why don't you go?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:02 PM

Aight. I'm Ezor, I use she/her, I'm 17, and I took gymnastics from the ages of 3 to 14

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:02 PM

That explains a lot

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:02 PM

You knew this!

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:02 PM

I'm joking

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:03 PM

Zethrid you go

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:03 PM

Zethrid, she/her, 18, and I can actually crush a watermelon between my thighs. I've done it

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:03 PM

Damn, girl

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:03 PM

Powerful thighs

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:03 PM

That's pretty impressive

 

 **Keef** Today at 8:03 PM

Nice

Wonder what it would do to a human skull

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:03 PM

Good question! Only one way to find out

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:03 PM

I could probably calculate it if I wanted to but I don't so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:03 PM

Keith no

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:04 PM

Acxa, go

 

 **Acxa** Today at 8:04 PM

I'm Acxa, I use she/her pronouns, I'm 18, and the only time I've ever gotten in trouble was Lotor's fault

 

 **Lotor** Today at 8:04 PM

Listen…..

 

 **Acxa** Today at 8:04 PM

You _lied to me_ about what _time_ it was! You changed my clocks!

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:04 PM

What's this?

 

 **Acxa** Today at 8:05 PM

Lotor wanted me to sneak out with him to the speeder bay to check it out but I didn't want to break the rules so he CHANGED MY CLOCK so I didn't know we were breaking curfew and falsified permission to make me think we were allowed to be in there!

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:05 PM

Lotor!

 

 **Lotor** Today at 8:06 PM

It was ill-advised, I admit

 

 **Acxa** Today at 8:06 PM

Anyway as much as I like to dwell on that incident, it's your turn now, Lotor

 

 **Lotor** Today at 8:07 PM

Very well. My name is Lotor, I'm 18 years old, I use he/him pronouns, and my hair is _not_ bleached, it's just naturally that color

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:07 PM

(¬_¬)

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:07 PM

Press X to doubt

 

 **Keef** Today at 8:07 PM

X

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:07 PM

X

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:07 PM

X

 

 **Ezor** Today at 8:07 PM

X

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 8:07 PM

**X**

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:07 PM

**X**

 

 **Romelle** Today at 8:07 PM

X

 **Lotor** Today at 8:07 PM

Wow, how supportive

Shay, why don't you go?

 

 **Shay** Today at 8:08 PM

Ok

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:08 PM

Jfc you've been quiet

 

 **Shay** Today at 8:08 PM

So have Romelle and Hunk

Anyway, I'm Shay, I use she/her, I'm 17, and I have an enormous garden back home

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:08 PM

That's really cool, Shay!

 

 **Honk** Today at 8:09 PM

This is the kind of content I'm here for

 

 **Shay** Today at 8:09 PM

Thanks! Hunk, would you like to go next?

 

 **Honk** Today at 8:09 PM

Sure

I'm Hunk, I use he/him, I'm 17, and I can make almost anything taste good

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:09 PM

:Eyes:

Food?

 

 **Honk** Today at 8:10 PM

Yes, food

 

 **Romelle** Today at 8:10 PM

The way to a person's heart is their stomach

 

 **Honk** Today at 8:10 PM

Yep! Or at least it helps

 

 **Romelle** Today at 8:10 PM

Am I the only one left?

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:10 PM

I believe so

 

 **Romelle** Today at 8:11 PM

Well, I'm Romelle, I use she/her pronouns, I'm 17, and my fun fact is that I've never gotten in trouble for anything, but that doesn't mean that I've never broken the rules

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:11 PM

An icon

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:11 PM

Hey what the Garrison doesn't know

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:11 PM

can't hurt em

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:12 PM

Why did your father teach you that message

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:12 PM

Why wouldn't he

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:12 PM

I… you know what, I don't know. Why wouldn't he teach his children that it's ok to break the law as long as you don't get caught?

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:12 PM

Right, exactly!

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:13 PM

You're going to give me grey hairs

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:13 PM

And I'll love those grey hairs too

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:13 PM

You really turned that around

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:13 PM

What can I say I love my bf

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:13 PM

That works out well because he loves you back

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:14 PM

<3

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:14 PM

Absolutely disgusting romance in my good Christian server?

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:14 PM

Y'all getting romance horny on main

 

 **James** Today at 8:14 PM

Y'all

 

 **Pedge** Today at 8:14 PM

Y'all

 

 **Nadia** Today at 8:14 PM

I know what I said

 

 **Allura** Today at 8:15 PM

Well, I'm glad everyone has officially introduced themselves now! I look forward to watching this club grow!

 

 **Lants** Today at 8:15 PM

Me too!

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:15 PM

I'm glad that it exists now. I wish Matt and I had started one when we were students

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:16 PM

Eh doesn't matter to me it exists now and we can help out

We should make a gay staff club

 

 **Shuro** Today at 8:16 PM

That would just be the two of us and maybe a couple others

 

 **Mart** Today at 8:16 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:31 PM

So who'd you stab?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 9:33 PM

It's a long story

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:33 PM

I have time

 

 **No more fights** Today at 9:33 PM

I'd rather not explain it. Some other time, maybe

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 9:34 PM

Alright… if you say so


	9. Day nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday and Adam and Shiro have a Talk

**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Mattaticate** Today at 7:09 AM

“Now that our cat moved out, we could get a new one.” -Shiro

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:09 AM

Wow already replacing me? Cold.

I guess I gotta find a new family

Lance can your family adopt me

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:09 AM

No you're not a minor

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:10 AM

But you could marry into the family ;)))))

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:10 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:10 AM

If only they had a handsome bachelor

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:10 AM

What about me :o

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:11 AM

Keyword 'handsome’

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:11 AM

:’(

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:11 AM

They're aroace Lance 

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:11 AM

Do you think I'm handsome :)

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:12 AM

More attractive than me, at least

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:12 AM

Well that's a pretty major compliment

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:12 AM

Is it, though?

Anyone who's into me is probably a furry or a monster fucker

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:13 AM

Well then it's a good thing that Lance is both

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:13 AM

ashfjditstjrjsruss I'M NOT A MONSTER FUCKER

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:13 AM

You sure?

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:13 AM

Matt is a monster fucker

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:13 AM

That's true

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:14 AM

You monster

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:14 AM

*Monster fucker

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:14 AM

Lance's not denying being a furry though 

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:15 AM

Ever since I found out that thinking werewolves were hot made you a furry I gave up trying to deny it

I'm sorry werewolves are hot

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:15 AM

That's monster fucker too tho

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:15 AM

But they're just anthropomorphic wolves

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:15 AM

Yeah but they have mystical properties too

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Pedge** Today at 7:17 AM

I need an opinion: does wanting to fuck a werewolf make you a furry or a monster fucker

 

**James** Today at 7:17 AM

What the fuck

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:18 AM

Furry

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:18 AM

Neither furries just wanna dress up as animals

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:18 AM

Both

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:18 AM

How are we defining these terms?

 

**Mart** Today at 7:18 AM

wanting to fuck a werewolf does NOT make you a monster fucker. werewolves are ENTRY-LEVEL. you don't get admitted to the club until you want to fuck at LEAST one demon,,

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:19 AM

Wait do succubi count as demons in this instance

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:19 AM

No those are designed to be hot that's not fair

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:19 AM

Oh thank god

 

**Allura** Today at 7:19 AM

Oh dear I don't know if this is what I wanted to see first thing in the morning

 

**Lants** Today at 7:20 AM

Sorry about them

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:20 AM

You STARTED this, Lance

 

**Lants** Today at 7:20 AM

Also important distinction I said they were HOT not that I wanted to fuck them!

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:20 AM

Do you not?

 

**Lants** Today at 7:20 AM

Nah

At least not in werewolf form

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:21 AM

Hmm

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:21 AM

Now THAT makes you a furry

But we already knew that

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:21 AM

Does wanting to fuck Keith make you a furry or a monster fucker? 

 

**Mart** Today at 7:21 AM

I would classify Keith as entry level monster fucker too

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:22 AM

Again, being a furry isn't about fucking anthropomorphic animals

 

**Keef** Today at 7:22 AM

Do you know this because you are one?

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:22 AM

No because my brother is

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:23 AM

does wanting to be like Keith make you a furry?

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:23 AM

Hard to say

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:23 AM

_ Nudges James _

 

**James** Today at 7:23 AM

I'm not a furry!

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:23 AM

(¬_¬) only a furry would say that

 

**James** Today at 7:24 AM

No I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to deny being a furry if I'm not

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:24 AM

(¬_¬)

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:24 AM

Don't be ridiculous. He wants to fuck Keith, which just makes him an entry level monster fucker

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:24 AM

Yeah you're right

 

**James** Today at 7:24 AM

I really don't though

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:25 AM

Uh huh

 

**Mart** Today at 7:26 AM

So does this make Keith a furry?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:26 AM

No of course not

I hate myself and my body

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:26 AM

What

 

**Keef** Today at 7:26 AM

Smh shiro you knew this

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:27 AM

I did not!

Keith why don't you tell me these things?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:27 AM

Because you overreact

Like you are

Right now

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:28 AM

I'm just worried about you, ok?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:28 AM

There's no need

I'm fine

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:28 AM

…. We'll talk later

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 8:11 AM

So Keith just hissed?

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:11 AM

Explain

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:11 AM

Someone startled him and he made this weird hiss/growl noise

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:11 AM

Fucking furry

 

**No more fights** Today at 8:12 AM

Fuck off

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:12 AM

Respect your elders

 

**No more fights** Today at 8:12 AM

**Never**

 

 

 

**Messenger**

**_8:35 AM_ **

**Me**

Hey, is there any way we could meet sometime today?

**Adam**

Sure! When are you thinking? 

I'm available at lunch or any time after 4 PM

**Me**

Could we meet for dinner?

**Adam**

Sure

I'd rather not spend too much money, though

**Me**

We could go somewhere cheap

Or I could pay

Which would you prefer?

**Adam**

Somewhere inexpensive

**Me**

Alright

Any preference?

**Adam**

Uhhhhh

**Me**

Jeez I haven't eaten out recently

**Adam**

Not even on dates?

**Me**

Honestly? I haven't been on many lately

ANYWAY 

**Adam**

There's actually a really good taco truck

I dunno if you wanted to sit down inside though

**Me**

No that sounds nice

**Adam**

Oh alright cool

I'll send you the address unless you'd like to drive there together?

**Me**

Well then you'd just be giving me directions

**Adam**

Or I could drive?

**Me**

I… generally prefer to drive myself

It's just a… thing I prefer

Not that I don't trust your driving! I do!

I just don't really like being a passenger

Sorry

**Adam**

No, no, it's fine you don't need to explain yourself

So yeah you can just drive me there or I can drive myself

**Me**

I'll drive

Save energy and all that

**Adam**

Sounds good

We could leave as soon as you're done with work?

**Me**

Sounds good. I'll text you.

**Adam**

Cool

****  
  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

****  
  


Welcome to the beginning of the  **Protect teeth** group.

**pokepowered** Today at 8:45 AM

So I think it's fairly obvious why I've gathered you all here

**mattaticate** Today at 8:45 AM

Because I forgot to brush my teeth that one time when I was 14?

**pokepowered** Today at 8:45 AM

Wh-what?

**tshirogane** Today at 8:46 AM

Pidge, please enlighten us

**pokepowered** Today at 8:46 AM

I'm putting together a group of people willing to throw hands on Keith's behalf

If anything happens with Keith like when he scratched up Matt, we can act

**mattaticate** Today at 8:47 AM

Ok I got scratched up because I was trying to help but I did it wrong and made it worse

**pokepowered** Today at 8:47 AM

Yeah I know I'm saying if he freaks out

**tshirogane** Today at 8:47 AM

Can I ask why you named it 'protect  _ teeth _ ’?

**pokepowered** Today at 8:47 AM

Yeah

It looks like a meme chat

**mattaticate** Today at 8:48 AM

Ah ok

**tshirogane** Today at 8:48 AM

Pidge, I'm gonna send you Lt Walker's phone number

If Keith needs an adult when we're not able to be there, call him

**pokepowered** Today at 8:48 AM

Ok

****  
  
  


**Messenger**

**_8:55 AM_ **

**Me**

Hey by the way I gave your number to one of Keith's friends

**Adam**

Who?

**Me**

Their name is Pidge

Matt's little sibling

**Adam**

I thought his sibling got banned from the Garrison

**Me**

You know the Holt catchphrase

**Adam**

….

That's true

Anyway, thanks for letting me know

**Me**

They're Keith's roommate, so these texts may come at night

Wait is that ok?

**Adam**

Yes that's fine Shiro

Issues don't always fall between the hours of nine to five

**Me**

Thanks

I'm really grateful you're there for Keith

**Adam**

Of course

I care about him

**Me**

Still, thank you

**Adam**

Anyway, I gotta get back to work

See ya

**Me**

See you

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

****  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 11:12 AM

So you're asking Adam out today?

**tshirogane** Today at 11:12 AM

Yeah

I'm meeting him for dinner

**mattaticate** Today at 11:12 AM

Cool

Where?

**tshirogane** Today at 11:13 AM

A taco truck near the park

**mattaticate** Today at 11:13 AM

Ooh! Romantic~

**tshirogane** Today at 11:13 AM

Ha ha

**mattaticate** Today at 11:13 AM

No, seriously, that's a romantic place

Sunset in the park?

**tshirogane** Today at 11:14 AM

Oh

Huh

I guess that is romantic

**mattaticate** Today at 11:14 AM

Go get us a man 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:14 AM

That's the plan

I love you!

**mattaticate** Today at 11:14 AM

I love you too <3

**tshirogane** Today at 11:14 AM

<3333333

****  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

****  
  


**Ezor** Today at 11:53 AM

Do you ever question if your actually gay

**Keef** Today at 11:53 AM

No

**Zethrid** Today at 11:53 AM

Never

**Pedge** Today at 11:53 AM

Sexuality crises is the way of the aroace

**Ezor** Today at 11:54 AM

Explain

**Pedge** Today at 11:54 AM

Well sometimes you'll meet a person and you'll think they're cool and want to hang out with them or whatever or you'll think they're nice to look at and then you're like ‘oh god am I actually straight/gay/bi and just didn't realize it? Is this attraction???’

**Lotor** Today at 11:55 AM

I've never questioned my sexuality

I know I'm straight

**Lants** Today at 11:55 AM

You know for sure?

**Lotor** Today at 11:55 AM

Well

I suppose I could be sexually attracted to a man, theoretically

I'm not bothered by the idea of engaging in sexual contact with a man

But I don't think I could be romantically involved with one

I just prefer the company of women

So it doesn't really matter to me

**Pedge** Today at 11:56 AM

That's fair

Do you feel differently about men over text?

**Lotor** Today at 11:56 AM

Well, I'm fine with everyone here. I don't have a problem with any of you

**Lants** Today at 11:56 AM

Well that's good

**Ezor** Today at 11:57 AM

Yeah 

****  
  


**Messenger**

**_12:23 PM_ **

**Me**

Hello is this Walker

**Walker**

Yes, I'm Lt Walker

Is this Pidge?

**Me**

Yeah this is Pidge

I had a quick question for you

**Walker**

Shoot

**Me**

Do you happen to have a discord account?

**Walker**

Out of curiosity, why?

**Me**

We have a Keith protection group dm and I figured you'd want in

**Walker**

Oh I see

Yes, I do

 

**Me**

Great. I'm @pokepowered#xxxx

**Walker**

I'll send a friend request when I get the time

**Me**

Cool thanks

**Walker**

Of course

And please, call me Adam when I'm not working

**Me**

Aight

****  
  


**Ze Gays**

****  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 12:32 PM

@Mattaticate

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:32 PM

Whassup?

**Gremlin** Today at 12:32 PM

Why didn't you tell us Adam had a discord

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:32 PM

Oh it didn't seem relevant

I guess it kinda is ish

****  
  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

****  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 12:40 PM

There I added Adam

**Snapplesteve** Today at 12:40 PM

Thank you, Matt

**pokepowered** Today at 12:40 PM

Hey quick question what the fuck is your username

**Snapplesteve** Today at 12:40 PM

Try and figure it out 

**pokepowered** Today at 12:41 PM

All…right

**tshirogane** Today at 12:41 PM

Hello, Adam!

**Snapplesteve** Today at 12:41 PM

Hello!

****  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

****  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 12:45 PM

Hey, would it be alright if I contacted you here mostly from now on?

It's easier if I only have to check one app

**Snapplesteve** Today at 12:45 PM

Sure

**tshirogane**

Thanks

****  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

****  
  


**No more fights** Today at 12:47 PM

Adam has a discord?

**pokepowered** Today at 12:47 PM

Yep

**No more fights** Today at 12:47 PM

Can you send me his info?

**pokepowered** Today at 12:47 PM

Sure

Snapplesteve#xxxx

**No more fights** Today at 12:48 PM

Cool thanks

**pokepowered** Today at 12:48 PM

Yeah np

****  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

****  
  


**Shuro** Today at 5:45 PM

Ok, kids, be good while I'm gone

**Mart** Today at 5:45 PM

No promises, daddy

**Nadia** Today at 5:45 PM

Please tell me you guys don't have daddy kinks

**Shuro** Today at 5:45 PM

It's really not an appropriate topic but I don't

**Keef** Today at 5:46 PM

Apparently beyond that he is turned  _ off  _ by the word daddy

**Mart** Today at 5:46 PM

Maybe I'll have to find someone else to be my daddy

**Shuro** Today at 5:46 PM

I guess so

**Lants** Today at 5:46 PM

Stop I can't watch my parents split up twice in one day

**Shuro** Today at 5:47 PM

Sorry Lance

Matt we gotta stay together for the kids

**Mart** Today at 5:47 PM

Yeah, I guess…

**Pedge** Today at 5:47 PM

Wait where are you going

**Shuro** Today at 5:47 PM

Boring adult stuff

**Pedge** Today at 5:48 PM

Gross

****  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

****  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 5:50 PM

Hey are you ready to go?

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:50 PM

Sure thing! I'll meet you in the garage?

**tshirogane** Today at 5:50 PM

Great!

****  
  
  
  


When Adam met Shiro in the garage, he noticed that the man had elected to change into civvies: a black leather jacket, a white tank top, and flattering black jeans. That was just as well, because Adam had changed into a light blue button up shirt and grey jeans. He felt vaguely underdressed even though he was arguably dressed “nicer.” Possibly due to the fact that Shiro just looked  _ good. _ Unfairly so. Was he trying to impress him? No, that made no sense. This wasn't a date. Shiro was taken. He just… dressed like that. And looked like that. Without trying.

“Ready to go?” Shiro asked, flashing a white smile that made Adam's heart flutter in his chest.

_ Adam. Stop being gay,  _ he scolded himself.

“Yeah,” he choked out.

This was going to be a long evening.

They got into Shiro's car, a decently sized, sturdy-looking black vehicle. The interior was immaculate, and when Adam glanced behind him, he was met with an equally clean backseat. There were distinct scratches in the leather of the right backseat. 

If Shiro noticed Adam's wandering gaze, he didn't say anything. He backed out of the parking stall and got onto the road. When Adam's eyes settled back on the other man, he noticed the tension in his body, his furrowed brow and white knuckles clutching the steering wheel. He drove like an old man, never going more than two miles per hour over the speed limit and never taking any kind of risks, a sharp contrast to the daring ace pilot who taught his cousin how to drive off of cliffs and survive.

He didn't make very good conversation while he was driving, giving short answers to each of Adam's prompts and never asking anything in return. He recalled Matt saying that driving with Shiro was horrible and it was best to just get out your phone and ignore the man's habits. Adam couldn't exactly do that, given that A) that would be incredibly rude and B) he needed directions.

The drive was a full five minutes longer than when Adam was the driver. 

Shiro parked just as carefully as he drove. Once they were out of the car, Shiro apologized, “Sorry, I know I drive like an old man.”

Adam chuckled. “It's alright. I'm sure Keith drives like a madman, so this is certainly preferable.”

“Oh, Keith… doesn't drive,” Shiro corrected. “At least, not on the road. He hates cars in general.”

_ Is that how the scratches got there?  _ he wondered.

“Probably for the best,” Adam commented.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. 

They walked the short distance to the taco truck in a somewhat tense silence, Adam still idly questioning to himself why two of the most skilled and bold pilots he knew were seemingly afraid of everyday vehicles. 

The line was short and they got their food quickly. Shiro ordered a chicken burrito and a water and Adam got himself two vegetarian tacos and a water. They found a seat on a park bench facing a pond and sat down.

“So, I'm happy that we're hanging out, but what prompted this?” Adam asked after they were partly done with their meals. “Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Shiro held up a finger while he finished chewing before replying, “Yeah, there was. There's something that I wanted to ask you.”

“Go for it,” Adam encouraged.

Shiro mulled over his thoughts, probably trying to figure out the best way to phrase his question. “Matt and I have been talking about something and we came to an agreement this morning,” he began. “The two of us both have feelings for you.”

Adam nearly choked on his food. “What?”

“I didn't invite you out with the intention that this was strictly a date, but… it could be if you want,” Shiro offered. 

Adam blinked a couple times. “Are you… asking me to be in a polyamorous relationship with you and Matt?” he clarified.

“Yes,” Shiro confirmed. After a pause, he asked, “What do you think?”

“I think… I think I'd like to try it,” Adam responded. “I've never been in this kind of relationship before, so I don't know… how, exactly.”

Shiro reached over and placed his human hand on top of Adam's. It was large, warm and calloused, but not too rough. Adam felt his heart flutter as his hand was covered and he met Shiro's warm, dark eyes.

“We can figure it out together,” Shiro reassured him. “Matt and I don't know what we're doing, either.” He set his empty plate on the bench on his opposite and scooted closer to Adam. 

Adam finished his food and turned his full attention to Shiro. “So, now what?”

Shiro decided to grace Adam with another one of his smiles. “Well, personally, I want to watch the sunset with my new boyfriend,” he suggested.

Under any other circumstances Adam would have been questioning if he had a heart condition. “Sounds good to me,” Adam agreed, trying to keep his voice steady, but Shiro was making it difficult. He felt Shiro's hand leave his. A muscular arm draped over Adam's shoulders and pulled him closer. Adam relaxed into the larger man's side, reaching over and taking Shiro's other hand. The metal was cold in his hand, and he wondered how much Shiro could feel as he rubbed his thumb over the cool palm. Shiro shifted his prosthetic to intertwine their fingers.

Neither spoke for a long time, just enjoying the sky as it painted itself orange and pink and the warmth of each other's bodies.

When the light began to fade and the street lamps switched on, Shiro asked, “Would you like to go anywhere else?”

“Did you leave Matt at the Garrison?” Adam wondered.

Shiro's eyes widened. “Shit,” he swore. He pulled out this phone to see 17 texts from his other boyfriend. “We should probably head back.” 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, let's go.” 

They rose to their feet and Shiro placed his hand on Adam's cheek, tilting his face down towards him. He gently pressed his lips to Adam's, barely more than a lingering touch. Shiro's lips were soft against his, which were chapped and probably not that nice to the touch. His cheeks flamed.

Shiro ended the contact and then continued towards the car as if nothing had happened.

****  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

****  
  


**Mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

I've been abandoned

Forgotten

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:04 PM

What

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

Shiro left me here

**Gremlin** Today at 7:04 PM

I thought he was doing boring adult stuff

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:05 PM

Yeah

_ Outside  _ of the Garrison

**No more fights** Today at 7:05 PM

Yikes

You can hang out with me and Pidge while your waiting for him to get you

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:05 PM

Cool thanks 

I'm getting a bunch of stares loitering in the cafeteria

**No more fights** Today at 7:05 PM

Yeah np

**tshirogane** Today at 7:27 PM

Sorry love, I'm on my way back

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:27 PM

Babe!

How'd it go?

**tshirogane** Today at 7:27 PM

About as well as it could have

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:28 PM

Gasp 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:28 PM

Yes

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:28 PM

_ Gasp _

**- >Snapplesteve just joined. Hide your bananas.**

****  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 7:30 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:30 PM

Hello

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:30 PM

Whomst is this

**Gremlin** Today at 7:30 PM

Adam's apple and Adam and Steve!

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:31 PM

Hey, you got it!

Faster than anyone else has, I might add

**No more fights** Today at 7:31 PM

Thanks I hate it

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:31 PM

Again

Whomst

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:32 PM

It's Adam

Thing 3

**No more fights** Today at 7:32 PM

If you ever imply that all the Things are in a polyamorous relationship again I stg I will personally sabotage your relationship 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:33 PM

Wait you guys got another boyfriend?

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:33 PM

Yep!

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:33 PM

That's pretty gay

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:33 PM

Well, we're pretty gay, so that works out well

**Gremlin** Today at 7:34 PM

To date a holt you must first undergo a series of tests

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:34 PM

Oh?

**Gremlin** Today at 7:34 PM

You can, however, bribe your way out of the tests

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:34 PM

Are homemade cookies a suitable bargaining chip?

**Gremlin** Today at 7:35 PM

Hmmm

What kind?

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:35 PM

Chocolate chip

**Gremlin** Today at 7:35 PM

I'll take a dozen with the expectation that you will continue to provide me with additional cookies

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:35 PM

Deal

****  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

****  
  


**Ezor** Today at 7:40 PM

Wow it's dead

**Keef** Today at 7:40 PM

Me too 

**Pedge** Today at 7:40 PM

Mood

**Lants** Today at 7:40 PM

Mood

**Ezor** Today at 7:40 PM

Mood

**Nadia** Today at 7:40 PM

Mood

**Honk** Today at 7:40 PM

:0

**Mart** Today at 7:42 PM

Y'ALL GUESS WHO GOT A BOYFRIEND

**James** Today at 7:42 PM

You already had a boyfriend

**Mart** Today at 7:42 PM

Well I GOT A SECOND ONE

**James** Today at 7:42 PM

That's not fair you only get one

**Nadia** Today at 7:43 PM

James getting THORSTY

**James** Today at 7:43 PM

Leave me alone I'm gay

**Nadia** Today at 7:43 PM

MOOD

**Keef** Today at 7:43 PM

Same

**Ezor** Today at 7:43 PM

Me too honestly

**Shay** Today at 7:44 PM

Matt, who's your new boyfriend?

**Mart** Today at 7:44 PM

This fine gentleman named Adam Walker

**James** Today at 7:44 PM

Lt Walker?

**Mart** Today at 7:44 PM

Yes he's wonderful

I adore him

**Shay** Today at 7:45 PM

Congratulations!

**Honk** Today at 7:45 PM

Yeah congrats!

**Keef** Today at 7:45 PM

I'm happy for you three

**Mart** Today at 7:45 PM

Thanks guys

**Ezor** Today at 8:07 PM

Keith tell us your stabbing story

**Keef** Today at 8:07 PM

It's not a fun story

**Lants** Today at 8:07 PM

What does that mean?

**Keef** Today at 8:07 PM

It's not funny or anything

It's somewhat unpleasant

**Shuro** Today at 8:08 PM

I don't think Keith wants to go into it

**Keef** Today at 8:08 PM

Yeah

**Ezor** Today at 8:08 PM

Alright

**James** Today at 8:30 PM

How to come out to your parents

**Keef** Today at 8:30 PM

https://www.google.com/amp/s/m.wikihow.com/Come-Out-to-Your-Parents%3famp=1

**James** Today at 8:30 PM

Wow thanks

**Nadia** Today at 8:30 PM

Wait your parents think your straight?

**James** Today at 8:31 PM

I mean I just got a text from my mom asking if I had a girlfriend yet

**Shuro** Today at 8:31 PM

How do you think they'll react?

**James** Today at 8:31 PM

They're really supportive, but…

I dunno, I'm just nervous

**Shuro** Today at 8:31 PM

That's reasonable. I never came out to my parents, but I kind of wish I had

**Keef** Today at 8:31 PM

Me too

**Mart** Today at 8:32 PM

You were 11

**Keef** Today at 8:32 PM

Yeah? And?

**Shuro** Today at 8:32 PM

Anyway, how would you like to come out?

Over text, over a phone call, or in person?

**Nadia** Today at 8:32 PM

You could also just wait until you get a bf

**James** Today at 8:33 PM

Great 

Me, coming out at age 32

**Pedge** Today at 8:33 PM

Bold of you to assume you'll get a boyfriend by then

**James** Today at 8:33 PM

You guys are so mean to me

I open up, and I get faced with this slander

**Pedge** Today at 8:34 PM

I'm kidding

**Honk** Today at 8:34 PM

I baked a cake

**Keef** Today at 8:34 PM

Wait I never actually came out

Shiro

This may change the way you think of me, but

I'm gay

**Shuro** Today at 8:35 PM

I

I had no idea

**Mart** Today at 8:35 PM

_ Wipes a tear away  _ it's like we've been raising a stranger

**Keef** Today at 8:36 PM

You didn't raise me bitch

My only dads are my actual dad, Shiro, and Adam

**Mart** Today at 8:36 PM

;-;

**Allura** Today at 8:36 PM

James, I think you should just be straightforward with them

I understand that it can be intimidating but you'll be happier in the long run

**James** Today at 8:37 PM

Yeah,,,,,,,,

**Mart** Today at 8:37 PM

Here's how I came out:

My whole family was eating dinner together and I said “hey maybe I'll get a girlfriend at the Garrison”

And then my mom was like “or boyfriend”

And then I said “yeah or boyfriend”

And here we are

**Allura** Today at 8:38 PM

I said, 'Coran, I'm gay’ and he said, ‘Was I supposed to think you were straight?’

**Pedge** Today at 8:38 PM

Idk if I ever officially came out to my parents

**Lants** Today at 8:38 PM

My brother and I were making a bet over who would get a gf first and I said ‘wait what if I get a boyfriend first’

And then he ran and told everyone I said that

**Veronica** Today at 8:39 PM

I came out by bringing a girl home

**Ezor** Today at 8:39 PM

I just texted my mom 'btw I'm gay’

**Honk** Today at 8:39 PM

    599 KB

    IMG_20180706_181033053.jpg

(A picture of a cake in the shape of a frying pan frosted with the pan flag with the words ‘I'm pan’ on it)

**Shay** Today at 8:40 PM

Hunk that's super cute!

**Honk** Today at 8:40 PM

Thanks!

**Allura** Today at 8:40 PM

Beautiful

**Nadia** Today at 8:40 PM

Iconic

I told my parents to their faces and they were chill

**Shay** Today at 8:41 PM

My brother was saying he would beat up any boyfriend of mine and I asked what if I get a girlfriend and he said he'd prefer that

**James** Today at 8:41 PM

So some of you just… saw an opportunity and took it?

**Keef** Today at 8:41 PM

If your nervous talk about your gay friend Nadia and see how they feel about it

**James** Today at 8:41 PM

Oh yeah

That's a good idea

**Keef** Today at 8:42 PM

I occasionally have those

**James** Today at 8:42 PM

Keyword occasionally

**Keef** Today at 8:42 PM

Bitch

**James** Today at 8:42 PM

Punk

**Nadia** Today at 8:43 PM

Is this flirting?

**Keef** Today at 8:43 PM

He wishes

**James** Today at 8:43 PM

No

Anyway I'll just say that Nadia will probably get a girlfriend before I do

**Nadia** Today at 8:43 PM

You know that's true

**Mart** Today at 8:44 PM

Can't argue with that logic

**James** Today at 8:44 PM

Mom: Hahahaha! Is Nadia gay?

Me: yeah

**Keef** Today at 8:44 PM

I'm enraptured

**James** Today at 8:45 PM

Mom: well then I guess she can't be your girlfriend, huh?

Me: No definitely not, haha

**Nadia** Today at 8:45 PM

Can we just talk about James typing out 'haha’ to sound straight

Also gross

**Mart** Today at 8:46 PM

10/10 best way to look straight

**Lants** Today at 8:46 PM

13/10 would be tricked again

**James** Today at 8:46 PM

Very funny

**Allura** Today at 8:46 PM

She seems pretty receptive to it

**Mart** Today at 8:46 PM

Yeah she seems fine with Us Gays™

**James** Today at 8:47 PM

Yeah…….. I should be fine coming out but I'm just Not Ready Yet

**Shuro** Today at 8:47 PM

And that's perfectly fine! You can do this all at your own pace

There's no rush

**James** Today at 8:47 PM

Yeah ikik

Thanks for the advice guys

**Allura** Today at 8:47 PM

Of course!

**Nadia** Today at 8:47 PM

Any time!

**Honk** Today at 8:47 PM

We're all here for you, James!

**James** Today at 8:48 PM

Thanks

****  
  



	10. Day ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First GSA meeting today!

**Boyf**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 2:58 AM

@Snapplesteve deal with Shiro's 3 am musings I'm too tired for this

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:59 AM

@tshirogane go to bed

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:59 AM

Worried about Keith

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:59 AM

What specifically?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:59 AM

I dunno… I feel like every time I let him out of my sight something happens to him

Something that I… could've prevented if I was around

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:00 AM

He's not living with you, but you're still around

He can still contact you at any time

You're still in the same building as him every day

And even if you're not available, I can try to intervene

I know I failed to do so when you and Matt were on the mission, but…

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:00 AM

Don't blame yourself for any of that

You're not his guardian

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:00 AM

Doesn't mean I couldn't have done something, Shiro

Look, the point is, he's safe

Ok?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:01 AM

Yeah, physically

But yesterday he was saying that he hated himself and his body

And there's a lot of stuff pent up

I'm just… so worried

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:01 AM

You've been doing everything you can to address his struggles, right?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:01 AM

Of course

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:02 AM

And he knows this

You can't expect yourself to single-handedly fix all of his problems

A lot of people and a lot of incidents have hurt him

No matter how much you love him and how much care you treat him with, you by yourself can't make it all better

Don't expect yourself to

We're here for you and Keith. We want to help you. Will you let some of the responsibility fall to us?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:04 AM

If that's really what's best for him

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:04 AM

It is good for him to get help from more than one person. He needs a proper support base

And just as important, it's what's best for you

You need to stay healthy, for yourself and for him

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:05 AM

… I know you're right

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:05 AM

Try to get some sleep

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:05 AM

I will

Thanks, Adam

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:06 AM

Of course

Good night

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:06 AM

Night <3

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Allura** Today at 7:13 AM

So! Who's excited for the first meeting today?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:15 AM

I haven't been excited in 47 years

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:15 AM

It's been 84 years

 

**Lants** Today at 7:15 AM

Jesus right off the bat with the emo stuff

I am!

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:16 AM

Only if @Mart actually brings cookies like he said he would

 

**Mart** Today at 7:16 AM

Too early

 

**James** Today at 7:16 AM

I think it'll be fun

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:16 AM

Yeah! 

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:17 AM

I'm totally pumped

 

**Honk** Today at 7:17 AM

Yeah!

 

**Shay** Today at 7:17 AM

I'll be happy to meet all of you officially in person

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:17 AM

Matt why is it too early

Also I'm disgusted by everyone's enthusiasm

 

**Mart** Today at 7:18 AM

Because SHIRO woke me up like four times last night

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:18 AM

Sorry babe

 

**Mart** Today at 7:18 AM

All is forgiven please continue calling me babe

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:18 AM

That's pretty gay

 

**Keef** Today at 7:19 AM

Me too

 

**Lants** Today at 7:19 AM

Same

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:19 AM

For each other, I might add

 

**Lants** Today at 7:19 AM

tyjgjtdrhurejrj NO

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:20 AM

Remember when you said you wouldn't mind being Keith's boyfriend?

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:20 AM

Spill the tea

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:20 AM

A couple days ago Lance and Keith VC'd and Lance said that VCing doesn't make you boyfriends but he wouldn't mind being Keith's boyfriend

 

**Veronica** Today at 7:21 AM

What's this?

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:21 AM

OwO

 

**Mart** Today at 7:21 AM

OwO

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:21 AM

Please stop

 

**Mart** Today at 7:21 AM

**OwO**

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:21 AM

You disgust me

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:22 AM

Anyway

Follow up on that you COWARD

 

**Lants** Today at 7:22 AM

I'm a slut I'll date anyone that's into my gender

 

**Mart** Today at 7:22 AM

Me like five years ago

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:22 AM

Wait when did you and Shiro get together

 

**Mart** Today at 7:23 AM

Well, we started getting a lot closer after Shiro's injury, me and Dad building him an arm that worked better and all that 

But back then we had a… questionable age gap

Also he had some stuff to work out

Keith liked me alright

I think he prefers Adam because he's calmer

Anyway we ended up getting together about two and a half years ago 

Actually it was the day we were accepted for the mission

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:25 AM

I was just… excited

And being the gay disaster that I am

I kissed him

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:25 AM

Awww

 

**Shay** Today at 7:25 AM

That's adorable

 

**Mart** Today at 7:26 AM

Picture us just stealing kisses and shit when my dad wasn't looking on the mission

 

**Lants** Today at 7:26 AM

Are we talking like pecks on the lips or are we talking full make out sessions

 

**Mart** Today at 7:26 AM

We made out once but dad caught us and it was super embarrassing

Like dad didn't care but it's embarrassing to kiss your bf in front of your father

 

**Lants** Today at 7:27 AM

Understandable

 

**Honk** Today at 7:27 AM

Yeah I think that would make anyone feel a little uncomfortable

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:30 AM

Wait so you do actually have a metal arm?

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:30 AM

… yes? I thought that was common knowledge

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:30 AM

I mean yeah there were rumors and all that

**Shuro** Today at 7:30 AM

Yes, I actually have a prosthetic arm

 

**Keef** Today at 7:31 AM

It's stronger than a human arm

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:31 AM

What about a you arm

 

**Keef** Today at 7:31 AM

I didn't get  _ that  _ much stronger

A little but I was already pretty strong

I could forcibly move a full grown man when I was 11

 

**James** Today at 7:32 AM

How do you know that?!

 

**Keef** Today at 7:32 AM

Oh you thought I only fought people my own size?

 

**James** Today at 7:32 AM

I did. I really did.

 

**Keef** Today at 7:32 AM

Well you were wrong

 

**Lants** Today at 7:33 AM

Jesus Christ Keith

 

**Zethrid** Today at 7:33 AM

I like this kid more every day

 

**Keef** Today at 7:33 AM

We're the same age drop the ‘kid’ thing

 

**Zethrid** Today at 7:33 AM

You're small. Therefore. A child.

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 8:41 AM

You've made it pretty clear that you're unhappy

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:41 AM

I'm fine

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:41 AM

Be honest

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:42 AM

I've been worse

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:42 AM

But you've been better, too

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:42 AM

I guess?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:43 AM

How can I help?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:43 AM

I don't know

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:43 AM

Talk to me

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:43 AM

I have a lot of feelings and I don't like it and I don't know what to do with it

Ever since I brought up the knife incident it's been running through my head a lot

It was pretty dumb of me to mention it

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:44 AM

No, there's no way you could've known that that would trigger this

Can you think of any way that you could make that stop?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:45 AM

Sometimes when I get in arguments I accidentally yell something about My Trauma™ and it's embarrassing but

Shiro they tried to implant memories

They tried to convince me I was remembering it wrong

And I was so scared that I would go to jail when I was 11 and get out eventually and find out that you didn't make it and were just dead

and now theres a bunch of big authority figures that want to tell me what to do and i dont trust anu of them

i dont eant to do husr whayecee they say

i want yhrm to earn iy.but noms of gbem seem ti want to

im crying in thw bayheom and i have a cpass aoon

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:49 AM

Your first teacher is Adam, right?

Do you want me to talk to him?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:49 AM

i wamt a lor of thimgs

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:50 AM

Make a list of everything you want

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

**tshirogane** Today at 8:50 AM

Hey I just wanted to let you know that Keith might not be in class today

He's not feeling well

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:50 AM

How can I help?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:51 AM

I'm having him make a list of everything he wants

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:51 AM

Good

I'll excuse the absence

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:51 AM

Thank you

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:51 AM

Of course 

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:51 AM

<3

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:52 AM

<3

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:55 AM

a hug/that thimg that hou do where you just hold me un your lap

to vent ro someone.who womt take my probelms on themselves 

have people who like me worry aboyt me less anf npt have to ferl like im constantly rxplaining myself

to ve human

to br able to ride in cars and not freak put a d claw everything

to be able to talj about stuff withput crying

  
  
  


Shiro swept into the third bathroom he'd checked and heard Keith's breathing. It hitched as soon as he entered the room, like he was trying to stay quiet while others were around.

Shiro knocked on the stall door. “Keith?”

The boy opened the door and sank into Shiro's open arms. The pair sank to the tiled floor together, ignoring how presumably gross it was, Shiro pulling Keith into his lap and Keith burying his face in Shiro's neck. Shiro tried to ignore how tiny his trembling cousin felt in his arms.

“I don't want to dump all my problems on you,” Keith choked out. “I-I know you're stressed, and-”

“Shhhhh,” Shiro shushed him. “It's ok. Let me and my boyfriends worry about me, ok?”

“No,” Keith disagreed, pulling back to look Shiro in the eyes. It was always unnerving how Keith's eyes and face didn't turn red or even change color when he cried. “If you're allowed to worry about me, I'm allowed to worry about you. That's how love works.”

“Hugging you and comforting you makes me happy. When you're in my arms I know you're safe, and that makes me happy,” Shiro informed him. “This is helping me too.”

“It is?”

“Yes. But I know that, practically speaking, I can't always be there when you need someone. It's not always possible. I know that, and you know that. But we're not alone. You have your friends, and we both have Matt and Adam. We don't need to go through this alone. Neither of us are at our best right now, but that's ok. We're getting there.” Shiro felt his throat start to tighten up, but he held back any tears. “We're not alone, Keith. We don't need to go through this alone.  _ You _ don't need to go through this alone.”

Keith smiled weakly. “I know that I'm not alone anymore. You never let me forget it.”

Shiro returned the smile. “I love you so much, Keith.” He planted a kiss on his forehead. “Never forget that. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Keith responded.

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 9:18 AM

Keith walking into class late like a motherfucker, teacher don't give a shit

 

**Keef** Today at 9:58 AM

It's cause he's dating my cousin and he wants me to continue to approve of him

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:58 AM

Oh damn

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:59 AM

No, it's because I told him  _ why  _ you were late

He's not gonna punish you for something you didn't have control over

 

**Lants** Today at 9:59 AM

Wait what happened

 

**Keef** Today at 9:59 AM

It's complicated dw about it

 

**James** Today at 10:00 AM

Man I wish I had a teacher to stick up for me missing class when I didn't feel good

 

**Lants** Today at 10:00 AM

Hey he said it was complicated so that means fucking drop it

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:00 AM

It's a fair complaint. Keith does have an advantage since he knows multiple staff members personally

 

**Lants** Today at 10:01 AM

You don't see V bailing me out of trouble because I don't need to be bailed out of trouble because when I get in trouble I deserve it

She's staff that I know personally

Actually, so are Shiro and Matt now

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:02 AM

Well maybe that's just because you have more strength of character

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:02 AM

Lotor, back down.

I intervene when I think it's necessary. No other time. 

 

**James** Today at 10:02 AM

What about when Keith randomly punched me?

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:03 AM

That wasn't random. You were antagonizing him over a touchy subject. He didn't engage with you until you brought up his parents.

 

**James** Today at 10:03 AM

I didn't know…

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:04 AM

It was a complicated situation and you didn't have all the information, so I can understand why you might have been jealous of Keith, or maybe even why you would be jealous of him now

You still don't have the majority of the information

But this particular incident doesn't concern you

Don't involve yourself

 

**James** Today at 10:04 AM

Yes, sir

I'm sorry

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:05 AM

It's alright, so long as you learn from the experience

 

**James** Today at 10:05 AM

Of course, sir

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:05 AM

Good

And you can drop the ‘sir’ thing

 

**James** Today at 10:06 AM

It just…. seemed appropriate with the circumstances

  
  
  
  


**Caffeine addicts**

  
  


**5 hour energy** Today at 10:08 AM

    316 KB

**Screenshot_20180911-145123.png**

(A screenshot of Shiro scolding James and James's response)

Proof that James rolls over like a little bitch under the slightest pressure

 

**Turkish coffee** Today at 10:08 AM

Did we expect any different?

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:09 AM

Lt Shirogane is just… really intimidating

You guys would've done the same thing! What was I supposed to do, get in an argument with a superior officer?

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:09 AM

No, but the rest of us wouldn't have gotten in that mess in the first place

Or gotten in a fight with Keith

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:10 AM

Don't pretend you're not a little salty about how much Keith can get away with

 

**Earl grey** Today at 10:10 AM

From what I have observed, Lt Shirogane will grant similar leniencies to others that he believes deserve it

I imagine if you were in a similar situation as Keith and he was aware of it, he would do the same thing for you

He's just more aware of Keith's issues because he was his legal guardian for a number of years

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:11 AM

You think I could just go up to him and say ‘hey I have a stomachache can you get Lt Walker to excuse my absence’ and it would work?

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:11 AM

No I think it's more of a ‘hey I was crying in the bathroom would you mind explaining that to Lt Walker for me’ kind of thing

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:12 AM

I don't think that was the situation

 

**Earl grey** Today at 10:12 AM

I'm in the same class as Nadia and Keith, and I believe she is correct

Keith showed no signs of physical pain when he entered the classroom, and as soon as he entered Lt Walker engaged in a conversation with him that seemed reassuring in nature

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:13 AM

And he's purple with yellow eyes we have no idea if you can tell when he cries

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:13 AM

Well now I feel guilty

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:13 AM

Well maybe you should

And maybe you should apologize

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:14 AM

…….

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:14 AM

Well it was a long shot

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:14 AM

No your right

It's time I apologized

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:15 AM

Character development!

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**griffindork** Today at 10:20 AM

I haven't been very nice to you in the past

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:20 AM

True

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:20 AM

I'm sorry about that

I have no idea what your situation is and I shouldn't assume it's the same as mine

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:20 AM

You've been a dick but you're trying

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:21 AM

I am trying, but I feel like you also haven't been nice to me?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:21 AM

When

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:21 AM

When we… used to fight?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:21 AM

You always started it

I didn't want anything to do with you

But

I was a piece of work back then

Not specifically towards you, just in general

I was hard to work with and I know that

So… sorry that I was generally a dick

I'm trying to be less of a dick

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:22 AM

Me too

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:23 AM

Cool

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

**Ezor** Today at 11:18 AM

Damn missed the drama

**Pedge** Today at 11:18 AM

And Lotor shutting up the instant he's told to

**Zethrid** Today at 11:18 AM

@Lotor you're such a little bitch

**Shuro** Today at 11:19 AM

I'm rather glad he backed down

I didn't want any unnecessary conflict

**Allura** Today at 11:19 AM

Thank you for defusing the situation

**Keef** Today at 11:19 AM

He's the adult it's his job

**Allura** Today at 11:19 AM

Still

**Shuro** Today at 11:20 AM

But yes, if there is conflict here, I'll do my best to defuse it

**Lotor** Today at 11:20 AM

Why was I pinged?

Oh

I don't ever mean to instigate anything

**Lants** Today at 11:21 AM

And my name isn't Lance McClain

**Pedge** Today at 11:21 AM

And Keith isn't gay

**Keef** Today at 11:21 AM

Hey leave my homoromanticness out of this

**Nadia** Today at 11:21 AM

Oh that's a hefty word

**Keef** Today at 11:22 AM

Harder to turn into a noun

**Pedge** Today at 11:22 AM

That's true

**Nadia** Today at 11:22 AM

Oh makes sense

Just say gayness

**Keef** Today at 11:23 AM

Fair enough

**James** Today at 11:23 AM

Wait what's your sexuality

**Keef** Today at 11:23 AM

I'm demi

It's on the asexual spectrum

**James** Today at 11:24 AM

Oh nice

**Keef** Today at 11:24 AM

Yeah

**  
  
  
**

**Ze Gays**

**  
  
**

**Gremlin** Today at 12:05 PM

Let's kinkshame Shiro and Matt in front of their new boyfriend

**No more fights** Today at 12:05 PM

@Snapplesteve

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:05 PM

Hm?

Oh… I don't know if that's any of my business right now

**Gremlin** Today at 12:06 PM

Don't you wanna know what you're… getting into? 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:06 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:06 PM

Again, it's not my business right now

We'll cross that bridge when we come to it

**Gremlin** Today at 12:07 PM

Matt has a daddy kink that Shiro has been failing to fulfill

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:07 PM

I thought we established that that was a joke

But if Adam has a daddy kink, well, I'm not  _ opposed _

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:07 PM

Again, I don't think this is a conversation we need to be having this early in the relationship

**tshirogane** Today at 12:08 PM

Adam's not ready to talk about this kind of thing, guys

And it's really none of anyone else's business

**No more fights** Today at 12:08 PM

Unless it is

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:08 PM

That was like one or two times

**No more fights** Today at 12:08 PM

If I had a dollar for every time I've overheard things…

I'm sorry, but Matt is  _ not  _ quiet

**tshirogane** Today at 12:09 PM

Can you tell us these things  _ not  _ on the group chat?

**No more fights** Today at 12:09 PM

More fun this way

**tshirogane** Today at 12:09 PM

I'm really sorry about this Adam

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:09 PM

It's ok, I know how hard teenagers are to control

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:10 PM

Getting kinkshamed is my kink

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:10 PM

You have a humiliation kink?

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:10 PM

I'm joking, I'm joking

**No more fights** Today at 12:11 PM

The real question is: when he confesses to having a kink and then says he's joking, which time is he lying?

**Pedge** Today at 12:11 PM

:eyes:

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:11 PM

⚆ _ ⚆

**tshirogane** Today at 12:11 PM

Alright, that's enough, you guys

**Gremlin** Today at 12:12 PM

Good-natured dad voice

**Beach Bitch** Today at 12:12 PM

It's never enough ;)

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:12 PM

;)))))

**tshirogane** Today at 12:12 PM

Matt, you're not helping

**Gremlin** Today at 12:13 PM

He's helping himself

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:13 PM

If Matt wants to get kinkshamed, that's his thing, but leave Shiro out of it

You're making him uncomfortable

**Gremlin** Today at 12:13 PM

When your man sticks up for you

**tshirogane** Today at 12:14 PM

Thank you, Adam

**Raspberry tea** Today at 12:14 PM

<3

**tshirogane** Today at 12:14 PM

<3

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:14 PM

<3

**tshirogane** Today at 12:15 PM

Nope still mad at you

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:15 PM

;-;

**tshirogane** Today at 12:15 PM

I'm joking I'm no good at being mad at the people I love

**Mattaticate** Today at 12:15 PM

giggisgijtegkejt <333333

**Gremlin** Today at 12:15 PM

Absolutely disgusting

**  
  
  
  
**

**The Garrison GSA**

**  
  
**

**Nadia** Today at 4:12 PM

Hey quick question where the fuck am I supposed to go

**Allura** Today at 4:12 PM

Room 207 in building B

**Nadia** Today at 4:12 PM

Shit

Thanks

**Allura** Today at 5:06 PM

That was a wonderful first meeting, everyone! I think we all enjoyed ourselves, yes?

**Pedge** Today at 5:09 PM

Quick question Matt why were there scratches on your face

**Mart** Today at 5:09 PM

Experimenting

You should see the rest of my body ;)

**Pedge** Today at 5:09 PM

WHAT

**Lants** Today at 5:09 PM

HDGKDJGSJGSJF

**Nadia** Today at 5:09 PM

Press A for concern

**Lants** Today at 5:09 PM

A

**James** Today at 5:09 PM

A

**Ezor** Today at 5:09 PM

A

**Allura** Today at 5:09 PM

A

**Keef** Today at 5:09 PM

A

**Lants** Today at 5:10 PM

Shiro, any comment

**Shuro** Today at 5:10 PM

Oh, I'm staying out of this

**Pedge** Today at 5:10 PM

WHAT

**Mart** Today at 5:10 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Shuro** Today at 5:11 PM

Matt not here

There are children

**Mart** Today at 5:11 PM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Lants** Today at 5:11 PM

This conversation is so cursed

**  
  
  
  
**

**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

**  
  
**

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:15 PM

Um

Thanks

**mattaticate** Today at 5:15 PM

Anytime :)

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:15 PM

I mean it

**mattaticate** Today at 5:16 PM

Hey, it's not every day you get to protect your family, disgust your sibling, and embarrass your bf in one go

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:16 PM

:thinking:

I guess that is what you did

But yeah thanks

**mattaticate** Today at 5:16 PM

<3

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 5:16 PM

….

<3

**  
  
  
**

**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

**  
  
**

**tshirogane** Today at 5:13 PM

...really?

**mattaticate** Today at 5:16 PM

What, did you want me to tell the truth?

That was the easiest way to get them to shut up about it

Also he sent me a heart so

**tshirogane** Today at 5:16 PM

That's a good point

Him feeling safe and comfortable is more important than me not being a little embarrassed

So… thanks for sticking up for my little cousin

And I'm glad you're bonding

Even if it's over my humiliation

**mattaticate** Today at 5:17 PM

Sure thing, love

**tshirogane** Today at 5:17 PM

bddjhsutjfw

I love you so much

**mattaticate** Today at 5:17 PM

I love you too

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 6:23 PM

Hey Shiro quick question

Is Keith napping on the floor,,,,, normal

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:23 PM

Pics or it didn't happen

**Gremlin** Today at 6:24 PM

    1.48 MB

**IMG_20180812_155431870.jpg**

(A picture of Keith curled up on the floor in front of the window, presumably asleep)

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:24 PM

Awww

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:24 PM

Is there sometimes sunlight there

**Gremlin** Today at 6:25 PM

Oh my god was he sleeping in a sunny spot like a cat

**tshirogane** Today at 6:25 PM

Yes he has some cat like habits

He really likes warm places even though we're in the desert

Just don't wake him up

**Gremlin** Today at 6:26 PM

Well, the sunlight's gone now

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:26 PM

Probably just tired

**Gremlin** Today at 6:26 PM

He just got up, moved to his bed and got under the covers, and went back to sleep

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:27 PM

A sleepy cat

**Gremlin** Today at 6:27 PM

But like…. we need to go get dinner

**tshirogane** Today at 6:27 PM

Hmm

Wake him up but from across the room

He doesn't like being woken up

**Gremlin** Today at 6:28 PM

K

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:30 PM

Pidge you good

**Gremlin** Today at 6:30 PM

Apparently it's ‘so cold out there’

**tshirogane** Today at 6:30 PM

He's cold?

**Gremlin** Today at 6:31 PM

He's up now

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:31 PM

@No more fights has it ever occurred to you that finger gloves would keep you warmer

**No more fights** Today at 6:31 PM

I can't wear finger gloves

My claws would ruin the fingertips

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:31 PM

So don't unsheathe them?

**No more fights** Today at 6:32 PM

I don't do it on purpose! That's like telling someone to stop sneezing

And I've only hurt people for waking me up, like… twice

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:32 PM

Untrue

You've hurt me at least once and Shiro more than once

**tshirogane** Today at 6:33 PM

I'm not saying you do it all the time, I just know you hate hurting the people you care about in surprise

And it's significantly easier now that you have claws

Anyway why are you cold?

**No more fights** Today at 6:33 PM

Idk I probably got used to my non air-conditioned barely insulated cabin

**Gremlin** Today at 6:34 PM

Wouldn't that make you used to temperature changes? The desert is cold at night

**No more fights** Today at 6:34 PM

I had a pile of blankets

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:34 PM

But if you're cold in like… normal room temperature

Why the hell weren't you cold in the desert at night

**No more fights** Today at 6:35 PM

Idfk

Why are we still on this

I thought you woke me up for dinner

**Gremlin** Today at 6:35 PM

Yeah yeah let's go

  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:48 PM

I bribed Keith with hot chocolate to hang out with me

**tshirogane** Today at 7:48 PM

How'd that go?

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:48 PM

He was pretty tired, but other than that he seemed fine

As per usual he wasn't interested in small talk

But I started talking about that crazy conspiracy theory Matt showed me and that piqued his interest

**tshirogane** Today at 7:49 PM

Good! I'm glad you connected with him (even if it was in a… weird way)

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:49 PM

Yeah communicating with teenagers is all about figuring out what they're interested in and milking it

**tshirogane** Today at 7:49 PM

That's true

**mattaticate** Today at 7:50 PM

And I guess I was helpful 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:50 PM

I guess conspiracy theories are useful for something

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:50 PM

Honestly a shocker

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:27 PM

Hey we haven't really had like

One on one chats lately

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:27 PM

I wasn't aware that you wanted to

Actually I tried to start a conversation but

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:27 PM

I'm really not ready to talk about that

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:28 PM

I'm sorry I'm sorry

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:28 PM

It's ok

I guess… I dunno

I'm just a little worried, honestly

You weren't doing well before, but now you're fine

Did your state actually improve or are you just having a facade?

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:28 PM

Honestly? Nothing's changed except… well, now that you're here at the Garrison, it's… like our conversations from last week occurred in a different reality or like

Like last week you were this guy on the internet who wanted to listen to me 

Pidge introduced you to us but I didn't really make the connection of you and you

But now you're here and there's a face to the name and it's more intimidating to talk to you when I know I have to see you irl tomorrow

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:30 PM

I'm sorry

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:30 PM

It's just my dumb anxiety

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:30 PM

It's not dumb

But remember that you know all kinds of shit about me

Shit that I've… never told anyone else

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:31 PM

Wait really?

Doesn't Pidge know?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:31 PM

Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Matt told them or smth

My point is… I want you to feel as safe with me as I feel with you

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:31 PM

I 

Keith, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you feel safe with me

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:32 PM

There's something about you that just makes me feel ok about lowering my guard 

This has never happened before

It took months for me to even let Shiro touch me

I mean I was really skittish back then but still 

It kinda scares me

Please don't hurt me

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:33 PM

I would never hurt you on purpose

I promise

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:33 PM

And in return, I promise to never hurt you on purpose either

You're a really good guy, Lance

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:33 PM

You too, even if I didn't realize it at first

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:34 PM

We should probably get some sleep

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:34 PM

Yeah, probably

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:34 PM

Weutbdrhegwgjtje

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:35 PM

Keith?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:36 PM

Pidge just threw their pillow at mefcigfj

hrgejjtshtwwhfshfm

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:36 PM

Uh

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:38 PM

Alright they just threatened to tell Shiro if I don't go to bed fuckin hypocrite

Gnight

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:38 PM

Gnight! 

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

  
  


**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:40 PM

Pidge is still awake

**mattaticate** Today at 11:40 PM

Idgaf I'm not their dad 

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:41 PM

Pidge is still awake

**tshirogane** Today at 11:41 PM

Ugh… why am I tasked with this

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 11:42 PM

Go to bed

**pokepowered** Today at 11:42 PM

Why do you care

**tshirogane** Today at 11:42 PM

It's my job

**pokepowered** Today at 11:42 PM

Your not my dad

**tshirogane** Today at 11:43 PM

No, but I do know your father

I'm sure he'd be very interested to find out how late you stay up

**pokepowered** Today at 11:43 PM

OK JEEZ I'M GOING TO BED

**tshirogane** Today at 11:43 PM

Good night! :)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that my chapters are getting a little shorter. It's because I'm trying to post more often, and now that I'm back in school, it's hard to keep up 9000 word chapters weekly. I'll try to keep a relatively consistent posting schedule but I'm not perfect.


	11. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail, head injuries, shipping, and catharsis

**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 7:06 AM

Hey do you have any blackmail on Shiro

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:06 AM

I might… why?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:06 AM

    307 KB

**Screenshot_20174101-128323.png**

(A screenshot of Shiro threatening to tell Sam about Pidge's sleeping habits)

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:07 AM

Oh

Lmao

that's your problem buddy

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:07 AM

Matt how could you fail me in my time of need

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:07 AM

Sorry pal

**You made your bed**

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:07 AM

_ It looks like I've got no choice _

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:08 AM

What does that mean

Pidge?

Pidge what does that mean????

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 7:10 AM

Tell me about the fabled pizza incident

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:10 AM

Ok two things

One: we're in the same room Pidge

Two: what's in it for me

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:10 AM

One: I don't like to verbally communicate before 7:30 am. You know this

Two: I'll share my blackmail with you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:11 AM

Pigeon. I don't think you understand the severity of the pizza incident.

I don't know if you're ready for this information

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:11 AM

Hit me cowboy

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:11 AM

Also I don't know if you have anything as valuable as… this

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:12 AM

Oh really? Where do you get your juice on Lance or Hunk?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:12 AM

Lance will fold if I clean a knife near him

And why the fuck would I blackmail Hunk

Sorry Pidget you're gonna have to do better than that

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:13 AM

The window

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:13 AM

Your search history from two years ago

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:13 AM

That app on your computer

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:13 AM

Karaoke night

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:13 AM

The skirt

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:13 AM

I'm fucking proud of that do better

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:14 AM

The beer

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:14 AM

The wine

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:14 AM

The dishwasher

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:14 AM

The safe

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:14 AM

IKEA

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:14 AM

That's a low blow

Your criminal record

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:15 AM

_ Your  _ criminal record

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:15 AM

Irrelevant, everyone knows I'm a delinquent

Face it, Pidge. You don't have anything worth this intel

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:15 AM

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:15 AM

Pizza :)

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:15 AM

Oh my GOD

Ugh, whatever

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 7:17 AM

Hey quick question what's the pizza incident

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:17 AM

It starts with a p

And it has five letters 

;)

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:17 AM

Wow, thanks

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:18 AM

Pizza happened, my dearest Pigeon

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:18 AM

What did Shiro give you to ensure your silence

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:18 AM

;)

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:18 AM

Gross

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:18 AM

;)))))))

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 7:20 AM

So, in conclusion, Keith and Matt are both useless lumps of shit

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:20 AM

Correct

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:20 AM

You

Don't agree with me so readily

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:21 AM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:21 AM

_ Cut to Shiro dialing a psychiatrist _

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:21 AM

The last time I had a psychiatrist they gave me medication that made me vomit my intestines out

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:22 AM

That's not fair, Keith. There's no way he could have known that it would affect you like that

Medicine has different effects on different people

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:22 AM

At one point I was on ADHD meds that made me into a zombie, so… yeah, I agree

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:23 AM

Finding medication that works for you is often trying to find a balance of pros and cons to taking the meds

Are they worth their side effects, I guess you could say

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:23 AM

I just don't take any

W/e

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:24 AM

That's a valid choice

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 7:24 AM

But I will be scheduling another appointment with the therapist

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:24 AM

Oh my GOD CHILL

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:24 AM

Keith…

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:25 AM

I know I know

I'll go

On my bike

for you

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:25 AM

Thank you

I love you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:25 AM

Yeah yeah ily2

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 9:07 AM

@Raspberry tea I'm gonna kiss you in front of your students

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 9:07 AM

Ohngod

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:07 AM

I'm gonna get ya

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 9:08 AM

fgkgdjdjdudif sweetheart no

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:08 AM

Sweetheart yes

 

**No more fights** Today at 9:08 AM

dgnvsjgsueh Shiro you're such a chaotic gay

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:08 AM

I'm gonna get ya

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 9:08 AM

You're so cute I can't

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 9:35 AM

Fygjjshdutusd what the FUCK

 

**Keef** Today at 9:35 AM

Shiro is a chaotic gay

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:35 AM

I'm gonna cry that was great

 

**Ezor** Today at 9:47 AM

?

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:49 AM

Shirogane just came into the classroom, gave Walker a couple papers and then kissed him

 

**Ezor** Today at 9:49 AM

We knew they were a thing?

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:49 AM

UM 

SEEING IT IN ACTION IS DIFFERENT?

 

**Ezor** Today at 9:50 AM

That's true

 

**Mart** Today at 9:50 AM

I love my boyfriends

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:50 AM

I love you too babe

 

**Keef** Today at 9:50 AM

Something's got you affectionate today Shiro

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:51 AM

You think this is affectionate?

_ You haven't seen anything yet _

 

**Keef** Today at 9:51 AM

Hey, as long as it's not directed at me

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:51 AM

_ Oh, you'll get some too _

 

**Keef** Today at 9:51 AM

_ Oh God no _

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:51 AM

:D

 

**Keef** Today at 9:51 AM

(ง’̀-‘́)ง

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 9:52 AM

Are you actually having a no touch/no attention day or are you just trying to uphold your image

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:52 AM

Verbal affection is ok

No touch

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:52 AM

You got it

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:53 AM

Thanks

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:53 AM

I love you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:53 AM

….

I love you too

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 10:37 AM

Hey @Keef quick question what the hell

 

**Lants** Today at 10:39 AM

Misunderstanding we're good

 

**James** Today at 10:39 AM

You're good?

 

**Lants** Today at 10:39 AM

Yep 

 

**Mart** Today at 10:40 AM

Wait what happened

 

**James** Today at 10:40 AM

Keith just threw Lance into a wall

 

**Mart** Today at 10:40 AM

Uh Keith

 

**Lants** Today at 10:43 AM

The two of us are fine don't worry

Don't get mad at Keith

I said it's fine it's fine

Don't get mad on my behalf cause I'm not mad

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:44 AM

Are you ok

Like physically

Are you hurt

 

**Lants** Today at 10:45 AM

Walker took me captive

I'm in his office

I'm a little disoriented and my head hurts but other than that I'm ok

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:45 AM

Ok good Adam will take care of you

 

**Lants** Today at 10:45 AM

He's worried about a concussion

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:46 AM

Well let's hope you don't have one

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:47 AM

I'm really sorry

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:47 AM

Dude it's ok

I'm sorry for sneaking up on you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:47 AM

I promised I wouldn't hurt you

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:48 AM

No you promised you wouldn't hurt me  _ on purpose _

It was an accidenr

We're good

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:48 AM

Still

I'm sorry

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:48 AM

Don't worry about it

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:49 AM

Can I worry about you

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:49 AM

I feel fine. Just a little stunned but I'll be fine

I've gotten a concussion before and this doesn't feel the same ok?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:50 AM

Ok..

I'll stop worrying when Adam confirms that your fine

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:50 AM

That's fair

But really. I'm fine

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 11:00 AM

Hey Adam how's Lance?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:00 AM

He seems ok

I'm gonna keep him here for another half hour or so

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:00 AM

Yeah mostly just my ear hurts now

**No more fights** Today at 11:02 AM

Sorry

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:02 AM

If you apologize one more time I'm gonna

I'm gonna cry

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:02 AM

Ok ok jeez I won't

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:02 AM

I knew that threat would work on  _ someone _

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:03 AM

It works on anyone who cares about you, Lance

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:03 AM

Except Pidge

They'd call your bluff

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:36 AM

Hey Adam have you told your family that you're dating yet?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:36 AM

Oh god

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:36 AM

Is that a no?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:36 AM

Please don't remind me that that's a thing I should be doing

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:37 AM

I think I met your sister at one point

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:37 AM

Oh god no

Stop

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:37 AM

What's wrong?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:37 AM

Hnnnnnn

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:38 AM

Do you not think they'll approve?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:38 AM

No they will they're just little shits, all of them

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:38 AM

Perfect! Takashi and I will fit right in!

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:38 AM

I'm fairly confident they'll love you and

Hnn

They're so embarrassing

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:39 AM

Do they do the 'soooo… Shiro, huh?’ thing?

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:39 AM

They have, yes

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:39 AM

They sound kinda like my family

 

**Gremlin** Today at 11:39 AM

Yeah only you have like 28 siblings

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:40 AM

4 but ok

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:40 AM

I only have 1 thank god

I can't imagine……. 4

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:40 AM

Eh you get used to it

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:40 AM

Anyway

No, I haven't

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:41 AM

Man you shoulda seen my mom

She was so excited

Also gave him the shovel talk

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:41 AM

Colleen Holt is terrifying.

That is all.

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:41 AM

Now it's your turn

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:42 AM

I am genuinely afraid

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:42 AM

Anyway dad already likes you alright

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:42 AM

And Pidge takes bribes

And Keith apparently likes you better than Matt

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:42 AM

:’(

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:43 AM

Do you actually, Keith?

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:43 AM

What the fuck Shiro you can't just put a guy on the spot and say ‘oh yeah here's two nice people now pick your favorite and make the other feel bad’

Seriously what the fuck

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:43 AM

Just pick a favorite You Coward

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:43 AM

Fine

I like Adam better because he still Fears Me

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:44 AM

Do I?

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:44 AM

You Should

 

**tshirogane** Today at 11:44 AM

Keith stop trying to scare away my boyfriend

I want to keep him

Don't worry, Adam. He may look like a knife-wielding alien that could kick your ass on the outside, but on the inside he's just a knife wielding human that could kick your ass

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:45 AM

Can and Will if I Need To

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:45 AM

O...k

If you beat me up then you can't use my shower

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:46 AM

Fine I'll just not shower

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:46 AM

Bad 

Adam please let him use your shower

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 11:46 AM

I'm joking

Just like I'm sure he's joking about beating me up

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:47 AM

You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:47 AM

Keeeeeiiiith

 

**No more fights** Today at 11:47 AM

Idk why I'm just in a mood right now

Anyway update Lance looks fine

 

**Gremlin** Today at 11:48 AM

Little bump but that might just be his misshapen head

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:48 AM

Wow thanks

 

**Gremlin** Today at 11:48 AM

At least I'm Honest

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:55 AM

Also another update: Hunk is talking to one of the girls from the GSA?

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:56 AM

Is this a love arc?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 11:56 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:56 AM

I don't hear what they're saying but I already ship it

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:57 AM

I don't even know which girl it was and I ship it unless it's one of the lesbians

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:57 AM

No it's Shay

She didn't specify her orientation

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:57 AM

So he  _ does  _ have a chance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 11:57 AM

Maybe

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:58 AM

Great!

  
  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 12:37 PM

Do you ever just see someone and… wow. I'm gay

 

**Allura** Today at 12:37 PM

Every day

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:37 PM

Yes

 

**Acxa** Today at 12:37 PM

Without a doubt

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:37 PM

Mood

 

**Lants** Today at 12:37 PM

I feel personally called out

 

**Veronica** Today at 12:37 PM

Wow if that ain't me

 

**Mart** Today at 12:37 PM

ME!

 

**Keef** Today at 12:39 PM

Who was it this time

 

**James** Today at 12:39 PM

I think he was an engineer

 

**Allura** Today at 12:39 PM

Controversial opinion: comm officers are the hottest

 

**Keef** Today at 12:40 PM

My engineer is pretty hot

 

**Pedge** Today at 12:40 PM

Comm officer solidarity

 

**Romelle** Today at 12:40 PM

I'm in on that

 

**Lants** Today at 12:40 PM

Mm I think they're all hot

 

**Mart** Today at 12:41 PM

Chaotic 

Also same

 

**Lants** Today at 12:41 PM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

**Mart** Today at 12:41 PM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

**Keef** Today at 12:44 PM

Hey James quick question how does your mom think you're straight

 

**James** Today at 12:45 PM

I don't KNOW

 

**Shuro** Today at 12:45 PM

Because she's in that sect of the population that assumes straight?

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:45 PM

No James has a straight skin that he puts on around family remember

 

**Keef** Today at 12:45 PM

Oh yeah

Just act as gay as you normally do

 

**James** Today at 12:46 PM

That's like saying “you know how you swear sometimes? Just do that in front of your teachers!”

 

**Keef** Today at 12:46 PM

Yeah, you should

 

**James** Today at 12:46 PM

No! Why the heck would I do that?

 

**Lants** Today at 12:46 PM

Because you aren't a Coward

 

**James** Today at 12:47 PM

If following rules makes you a coward, well

 

**Lants** Today at 12:47 PM

Keith is braver than all of us

 

**Romelle** Today at 12:47 PM

You have no idea what I've done because I Never Get Caught

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:47 PM

I'm both scared and also a little turned on?

 

**Allura** Today at 12:48 PM

Do you ever just read something and just… wow. I'm gay

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:48 PM

_ Wipes sweat  _ wow is it hot in here or what?

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:48 PM

God I'm a homosexual female

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:48 PM

Me too!

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:48 PM

Eyy

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:48 PM

Eyyyy

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:07 PM

Ok so

Don't freak out

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:07 PM

Oh no

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:07 PM

An anonymous person was checking someone else out and I felt… I dunno

Angry? Jealous? Confused?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:08 PM

Was this anonymous person Lance

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:08 PM

They're anonymous

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:08 PM

Ok whatever

So… are you gonna talk to this person about it?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:09 PM

About what?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:09 PM

That fact that you have feelings for him?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:09 PM

I don't have feelings for him!

I just feel weird about other people being with him

Like if he starts dating then he won't have time for his friends

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:10 PM

If he's a good friend, he won't let that happen 

Ok? Have a little faith in him

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:10 PM

I'll try

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:10 PM

Good

I love you! 

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:10 PM

Same

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 3:25 PM

Shout-out to Keith, the cutest, sweetest little cousin a guy could hope for

You can't always tell how much he cares, but he does, and I really think it's just precious

I love him so much

Keith I love you so much

 

**No more fights** Today at 3:27 PM

Oh my God Shiro s t o p

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:27 PM

You're so wonderful and talented 

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 3:27 PM

I am here for this

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:28 PM

I can't describe in words how much I care about you

I just wanna pick you up and protect you forever but I know that's not what you want so instead I just have to love you VERY LOUDLY

 

**No more fights** Today at 3:28 PM

S h i r o

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:29 PM

**< 3333**

 

**Gremlin** Today at 4:05 PM

I officially approve of Adam

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 4:05 PM

Good but why

 

**Gremlin** Today at 4:05 PM

Cookies

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 4:05 PM

And he gave some to us too!

 

**No more fights** Today at 4:06 PM

He has to prove himself to me still 

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 4:06 PM

How

 

**No more fights** Today at 4:06 PM

There's a series of tests

You won't know when or how they happen

You won't know when you win

You won't know when you lose

You'll only know that I'm there and I'm  _ judging you _

 

**tshirogane** Today at 4:07 PM

Keith no

I shower you in love and this is how you repay me

Threatening my boyfriend

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 4:07 PM

Hopefully I pass?

 

**No more fights** Today at 4:07 PM

It's not a threat :)

I'm just providing information (:

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 4:08 PM

O...k

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 4:10 PM

Dw all you have to do is make Shiro happy

Keith acts tough on us but he really just wants his cousin to be happy

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:10 PM

Oh thank god

That makes me feel better

 

**mattaticate** Today at 4:10 PM

Yeah

Shiro bribed Pidge with blackmail on me lmao

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:11 PM

And you're ok with this?

 

**mattaticate** Today at 4:11 PM

Are you joking I'm fucking proud

They're growing up so strong  _ wipes tear _

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:11 PM

O… k

 

**mattaticate** Today at 4:11 PM

The family's crazy but we have a good time

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:12 PM

Alright

Thanks

 

**mattaticate** Today at 4:12 PM

Np!

<3

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:12 PM

<3

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cocoawitch**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:09 PM

So… there's something I feel like I should tell you

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:12 PM

Oh?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:12 PM

So… someone asked me out

And I said yes

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:12 PM

You have a boyfriend?!!?!?!!

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:13 PM

Two

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:13 PM

Explain.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:13 PM

The guy was… already dating

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:13 PM

Tell me everything about them.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:14 PM

Remember Shiro?

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:14 PM

How could I not

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:14 PM

Well one of them is him

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:14 PM

Oh my god I knew you guys had chemistry

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:15 PM

The other one is Matt Holt. I think you met him at some point maybe?

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:15 PM

Skinny little twink boy with glasses?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:15 PM

Yeah 

Doesn't have glasses anymore, Garrison fixed his eyes

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:16 PM

Well that's a shame

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:16 PM

He's still really cute

Fuck I'm so far gone and I've been dating them for 3 days

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:16 PM

Good.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:17 PM

Hnnnnnn

Also Shiro has a really adorable little cousin that he raised

He's super protective but I think he likes me

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:17 PM

Aw how old is he?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:18 PM

18

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:18 PM

He raised him??

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:18 PM

From age 11 yeah

I don't know the details of why

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:18 PM

Wow

I guess that means he'll be a good father for when you guys have kids, huh?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:19 PM

rgngsbsgjshtssv TOO SOON LYDIA

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:19 PM

:)

Anyway give me their contact information

IMMEDIATELY

  
  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:21 PM

So my sister wants your contact info

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:36 PM

I'm scared

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:36 PM

Should I withhold it?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:37 PM

Hnnnnnn

I think that would make her think I was… suspicious or something

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:37 PM

Hand over hers I'm Messaging Her First

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:37 PM

cocoawitch#xxxx

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cocoawitch**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 5:39 PM

Hello there

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:39 PM

General Kenobi!

  
  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 5:39 PM

Sorry Adam I like your sister better than you

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:39 PM

That's fair

  
  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cocoawitch**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

So yeah I'm Adam's twink lover

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 5:40 PM

N i c e

 

**mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

N i c e

  
  
  


When Keith entered Adam's apartment, something about him seemed off. The boy's posture was slightly closed off, a little more than usual, and there was tension in his jaw. There was something about his eyes that better concealed emotion, though Adam couldn't place it. Probably just because he wasn't used to looking for emotion in a sea of yellow and purple.

He immediately headed to the shower, as usual, and Adam got started on the hot chocolate. There was something so soothing about the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. Keith seemed to share the sentiment, since he usually brightened up as soon as he got a mug of it.

Adam was ladling the beverage from the pan into mugs when Keith emerged from the shower, fur still slightly poofed up. He finished the drinks with whipped cream and cinnamon sugar and handed a cup to Keith.

“Thanks,” the teenager mumbled. A small smile made it onto his face as he lifted the rim of the mug to his lips.

Keith and Adam both sat down on the couch with at least a foot and a half between them. Keith had always been rather protective of his personal space, and Adam didn't want to push his boundaries. 

“So, how are you?” Adam asked.

“Fine,” Keith grunted, eyes focused on the floor.

“You promised me a half hour of honesty in exchange for hot chocolate,” Adam reminded him.

Keith sighed. “I've been worse.”

“Anything bothering you?”

“I guess… there's a lot bothering me,” Keith admitted. “Old memories have resurfaced. Been thinking about the crash a lot.”

_ Wait, the crash? What-  _

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

Suddenly everything made sense. Shiro's arm. Shiro's reluctance to be a passenger. The scratches. The missing parents.

_ They were both in a car crash that killed their parents. _

Keith must have assumed that Adam already knew this.

“I'm sorry,” Adam murmured, offering his hand to Keith. The teenager stared at his hand for a few moments, considering, before reaching over and resting his hand on top of Adam's. The man gently enclosed Keith's hand in his own, running his thumb over the back of Keith's hand.

“I keep running it over in my head, like I could have done something, which is dumb because I was eleven, but I… maybe if I was paying more attention I could have warned them, or if Shiro hadn't put himself in front of me he'd still have his arm, or…” Keith trailed off. Were his eyes glossier than usual? It was hard to tell.

“None of this is your fault. I know you know this, but-”

Keith ripped his hand away from Adam. “Why was I so helpless?” he demanded, raising his voice. “Why am I always so helpless? Car crash? Nothing I could've done. Knife incident? I did something but it fucked me up. Alien thing? Nothing I could've done! Adam, why don't I have any control over my fucking life!?”

“There's a lot we don't have control over,” Adam murmured. “It can be hard to deal with, but we have to learn to do so. Learning to accept that you can't control everything is a part of growing up.”

“But why do people expect me to give up control to them? I give up control? I have to fight to get it back! I don't stab people for the fun of it! I didn't have a choice! I don't want to put things in anyone else's hands because they could abuse that power. Because I could get put in a spot that I can't get out of without a fight. I have blood on my hands because I didn't have a choice! Maybe I don't want to get put in that position again! Maybe I don't wanna risk it? Is that ok with people? No! Never! They think I'm just an out-of-control punk who disobeys for the fun of it!” His eyes squeezed mostly shut to hold back the tears from spilling onto his cheeks.

“They don't have any right to judge you,” Adam reassured him. “They don't understand you. But that's why you have your friends and family.”

“They don't understand either!” Keith shot back, desperation slipping into his voice. “They haven't been alone, not like me! Do you have any idea what it's like to not know if you'll ever see your family again? To think that there's no one waiting for you, no one looking for you, nobody who wants you? That you'll be alone forever? Do you really think you understand me?”

Adam closed his eyes. “I'm not gonna pretend that I understand. I don't. But even though I can't understand, I still want to support you. Even though I'll never know your pain, I'll do what I can to help you through it. I'm here for you. I know Shiro's told you multiple times already, but… you're not alone. You have people who love you.”

“You only care about me because you're dating Shiro so you're required to,” Keith retorted.

Adam shook his head, meeting Keith's watery gaze with a smile. “No, I'm required to  _ tolerate  _ you to date Shiro. Love happened all by itself.” He paused to take Keith's hand. “And I do love you, Keith.”

Tears ran down Keith's cheeks and he didn't pull his hand away. “I know I don't always deserve it, but… thank you,” he mumbled.

Adam squeezed Keith's hand. “You always deserve love, Keith.”

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:59 PM

I want to hug Keith and never let go

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:01 PM

Me too

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

  
  


**cocoawitch** Today at 7:34 PM

Adam where's your other bf's contact info

Adam

@Snapplesteve

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:03 PM

I'm here

I was hanging out with Keith

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 8:03 PM

Who?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:03 PM

Shiro's cousin

Anyway I gave him your info he'll probably contact you at some point but his discord name is tshirogane#xxxx

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 8:04 PM

Cool

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:04 PM

Although he might not notice your friend request immediately

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 8:04 PM

That's fine

I really like Matt

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:05 PM

Me too

 

**cocoawitch** Today at 8:05 PM

Well that's good

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:05 PM

Yeah

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Hunkameat** Today at 8:17 PM

I would die for Shay

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:17 PM

Oh?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:18 PM

Is she your new  _ girlfriend _ ?

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:18 PM

No, she's just a very pretty woman that I respect very much

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:18 PM

(¬_¬)

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:18 PM

What?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:18 PM

Suuuure

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:19 PM

I'm happy for you hunk

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:19 PM

Same

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:19 PM

She seems like a respectable young lady

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:19 PM

Why are you guys like this

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:20 PM

Your our friend. It's our job

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:20 PM

^

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:20 PM

^^^^

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 8:20 PM

Guyyys stop

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:20 PM

Fine

@No more fights @Beach Bitch Klance is canon when

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 PM

Excuse me?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:21 PM

Don't ping Keith he's tired

Let him rest

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 PM

Wait why is he tired

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:21 PM

Because  _ sometimes _ a guy just wants to sleep  l e t h i m r e s t

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 PM

Alright fair enough

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:22 PM

Anyway Lance Klance when

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:22 PM

It takes two to tango ;)

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:22 PM

Oh?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:23 PM

In all seriousness I don't think Keith would appreciate us having this kind of discussion while he's not around

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 8:25 PM

Are you actually interested

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:25 PM

Jesus fuck hunk is asking me the same thing irl

Short answer: it depends

I know Keith is having a lot of struggles rn and I legit don't know if a bf would make it better or worse

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:26 PM

I'm not asking if you want to date him I'm asking if you have feelings for him

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:26 PM

….

Yeah, although we haven't known each other for  _ that  _ long so maybe it's a little fast

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:26 PM

You should talk to him about this at some point

Get his perspective

As for the fast thing, well… yeah I can see why you'd think that

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:27 PM

Yeah

I mean we've gone to school together for a long time but he doesn't remember me

Honestly I've admired him for a long time

But it'll feel fast to him probably

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:27 PM

Maybe hold off on the conversation for a couple more days?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:28 PM

Yeah… good idea

**pokepowered** Today at 8:28 PM

That's what I'm here for

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


	12. Day twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday!

**Direct message**

**@Snapplesteve**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:16 AM

So do you love Shiro?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:18 AM

Wh

Keith it's 2 AM

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:18 AM

You're avoiding the question

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:18 AM

Go to bed Keith

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:19 AM

A n s w e r  m e

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:19 AM

Keith.

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:19 AM

Adam it's a yes or no question

**Answer**

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 2:20 AM

Go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. Just… go to sleep, please

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:08 AM

So.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:10 AM

Keith this really doesn't seem like any of your business

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:10 AM

It is.

He's my cousin.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:10 AM

Ok but why is this particular detail important right this instant

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:10 AM

You said you love me

There's no way you love me more than Shiro

So either you love Shiro or you lied

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:11 AM

I do love you Keith

Please don't question that

  
  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:11 AM

Major problem

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:11 AM

What

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:11 AM

He looks fine to me

Just boredly staring at his phone

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:11 AM

Yeah, well

He's convinced that there's no way I could love him as compared to my feelings for Shiro

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:12 AM

What

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:12 AM

He was trying to get me to say that I was in love with you which is a discussion for another time down the road and said that either I loved you or I didn't love him because I couldn't love him more than you

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 7:13 AM

Hey buddy! 

How are you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:13 AM

Fine

A little sleepy

Why?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:13 AM

Just wanted to check in with my baby cousin

Cause I love you! <3

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:14 AM

Why are you being like this

Did you have too much coffee and are now all full of energy

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:14 AM

No?

Anyway do you wanna have dinner together tonight? I miss you!

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:15 AM

Sounds difficult

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:15 AM

No, I can just sign you out

I'm an official

We can race to the restaurant :p

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:16 AM

See you're acting weird but you're offering me good food and permission to drive really fast so I'm in

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:16 AM

Great! :D

I love you!!!!

<3

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 7:16 AM

Yeah yeah I love you too

  
  
  


Pidge crossed the room to Keith's bed. “Move your legs,” they grunted, patting Keith's calf.

He smirked at them, lowering his phone. “Make me,” he challenged.

A devious gleam lit up Pidge's eyes and they flopped down on top of his calves, earning a disgruntled squawk from the older boy. They stood up again. “Move your legs,” they repeated.

“Fine,” he relented, feigning irritation with a melodramatic sigh. He bent his legs to make room for Pidge, who sat down. “What's up?”

They shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to sit on your bed.”

Keith sat up, giving them a playful shove. “Then get back to your own fucking bed,” he grumbled through giggles.

“Never!” they exclaimed, grabbing one of Keith's feet in their small hands and tickling it mercilessly

Keith burst out laughing and started trying to kick them off. They dodged his flailing blows and continued their assault.

“Pidge,” he breathed through giggles. “I- s-stop! Stop it!”

After a moment of consideration, Pidge complied, relenting and holding up their hands. 

“Get the fuck off my bed you traitor,” Keith grunted fondly, nudging them with one of his feet.

Pidge patted Keith's knee and stood up. “Just practicing for Matt,” they explained, a devilish grin lighting up their face.

“Ah, yes,” Keith chuckled. “You never wanna hang out with me for me.”

Pidge's grin fell. “You don't… actually think that, do you?” they wondered, suddenly concerned.

Keith furrowed his brow. “No, why the hell would I actually think that? Why are people suddenly questioning my sense of humor?”

Pidge sat back down. “Because, we care about you and we want to make sure you aren't actually feeling like shit,” they explained. “Cause, y'know… that's what friends are for.” They paused. “That's what family's for.”

Keith sighed. “Everyone is being so sappy today. First Shiro, now you…”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Can you just let me be nice without making fun of me for it?” they requested, crossing their arms.

Keith moved his legs to drape over the side of the bed. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, before adding in a whisper, “sap.”

  
  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 7:25 AM

So, uhh

He seems like he's in a pretty good mood?

You were saying it was bad but like

???

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:27 AM

It's not having a direct impact on his mood right this second, but it's indicative of a deeper issue

He doesn't think he's as lovable as Shiro, so he's assuming that in order for me to love him, I must love Shiro more than I love him

Me loving him more than Shiro or just as much as Shiro doesn't fit into his understanding of the world

Which is a problem

A big one

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:27 AM

Oh yikes

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:28 AM

So his base of knowledge/understanding that he logics from is just incorrect

So he can't logic correctly because he already has a base of knowledge that's wrong

So this morning he was trying to logic through something but couldn't do it right because one of the possible conclusions (and presumably the correct conclusion) didn't enter his mind as even a possibility because it directly contradicted his base of knowledge?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:29 AM

Exactly

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:29 AM

Follow-up question: how do we fix a flawed base of knowledge

I can barely comfort him

Fixing his information base… I'm not qualified

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:29 AM

He doesn't reject the notion that he's loved and he doesn't reject people's love

He understands that he's lovable and that people love him

But the fact that he views other people such as Shiro as more lovable is indicative of a problem

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:30 AM

Point of contention

What if Keith doesn't view himself as less lovable but he does believe that Adam couldn't love him more than Shiro because of the relationships

Maybe he just views Shiro as more lovable to Adam because they're dating, as compared to him and Adam, who are friends

It's less of a misunderstanding of his own lovability and more a misunderstanding about his relationship with Adam

Is that possible?

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:31 AM

:thinking:

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:31 AM

That's entirely possible

 

**mattaticate** Today at 7:32 AM

That's a better thing. You just gotta clarify that your platonic/familial love, while different than your feelings for Shiro and me, isn't weaker

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:32 AM

My guess is that he thinks that familial love and romantic love are both stronger than platonic love which isn't true

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:32 AM

That's true

Additionally… he's  _ kinda _ family

All of us are kind of family

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:33 AM

Nah nah you haven't earned my family-hood yet. Once you survive a Holt dinner, however…

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:33 AM

Goddamnit

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:33 AM

Jkjk

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:33 AM

I'm having dinner with him tonight btw

I'm gonna shower him in so much love he doesn't even know

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:34 AM

And he's in a touch-positive mood rn!

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:34 AM

_ Good _

_ Hopefully that'll stick around till tonight so I can hug him to death _

 

**pokepowered** Today at 7:34 AM

Oh my god

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Ezor** Today at 8:09 AM

Guys I'm gay

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:09 AM

Mood but why

 

**Ezor** Today at 8:09 AM

My girlfriend styled her hair different today

 

**Zethrid** Today at 8:10 AM

Oh do you like it better this way

 

**Ezor** Today at 8:10 AM

Babe I like your hair any way you style it

 

**Zethrid** Today at 8:10 AM

I'd say the same for you but I haven't seen your hair in anything other than a high ponytail ever

Or down, if you're sleeping

 

**Ezor** Today at 8:11 AM

What can I say? I look cute like this

 

**Zethrid** Today at 8:11 AM

Can't deny that

 

**Ezor** Today at 8:11 AM

<3

 

**Zethrid** Today at 8:11 AM

<3

 

**Allura** Today at 8:12 AM

This is so wholesome

 

**James** Today at 8:12 AM

Hey quick question

 

**Allura** Today at 8:12 AM

Hm?

 

**James** Today at 8:12 AM

How many is the max number of people that you can be attracted to at any given time

Just out of curiosity

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:13 AM

Oof mood

 

**Lants** Today at 8:13 AM

Attracted to as in you think they're hot or attracted to as in you want to date them

 

**James** Today at 8:13 AM

The latter

Well, attracted to both looks and personality

 

**Lants** Today at 8:14 AM

Jeez I dunno

I'm usually the one people are attracted to

 

**Pedge** Today at 8:14 AM

Damn take a look at that ego strength

 

**Lants** Today at 8:14 AM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can I say

 

**Keef** Today at 8:15 AM

If you get past like 3 I'd say that you're just a disaster

 

**James** Today at 8:15 AM

I feel called out

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:15 AM

Same tbh

There are so many girls here and they're just so 

So  _ good _

 

**Acxa** Today at 8:15 AM

Oof mood

 

**Allura** Today at 8:16 AM

Every day just walking down the hall like ‘wow I'm gay’

 

**Romelle** Today at 8:16 AM

One day I questioned ‘am I gay?’ and then I saw a woman and thought ‘yep there it is’

 

**Ezor** Today at 8:16 AM

Me

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:16 AM

Women are just…….  _ yes _

 

**Shay** Today at 8:17 AM

When I was 15 I saw a woman and said yes I like women but then there was a guy and I said wait what but then I realized that wow everyone is wonderful and now I'm pan 

 

**Mart** Today at 8:17 AM

I cannot express in words the degree to which I relate to that

 

**Honk** Today at 8:17 AM

Wow Shay that's me

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:18 AM

Hey you're alive!

 

**Honk** Today at 8:18 AM

Uh why wouldn't I be?

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:18 AM

You don't speak in this chat very often

 

**Honk** Today at 8:18 AM

Maybe because a lot of the times when there's conversation going on in here it's during class time

 

**Keef** Today at 8:19 AM

Yeah,  _ James _

 

**James** Today at 8:19 AM

Why are you targeting specifically me

 

**Keef** Today at 8:19 AM

Mr Follows the Rules

 

**James** Today at 8:19 AM

I never check my phone if it's not allowed in the class and I don't have anything to work on

 

**Keef** Today at 8:20 AM

_ Suuuure _

 

**James** Today at 8:20 AM

Nadia Keith is being mean to me

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:20 AM

Keith, keep being mean to James

 

**James** Today at 8:20 AM

Ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this

 

**Lants** Today at 8:21 AM

When you find out that James Griffin is secretly just like everyone else

 

**James** Today at 8:21 AM

Wh

What kind of a reputation do I have?

 

**Keef** Today at 8:21 AM

Stick up your ass

 

**Pedge** Today at 8:21 AM

Stiff piece of shit

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:21 AM

Gay disaster pretending to be distinguished

 

**Shuro** Today at 8:21 AM

I've heard that you're a fine student

 

**James** Today at 8:21 AM

tdjgssgisgi everyone else's opinions are irrelevant

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:22 AM

Oh my god James you're such a mess

 

**James** Today at 8:22 AM

@Veronica what do you think of Nadia

 

**Veronica** Today at 8:23 AM

Hm?

Her scores in the simulator are impressive, and she seems fairly adaptable

Plus she's gay so that automatically earns her extra points

Overall I'd say she's a fine student and will likely advance to a respected officer

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@griffindork**

  
  


**Rizotto** Today at 8:25 AM

I'm short-circuiting fuck you

 

**griffindork** Today at 8:25 AM

:)

  
  
  


**Caffeine addicts**

  
  


**5 hour energy** Today at 8:26 AM

Everyone roast James challenge go

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 8:26 AM

Whyyyy

 

**Earl grey** Today at 8:27 AM

James is a people-pleaser, particularly when it comes to his superior officers

However, because different people are pleased by different things, he challenges those who don't fit into his standard

The most common example is Kogane

Because James cannot simultaneously please Kogane and the others around him, he challenges him, possibly because he wants to figure out why he doesn't like him

He's so used to making everyone like him, he doesn't know how to handle it when people don't

**Turkish coffee** Today at 8:28 AM

He embarrasses himself plenty. I don't need to contribute.

**5 hour energy** Today at 8:28 AM

He doesn't know how to cope with crushes like a normal person so he either gets aggressive with them or he worships them

**Gas station roast** Today at 8:29 AM

I hate you guys. I need new friends 

**5 hour energy** Today at 8:29 AM

Like who?

Keith's squad? Lotor's squad?

**Gas station roast** Today at 8:29 AM

Are those really the 'squad leaders’

**5 hour energy** Today at 8:30 AM

Nah I think it's Lance and Lotor

Unless Allura's part of Lotor's squad in which case it's Allura

**Gas station roast** Today at 8:30 AM

Anyway maybe I'll start my own squad what then 

**5 hour energy** Today at 8:30 AM

Good luck bitch

**Gas station roast** Today at 8:30 AM

Thanks

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**No more fights** Today at 11:46 AM

Well, people don't stare at me too much anymore

**tshirogane** Today at 11:48 AM

Good

**Gremlin** Today at 11:48 AM

Unless it's Griffin, in which case he is staring

Specifically at your ass

**No more fights** Today at 11:48 AM

What

Why

Is he trying to size up my weaknesses

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:49 AM

He's not trying to size up your  _ weaknesses _

I'd say that your ass is, well, an  _ asset _

**No more fights** Today at 11:49 AM

Ha ha very funny

**Gremlin** Today at 11:49 AM

Stop hitting on your son in law

**No more fights** Today at 11:49 AM

Yeah jeez Matt

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:49 AM

I wasn't saying it in like a creepy way

I was just acknowledging it as an attractive feature

Like objectively speaking

**No more fights** Today at 11:50 AM

Uh huh

**Gremlin** Today at 11:50 AM

Chris Hanson would like to have a word with you

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:50 AM

Oh my God chill

**No more fights** Today at 11:50 AM

In all your time of knowing us

Have we ever chilled

**Mattaticate** Today at 11:51 AM

That's

A valid point 

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Pedge** Today at 12:26 PM

Why are bananas a sex symbol

**Ezor** Today at 12:26 PM

Idk, cucumbers work better

**Pedge** Today at 12:26 PM

UM

**Allura** Today at 12:27 PM

Because they're… phallic

**Pedge** Today at 12:27 PM

I wish I could eat bananas in peace

**Lants** Today at 12:27 PM

Idk what y'all are talking about them being phallic

Whenever I see a banana all I can think about is the cronch

**Pedge** Today at 12:28 PM

That's a much better thought thank you Lance

**Lants** Today at 12:28 PM

No prob

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane**

6:10 work?

**deadlyinstinct**

Sure

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 4:15 PM

Tbh I think I'm attracted to success

**Nadia** Today at 4:15 PM

This is suspicious timing James

**Lants** Today at 4:16 PM

Who was it this time James

**James** Today at 4:16 PM

Wh

maybe it wasn't a specific person? Maybe I was just analyzing myself

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@griffindork**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 4:18 PM

What will you give me in exchange for not outing your response to Kinkade's sim performance

**griffindork** Today at 4:18 PM

Wh

**pokepowered** Today at 4:18 PM

I was watching bitch

**griffindork** Today at 4:18 PM

You are an evil person

**pokepowered** Today at 4:19 PM

Thanks

So

**griffindork** Today at 4:19 PM

I don't know what you want

**pokepowered** Today at 4:19 PM

Nah, I don't want anything rn actually

Just

Know that I have this intelligence

**griffindork** Today at 4:19 PM

;-;

**pokepowered** Today at 4:19 PM

>:D

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**No more fights** Today at 6:15 PM

Wheremst is my cousin

He said he'd meet me in this hallway 5 MINUTES AGO

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:15 PM

Oh my god

  
  


Right as Keith was preparing to type out a response, he heard pounding steps coming up from behind him.

“I'm gonna get ya!” Shiro exclaimed and hugged Keith from behind, earning a squeak out of the younger boy.

“Shiro!” he giggled as his cousin squeezed him. “You're gonna squish me!”

Shiro released Keith and spun him around to look him in the eyes. He was wearing an enormous grin and his black eyes were sparkling with excitement. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let's go,” Keith agreed, matching his grin. “I'm gonna kick your ass.”

Shiro slapped his chest in mock offense. “What did you just say to me?”

Keith elbowed Shiro in the side. “Come on, you dork.” 

He ignored his cousin's melodramatic gasp in response.

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 6:56 PM

Guess whose little cousin is the best biker ever!

**No more fights** Today at 6:56 PM

Oh my God Shiro stop

**tshirogane** Today at 6:56 PM

:D

**Raspberry tea** Today at 6:57 PM

Did we expect any different?

**No more fights** Today at 6:57 PM

STOP

**tshirogane** Today at 6:57 PM

He beat me fair and square

Nailed the jump and everything

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:58 PM

Shiro if he hadn't wouldn't he be splattered on the fucking ground

**tshirogane** Today at 6:58 PM

Wh

it's not that dangerous!

**Raspberry tea** Today at 6:58 PM

Every time you guys race I lose 6 months off my life

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:58 PM

Same

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 6:59 PM

In all seriousness is the thing that bikes are ok but cars aren't?

**mattaticate** Today at 6:59 PM

Uh

Keith's really bad with cars, Shiro's ok with cars as long as he's driving. They're both fine with other vehicles

Keith hasn't said anything about it but Shiro said that cars feel like he's trapped while bikes and planes make him feel free

So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:00 PM

That makes sense

Thanks

**mattaticate** Today at 7:00 PM

Yeah np babe

(Pssst Shiro therapizes himself while driving by belting out music and he loves when people join in)

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:00 PM

Wait really?

**mattaticate** Today at 7:00 PM

Yeah I have multiple videos for blackmail purposes if you want

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:01 PM

Why would you blackmail him with that that's so cute I can't evendhdbrdg

**mattaticate** Today at 7:01 PM

Oh my God you're so far gone 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:01 PM

How are you not

**mattaticate** Today at 7:01 PM

I may love him with all my heart but I like making fun of him too much

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:01 PM

That's fair

Like me with his cooking

**mattaticate** Today at 7:02 PM

He actually improved

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:02 PM

_ What _

**mattaticate** Today at 7:02 PM

I know, right? I think he took some classes in secret

I was so shocked when there was just,,,,,, a home cooked meal

I went over to his house to eat his food and there was leftover homemade stuff, not just takeout and stuff

I assumed Keith made it but nope it was Shiro

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:03 PM

I can't believe

Now he has to cook for me

**mattaticate** Today at 7:03 PM

Already planning a trip to his house?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:04 PM

Matt NO

**mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:04 PM

TOO SOON MATT

**mattaticate** Today at 7:04 PM

Also I live with him so there can be,,,, three of us in that party ;)

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:05 PM

If by that party you mean eating dinner, then… of course there can be? Why the hell would we not let our boyfriend eat with us?

**mattaticate** Today at 7:05 PM

I was thinking of eating other things but I suppose we can wait a couple weeks for that

**Snapplesteve** Today at 7:05 PM

OK I THINK WE'RE DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION MATT

**mattaticate** Today at 7:05 PM

;)

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**No more fights** Today at 8:27 PM

We went to olive garden which was just a wild experience from start to finish

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:27 PM

Please enlighten us

**No more fights** Today at 8:27 PM

Ok so first off we roll up and there are people RUDELY STARING

Because APPARENTLY no one's ever seen a desert cryptid before

A brave man decides to ask what we are and Shiro swoops in asking if they really don't recognize what I am

They look super confused and then he tells them, looking a little offended, that I'm a nonexistent character from a nonexistent show

They apologize and compliment my costume and quickly leave

We go inside and get a table

**No more fights** Today at 8:29 PM

It's super obvious that the waiter is super thrown off by me in general but Shiro just has this look like ‘you gonna challenge him?’

**tshirogane** Today at 8:29 PM

I give him a lactaid so Pidge doesn't have to deal with him throwing up at 5 AM tomorrow

**Gremlin** Today at 8:29 PM

Thank you

**No more fights** Today at 8:30 PM

Anyway yeah so we get our food and there's this one girl who keeps staring at me so I decide to eat super grossly to make her look away

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:30 PM

Explain that

**No more fights** Today at 8:30 PM

I'm making slurping noises and chewing with my mouth open

**tshirogane** Today at 8:30 PM

It was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen

**Gremlin** Today at 8:30 PM

Coward

**No more fights** Today at 8:31 PM

That was the fucking point

Anyway so we finish dinner and pay and we're heading out when this woman decides to just GRASP my ear

**tshirogane** Today at 8:31 PM

Keith reacts how anyone would react: by hissing and skittering across the room

I tell her not to just randomly touch him because he's skittish

She says something around the lines of ‘but his ear looked so real I wanted to know how it felt’

Keith is looking like a spooked cat at this point

**No more fights** Today at 8:32 PM

Stop comparing me to a cat you fuckwad

**tshirogane** Today at 8:32 PM

Sorry, sorry

Keith is looking pretty spooked at this point

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:32 PM

did u just call shiro a fuckwad

**No more fights** Today at 8:33 PM

Yes keep up

**tshirogane** Today at 8:33 PM

So I'm just trying to get out of the conversation asap but this woman starts telling me about her skittish son and I really just want to bail

Keith, the wonderful little cousin he is, comes back over and grasps my shirt and says 'Shiro I feel really bad can we please go home?’

And gives a really convincing nauseated face

So we escape the restaurant

**No more fights** Today at 8:35 PM

And Shiro decides to pick me up and flip me upside down

Which ends in me attacking his legs and him dropping me and him falling over in the grass

He doesn't strike back because we're in public and people might think we're actually fighting

Anyway we're back at our house rn

I'm gonna drive back to school in a bit

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:37 PM

Did going out in public make Keith anxious?

**tshirogane** Today at 8:37 PM

Actually he handled it really well

He's getting a lot better about these things

I'm so proud of him <3

**pokepowered** Today at 8:37 PM

When's he getting back here

I need to watch a movie with him or smth

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:37 PM

That seems difficult

**pokepowered** Today at 8:38 PM

Not if we both just sit on the same bed and watch it on a laptop? We're both small

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:38 PM

But the cadet beds are so small

**pokepowered** Today at 8:38 PM

Then I'll just sit on him

**mattaticate** Today at 8:38 PM

Yeah you weigh 20 pounds soaking wet anyway

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:39 PM

That's fair. But don't actually sit on him while you're wet. You know how he feels about water

**pokepowered** Today at 8:39 PM

I'm gonna kick your fucking ass

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:39 PM

Do you want a D in participation?

**pokepowered** Today at 8:40 PM

Do you want me to go through your entire history and send everything that might be remotely suspicious to Keith so he'll do it for me?

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:40 PM

What 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:40 PM

Everyone has little unsavoury bits in their past

**mattaticate** Today at 8:41 PM

Yeah but Keith's past is only unsavoury bits you sure he's gonna judge

**pokepowered** Today at 8:41 PM

_ For the sake of Shiro? _

**_Yes._ **

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:41 PM

Wh

**pokepowered** Today at 8:41 PM

Or I could send it to dad if you'd prefer?

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:42 PM

Ok ok calm down

**pokepowered** Today at 8:42 PM

Wait why does my dad intimidate you more than Keith

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:42 PM

I dunno, maybe because 1) he outranks me 2) I know Keith personally and 3) does he even know I'm with his son yet?

**mattaticate** Today at 8:42 PM

Oh fuck I haven't told him

**pokepowered** Today at 8:43 PM

Wait really

**mattaticate** Today at 8:43 PM

Oh fuck

What if they don't understand?

**pokepowered** Today at 8:43 PM

Why tf wouldn't they understand

**mattaticate** Today at 8:44 PM

Cause like

Having two bfs isn't the norm?

Oh god

**pokepowered** Today at 8:44 PM

Jesus fucking Christ just  _ tell  _ them

**mattaticate** Today at 8:44 PM

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**tshirogane** Today at 8:44 PM

Sorry babe Adam and I already told our families 

It's your turn

**mattaticate** Today at 8:45 PM

Hnnn ok

Fine

**tshirogane** Today at 8:45 PM

You've got this! <3

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:45 PM

I'm a little scared myself but I believe in you 

  
  
  
  


**Messenger**

**_8:47 PM_ **

**Me**

Hey parentals

  
  


**Colleen**

Matt! What's up?

**Me**

I got a boyfriend

**Colleen**

Um what?

Didn't you already have a boyfriend?

**Me**

Yeah well now I have two

**Sam**

Why's that?

**Me**

Uhh

Shiro and I both liked another person 

so now we're all together

**Sam**

There's three of you in a relationship?

Ok

**Colleen**

That's great sweetie! I'm so happy for you

And Shiro

And whoever #3 is

What's his name? What's he like?

**Me**

His name's Adam

He's really sweet and smart

**Sam**

Adam Walker?

**Me**

Yeah

**Sam**

Hm

Interesting

**Me**

Dad what does that mean

**Sam**

Hm

**Me**

Dad please

**Colleen**

Ignore your father, he's just messing with you

**Sam**

Uh huh

**Me**

⚆ _ ⚆

**Colleen**

Stop scaring him, dear

**Me**

Dad please 

he's already gotten the shovel talk from Keith

**Sam**

I'm just going to have a little chat with him

**Me**

;-;

**Colleen**

Well, I'll be happy to meet him!

**Me**

Yeah

  
  
  


**Boyf**

**mattaticate** Today at 8:56 PM

So yeah now they know

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:56 PM

Cool

**tshirogane** Today at 8:57 PM

Sam's really cool, don't worry

He was super supportive of me and Matt

I mean yeah he did have the whole ‘what are your intentions with my son’ thing but then he was cool

He'll love you

You're a way better influence than me

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:57 PM

That's a good point, but Sam loves you

He did before you and Matt got together

**tshirogane** Today at 8:58 PM

I'm pretty sure it was mostly paternal instincts of him wanting to make sure the Shiroganes didn't crash and burn forever

**mattaticate** Today at 8:58 PM

Two disaster gay orphan boys living in a house together, one barely an adult and one an actual child, what could possibly go wrong

**tshirogane** Today at 8:58 PM

Listen

We were doing our best

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:59 PM

Babe I'm proud of you for raising your cousin

But that doesn't make you not a disaster

**tshirogane** Today at 8:59 PM

Leave me alone I'm gay

**mattaticate** Today at 8:59 PM

Oof mood

But seriously now that you've raised Keith, the epitome of a problem child, you'll have no problem with kids of your own

**tshirogane** Today at 9:00 PM

Wow that's a little fast to think about don't you think

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:00 PM

Yeah definitely not old enough for kids talk to me again when I'm 30

**tshirogane** Today at 9:00 PM

Oh god I'm already 25

**mattaticate** Today at 9:00 PM

Uh you're 25 and you've been to Kerberos, raised a kid, beaten every Garrison record ever

Are you really panicking about not accomplishing things

**tshirogane** Today at 9:01 PM

Matt I've got one foot in the grave

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:01 PM

I'm 26 and I've done none of those things don't worry so much sweetie

**tshirogane** Today at 9:01 PM

I feel so old

**mattaticate** Today at 9:02 PM

You've been spending too much time with teenagers

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:02 PM

Babe you've accomplished so much in such a short period of time

It's incredible

**mattaticate** Today at 9:02 PM

I'm only three years younger than you and I'm still young so that means you are too

**tshirogane** Today at 9:02 PM

You've accomplished the same amount as me

**mattaticate** Today at 9:03 PM

What.

The only reason I was on that mission is because my dad is biased as fuck

He picked you because you're the best pilot

He picked me because I'm his kid

I haven't broken a single goddamn record

You're incredible 

You've gone through so much in your relatively short life

Think about it: who else has survived a car crash, losing an arm in the process, successfully raised their traumatized baby cousin, broken all the records there are to be broken, been to the outer reaches of the solar system, and put up with  _ me _

**tshirogane** Today at 9:04 PM

Matt I'm gonna cry

**mattaticate** Today at 9:04 PM

I'm in the bedroom get in here so I can cuddle the shit out of you

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:04 PM

I'm there in spirit

**tshirogane** Today at 9:05 PM

Also babe you're wrong. You deserved to be on that mission just as much as me

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:05 PM

You two are so extraordinary I'm so proud of both of you

**tshirogane** Today at 9:05 PM

Aw, babe

**mattaticate** Today at 9:05 PM

Yeah but Adam gets mvp for putting up with both of us

**tshirogane** Today at 9:06 PM

That's true

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:06 PM

'putting up with’

**tshirogane** Today at 9:06 PM

Oh right

You haven't been 'romanced’ by Matt yet

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:06 PM

What does that mean

**tshirogane** Today at 9:07 PM

You'll see

**mattaticate** Today at 9:07 PM

I'm a romantic

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:07 PM

I'm scared, suddenly

**mattaticate** Today at 9:07 PM

:(

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:08 PM

Sorry, sorry 

I can't wait

**mattaticate** Today at 9:08 PM

:D

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 9:46 PM

So did you make it home safe?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:47 PM

No I'm splattered on the ground in the middle of the desert

**tshirogane** Today at 9:47 PM

That's not a joking matter Keith

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:47 PM

Sorry sorry

Yeah I'm fine

**tshirogane** Today at 9:48 PM

Good

I love you! Get to bed at a decent hour!

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:48 PM

Definitely I'll do that

Love you too

  
  
  
  


**No adults allowed**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 9:57 PM

I'm technically 18 does that disqualify me

**pokepowered** Today at 9:57 PM

No

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:02 PM

What're you two up to

**pokepowered** Today at 10:02 PM

Eating cookies and watching the princess bride

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:02 PM

Oh I love that movie!

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:02 PM

I don't trust anyone who doesn't like the princess bride

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:03 PM

I feel like the people who don't like it are the people who are just saying that because it's not a manly thing to like or w/e

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:03 PM

Shiro's afraid of the ROUSs

Even though they're really fake looking

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:03 PM

I can respect it

They are pretty creepy

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:03 PM

Smh next thing you're gonna tell me you're afraid of  _ Jaws _

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:04 PM

It's scary!

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:04 PM

Oh my god

We need to binge shitty horror movies together

**pokepowered** Today at 10:04 PM

No we need to binge shitty disaster movies together

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:04 PM

That's true

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:05 PM

Which Sharknado movie is worst

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:05 PM

Hmm

see they all bleed together in my memory

**pokepowered** Today at 10:05 PM

6 definitely

The script forgot about characters and plotlines and there weren't nearly enough sharks and nados

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:06 PM

Never seen them

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:06 PM

Wh

how?

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:06 PM

I watched mostly Disney movies growing up and now it's mostly just I watch stuff when it comes out/when I can

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:07 PM

You're telling me you've never experienced Nightmare on Elm Street?

Or Jaws?

Or Troll?

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:07 PM

You know I haven't

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:07 PM

Smh that was my childhood

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:07 PM

You watched horror movies as a child?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:08 PM

Not horror that was actually scary

**pokepowered** Today at 10:08 PM

Oh I'm sorry have you ever been scared by a movie?

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:08 PM

Uh

Not scared

**pokepowered** Today at 10:08 PM

Oh right you hate certain movies

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:09 PM

I don't like it when movies make me cry

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:09 PM

I love crying to movies

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:09 PM

Mmm

We have very different tastes

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:10 PM

That's ok

You can show me the movies you like and I can show you Disney movies that you haven't seen

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:10 PM

I haven't seen many Disney animated movies

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:10 PM

Oh my God

Clearly we  _ do  _ have some with to do

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:10 PM

I'm not watching the furry movie

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:11 PM

Zootopia is really good Keith

Don't judge it by all the characters being animals

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:11 PM

How can I trust you you're a furry

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:12 PM

Seriously it's really good

Hunk back me up

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:14 PM

Oh yeah it is

Super heartfelt and all that

I'm going to bed now

Night

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:14 PM

Night!

And you guys need to experience the emotional rollercoaster that is inside out

Also every single princess movie

**pokepowered** Today at 10:15 PM

I already saw inside out bc Matt wanted to see it in theaters but didn't want to just be an adult going to see an animated movie by himself

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:15 PM

Coward

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:16 PM

Does Hercules count as a disney princess movie cause I've seen that

I've also seen Mulan

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:16 PM

I can respect Mulan

Hercules is hot garbage but it's a good time

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:16 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:17 PM

I'm gonna binge watch OUaT see ya

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:17 PM

K

**pokepowered** Today at 10:17 PM

Have fun

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:17 PM

Thanks I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter took a while huh? Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day!


	13. Day thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday! Time for some shenanigans (or maybe angst?)

**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:06 AM

Hey… are you awake

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:06 AM

Yeah

Lemme turn off my notifications so you don't disturb Pidge

What's up?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:07 AM

I've just been feeling

Not great

Like I don't belong in the fighter program

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:07 AM

What are you talking about?

Lance, you've improved so much even in the week that I've been here

You belong

While you may have gotten into the fighter program because I dropped out, you didn't  _ stay  _ in the fighter program because of that. You've earned your place

Everything with piloting came easy to me. I think it's because of my heritage. But you had to  _ work  _ for this. And you're doing it. You're doing amazing

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:09 AM

Keith holy fuck

You're gonna make me cry

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:09 AM

UH is that good or bad 

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:10 AM

It's like

I was sad but not sad enough to cry, but then you said something that stacked happy on top of my sad and squished it a little so now I'm this weird jumble of happy and sad so my brain is just like “now cry!!”

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:10 AM

O...k

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:11 AM

So thank you your words were great

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 3:11 AM

I'm glad

Good night, Lance

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 3:11 AM

Gnight

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Pedge** Today at 7:38 AM

I wonder if this is all the not straight people in the school

Well

Not cisstraight

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:40 AM

Good question

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:40 AM

Are you wondering because you're looking for love?

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:40 AM

PFFFFFFT

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:40 AM

Platonic love?

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:40 AM

Nah, I'm just curious

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:41 AM

A straight man knowing what platonic love is? In  _ this  _ economy?

It's more likely than you think

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:41 AM

Now, now, platonic love isn't restricted to aromantics, Ezor

I would argue that almost everyone experiences it

Now, a committed platonic partnership? I can't say that I've ever been in one, but I at least know what they are

I try to educate myself on these matters. With the amount of information available to us, there's not much of an excuse to be ignorant

 

**Allura** Today at 7:42 AM

That's a very good way of looking at it, Lotor

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:42 AM

Yeah, damn

 

**Lants** Today at 7:43 AM

Is there a way you could phrase that to sound less condescending? Just curious

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:43 AM

I'm sorry, that's just the way I talk

I've tried to phrase things differently but it's… I want to be true to myself, even if it's off-putting to the people around me

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:44 AM

Translation: he's sorry he has the voice of the animal planet narrator but it's just the way it is

You get used to it

 

**Acxa** Today at 7:44 AM

You really do

 

**Allura** Today at 7:45 AM

I don't even notice it anymore

 

**Zethrid** Today at 7:45 AM

I think it's funny

 

**Lants** Today at 7:45 AM

Mmmmmm

Ok then

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:45 AM

And here we see a jealous bitch in his natural habitat

 

**Lants** Today at 7:46 AM

Whh

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:46 AM

Pidge, be nice.

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:46 AM

You're not my dad

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:46 AM

Oh, try me

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:47 AM

Bitch

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:47 AM

Pidge.

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:47 AM

Smh James would've pissed his pants by now

 

**James** Today at 7:47 AM

I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

Can you torment someone other than me for one (1) day?

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:48 AM

But making fun of you is so fun

 

**James** Today at 7:48 AM

:’(

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:48 AM

Nadia, be nice

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:48 AM

Ok ok jeez

 

**Keef** Today at 7:48 AM

Smh weak

 

**Mart** Today at 7:49 AM

Shiro has 10/10 dad voice and 11/10 daddy voice

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:49 AM

Matt I stg if you keep saying things like that I'm gonna replace you

 

**Mart** Today at 7:49 AM

You can't replace me Shiro

I've already sunk in my claws

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:49 AM

Maybe I can go to the hospital they can usually get rid of ticks

 

**Mart** Today at 7:49 AM

You're gonna need a specialist for this

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:50 AM

Guess I'll just have to find one then

 

**Mart** Today at 7:50 AM

Tag yourself if you were a kind of parasite what would you be

 

**Keef** Today at 7:50 AM

Emerald cockroach wasp

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:51 AM

This is my least favorite tag yourself meme

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:51 AM

Tapeworm

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:51 AM

Matt why

 

**Lants** Today at 7:51 AM

Nope nope nope

 

**Honk** Today at 7:52 AM

This is NOT what I wanted to open the chat and see goodbye

 

**Mart** Today at 7:52 AM

You're all cowards

_ I  _ would be the zombie-ant fungus

 

**Keef** Today at 7:52 AM

Why, because you fuck up everyone's brains and make everyone else have a bad time?

 

**Mart** Today at 7:52 AM

Wow thanks Keith

 

**Keef** Today at 7:53 AM

James would be a tick

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:53 AM

Explain

 

**Keef** Today at 7:53 AM

Disgusting and annoying but not that hard to get rid of

 

**James** Today at 7:53 AM

You guys are so mean to me

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:54 AM

Keith, be nice

 

**Keef** Today at 7:54 AM

Whatever,  _ legal guardian _

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:54 AM

Man, Keith is just  _ savage _ this morning

 

**Keef** Today at 7:54 AM

It's cause I didn't sleep 

Sleep deprivation brings out my alien instincts

 

**Lants** Today at 7:54 AM

Wait really?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:55 AM

Yeah

I think I'm descended from some kind of carnivorous warrior race, probably one that's well adapted to space travel

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:55 AM

Why haven't you told me these interesting things about yourself

Every time I'm like ‘tell me about yourself’ you tell some random story but you should be telling me about your  _ cool alien powers _

 

**Keef** Today at 7:56 AM

Eh

And I'm mostly bullshitting to make excuses for my fucked up tendencies

 

**Mart** Today at 7:56 AM

“Fucked up tendencies” Keith you're one of the least cursed people in this chat

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:56 AM

Untrue he participated in the parasite thing

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:56 AM

Matt is the most cursed

No other rankings matter just because of how cursed Matt is

 

**Mart** Today at 7:57 AM

Aww, thanks, Pidgey!

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:57 AM

No problem, you cursed piece of shit!

 

**Lants** Today at 7:57 AM

Hey thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:57 AM

Oof mood

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:57 AM

Wow if that ain't the mood

 

**Mart** Today at 7:57 AM

Hey, same! 

 

**Keef** Today at 7:57 AM

Hey me too

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:57 AM

Mood

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:58 AM

Guys...

 

**Honk** Today at 7:58 AM

:O

 

**Romelle** Today at 7:58 AM

Are you… ok

 

**Lants** Today at 7:58 AM

Nope! Thanks for asking!

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:59 AM

Lance, do you need help?

 

**Lants** Today at 7:59 AM

I'm joking I'm fine

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 7:59 AM

I'm serious. Do you need anything?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:00 AM

Eh

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:00 AM

Lance, if there's any way I can help you, I want to

I care about you

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:00 AM

Seriously, Shiro

I'm ok

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:00 AM

If you need anything, don't be afraid to reach out to me, ok?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 8:01 AM

Yeah

Thanks Shiro

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:01 AM

You're welcome

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 9:16 AM

What do you guys look for in a romantic partner?

 

**James** Today at 9:16 AM

Boy

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:16 AM

Oh my god

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:16 AM

I thought you said you were attracted to competence

 

**James** Today at 9:17 AM

I am, I was joking

Mostly

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:17 AM

You're ridiculous

 

**Keef** Today at 9:17 AM

Someone I could talk to?

And I felt like I could trust them?

 

**Lants** Today at 9:18 AM

Sapient

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:18 AM

_ Sapient _

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:18 AM

I'm really glad you included Keith

 

**Lants** Today at 9:18 AM

Wh

 

**Keef** Today at 9:18 AM

Wh

 

**Lants** Today at 9:19 AM

I'm just saying, if I met a beautiful alien person I would  _ not  _ be opposed

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:19 AM

But Lance, you already  _ have _

 

**Keef** Today at 9:19 AM

Y'know I don't know if I've ever been described as beautiful

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:19 AM

So if they're an alien they have to be beautiful but if they're human it doesn't matter?

Racist

 

**Lants** Today at 9:20 AM

Oh my god

 

**Honk** Today at 9:20 AM

I would want to be with someone who was really nice and cuddly

Also Pidge you have to participate but instead of romantic partner it's platonic

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:20 AM

Ugh fine

Smart I guess

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:20 AM

I'm looking for a girl who's driven and independent

 

**Keef** Today at 9:21 AM

Damn, high standards

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:21 AM

Listen, bitch

 

**Keef** Today at 9:21 AM

Shiro likes lanky twinks with glasses

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:21 AM

Wh

 

**Mart** Today at 9:22 AM

I like it when my partners are taller and wiser than me

And preferably if they think I'm funny

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:22 AM

Whomst the fuck would date you if they didn't think you were funny that's like your only selling feature

 

**Mart** Today at 9:22 AM

WOW OK THANKS PIDGE

 

**Veronica** Today at 9:22 AM

A woman who is strong on her own so when you put us together we are unstoppable

 

**Lants** Today at 9:23 AM

Yeah that's right sis POWER COUPLE

 

**Veronica** Today at 9:23 AM

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

**Lants** Today at 9:23 AM

☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:09 AM

Hey everyone what’s a fear of yours

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:09 AM

Humans

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:09 AM

mood

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:09 AM

Pidge you _ are _ human

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:10 AM

_ looks in the mirror and screams _

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:10 AM

Mood

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:10 AM

Lots of things

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 10:10 AM

I don’t have any major fears but I feel kind of uncomfortable on the open ocean

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:11 AM

Oh, here’s a silly fear: the abyssal zone of the ocean

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:11 AM

why

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:11 AM

It’s cold, there’s crushing pressure, it’s completely black, and you’re so deep down storms on the surface can’t touch you

You’re deprived of all your senses except touch, all you can feel is the nearly frigid temperatures, and it’s impossible to tell what’s up and what’s down

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:12 AM

Wow, thanks! Now I’m scared of it too!

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:12 AM

Oh also there are things alive down there that Want to Eat You

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:12 AM

;-;

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:12 AM

Matt are you ok

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:13 AM

Hey, Lance asked for a fear

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:13 AM

You FLY in SPACE, MATT

If you’re afraid of the DARK UNKNOWN, why aren't you afraid of SPACE

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:13 AM

Because space is cool

The ocean is just scary

Not cool

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:14 AM

Hey I think the ocean is cool

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:14 AM

Well why don’t I just Toss You In

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:14 AM

Space doesn’t  _ have  _ an up or down

It’s impossible to lose track of something that doesn’t exist

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:14 AM

Matt was That A Threat

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:15 AM

Maybe So

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:15 AM

Anyway I’m afraid of Matt

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:15 AM

I’m not even sure if that’s a compliment or an insult

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:15 AM

_ why not both? _

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:16 AM

Hey Matt what the  _ fuck  _ did you do

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:16 AM

Exist

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:16 AM

Manage to survive despite the odds

He should’ve died of his own stupidity by now, so

Clearly that means that something’s wrong with him and therefore we must Take Him Out

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 AM

He’s so good at making innocent situations uncomfortable I just live in constant fear that he’s going to pull something

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:17 AM

Aww, babe

Do you want me to kiss it better?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 AM

where would you even kiss for that

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:17 AM

Wherever you want

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:17 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:18 AM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:18 AM

Matt, please

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:18 AM

Tell daddy where you want it, Shiro

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:18 AM

Matthew Holt.

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:18 AM

Yes, dear?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:18 AM

Please stop

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:19 AM

Fine

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:19 AM

See, Matt, this is why you’re cursed

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:19 AM

Thanks!

  
  
  


**Caffeine addicts**

  
  


**5 hour energy** Today at 10:32 AM

So I’m gay

 

**Earl grey** Today at 10:35 AM

You tell us this regularly

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:36 AM

who is it this time, Nadia

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:36 AM

same as usual, you?

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:36 AM

I didn’t even say anything

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:36 AM

ok but every time you walk into a fucking room you’re like ‘oh sweet, a new crush!’

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:36 AM

Th

That’s not true!

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:37 AM

(¬_¬) 

You sure?

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:37 AM

So  _ you  _ can say ‘I love all the women here they're wonderful’ but the INSTANT I'm attracted to someone you ATTACK me

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:37 AM

Is it Regris? Seems like everyone's attracted to him

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:37 AM

I mean like objectively speaking yeah he's pretty hot

But I don't know him

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:38 AM

And your thing for competence doesn't come in bc when he's in the sim so is Keith and you can't tear your eyes off that boy

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 10:38 AM

We're both pilots

It makes sense that I'd rather watch a pilot than an engineer

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 10:38 AM

Whatever helps you sleep at night

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 10:39 AM

Ok who here is attracted to Regris

 

**Keef** Today at 10:40 AM

He's nice to look at

 

**Lants** Today at 10:40 AM

Mmmm

Yep

 

**James** Today at 10:40 AM

I don't  _ know  _ him but

 

**Shay** Today at 10:40 AM

Eh

 

**Honk** Today at 10:40 AM

I'm with Keith

 

**Mart** Today at 10:40 AM

Too young

 

**Romelle** Today at 10:41 AM

Huh, I don't see it

 

**Nadia** Today at 10:41 AM

That's because you're a lesbian, Romelle

 

**Romelle** Today at 10:41 AM

Mmmmm

 

**Lants** Today at 1:27 PM

Guys, it’s a Saturday

Yknow what we need to do?

 

**James** Today at 1:28 PM

Study?

 

**Lants** Today at 1:28 PM

Shut your fuck, nerd

Anyway, we need to throw a party!

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:28 PM

Yeah, only we don’t have snacks, we don’t have drinks, I’m not sure we have any games that we could all play

What the fuck would we even do at this ‘party?’

 

**Lants** Today at 1:29 PM

Idk

Play games?

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:29 PM

We can all tell each other our crushes like preteen girls!!

 

**James** Today at 1:29 PM

Nadia oh my god

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:29 PM

James I thought you needed to study

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:30 PM

Hey, he can study right now and then we meet after dinner?

 

**James** Today at 1:30 PM

That'll work

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:30 PM

Ok, so who all is coming

Also who’s hosting

@everyone

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:30 PM

I’m coming

Probably not me lol

 

**Keef** Today at 1:31 PM

I’d say that we could host but Pidge’s side of the room is a mess

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:31 PM

‘Pidge’s side’

 

**Keef** Today at 1:31 PM

I shoved all your junk closer to your bed, did you not notice?

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:31 PM

You touched my stuff?

 

**Keef** Today at 1:32 PM

Yes?

None of the electronics, just the junk

I wouldn't dare touch your electronics

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:32 PM

Ok good

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:32 PM

What about James?

 

**James** Today at 1:32 PM

Uh, I dunno how Ryan would feel about guests

 

**Keef** Today at 1:33 PM

Lance?

 

**Lants** Today at 1:33 PM

Sure

Hunk's obvs gonna be there

 

**Keef** Today at 1:33 PM

I mean yeah he lives with you

 

**Allura** Today at 1:33 PM

I can come!

 

**Acxa** Today at 1:34 PM

Narti and I are busy

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:34 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**Acxa** Today at 1:34 PM

We're NOT even a COUPLE

 

**James** Today at 1:34 PM

Nadia, do you want to study with me and Ryan

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:35 PM

James it's Saturday

 

**James** Today at 1:35 PM

Yes?

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:35 PM

I still have until Sunday 

 

**James** Today at 1:35 PM

Ok but you could also get it done now?

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:36 PM

Bitch have you met me?

 

**James** Today at 1:36 PM

Ok that's a good point

 

**Mart** Today at 1:36 PM

I'm an adult

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:36 PM

In the literal sense

 

**Shay** Today at 1:37 PM

I can come!

 

**Ezor** Today at 1:37 PM

Zethrid and I are gonna be busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Lants** Today at 1:37 PM

Congrats I guess?

 

**Ezor** Today at 1:37 PM

;)

 

**Veronica** Today at 1:38 PM

I'll let you kids have your fun

 

**Romelle** Today at 1:38 PM

I can come

 

**Lotor** Today at 1:38 PM

I'll be there

  
  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 1:47 PM

Hey @Snapplesteve I know it's super last minute but do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 1:47 PM

Lemme check if I can

 

**mattaticate** Today at 1:47 PM

Cool

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**No more fights** Today at 2:51 PM

I'm bored

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:51 PM

Mmm same

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:53 PM

You could clean your dorm

 

**No more fights** Today at 2:53 PM

My side of the dorm is spotless

Idgaf what Pidge does with their space

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:53 PM

Really? Messy rooms stress me out

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:53 PM

How did you survive in Matt's apartment

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:54 PM

I didn't. That's why we always hung out at my place

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:54 PM

Mm 

Also the apartment was shitty

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 2:54 PM

Oh god it looked like a grad student's first apartment

 

**No more fights** Today at 2:55 PM

Smh that would have at least two futons to account for the roommates you'd need to have to be able to afford an apartment

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 2:55 PM

Hlfhohitre too real Keith

  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:00 PM

Yep! I'm free tomorrow

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:00 PM

Awesome! 

I'll have to make a special meal

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:00 PM

You sure you can handle yourself in the kitchen?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:01 PM

AGAIN, I got myself together once I had to feed Keith, ADAM

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 3:01 PM

If you say so

 

**mattaticate** Today at 3:01 PM

Yaaas this is going to be so gay

 

**tshirogane** Today at 3:01 PM

Can't argue with that

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 5:15 PM

Ok so we're meeting in Lance and Hunk's dorm?

 

**Nadia** Today at 5:16 PM

Yeah

This'll be fun

Gays hanging out without adult supervision 

 

**Pedge** Today at 5:16 PM

What could possibly go wrong

 

**Ezor** Today at 5:16 PM

Don't have  _ too  _ much fun without us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Pedge** Today at 5:17 PM

Gross, gross!

  
  
  
  


Trying to fit ten teenagers into a single dorm room was, well, squishy. Lance and Hunk were both seated on Lance’s bed, while Allura and Romelle had taken up residence on Hunk’s. Pidge had claimed the single beanbag chair in the dorm when they’d entered, and Keith was seated on top of one desk with his feet propped up on the other. When Shay came in, Hunk offered her his seat on the bed, but she declined and sat on the floor. Lotor sat on the floor with his back against the side of Hunk’s bed, and James and Nadia took the two desk chairs. 

“The desk isn’t a chair,” James grumbled at Keith. “You might break it.”

Lance laughed. “Yep, Keith’s 90 pound ass is gonna break the metal Garrison desks,” he teased. 

Keith held up a finger. “First of all, I’m 100 pounds,” he joked, “and second of all, James, you went to the GSA meeting. The only reason why more of us aren’t sitting on desks is because there aren’t any more.”

“Yeah, sitting on a desk is basically the gay initiation ceremony,” Romelle agreed, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Pidge looked over at Lance. “And yeah, you forgot to factor in Keith’s ten pounds of hair and fur,” they pointed out. “That’s why you were off.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense,” Lance acknowledged. “Sorry, I didn’t realize just how heavy it was.”

Pidge shook their head. “Come on Lance, get it together.”

“If we’re done making fun of Keith for being a lightweight, what should we do?” Nadia asked.

“I’m not a lightweight, I can eat more poison than any of you,” Keith retorted. 

Nadia stood up. “You wanna fucking bet?” she challenged.

James massaged the bridge of his nose. “Nadia, please sit down,” he requested.

She obliged, albeit with an eyeroll. “OK, but seriously.”

“Weren’t you all gonna tell each other your crushes like preteen girls?” Pidge reminded them. “And let me watch and mock you all?”

Lance shook his head. “Pidge, Pidge, Pidge. You gotta tell us your aro crush. You’re not exempt from this.”

Keith lied the rest of the way down on the desk, head draped off the side. “That activity sounds boring,” he commented. “It’ll just be Lance and James listing a bunch of people, Lotor admitting that he still has a crush on his lesbian best friend, Shay and Hunk awkwardly blushing, Allura sighing at Lotor’s crush and telling us about this girl, Pidge being confused and not knowing what to say, Nadia sighing and telling us she’s into Veronica, and Romelle being a gay disaster.”

Nadia coughed and averted her eyes. “I dunno what you’re talking about, Keith,” she mumbled. 

Pidge laughed. “Keith just called us all out,” they announced. “Congratulations. Who knew he was so perceptive?”

Keith rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at everyone else. “I’ve lived with Shiro for a long-ass time. I know what disaster gay pining looks like,” he replied. “And Lotor… it’s obvious.”

Lotor pinched his lips together and stayed quiet.

Lance held up a finger. “Wait. He called out everyone  _ except  _ himself,” he realized. “Keith, you gotta call yourself out, too.”

Keith groaned. “Fine. I’m an awkward gay with trust issues,” he deadpanned. 

“No, like, crush-wise!”

“Did you not hear the trust issues part?” Pidge jutted in.

Lance sighed. “Whatever.”

After an awkward pause, Nadia suggested, “We could play Truth or Dare?”

“The truths are always about romance stuff or just boring,” Pidge remarked. “And usually the dares aren’t that fun, either.”

Hunk crossed his arms. “Yeeaah, I dunno.”

Lance clapped his hands together. “Let’s just play one round, and if we get bored we can stop, ok?”

Everyone murmured their agreement.

“I’ll go first,” Nadia declared. “Keith, truth or dare?”

Keith sighed. “Truth.”

She grinned. “Alright, Keith. Why did you stab someone?” she asked, leaning towards him.

“Self-defense,” he grunted. He didn’t look particularly keen on elaborating.

“Wh-why did you need to defend yourself?” Hunk asked.

“Why did you have a knife?” Romelle interjected.

“People are mean and I didn’t. He tried to stab me but he missed, so I took the knife out of his hand and stabbed him with it. Happy?” he explained irritably, sitting up.

Lance got up. “I’m mostly just worried, dude,” he replied earnestly. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Keith bit out, shifting his knees closer to his chest. “Can we move on?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, let’s move on.”

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Lants** Today at 9:33 PM

Well, thank you to everyone who came! I had a great time

 

**Allura** Today at 9:34 PM

Yes, it was lovely

 

**Lotor** Today at 9:35 PM

Agreed

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:37 PM

Keith is the king of roasts

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**pokepowered** Today at 9:37 PM

alright bitches teens are bitches and Keith is having a bad time

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:37 PM

What? What’s going on?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 9:37 PM

someone brought up the stabby story

during truth or dare

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:38 PM

Oh no

Truth or dare… rarely ends well

 

**pokepowered** Today at 9:38 PM

yeah yeah we’re stupid teens and all thqat can we PLEASE focus on the topic at hand

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:38 PM

How can we help?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 9:38 PM

I dunno! do the adult thing and fix this!

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:38 PM

@tshirogane

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:39 PM

What’s he doing right now?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 9:39 PM

He’s on his phone 

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:39 PM

mmm

I don’t think he’s in a talking mood right now

that would be my guess

can you see how he feels about being touched? just ask if you can sit on his bed. if he grunts that’s generally a no and if he shrugs that means you can ask again but do not sit down unless he says yes

then just put your hand on his knee and gauge his reaction

if he seems uncomfortable at ALL back off but generally when he’s like this he’s not very verbal

it’s a tough situation

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:41 PM

I’m at the Garrison right now, so if necessary I can step in?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:41 PM

if necessary I’ll call him and talk to him

But I know he wants to feel more independent from me so I would prefer to avoid that

 

**pokepowered** Today at 9:41 PM

ok, I’ll see what I can do

  
  
  


Pidge looked across the room at their roommate. He was lying down on his bed facing the wall, and they could see his phone’s light from where they were seated. They stood up and walked over to his bed.

“Hey,” Pidge greeted quietly. “Can I sit down on your bed?”

Keith shrugged. 

“I’m not gonna unless you say yes,” Pidge informed him. “Ok?”

Keith sighed. “Go for it,” he permitted. When Pidge sat down and rested their hand on his knee, he tensed up for a second. Pidge immediately moved the hand back into their lap.

The bed was small enough that, even with Keith decently close to the wall and Pidge sitting on the edge, their backs were still touching. It had been a little uncomfortable for movie-watching, but at the moment, the close quarters didn’t seem so bad. It allowed Pidge to passively give Keith physical contact without giving him the social anxiety of finding an appropriate response. 

They stayed on his bed without saying anything for about 20 minutes. They were both distracting themselves with their electronics, but it was still company.

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:15 PM

I’m sorry I didn’t intervene sooner

I knew that topic was uncomfy for you but I was so focused on my selfish want for an answer that I didn’t stop them

I’m sorry

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:15 PM

it’s not your fault

it’s not your job to protect me 

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:15 PM

um yes it is?

that’s what friends are for

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:15 PM

it was just a weird situation

it wasn’t up to you 

especially not  _ only  _ you

yknow?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:16 PM

still

I wish I’d stepped in sooner and I just wanted to apologize

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:16 PM

it’s ok, lance

but I appreciate it

I have a lot of unresolved traumas and its not your job to take them on

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:16 PM

I’m not trying to take them on

I’m tryingf to help you with them

No I can’t take them from you but I can support you

and I promise i’m trying to do so

I care about you and i don’t want you to be hurting

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:17 PM

thanks

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:17 PM

you’re welcome

do you wanna talk?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:18 PM

Mmm

No thanks

I'm sorry

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:18 PM

no problem

Good night, Keith!

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:19 PM

Good night

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:15 AM

I had a bad dream

 

**tshirogane** Today at 12:15 AM

How can I help?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:15 AM

Yknow how you sometimes snore a little in your sleep?

Like you're just a semi loud breather at night?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 12:16 AM

Am I?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:16 AM

Yes

 

**tshirogane** Today at 12:17 AM

Do you want me to call you so you can listen to me breathe

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 12:17 AM

Yeah

 

**tshirogane** Today at 12:17 AM

Ok, no problem

 

**Call started @tshirogane** Today at 12:18 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
>  
> 
> Hunay, amirite?


	14. Day fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, and that means it's time to reflect... perhaps on past mistakes, perhaps on the future

**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:48 AM

Morning, bitches

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:48 AM

Morning, whore

 

**No more fights** Today at 7:48 AM

Morning, nerd

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:49 AM

Morning, Keith

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:49 AM

Morning, cutie

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:50 AM

Morning, dork

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 7:50 AM

Morning

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:50 AM

Adam, Shiro, and Hunk are the only valid ones

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:51 AM

Isn't dork a term of endearment?

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:51 AM

I'm never valid, Lance

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:51 AM

That's true

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:51 AM

I think Matt's valid

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:51 AM

HOW

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:52 AM

Shiro is a dork

And while Matt might have an… interesting sense of humor, he's still a wonderful person

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:52 AM

Smh suck up

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:52 AM

I feel like liking your boyfriend is usually a good thing, Pidge

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:52 AM

I don't dislike him or anything

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:53 AM

Adam is my new favorite, everyone else is cancelled

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:53 AM

Aw, babe

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:53 AM

Fine, you're good, but only because you're cute

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:53 AM

<3

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:54 AM

Gross, gross

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 7:54 AM

Shut it Pigeon 

<3

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@pokepowered**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:49 AM

Hey, are you doing ok? You seemed a little weird at breakfast and then you just disappeared

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:50 AM

I just

All the other gsa folks are cis and alloromantic and I just feel weird

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:50 AM

Romelle is trans

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:50 AM

Wait really?

That's awesome I had no idea good for her

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:51 AM

And I know at least one aro in the Garrison that isn't a part of the GSA

And Narti said she was gender questioning

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:51 AM

Oh yeah I guess she did

But I can't really talk to any of them about this cause like… they all think I'm a penis owner

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:51 AM

Does that matter?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:52 AM

A little? And it feels dishonest to talk to trans people about gender when I'm lying about my physical sex

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:52 AM

Your physical sex…isn't what's important here

Like not at all

Does being a vagina owner make it easier for you to look feminine? Yes, of course it does, but that isn't the point right now. You're not wondering how to make your outside match your inside, you want to understand your inside

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:53 AM

I… I think that makes sense, kinda

But still… I dunno, I'm just in a weird position

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:53 AM

I know, I'm sorry

I'm sorry I can't be more helpful 

But everyone would be super accepting if you wanted to use she pronouns sometimes

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:53 AM

I've gotten pretty used to they but it might be nice if they thought of me as more feminine than masculine

And you have been helpful

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:54 AM

I'm glad

If there's anything else I can do, let me know

 

**pokepowered** Today at 8:54 AM

Yeah ok thanks

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:54 AM

Np

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Pedge** Today at 9:00 AM

So it's still they but like… a feminine they

 

**Allura** Today at 9:01 AM

Awesome! Thank you for telling us!

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:01 AM

Cool!

 

**Lants** Today at 9:01 AM

Neat

 

**Honk** Today at 9:01 AM

That's great! Thanks for telling us!

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:02 AM

Glad to get that off my chest

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:02 AM

We support you, Pidge

Also do you need any help telling staff/do you want to?

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:03 AM

I'm not sure… would that be feasible?

 

**Shuro** Today at 9:03 AM

I don't see why not

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:03 AM

Pidge it'll be fine

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:03 AM

Really?

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:04 AM

Yeah, you could live in a girl dorm if you'd prefer it

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:04 AM

Nah I like having Keith as a roommate

But that's pretty cool

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:04 AM

Yeah, if you read the whole housing policy thing (yes I read the whole thing. I wanted to understand it. Leave me alone) it talks about how sex is irrelevant to them because why would it matter. The only reason why they care is for medical reasons and nothing else

They have dorms divvied up by gender A) to sort it and B) because the majority of students prefer it that way

But it's super easy to fill out a form that requests you get transferred to the other gender dorm (yes I know you're nb so it's awkward but here we are)

Guess it doesn't really matter since you like your roommate but like… yeah, just so you know

They have the forms in the student office

 

**James** Today at 9:06 AM

I mean it's not like there's a girl hall and a boy hall or whatever

It's just they hand out individual dorms and pair up people of the same sex unless you specifically wanna specify what gender roommate you'd prefer

And there's a thing people can fill out that says if they're cool with having a trans roommate 

I'd actually recommend filling it out if you're not necessarily keeping your roommate for next year

It can be tougher for trans folks to get roommates sometimes so it's a good way to support them

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:07 AM

That's true

 

**Keef** Today at 9:07 AM

Girl dorms aren't pink?

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:07 AM

Yknow they aren't

Anyway so yeah that's why I get to room with a girl thanks for coming to my Ted talk

And James thanks for the addition

 

**James** Today at 9:08 AM

Yeah np 

 

**Lants** Today at 9:08 AM

How do you know this James

 

**James** Today at 9:08 AM

Just cause I'm cis doesn't mean I don't try my best to support my trans friends

 

**Lants** Today at 9:08 AM

Understandable have a nice day

  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@griffindork**

  
  


**Rizotto** Today at 9:10 AM

Also your roommate is trans

 

**griffindork** Today at 9:10 AM

True but not the point

  
  
  


**We done goofed**

  
  


**Crystalsand** Today at 10:09 AM

So.

 

**Rizotto** Today at 10:10 AM

Whatmst

 

**angryelf** Today at 10:10 AM

Whymst

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:10 AM

What is this?

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:11 AM

We're not gonna address what happened at the party?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:11 AM

Oh- I talked to him some, I think @pokepowered did too

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:11 AM

I was talking to Adam and he said that we needed like an opt out system

Peer pressure is bad

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:12 AM

I mean yeah that much is obvious

Because clearly the ‘don't be a jerk’ system isn't working

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:12 AM

To be fair, most of us didn't actively participate

 

**Rizotto** Today at 10:12 AM

What the FUCK are we talking about

 

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:12 AM

Uh about how we hurt Keith's feelings at the party

Made him talk about a thing he was uncomfortable about

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:12 AM

Lotor neutrality takes the side of the oppressor

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:13 AM

Does that make you an oppressor, then?

Because as I recall, only Lance intervened in any meaningful way

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:13 AM

Thank you Lotor that's very helpful

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:13 AM

Wait Keith was upset?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:13 AM

YES keep up 

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:13 AM

You guys didn't notice? 

 

**mrhotbuns** Today at 10:13 AM

Wow ok

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:14 AM

You two are  _ not  _ off the hook. You noticed and did NOTHING

Pidge is off the hook because they're socially anxious 

And they already went through a whole thing apologizing/trying to fix it

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:14 AM

And Lotor, I already acknowledged that I was at fault

We all are

Stop deflecting blame

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:14 AM

EVERYONE IS EQUALLY AT FAULT 

THAT'S NOT FUCKING HELPFUL GUYS

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:14 AM

Ok Shay why did you call us here

Are you plotting a way to fix this?

Are you wanting to apologise?

What is this?

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:15 AM

How should we deal with it?

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:15 AM

Fucking… wallow in your guilt, I guess

 

**Rizotto** Today at 10:15 AM

Wh

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:16 AM

I'm 95% sure Keith is NOT interested in talking about this EVER again

Like, doesn't even want an apology

 

**Crystalsand** Today at 10:16 AM

I really don't like that answer. I feel like we should do something

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:16 AM

So bake him cupcakes or smth. Idgaf

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:16 AM

If he doesn't want to discuss it any further, then I guess that's that

 

**alienprincess** Today at 10:17 AM

The only thing to do is, like Adam suggested, make a clearer opt out situation

Adjust our behavior

It's not just letting it go because we're actively changing something

That's the best way to fix this

 

**angryelf** Today at 10:17 AM

Makes sense

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:18 AM

Wait, I'm still confused

_ Why _ was Keith upset?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:18 AM

Nvm James is off the hook he doesn't know a goddamn thing

 

**pokepowered** Today at 10:18 AM

Yeah we can't blame him for being stupid

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:18 AM

:(

 

**Rizotto** Today at 10:19 AM

Don't let James off the hook!

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:19 AM

Come now, Nadia, have a little sympathy

 

**angryelf** Today at 10:19 AM

Honestly Lotor your ability to phrase things in the absolute douchiest way possible is a gift

 

**Lorealharis** Today at 10:19 AM

Why thank you, dear

 

**Rizotto** Today at 10:20 AM

Incredible. I want to run you over with a truck.

  
  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Allura** Today at 10:24 AM

I know this precedent hasn't been set yet so I think it's time to. If there's any topic that you're not comfortable talking about, just say 'marmalade sunset’ and the discussion is over

Ok?

 

**Lants** Today at 10:25 AM

That works for me

 

**Nadia** Today at 10:25 AM

Neat

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:26 AM

That's a long safeword

 

**Zethrid** Today at 10:26 AM

But you don't have to say it out loud so it doesn't matter

 

**Lants** Today at 10:26 AM

Unless we're in person

 

**Zethrid** Today at 10:27 AM

That's true

 

**< \- Allura pinned a message to this channel ** Today at 10:28 AM

 

**Allura** Today at 10:28 AM

Ok, there we go

 

**Ezor** Today at 11:36 AM

Alright y'all aspec folks I've got a question

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:36 AM

Hmm?

 

**Ezor** Today at 11:36 AM

Where do you stand on kissing?

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:37 AM

I'm aro, can't imagine circumstances where I'd do it

 

**Keef** Today at 11:37 AM

Mmm

Y'know how there's kissing and then there's making out and they're different things? A regular kiss sounds fine but I don't wanna make out with anyone

 

**Honk** Today at 11:38 AM

Same Keith

 

**Shay** Today at 11:38 AM

Umm

I'm not sure

 

**Acxa** Today at 11:38 AM

Just asked Narti, she made a face

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:38 AM

Honestly same

 

**Acxa** Today at 11:39 AM

Also I wasn't here for the earlier conversation but I want to contribute that even though I'm a woman I'm rooming with a guy and he's chill

It's personal preference I guess

 

**Romelle** Today at 11:39 AM

I guess I just felt like getting a female roommate was really validating? Idk

 

**Acxa** Today at 11:39 AM

Oh that makes sense, I was just contributing that if you didn't want to change dorms it didn't make you less valid

Or like, you're not ‘doing trans wrong’ if you don't

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:40 AM

Thanks for the contribution

 

**Acxa** Today at 11:40 AM

Yeah

 

**Romelle** Today at 11:40 AM

Either way is valid

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:40 AM

Romelle you're so valid

 

**Romelle** Today at 11:40 AM

Thanks! You too!

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:50 PM

I wonder where the adults are

 

**James** Today at 12:51 PM

Veronica is almost never here

Shiro was here earlier

Idk where Matt is

 

**Mart** Today at 12:52 PM

Panicking, constantly

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:52 PM

Oof mood

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:52 PM

Same tbh

 

**Lants** Today at 12:52 PM

If that ain't me

 

**Keef** Today at 12:52 PM

Specifically gay panicking

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:53 PM

ME

 

**Romelle** Today at 12:53 PM

I didn't need such a personal attack on this day

 

**James** Today at 12:53 PM

Gotta hold in the panic, can't have the adults see

 

**Mart** Today at 12:53 PM

James your gay panic is showing

 

**James** Today at 12:54 PM

Fuck I thought I hid it so well

 

**Pedge** Today at 12:54 PM

GOD FORBID students have emotions

 

**Keef** Today at 3:07 PM

Also Regris wants in can I invite him

 

**Allura** Today at 3:07 PM

Absolutely!

 

**- >A ninjalizard has spawned in the server**

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:10 PM

I can respect that username

 

**ninjalizard** Today at 3:10 PM

Hello

 

**Keef** Today at 3:11 PM

Hey Regris

 

**Allura** Today at 3:11 PM

Welcome, Regris! Could you start off by saying your name, age, pronouns and a fun fact?

 

**Regris** Today at 3:11 PM

Sure

I'm Regris, I use he/they pronouns, I'm 17, and I was some kind of lizard for Halloween every year from the ages of 2 to 13

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:12 PM

Respect

 

**Keef** Today at 3:12 PM

Wh

 

**Shay** Today at 3:12 PM

That's really cute

 

**Nadia** Today at 3:12 PM

That's some dedication right there

 

**Keef** Today at 3:13 PM

Dedication to a joke or dedication to lizards

 

**Regris** Today at 3:13 PM

Both, I think

 

**Lants** Today at 3:13 PM

Valid

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:14 PM

Why'd you stop

 

**Regris** Today at 3:14 PM

Doing Halloween at the Garrison is hard

 

**Keef** Today at 3:14 PM

That's a good point

 

**James** Today at 3:14 PM

Meanwhile Keith pretends to be in costume every time he's in public

 

**Keef** Today at 3:14 PM

You  _ wish  _ your appearance was just a costume

 

**Nadia** Today at 3:15 PM

James want some  **ice** for that burn?

 

**Lants** Today at 3:15 PM

Cut to James googling comebacks

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:15 PM

Wait wait I'll do it for him

@Keef people like you are the reason I'm on medication

 

**Lants** Today at 3:16 PM

Oh my god

 

**Keef** Today at 3:16 PM

@Pedge I believed in evolution before I met you

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:16 PM

What does that even mean

 

**Keef** Today at 3:16 PM

Evolution can't be real because of how not evolved you are

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:17 PM

OHHH

SICK BURN

 

**Keef** Today at 3:17 PM

I know thank you for noticing

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:17 PM

@James everyone's entitled to act stupid sometimes, but you really abuse that privilege

 

**James** Today at 3:17 PM

Why are we doing bad insults

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:18 PM

Don't you normally get all your insults off the internet anyway?

 

**James** Today at 3:18 PM

No?

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:18 PM

Oh

So that's why they're so bad

Yknow most people don't need to take a class on how to be witty but I think you might

 

**James** Today at 3:19 PM

Uh

**Nadia** Today at 3:19 PM

Make him cry! Make him cry!

 

**Keef** Today at 3:19 PM

Smh James is too much of a coward to cry

 

**James** Today at 3:19 PM

I'm not a coward

I can cry

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:20 PM

Oh I thought it was his lack of emotion and basic empathy that prevented him from crying

But I guess cowardice is another good explanation

 

**James** Today at 3:20 PM

Why are you guys so mean to me

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:20 PM

It's fun

Also you deserve it

 

**Keef** Today at 3:20 PM

But mostly because it's fun

 

**Lants** Today at 3:21 PM

Wow you guys really just went for the throat huh

 

**James** Today at 3:21 PM

One day you guys are actually gonna hurt my feelings and what then

Will y'all go for whoever hurt my feeling's throat

Or do I just get special treatment

 

**Keef** Today at 3:21 PM

You're pretty sturdy

 

**James** Today at 3:22 PM

It's ok to be mean to me because I'm relatively emotionally stable?

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:22 PM

No it's ok roast you because you're insensitive and you need to be called out on it

 

**James** Today at 3:22 PM

I don't mean to be insensitive

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:22 PM

Mm

 

**James** Today at 3:23 PM

I just honestly don't know what are and aren't sore spots

And I keep accidentally hitting sore spots

I guess that makes me dumb? Or oblivious?

But I'm not intentionally insensitive

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:23 PM

Mm

 

**Lants** Today at 3:23 PM

So you're allowed to make the dumb plea but the instant someone else makes it for you you get offended

 

**James** Today at 3:24 PM

I

 

**Lants** Today at 3:24 PM

I'm joking, I'm joking

But yeah I think most of us picked up on that

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:24 PM

So us all diving in to roast you can be your indication that your roast was unappreciated

 

**Keef** Today at 3:24 PM

Yeah, I'll take a good insult

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:25 PM

But poking at people's insecurities aren't good insults

It's just being a jerk

See the difference?

 

**James** Today at 3:25 PM

Yeah I already knew the difference

I'm sorry I'm just not good at knowing when people are sensitive about things

You guys have that background knowledge with each other. I don't

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:26 PM

Fair enough

 

**James** Today at 3:26 PM

Yeah

 

**Regris** Today at 3:26 PM

Is leaving and coming back always this wild

 

**Keef** Today at 3:26 PM

Yes

 

**Allura** Today at 3:28 PM

Remember, you can safeword at  **any time!**

 

**Pedge** Today at 3:28 PM

Thanks for the reminder

 

**Allura** Today at 3:28 PM

:)

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Mattaticate** Today at 5:02 PM

Hey btw Adam

Hope you're skilled at kissing bc Shiro is exceptional

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 5:02 PM

You guys have more practice than me

I've never had a relationship that lasted as long as yours

Actually I'm pretty sure your relationship is longer than every relationship I've ever had combined

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:03 PM

Ignore him

You're a great kisser

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 5:03 PM

Aw thanks

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:03 PM

Have you ever like made out though

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 5:04 PM

We haven't even been dating for a week

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:04 PM

I'm sorry I don't know the proper progression of relationships

 

**No more fights** Today at 5:04 PM

I see it in movies

Usually they pine for a while (like you) and then once they get together they frantically make out all the time

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 5:05 PM

Well this isn't a movie relationship

So… no frantic makeouts

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:05 PM

I can't do anything frantically

I'm too tired

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:05 PM

What if you were more rested

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:06 PM

Absolutely Impossible I am Always Tired

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:06 PM

“I'm always tired” always has enough energy to do things, never gets home and face plants on the nearest surface, gets up at ass o clock in the morning

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:06 PM

I'm tired on a spiritual level

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:07 PM

Same tbh

 

**No more fights** Today at 5:07 PM

I'm emotionally exhausted

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:07 PM

I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since I was in the womb

 

**No more fights** Today at 5:07 PM

I'd like to crawl back into the womb

Maybe this time around my mom won't leave me

Sorry was that too real

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:08 PM

Nah you're allowed to joke about your issues

Jokes are my main coping mechanism

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:08 PM

Tag yourself I'm Lance

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:08 PM

I'm Keith

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:08 PM

Shiro usually saves his issues for Therapy

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:09 PM

Listen..

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:09 PM

That's literally what it's for that's nothing to feel weird about Shiro

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:09 PM

I guess that's fair

  
  
  
  


Matt was seated at the counter across from Shiro, who was in the process of cutting up vegetables. He was scrolling through Tumblr (just because he was an adult didn't mean he couldn't have one, thank you), elbows resting on the countertop.

“You sure you don't want help?” Matt offered, looking up at Shiro.

The man sighed and stopped what he was doing. “The last time I let you cut vegetables, it ended in a trip to the hospital. I'd really rather not repeat that experience.”

“Shiro, I will have you know I am  _ very  _ good with my hands!” Matt countered. “I just got distracted!”

“You're usually distracted,” Shiro pointed out, returning his attention to the pepper in front of him. “I really don't want you doing something where getting distracted results in you nearly losing a finger.”

Matt set his phone down and crossed his arms. “I can be very focused when I want to.”

Shiro sighed. “Take the kitchen scissors and cut up the chicken,” he conceded. “Don't cut yourself, please.”

“They're  _ scissors _ , Shiro! What could I possibly do with them?” Matt asked, getting up from his chair and moving to the other side of the counter.

“First of all, never ask that again,” Shiro requested. “Second of all, this is my workstation. Go over there.” He pointed to the the other side of the kitchen, which had more open counter space. 

Matt followed Shiro's direction. He cut up the raw chicken, putting the pieces into a bowl. Shiro checked in a little more frequently than necessary (Matt liked to think it was out of concern for his safety rather than ensuring that Matt wasn't ruining the meal somehow), but he managed to get it done pretty quickly. Before long, he was at Shiro's shoulder, asking for another task.

Shiro gestured to the recipe in front of him. “Think you can handle the sauce? You have to get your measurements precise, or it won't taste right.”

Matt slapped his chest in mock offense. “Takashi, do you know how many chemistry classes I've taken?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Breaking out the first name, huh?” he teased. “Anyway, yeah, you can get started on that. You just have to mix all the ingredients together, nothing too complicated.”

Matt saluted and got to work, precisely measuring all of the ingredients into the bowl. After he was done, Shiro dismissed him on account of not trusting him to do any of the cooking.

Right as Shiro was putting the chicken on the stove, the doorbell rang. 

“I'll get it!” Matt exclaimed. He rushed to the door and opened it.

Adam was standing there, beaming, a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand. He was dressed in a denim jacket, a white t-shirt, and extremely flattering jeans (damn, son). He stepped over the threshold into the house and looked around a little.

Matt took advantage of his slight distraction to rope an arm around his waist and pull him close. There was quite a height difference between them, since Adam was even taller than Shiro, 

“Wh-” Adam gasped in surprise.

“Cabbage,” Matt whispered passionately, looking up to meet Adam's eyes. 

Adam's face bunched up in confusion. “What?” he asked.

“Cabbage,” Matt repeated, reaching up to cup Adam's cheek in his left hand. He used his right to slip a piece of cabbage between Adam's slightly parted lips. He got on his toes and moved his hand to the back of Adam's head to try and guide him to meet Matt in the middle, but Adam was having none of it.

Adam stepped backwards and pulled the piece of cabbage out of his mouth. “Matt, what…” He looked at his boyfriend in plain confusion. “What was that?”

“I was trying to kiss you,” Matt explained, planting his hands on his hips. “What, you don't want to kiss me?”

“Not with a piece of cabbage in my mouth!” Adam replied, a bit of a bite to his tone. 

Was Matt being too silly too soon? Was Adam not interested in Matt's humor? Maybe Adam didn't like him as much as he liked Shiro. It wouldn't exactly be surprising, given everything, but still… wow, he messed up early.

  
  
  


The way Matt's face fell was enough to send Adam backpedaling. The last thing he wanted was to make Matt feel bad! Hell, if anything, he was more concerned about impressing Matt than he was Shiro on this date. He just assumed that was the kind of reaction Matt was  _ hoping _ for. It seemed like he thrived on the alarm and confusion of others. 

He stepped forward and tilted Matt's face up, stooping slightly to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.  “No more cabbage,” Adam requested quietly.

Matt smiled. “Lettuce?”

“No.”

“Spinach?”

“Matt, I don't want you slipping vegetables into my mouth right before we kiss,” he declared.

Matt pouted. “Fine.”

The two walked through the house to the kitchen, where Shiro was hard at work, cooking something at the stove. He was wearing an off-white apron over black jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt that, at least from the back, showed off his muscles exceptionally. 

Shiro glanced over at his boyfriends. “Hey,” he greeted, grinning at both of them. Matt went into the kitchen to look at the meal in preparation. Adam wasn't sure if he should follow, so he stayed put. Shiro planted a kiss on Matt's cheek before giving him a scrutinizing look. “Adam, what did Matt do?” he asked, turning his attention to him.

“He put cabbage in my mouth and then tried to kiss me,” Adam explained, giving Matt a feigned glare. 

“And they say romance is dead,” Shiro remarked, chuckling lightly. “Get over here, you.”

Adam chose to ignore Shiro's first statement in favor of walking straight into his open arms. After a lingering hug, Shiro pulled away slightly and took Adam's hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Heat flooded Adam's cheeks at the simple gesture. Shiro's gorgeous smile combined with a hand kiss? Adam was practically swooning. 

“You should make sure the food doesn't burn,” Adam reminded him. “I would hate for you to repeat your teenage years.”

Shiro turned back to the stove. “First of all, shut up,” he snarked. “Second of all, those are gorgeous flowers and thank you for them. Matt, could you put them in a vase with a little water?”

Matt nodded an agreement and went off to find a vase.

Adam set the flowers down on the counter, far away from the stove, before returning to Shiro's side.

“Do you want me to help with anything?” Adam asked.

“You're the guest,” Shiro protested. “You shouldn't be doing anything for this. That's me and Matt's job.”

Adam shook his head. “Don't be ridiculous,” he replied. “What can I do?”

“Let us spoil you,” Shiro suggested. 

Adam sighed. “ _ Shi _ ro.”

Matt returned with a clear glass vase, which he filled slightly with tap water before taking the plastic off of the bouquet and putting it in the vase. 

“Beautiful,” Matt remarked, grinning at his handiwork.

“Matt, give me something to do,” Adam requested.

“Could you help me set the table?”

Adam smiled. “I'd love to,” he agreed, despite Shiro's protests.

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 7:33 PM

Hey @Regris are you aware how many people are attracted to you

 

**Regris** Today at 7:34 PM

31.78 KB

**blinking-guy-meme.jpg**

(The image of the guy blinking in surprise)

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:34 PM

Oh my God leave him alone

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:34 PM

Isn't it a compliment tho?

 

**Regris** Today at 7:35 PM

I guess? It's nice? Flattering?

Thank you?

What am I supposed to say

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:35 PM

Oh idk just thought I'd share

 

**Regris** Today at 7:35 PM

Oh

Ok

That's cool I guess

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:35 PM

Could be cooler ;)

 

**Regris** Today at 7:36 PM

Uh

 

**Keef** Today at 7:36 PM

Nadia stop making him uncomfortable

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:36 PM

Sorry sorry 

I have no idea what you're into

 

**Regris** Today at 7:36 PM

I like lizards

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:37 PM

I meant like your sexu- oh are you aroace

 

**Regris** Today at 7:37 PM

Yep

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:37 PM

Sorry I'll leave you alone

 

**Regris** Today at 7:37 PM

Thanks I guess

  
  
  
  


Dinner went by fairly quickly (in perception, not time. They were eating for over an hour). Adam helped clean up. Did letting him help clean up make them bad boyfriends? Shiro felt weird about it, but making him wait around while he and Matt cleaned up felt weirder, so whatever.

The three of them settled on the couch, Adam leaning on Shiro's left side while Matt leaned on Adam's left side. Adam had an arm around Matt's shoulders and Shiro and Matt were holding hands behind Adam's back. They argued a little over what movie to watch (“Human Centipede?” “Absolutely not, Matt!”) but ultimately settled on the Wrath of Khan, because can you really argue with a classic?

Apparently you could, because Matt tried to. “Y'know, I'm just saying, the remake has some good qualities,” Matt proclaimed. “Plus the costume design in the original? Bad.”

“Khan's outfit is iconic,” Adam retorted. “The only thing the remake has on the original is graphics, and that's just because of the times.”

Matt shook his head. “No, it's  _ not  _ iconic, it's horrible. There's no excuse for that… for his entire look. And besides, the remake has some  _ great  _ moments.”

Adam shook his head. “Great moments, yes, but overall? Wrath of Khan is about Khan, as it should be. The remake… doesn't get it.”

Shiro sighed. “Matt, we all know where you actually stand on this. Stop playing devil's advocate.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Adam elbowed Matt. “Dork.”

Matt grinned. “You love me.”

Shiro squeezed Matt's hand. “We do.”

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Mart** Today at 9:57 PM

Y'ALL I'M GAY

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:57 PM

And you're going to bed

 

**Mart** Today at 9:58 PM

Only for you

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:58 PM

Thank you, sweetie

 

**Nadia** Today at 10:09 PM

Missed this gay event by a mere ten minutes

 

**Keef** Today at 10:09 PM

I guess so

  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 10:14 PM

Good night, my loves!

 

**mattaticate** Today at 10:14 PM

Night! <3 

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:15 PM

Good night, sweetie <3

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 10:16 PM

Good night! I love you!

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:16 PM

Love you too

And uh

Thanks for last night

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:16 PM

I'm glad it helped you 

If there's anything you need, you know you can call me

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:17 PM

Yeah, I do

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 PM

Good

Love you! Gnight!!

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:17 PM

Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Comments and kudos make my day!


	15. Day fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for things to get weird?

**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:23 AM

Call me lasanga because I hate mondays

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:25 AM

Are you ok

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 7:25 AM

Jon I'm never ok

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:25 AM

I feel like today is gonna be a bad one

 

 **Raspberry tea** Today at 7:26 AM

Well now you're just setting yourself up for it

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 7:26 AM

It's too early for psychology Adam

 

 **Raspberry tea** Today at 7:26 AM

I know, I just want you guys thinking more positive

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:27 AM

Yeah, and I want a normal family, but we don't always get what we want

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:27 AM

Our family may be a little… different, but that doesn't mean it's bad

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:27 AM

Mm

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:28 AM

I know

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:28 AM

Mmm

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:28 AM

And that's ok, y'know?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:28 AM

Mmmmm

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:28 AM

Please try not to worry about it so much

 

 **No more fights** Today at 7:28 AM

Mm

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 7:29 AM

Thank you

Can someone please tell Matt to put pants on? He's not listening to me

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:15 AM

I'm a broke ass barely out of college student you think I can afford pants

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:15 AM

You have a higher income than most medical doctors twice your age Matt

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:16 AM

Mmmmm

You sure about that?

Doctors make a lot

What's my income

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:16 AM

Matt you should _know_ this

But let's not discuss finances in front of the kids

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:17 AM

Alright fine

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 8:17 AM

Matt put pants on for the love of god

You have UNIFORM pants

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:17 AM

Mmm

Yknow that's true

But the shirt is long enough to cover my underwear

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:17 AM

Babe no

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:18 AM

You love it

 

 **tshirogane** Today at 8:18 AM

Please, can you just hurry up

I want to get to work

I don't want to be late

 

 **Mattaticate** Today at 8:18 AM

Ok ok

For you

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Nadia** Today at 9:45 AM

Would you fuck Mothman

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:48 AM

I would marry Mothman

 

 **Pedge** Today at 9:48 AM

I would platonically marry Mothman

 

 **James** Today at 9:48 AM

Mothman isn't real

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:48 AM

This just in: James is cancelled

 

 **Regris** Today at 9:49 AM

I would also platonically marry Mothman

And James what the fuck

 

 **Romelle** Today at 9:49 AM

I don't trust Mothman

I don't trust his intentions

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:49 AM

Mmmmm

At least you believe in him

 

 **Ezor** Today at 9:50 AM

Mothman is bullshit don't @ me

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:50 AM

@Ezor what

 

 **Regris** Today at 9:50 AM

@Ezor NO

YOU ARE _INCORRECT_

 

 **Ezor** Today at 9:50 AM

Y'all are so protective of your moth crush

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:51 AM

First of all, it's love

Second of all, of course we're protective of him

It's love

 

 **Pedge** Today at 9:51 AM

Hffglffjttjdt Keith

 

 **Mart** Today at 9:54 AM

Fmk Mothman, Loch Ness monster, Chupacabra

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:55 AM

Fuck Nessie, marry Mothman, kill Chupacabra

 

 **Pedge** Today at 9:56 AM

Fuck none of them, platonically marry Nessie, kill Chupacabra

 

 **Lants** Today at 9:56 AM

Fuck Chupacabra (you guys are COWARDS), marry Nessie, kill Mothman

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:56 AM

My HUSBAND, NO

 

 **Ezor** Today at 9:57 AM

Fuck Nessie, marry Nessie, kill Chupacabra and also Mothman

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:57 AM

What the fuck, Richard

 

 **Ezor** Today at 9:57 AM

Don't @ me, Nessie's my girl

 

 **Mart** Today at 9:57 AM

Fuck Chupacabra, marry Mothman, kill Nessie

 

 **James** Today at 9:58 AM

None of them are real

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:58 AM

BITCH

 

 **Pedge** Today at 9:58 AM

Bitch I'ma take you out

 

 **James** Today at 9:59 AM

Well I'm sorry that I don't believe in cryptids

 

 **Keef** Today at 9:59 AM

You SHOULD be sorry

 

 **Pedge** Today at 10:01 AM

James is lawful bitch pass it on

 

 **James** Today at 10:03 AM

Isn't it normally good/neutral/evil

 

 **Pedge** Today at 10:03 AM

Yeah, well some people need an exception, James

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:04 AM

@Lotor is lawful bastard

 

 **Lotor** Today at 10:04 AM

That's fair

 

 **Keef** Today at 10:04 AM

Pidge is chaotic gremlin

 

 **Pedge** Today at 10:05 AM

Don't call me out like that

Matt is chaotic evil

 

 **Mart** Today at 10:05 AM

Chaotic neutral excuse you

Keith is chaotic gay

 

 **Keef** Today at 10:05 AM

… that's true

Lance, you're neutral good

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:06 AM

I like how I get an actual alignment but everyone else gets jokes

 

 **Keef** Today at 10:06 AM

What do you want? Neutral mermaid?

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:06 AM

Absolutely perfect I love it

 

 **Nadia** Today at 10:07 AM

Hunk and Shay are both wholesome good

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:07 AM

I won't argue that

@Shuro is lawful dad

 

 **Shuro** Today at 10:08 AM

I know you pinged me for my reaction so here it is: :/

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:08 AM

gsmsktstjset

 

 **Pedge** Today at 10:08 AM

Ezor is chaotic chaotic

 

 **Ezor** Today at 10:08 AM

That's somehow really true

 

 **Keef** Today at 10:09 AM

Nadia is neutral caffeine

 

 **Nadia** Today at 10:09 AM

Yes

Also Matt if you wanted a joke alignment here's my assessment: chaotic cursed

 

 **Mart** Today at 10:10 AM

I'll take it

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:11 AM

Romelle is neutral rebel

 

 **Romelle** Today at 10:11 AM

Pssshhhh don't _tell_ them that!

 

 **Allura** Today at 10:11 AM

She's so pretty you don't realize it

I mean

Um

Yeah

 

 **Nadia** Today at 10:12 AM

what's this?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 10:12 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Allura** Today at 10:12 AM

Uhh anyway Acxa is..

What do you guys think?

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:13 AM

Lawful mature

Allura, you're lawful goddess

 

 **Allura** Today at 10:13 AM

fgkdshshrb that's really sweet

 

 **Lants** Today at 10:13 AM

Zethrid is neutral aggro

 

 **Ezor** Today at 10:14 AM

Agreed

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:02 PM

Is this a drill

 

 **Lants** Today at 1:02 PM

Probably

Hey we get out of class at least

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:03 PM

That's true

  
  


Keith had no idea why he'd been called to come ‘as quickly as possible’ to a part of the Garrison to which he normally did not have access, but people-officers- got out of his way as he ran. Alarms were blaring and telling him to evacuate the very building he'd been summoned to which was… odd, but whatever.

When he arrived at his destination, he saw Shiro on the floor with someone on top of him. Shiro was in danger. Someone was hurting him.

Someone dared lay a finger on his cousin?

An inhuman snarl left Keith's lips as he leapt at the person holding Shiro. He tackled them off and away from him, but got thrown off towards the wall. He landed on his side but quickly got to his feet. The attacker tried to pin him to the wall, but he bit the forearm against his neck before it could apply pressure. The attacker let out a grunt of pain and Keith took advantage of their surprise, kicking them in the shin and grabbing them by the arms, digging in his claws and spinning them around to slam them against the wall.

It was only when he was face-to-face with the person that he processed their-her?-appearance. She looked almost exactly like him- furred purple skin, stripes on her face, yellow scleras, and purple hair, although his was a bit darker. Her fur looked brittle and matted, and her eyes were slightly orange-tinted. The arms he was currently digging his claws into were skinny and underbuilt, not the arms of warrior like he would have expected.

As soon as he'd met her eyes, she stopped struggling. Recognition rushed into them as her lips parted slightly in shock.

“Keith?”

“How do you know my name?” he demanded, pupils refusing to round out despite the attacker's apparent fragility.

“We- we have to get out of here,” she breathed, ignoring his question. “We can take out the guards together.”

“Wh-I'm not taking out any guards,” he protested, sheathing his claws and letting up pressure. His pupils started to return to normal.

“Are you working with them?” she asked, suddenly worried. “Are you… did they do something to you?”

“What? No!” Keith replied. “I mean, yes, I'm kind of working with them, but it's by choice. I'm not a prisoner.”

Shiro had picked himself up off the ground during their conversation. “And neither are you,” he informed her. “We found out what those people were doing to you. You're safe now.”

Her hands clenched into trembling fists. “You're lying,” she growled, trying to step towards him. Keith stopped her with a held-out arm.

“No more fighting,” Shiro requested, holding his hands out. “Uh, what's your name?”

“Who are you?” she growled.

“This is Shiro. He's my cousin,” Keith introduced.

The woman stared at him suspiciously. “OK.” She swayed a little, and Keith grabbed her arms again to try to steady her.

“Hey, let's sit down,” Shiro suggested. Keith guided her over to a chair and sat her down. “You've been here a couple days. The doctors have been keeping you under to try and replenish your nutrients. You're extremely malnourished.”

“I know,” the woman acknowledged. “I'd like to eat myself. I don't want to be sedated again.”

“Given your current state, I don't think you can eat enough to sustain yourself, let alone get you healthy. We can introduce some liquids to your diet and continue to give you a nutrient drip, but it'll take some time for you to be able to eat properly. You don't need to be unconscious for it,” Shiro proposed.

The woman narrowed her eyes. “As long as you promise not to sedate me again.”

“I'll have the doctors tell you exactly what they're giving you,” Shiro offered. “You can say no, but please don't say no to the nutrient drips. You need them.”

The woman nodded. She weakly grabbed Keith's hand and tugged him down to eye level with her. She cupped his cheeks and searched his face. “You're so beautiful,” she murmured, running a thumb over his cheekbone.

“Are you my mom?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed, hands moving down to grip at his arms.

“I won't let them near you ever again,” Keith promised, fists clenching at his sides. How _dare_ some organization tear his family apart? How dare they hurt his mother, separating her from her husband and son to hold her prisoner and starve her? They would _pay._ “Shiro, is there a way to legally ruin everyone involved's lives?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “but one step at a time, k?”

Keith nodded.

The woman furrowed her brow. “Wait, why are you speaking- am I hallucinating or is one of you carrying a translator?”

Ah, yes. The strange little device that Keith had held onto for years. It created a field around him, he hadn't tested how large (at least the size of a house), where everyone could understand the language each other were speaking. He hadn't gotten much use out of it, since most of the people around him spoke primarily English, but it was amusing to listen to Shiro swear up a storm in English- something he normally did exclusively in other languages.

Keith fished it out of his pocket and held it up. It was a thin, rectangular gadget made of grey metal that glowed with an alien pink light. “This?”

Shiro turned to Keith in shock. “Why do you… why do you have that?”

He shrugged. “It was in my house. I took it. Been using it to listen to you swear in different languages.”

Shiro opened his mouth. “You've be- yeah, of course you have.” He reached his left arm out to the woman. “Let's get you back to bed, ok?” He paused. “You still haven't told us your name.”

“Krolia.” She grabbed the arm Shiro offered to her and let him help her up. Keith awkwardly trailed behind as Shiro helped her back to her room.

Once they got there, Shiro helped her stay upright in bed while Keith got her some food. The only thing available were bland packs of nutrient paste, but it was better than nothing. Besides, strong tastes might've induced vomiting in her current state.

Keith held the container- bag?- while she took slow, shaky spoonfuls. She seemed to know not to eat too quickly, and she only finished about half of the bag before she pushed it away.

Shiro squeezed her shoulder. “Good job,” he congratulated quietly. “We'll have to get you back on a nutrient drip, but I'm glad you're eating.”

She nodded, though she looked vaguely uncomfortable at the idea. “Very well,” she consented.

“So, uh, Keith and I aren't medical professionals, so neither of us are really _qualified_ to give you a nutrient drip,” Shiro informed her.

She bristled a little. “Very well,” she grumbled.

“The person putting the drip in will be my friend, Sam,” Shiro continued. “He's really nice, and I trust him.”

“Fine,” she growled.

After Shiro left to fetch Sam, Keith finally spoke. “I always thought that dad was delusional when he said you were coming back,” he mumbled. “I always assumed that you just… left.”

Krolia shook her head. “I would never leave you, Keith,” she murmured. “I promise.”

Keith squeezed her hand. “I'm sorry for doubting you.”

“Your father never introduced me to his family or friends, and one day I just disappeared. That sounds pretty deadbeat out of context,” she remarked.

Keith chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 1:31 PM

Is anyone ever going to tell us what's going on

Where are the adults

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:31 PM

Idk, Keith's not here

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 1:31 PM

Why isn't Keith in your dorm?!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:32 PM

Idfk

I've called him like 5 times

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 1:32 PM

Is now a good time to panic?

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 1:32 PM

Hunk no

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 1:32 PM

I don't care I'm panicking now!

Class was randomly cancelled, none of the adults are responding, the Garrison's on lockdown, and Keith is missing

Now is the _best_ time to panic

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:33 PM

Hunk don't panic

I'm worried too

 

 **Hunkameat** Today at 1:33 PM

Do you think that's reassuring?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 1:33 PM

Yeah no not really sorry

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Pedge** Today at 1:35 PM

Does anyone know what the fuck is happening

 

 **Allura** Today at 1:35 PM

Coran said that there was an emergency in building F and that he had to go

 

 **Lants** Today at 1:35 PM

The really high clearance one?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:35 PM

The one where they're probably keeping aliens?

 

 **Lants** Today at 1:36 PM

Pidge now is not the time for your conspiracy theories

 

 **Regris** Today at 1:36 PM

One probably escaped

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:36 PM

THANK YOU Regris

You understand me

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:36 PM

Building F is sketchy af pass it on

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:37 PM

I mean yeah

 

 **Lants** Today at 1:37 PM

Guys stop theorizing

 

 **Regris** Today at 1:37 PM

I will die before I stop theorizing

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:37 PM

^

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:37 PM

^^^^

 

 **Allura** Today at 1:38 PM

We just need to stay calm. This will sort itself out

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:38 PM

Press X to DOUBT

 

 **Regris** Today at 1:38 PM

X

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:38 PM

X

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:38 PM

X

 

 **James** Today at 1:39 PM

Nadia not you too

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:39 PM

Listen I'm not a conspiracy theorist but lockdowns are generally bad

Y'know

Lockdowns

Where something goes wrong enough that the entire fucking Garrison has to shut down regular activities to deal with it

 

 **James** Today at 1:40 PM

We just have to trust them ok

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:40 PM

I'm sure the Garrison is doing its level best but lockdowns are STILL BAD

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:40 PM

They just don't want their secrets getting out

 

 **Regris** Today at 1:40 PM

Yeah

The lockdown is because one of their secrets broke out

 

 **Nadia** Today at 1:41 PM

Or there was like… a bomb threat

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:41 PM

That would call for an evacuation, not a lockdown

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:41 PM

Yeah no this is a weird thing ESPECIALLY since it has to do with building F

 

 **Mart** Today at 1:42 PM

Can't say much but nobody's seriously hurt ok?

Issue's resolved mostly, lockdown is still in place because the Garrison is nervous

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:42 PM

MATT tell us what happened

 

 **Mart** Today at 1:43 PM

What part of can't say much don't you understand pidge

gtg

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:43 PM

MATT

 

 **Romelle** Today at 1:43 PM

Can't believe Matt is involved

 

 **Regris** Today at 1:44 PM

Smh Romelle he's Garrison staff of course he's involved

 

 **Pedge** Today at 1:44 PM

Betrayed by my own family

  
  
  
  


Shiro lifted his head when Adam entered his office. He'd been sitting at his desk, gaze in his lap.

Adam picked up one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk and moved it around so he could sit to the right of Shiro. “Hey, I heard what happened in building F,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” he acknowledged noncommittally.

Adam placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he offered.

Shiro sighed. “I wish there was something I could _do_ about it,” he remarked. “Keith's upset, a woman is hurt, and until the Garrison gets a proper investigation started, nobody's getting punished.”

“Don't worry too much about people getting punished for this,” Adam suggested. “Justice will be served. But you're right. It was your family that got hurt by this.”

Shiro threw his head back in his chair to look at the ceiling. “Keith's having feelings I can't understand, Adam. I don't know what it's like to find your mother 18 years after she supposedly abandoned you only to find out that she'd been kidnapped. And as for Krolia, I… I don't know what it's like to be held prisoner for 18 years. The Garrison doesn't even have protocol for this. This is all new territory, and not just for me. She's not a prisoner of war, but she can't go to regular police for her case. And besides, you know how Keith and I feel about police.”

Adam swallowed. He didn't, in fact, know how Keith and Shiro felt about police. This wasn't the first time the cousins had assumed he'd known something about them when he didn't, but the other time hadn't been too difficult to figure out. Based on the way Shiro phrased the statement, he assumed that the two had disdain for police officers. Shiro didn't dislike people without cause, so there must have been some kind of conflict.

Great. More people that had hurt them.

“Yeah,” he lied, moving his hand to rest on top of Shiro's hand. He ran a thumb over the cool metal. “Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. Wanna cuddle in my apartment?”

Shiro buried his head in Adam's neck. “Please.”

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  


**pokepowered** Today at 4:05 PM

What happened

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:05 PM

A lot

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:06 PM

@tshirogane

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:06 PM

Adam turned his phone off leave him alone

He needs rest

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:06 PM

WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:06 PM

A _lot_

I still don't know if I'm allowed to talk about it

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:06 PM

WHY THE HELL IS KEITH UPSET MATT

He came into our dorm and curled up in my lap

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:07 PM

A LOT HAPPENED OK

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:07 PM

No just FUCKING ANSWER ME

He's nonverbal

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:07 PM

Authority figures (not Garrison ones) were bad and it upset him

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:07 PM

Who

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:08 PM

Bad people

Bad people were bad

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:08 PM

Hnnnnnnn

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:08 PM

Listen if you wanna throw hands with anyone go after dad because he has known about this for DAYS

The Garrison kept a secret that directly affected Keith and he wasn't told about it until they needed him to help them

It was pretty shitty

But I can't get more detailed unless I want to get fired

So

Yeah

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:09 PM

(¬_¬)

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:09 PM

Pigeon I'm SORRY OK

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:10 PM

I don't wanna fight dad

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 4:10 PM

So don't?

I'm just saying like… I'm not responsible for this

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 4:10 PM

Ok fine whatever

  
  


**Direct message**

**@mattaticate**

  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 4:47 PM

Ok… why don't Keith and Shiro like police officers

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:39 PM

When Keith was 11, something bad happened and he got arrested. The police treated him badly and it traumatized him

That's all I know

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:39 PM

Mmm

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

I don't think even Shiro knows all the details

I don't know if anyone other than Keith knows all the details

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:40 PM

Ok

Noted

Thank you

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:40 PM

Yeah np

why do you ask

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:41 PM

Shiro mentioned it when he was talking about dealing with the people responsible for… y'know

Basically the Garrison doesn't have protocol for this for non-POW and they don't trust police with it

It's a legal nightmare

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:42 PM

Ugh

Pidge said Keith's taking it really bad

I'm gonna cuddle shiro now

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:42 PM

Good

I'll check in on Keith

 

 **mattaticate** Today at 5:42 PM

Alright sounds good <3

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:42 PM

<3

  
  


**Protect teeth**

  


**Snapplesteve** Today at 5:50 PM

@pokepowered how's Keith?

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 5:51 PM

He moved to his bed

I think he's planning on taking a nap

 

 **Snapplesteve** Today at 5:51 PM

Ok

If anything happens let me know

 

 **pokepowered** Today at 5:51 PM

Ok

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Lants** Today at 5:55 PM

Does anyone know wtf is happening

 

 **Pedge** Today at 5:55 PM

Keith is back

I talked to Matt some more and he was still pretty vague

 

 **Nadia** Today at 5:55 PM

Hey @Keef wtf happened

What's going on

 

 **Pedge** Today at 5:56 PM

He's sleeping leave him alone

 

 **Lants** Today at 5:56 PM

Is he ok?

 

 **Pedge** Today at 5:56 PM

He's tired

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Gremlin** Today at 5:57 PM

@Beach Bitch he was pretty upset when he got back to the dorm

He calmed down after a bit and then he went to bed

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:57 PM

Oh ok

Can we help?

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 5:58 PM

I'm just gonna let him sleep

I know Shiro's resting

I don't know the details but they've had a long day

 

 **Raspberry tea** Today at 5:58 PM

I sent Shiro home to rest

He's with Matt

I'm gonna deliver some dinner to you two

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 5:59 PM

Neat

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 5:59 PM

Speaking of which is the lockdown gonna end for dinner

 

 **Raspberry tea** Today at 5:59 PM

It should end soon yes

  
  


Keith's eyes fluttered open when Adam entered the dorm. He seemed to be carrying some kind of noodle dish in two separate plastic containers-one for him and one for Pidge, he suspected. They didn't exactly have bowls in their dorm, after all.

He set the containers down on Keith's desk and sat down on the edge of his bed, the bed dipping slightly when he did so.

“Hey,” Adam greeted, giving Keith a warm smile. “How are you doing?”

Keith sighed. “Tired.”

“I brought you some food,” he pointed out. “It might make you feel better if you could get some food in your system.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “Thanks.”

Adam handed the container and a fork to Keith. “Want me to stick around or leave?”

Keith peeked into the container. It looked like homemade mac and cheese. Where Adam found the time to make that, Keith had no idea. As soon as the smell hit his nose, his stomach realized how hungry he actually was and growled.

He shrugged. “Either works.”

“How much can you tell us?” Pidge asked. “Like, about what happened?”

Adam furrowed his brow. “I'm not-”

“The Garrison has been holding onto an alien that was being held captive by some other organization. That alien just so happens to be my mother,” Keith interrupted. When Adam opened his mouth to protest, Keith shot him a glare. “I'm not keeping the Garrison's secrets for them. It's my right to share this information with whoever I want.”

Adam swallowed. It looked like he was trying to sort out whether or not he agreed.

If Keith wanted to tell people what was done to his family, he had that right. Krolia wasn't Garrison property. They didn't have jurisdiction over the Kogane family's dealings. As far as Keith was concerned, he had control over the information. He was the most implicated, other than Krolia, of course.

“OK,” Adam relented. He probably trusted Keith enough to know that he wouldn't be spreading this information online. This was too personal to post on some conspiracy blog.

Pidge looked like they were in shock. “They- what?” they demanded.

“My alien mom has been a prisoner for 18 years before the Garrison got ahold of her,” he reiterated. “She's not doing too well at the moment.”

Pidge scowled. “Sometimes I hate being right,” they remarked quietly.

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:45 PM

@Gremlin is there anything we can do

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:45 PM

No Keith's not interested in being online

Think he's just gonna sleep

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:45 PM

Valid

I hope he feels better!

 

 **Gremlin** Today at 6:46 PM

Thanks, I'll tell him you said that

He said thanks

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 6:46 PM

:thumbsup:

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  


**Nadia** Today at 6:51 PM

Ok but seriously does anyone know what tf happened

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:51 PM

@Mart and @Shuro know

 

 **James** Today at 6:51 PM

The Garrison will tell us if we need to know and won't if we don't

 

 **Regris** Today at 6:52 PM

You're not curious tho?

 

 **James** Today at 6:52 PM

I mean, I am a little curious

But we have to trust the Garrison about this

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:52 PM

I don't have much info but uh

I think this isn't the kind of thing you should be gossiping about

All the people who were implicated are tired enough that they just wanna sleep and be left alone

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:53 PM

Wait who's implicated

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:53 PM

Doesn't matter

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:53 PM

@Keef were you implicated

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:53 PM

Fuck off I'm trying to sleep

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:54 PM

…

I'll take that as a yes

 

 **Keef** Today at 6:54 PM

Stop gossiping about this. It's not fun or interesting or cool. It's shitty and painful and NOBODY WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IT

 

 **Pedge** Today at 6:54 PM

Marmalade sunset

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:55 PM

Ok! Let's change the subject! Did anyone do anything fun during the lockdown?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:55 PM

Sex

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:55 PM

Great! Thanks for the contribution

Anyone else?

 

 **Nadia** Today at 6:55 PM

James thorsted over his roommate

 

 **James** Today at 6:56 PM

No, but we did get some studying done

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:56 PM

I did a bunch of fun hairdos!

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:56 PM

Pics?!?!

 

 **Romelle** Today at 6:56 PM

Shoot I didn't take pics

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:57 PM

We should do a spa day

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:57 PM

Yeah I'm gonna paint my fingernails in bi colors

 

 **Allura** Today at 6:57 PM

I love it!

Lotor wanna join us?

 

 **Lotor** Today at 6:58 PM

I would be delighted to

I don't think I could pull off multiple colors of fingernail polish personally

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:58 PM

Coward

 

 **Lotor** Today at 6:58 PM

It's not cowardice, I'm making a conscious choice

Unfortunately, the only respectable color of fingernail polish that goes with the uniforms is white

 

 **Lants** Today at 6:59 PM

What about black

 

 **Lotor** Today at 6:59 PM

Do I look like I'm trying to emulate Keith?

 

 **Ezor** Today at 6:59 PM

Trkejffjdgggwhffjdff

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:00 PM

I can't believe you called him out like that when he wasn't around

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:00 PM

What can I say?

Sometimes you just need to point out someone's sense of style

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:00 PM

And mock it

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:00 PM

Lotor you look and act like a vampire

 **Lotor** Today at 7:01 PM

I'll take it

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:01 PM

Allura you look like a princess who decided to disguise herself as a commoner but like… not that well

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:01 PM

Is that an insult or a compliment

 

 **Lotor** Today at 7:01 PM

I'd take it as a compliment, dear

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:02 PM

Yes, but you took ‘vampire’ as a compliment

I don't trust your sense on this

 

 **Romelle** Today at 7:02 PM

I think princess is a compliment

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:02 PM

Yeah that's how I meant it

 

 **Allura** Today at 7:02 PM

Well, thank you, in that case!

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:03 PM

Ezor you're the cheerleader in that one horror film that sasses the killer and then dies

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:03 PM

Yeah I'd do that

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:03 PM

Romelle, you kinda look like an anime girl

 

 **Romelle** Today at 7:03 PM

Oh?

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:04 PM

Yeah I think it's the hair

 

 **Romelle** Today at 7:04 PM

Well thank you

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:04 PM

@Acxa you look like girl Keith

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:04 PM

Is that a compliment

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:05 PM

When it's coming from Lance?

It's a compliment

 

 **Acxa** Today at 7:05 PM

Oh

Ok then

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:05 PM

@Zethrid you're the definition of a butch lesbian

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 7:05 PM

Yep

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:06 PM

James you're Ferus Olin but less good looking

 

 **James** Today at 7:06 PM

Wh

I don't even know what that _means_

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:06 PM

Mm

@Veronica would you wear an Indiana Jones costume

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:07 PM

“Would I” I have

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:07 PM

Yeah it was fun

 

 **Veronica** Today at 7:07 PM

I mean I was like… 12, so

If you're thinking it was sexy… no

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:08 PM

Nothing is sexy

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:08 PM

Wearing nothing _is_ sexy

 

 **Nadia** Today at 7:08 PM

Probably not what they meant but true

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:08 PM

Nothing is sexy to _me_

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:09 PM

Valid

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:09 PM

Shay you're like an earth maiden person

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:09 PM

Gonna hop into this for one second to say that Pidge is a gnome

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:10 PM

Wow thanks Matt

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:10 PM

Anytime

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:10 PM

We're related, so… that makes you a gnome too

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:10 PM

Yeah but I'm a gnome that got the boys

 

 **Pedge** Today at 7:11 PM

I'm a gnome that doesn't _want_ the boys

 

 **Mart** Today at 7:11 PM

That is true

 

 **Zethrid** Today at 7:11 PM

Reading back in the conversation a bit, Ezor is the sassy cheerleader that sasses the killer and then kills the killer

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:12 PM

Yes

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:12 PM

You've… become the killer

 

 **Ezor** Today at 7:12 PM

No I wouldn't go on a rampage

That would make me the hero, bitch

 

 **Lants** Today at 7:12 PM

Hmm you're right

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  


**No more fights** Today at 10:56 PM

So I slept a lot and now I'm wide awake

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:56 PM

I didn't sleep and I'm wide awake

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:56 PM

Oof

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:57 PM

So how are you

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:57 PM

I exist

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:57 PM

Feeling better?

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:57 PM

Yeah a little

How are you feeling

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:58 PM

Eh

 

 **No more fights** Today at 10:58 PM

That's fair

 

 **Beach Bitch** Today at 10:58 PM

Do you wanna talk about what happened?

  
  


**Direct message**

**@cubanbeauty**

  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:00 PM

So uh

I don't wanna go into too much detail, but

Basically some people hurt someone that's important to me, and there's nothing I can do about it

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:00 PM

Oh

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:01 PM

It's been going on for a long time and uh

Shiro and I want to help her recover but it's

It's gonna be a process

It's stressful

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:01 PM

I'm sorry

If there's any way I can help, let me know

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:01 PM

Thanks, Lance

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:02 PM

Yeah

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:02 PM

I'm gonna… probably not sleep much

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:02 PM

Uh

Wanna chat about things

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:03 PM

Is that not what we're doing

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:03 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:03 PM

Um

What do you want to talk about

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:05 PM

Idk

What do you look for in a guy

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:05 PM

Are you hitting on me

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:05 PM

Nah I was just curious

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:06 PM

Didn't we already answer this in the GSA

and you said sapient

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:06 PM

Oh yeah

Huh I did

Anyway

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:06 PM

Be honest. Did you say that specifically to include me

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:07 PM

Pass

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:07 PM

Ok

You can call me human, by the way. I am half human

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:07 PM

That's true

Half human and also like… raised human

So mostly human

Just… purple

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:08 PM

A purple human

Except

Uh

So yknow how I said I wouldn't go into detail

Well

Um

The person that was hurt?

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:09 PM

Yeah?

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:09 PM

It was my mom

She didn't leave me

She was kidnapped

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:09 PM

Oh my God

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:10 PM

Yeah

So uh

Now I've met my alien mom

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:10 PM

I'm glad she's safe now

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:10 PM

Yeah

She'll probably be in recovery for a while

But that's ok

She'll get better

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:11 PM

Yeah

I'm honored that you told me

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:11 PM

Yeah

I trust you

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:11 PM

It means a lot to me

We should try to get some sleep

 

 **deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:12 PM

Yeah

Good night

 

 **cubanbeauty** Today at 11:12 PM

Gnight!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> That happened  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day!


	16. Day sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talks are had

**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 6:35 AM

Where do I dump vomit

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:11 AM

Wh

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:12 AM

Keith forgot to take his pills yesterday :)

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:12 AM

Oh

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:12 AM

So now I get to figure out where to dump this trashcan because I'm a good friend :)

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:13 AM

How is he doing?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:13 AM

He's lying down

He still feels pretty sick

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:13 AM

Understandable

@Raspberry tea can you make an exception for snacking in your class

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:14 AM

As long as it's not disruptive, any student is allowed to snack in my class

 

**tshirogane** Today at 7:14 AM

Wonderful

I'm gonna bring him something he can stomach better

He'll probably want to skip breakfast because of the smells

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:14 AM

Makes sense

Anyway where the fuck do I dump this

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:15 AM

Give me a couple minutes to throw on some clothes so I can come help

 

**Gremlin** Today at 7:15 AM

Thanks

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 7:15 AM

Sure

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 7:16 AM

What a lovely way to start the morning

**Gremlin** Today at 7:16 AM

Indeed

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:17 AM

Hey uh

I have an idea

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:31 AM

Oh?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:32 AM

So yknow how like 

Krolia is kinda trapped a little and her family is busy

What if we got a computer or smth so she could chat with us? I messed with the UT some and I think it can work for text if you specifically set it up to do so on a certain thing

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:33 AM

If that's true, then that's a great idea 

I don't want her to get lonely but you're right, we are busy and I do want you to have a social life

Outside of your family

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:33 AM

I appreciate it

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:34 AM

I'll talk to her to see if it's possible

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:34 AM

Thanks

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:34 AM

Of course! Thanks for the idea

I love you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 8:35 AM

Love you too

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**- >spacemom just slid into the server**

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:09 AM

Hello

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:10 AM

Hey

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:10 AM

Are you Keith's mom

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:10 AM

Yes

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:10 AM

Hey nice to meet you

What's your name

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:11 AM

Krolia

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:11 AM

Hi I'm Lance

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:11 AM

He's Keith's boyfriend

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:12 AM

What?

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:12 AM

THAT is false

Gremlin is Pidge, they're a little shit

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:12 AM

I see

I'll be following you, Lance

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:12 AM

WHAT

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:13 AM

My eyes will be on you

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:13 AM

Oh uh

There might be some translation errors?

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:13 AM

Yes, they should decrease in the future

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:14 AM

Ohh ok

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:14 AM

Keith, what is going on with your name

 

**No more fights** Today at 10:14 AM

Oh it was my reminder not to get in trouble

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:14 AM

I see

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:15 AM

Great. Thanks Pidge

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:15 AM

I don't understand

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:15 AM

There's a term in our culture ‘no homo’ which means that the thing you are doing could be perceived as homosexual but saying ‘no homo’ means that that's not how you intend it

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:16 AM

Or that you're a coward

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:16 AM

But yes homo is basically saying that, yes, I am attracted to men and my behaviors could be accurately be read as homosexual (or homoromantic in my case but you see my point)

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:16 AM

Hmm

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:16 AM

Oh yeah

You didn't know I was gay huh

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:17 AM

Well I wasn't sure but I'm glad

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:17 AM

Why are you glad instead of apathetic

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:17 AM

Because I want my son to be happy?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:17 AM

Wh

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:18 AM

You said you were happy?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:18 AM

Oh ffs

Gay = happy

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:18 AM

On my end it says happy = happy

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:18 AM

F

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:18 AM

F

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:21 AM

Hi what's happening

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 10:21 AM

Hunk! Meet Keith's mom

 

**Hunkameat** Today at 10:21 AM

Oh hello Keith's mom

Uhh

I thought we weren't inviting family?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:22 AM

Well the entire rest of my family was already in here so I figured ‘why not’

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:22 AM

What about my parents

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:22 AM

Your dad is a snake

 

**Gremlin** Today at 10:22 AM

That's not fair

He was doing his job

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:23 AM

“What the Garrison doesn't know won't hurt them” my ass

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:23 AM

Ok Keith your understandably upset but like… he didn't have most of the information

The  _ Garrison _ didn't have most of the information

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:23 AM

Mmmmm

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:23 AM

The Garrison is honest as a Rinto pup

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:24 AM

Assuming that means what I think it means, you're right

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:24 AM

As much as I love roasting the Garrison, let's approach it this way: they were planning to tell Keith about you after you were slightly healthier. They should have told you right away, which was a fuck up on their part, but their intentions were good

They did a bad thing, but that doesn't make them bad overall

Like sometimes I steal Shiro's m&m's, but that doesn't make me a thief

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:25 AM

Excuse me?

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:25 AM

I mean, uh

Nevermind

Anyway the point is, the Garrison isn't all bad because of this one thing

And now that Krolia took initiative to improve her life, the issue is resolved

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:26 AM

Mmmmm

I still don't trust the higher ups as far as I can throw them

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:26 AM

Yeah, well you don't trust any authority figures ever

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:26 AM

Well, you're not wrong

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:26 AM

Babe, you're not off the hook

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:27 AM

Well apparently I have more money than I thought so I'll just buy you more

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:27 AM

It's not the same

Can't believe you'd betray me like this

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:27 AM

Sorry

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:27 AM

Are you, though

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:28 AM

Eh, not really

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:28 AM

>:(

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:28 AM

I'll still buy you more tho

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:28 AM

Then I guess I don't have to break up with you

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:28 AM

Babe!

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:29 AM

You know how important chocolate is to my mental health

**spacemom** Today at 10:29 AM

I almost forgot what chocolate was

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 10:29 AM

Is your stomach strong enough for it bc if so I will totally bring you some

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:29 AM

Or Adam can make you hot chocolate (the beverage)

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:30 AM

Yes, your father used to make it for me

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:30 AM

Also have they been feeding you meat

I'm assuming it's necessary to health because I feel kinda sick if I don't have some every day

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:30 AM

No they have not

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:30 AM

@Raspberry tea can you get Krolia some chicken broth or smth

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 10:31 AM

Yes

Also

Sorry about poisoning you

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:31 AM

You already apologized once you dork

 

**Raspberry tea** Today at 10:31 AM

Yeah yeah I know

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:32 AM

Also like… I hate to break it to you but dad's hot chocolate wasn't that good. It was powder and water

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:32 AM

It was delicious?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:32 AM

Ok but like

That's just what it tastes like

There's better hot chocolate out there

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:32 AM

I don't believe you

 

**Yes homo** Today at 10:33 AM

You'll

You'll see

 

**spacemom** Today at 10:33 AM

I guess so

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Nadia** Today at 11:42 AM

What's y'all's tea

 

**Ezor** Today at 11:42 AM

Allura's crush on Romelle

 

**Nadia** Today at 11:42 AM

Mmmmm  _ giiirrrrrll _

 

**Lants** Today at 11:43 AM

That's the tea

 

**Keef** Today at 11:52 AM

I'm a gay disaster thanks for coming to my Ted talk

 

**Nadia** Today at 11:52 AM

Mood

 

**Ezor** Today at 11:52 AM

Oof same

 

**Lants** Today at 11:52 AM

God that's me

 

**Mart** Today at 11:52 AM

Keith swinging in with the Big Moods

 

**Romelle** Today at 11:52 AM

Same tbh

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:53 AM

Keith what specifically happened

 

**Keef** Today at 11:53 AM

I tripped and dropped all my papers everywhere

 

**Nadia** Today at 11:53 AM

Wait was it bc of a cute boy

 

**Keef** Today at 11:54 AM

No, it was unrelated to me being gay

 

**Nadia** Today at 11:54 AM

Ahh ok

 

**James** Today at 11:54 AM

Isn't that just clumsiness tho

 

**Keef** Today at 11:54 AM

Try me, bitch

 

**James** Today at 11:55 AM

Isn't that just gay clumsiness tho

 

**Keef** Today at 11:55 AM

Eh I'll take it 

 

**James** Today at 11:55 AM

If I just slap gay in front of everything will you agree that you have it

 

**Keef** Today at 11:56 AM

Nah I won't agree that I have gay happiness

 

**Romelle** Today at 11:56 AM

Can I get a rip in the chat

 

**Nadia** Today at 11:56 AM

Rip

 

**Pedge** Today at 11:56 AM

Rip

 

**Ezor** Today at 11:56 AM

Rip

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**- >pokepowered added spacemom to the group ** Today at 12:15 PM

 

**spacemom** Today at 12:15 PM

What am I looking at

 

**pokepowered** Today at 12:15 PM

We're the Keith protection squad

 

**spacemom** Today at 12:15 PM

Thank you for adding me

 

**pokepowered** Today at 12:15 PM

Np

  
  
  


**Caffeine addicts**

  
  


**5 hour energy** Today at 12:45 PM

Still wondering about the lockdown

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 12:45 PM

Weren't we told not to talk about it

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:45 PM

No we were told not to talk about it in the GSA server

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 12:45 PM

Mmm

If you say so

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:46 PM

Ina? Ryan? Any thoughts?

 

**Earl grey** Today at 12:46 PM

We don't have enough information to make any kind of judgement

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:46 PM 

Yeah but you can  _ theorize _

I'll tell you what information we have

Several staff members, including officers Holt, Shirogane, Smythe, and Walker, have said they know what happened

Keith Kogane knows what happened, and said that it was extremely upsetting

I believe Pidge Gunderson knows what happened

 

**Earl grey** Today at 12:48 PM

It's not surprising that the officers know what occurred

But it is unusual that cadets Kogane and Gunderson know of it

My guess would be that cadet Kogane was directly involved in the incident, and later informed cadet Gunderson about it

Cadet Kogane has the following unique features: alien blood and appearance, direct and known relation to an officer, notable piloting abilities, and previous conflicts with Garrison administration

Given that this was official Garrison business, we can rule out the last one as the cause. Kogane is not the only cadet related to an officer, but he seems to be the only one that was implicated, so we can rule that out, too

Given that officer Shirogane was clearly available during the incident, his skill was not necessary for them to use. The Garrison has not made any moves to silence Kogane, as far as we know, which means he was not included unintentionally. As such, I believe that cadet Kogane was implicated because of his alien attributes. 

Based on this, it's not unreasonable to suggest that the incident somehow involved something or someone otherworldly

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:54 PM

Jesus Christ Ina

 

**Earl grey** Today at 12:54 PM

What? You asked for my thoughts

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:55 PM

No I was just impressed

It would be pretty neat if you were right

 

**Earl grey** Today at 12:55 PM

We were informed that nobody was hurt, but Kogane said that the incident was upsetting

Which is a curious assessment of an event that resulted in no injuries

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 12:55 PM

Ok Leif your assessment is really impressive but I'm really not sure we should be talking about this

Those closer to the incident were pretty assertive about that point

 

**Earl grey** Today at 12:56 PM

I see

Nadia, perhaps we should wait for the official statement?

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:56 PM

Killjoy

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 12:57 PM

I'm gonna be blunt. I know that consideration of the feelings of others is something that I struggle with. I'm trying to work on it, I really am. But it's really hard when I try to do a considerate thing and then everyone tells me that I'm a killjoy. It seems like no matter what I do, I'm a killjoy.

I don't know what the hell people want out of me anymore

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:57 PM

Sorry James

I don't mean to make your self improvement harder

 

**Gas station roast** Today at 12:58 PM

It's ok, I know I can be a killjoy sometimes

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:58 PM

But let's be real, the Garrison's not gonna make an official statement

They're just gonna brush this under the rug

 

**Turkish coffee** Today at 12:58 PM

That's probably true

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:59 PM

Oh hi Ryan, how long have you been lurking?

 

**Turkish coffee** Today at 12:59 PM

I've been here the whole time

 

**5 hour energy** Today at 12:59 PM

Ooooofffff course you have

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**spacemom** Today at 1:55 PM

Hey Keith

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:56 PM

Hm?

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:56 PM

You used your claws and teeth when we fought

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:56 PM

Yes

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:56 PM

That's usually discouraged in Galra culture

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:57 PM

Well then it's a good thing I'm not in Galra culture huh

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:57 PM

I suppose? I would also discourage it though?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:57 PM

There are weapons attached to my body

I'm going to use them

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:58 PM

… you have a point

It's strange that the Galra, a warrior race, would discourage the use of natural weapons, it occurs to me

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:58 PM

Kinda yeah

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:58 PM

I'm so proud of you

Using all the weapons available to you

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:59 PM

Even though it goes against your culture?

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:59 PM

Eh, whatever

 

**Yes homo** Today at 1:59 PM

Also I found a weird device in the house and idk how to turn it on can you show me later today

 

**spacemom** Today at 1:59 PM

Absolutely

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:00 PM

Also if Adam comes to visit you he's the lanky one with medium skin, brown hair, and glasses

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:00 PM

Noted

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:00 PM

Oh Krolia I'd like to meet you in person if you're cool with it

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:00 PM

You're Keith's friend?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:01 PM

Yeah we've known each other a long time

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:01 PM

I don't see why not

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:01 PM

Cool

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:01 PM

“Friend” more like bane of my existence

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:02 PM

Ah yes

That's how I would describe my friends, too

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:02 PM

Oh? What were they like?

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:02 PM

Well there was Kolivan, who was always trying to hold the group together and put up with everyone else's shenanigans (you could call him the ‘dad’ of the group)

There was Antok, who was pretty serious (super lovesick when it came to his significant other, though)

There was Ulaz, who was constantly either getting into trouble or tormenting Kolivan

And there was Thace, who pretended to be serious but actually contributed to Ulaz's shenanigans

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:03 PM

Oh cool

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:03 PM

Oh my God how old are they

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:04 PM

Kolivan is in his early 1000s, Antok is 900ish, Ulaz and Thace are around 700-800

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:04 PM

Jesus fucking Christ

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:04 PM

What?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:04 PM

For some reason I didn't process that you guys lived longer than humans

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:05 PM

I mean she looks like 30-35ish and if they didn't that would mean she had a kid at 12-17

With my dad

Who was in his 30s

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:05 PM

Gross

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:05 PM

I mean that's probably why someone tried to diagnose me with a developmental disorder when I was younger

Bc I was developing different

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 2:06 PM

Oof

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:06 PM

Eh it's whatever

Shiro made it pretty clear that it didn't matter and it hasn't really had any big impact on me

Except that I'm kinda small

But I'm still 18 even if I'm growing slower than other 18 year olds

So whatever

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:07 PM

Why has this never come up 

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:07 PM

Why the fuck would it come up unless we're talking about alien aging

 

**Gremlin** Today at 2:07 PM

Good point

Anyway

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:08 PM

I'm not gonna give people taunting fuel

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:08 PM

If anyone taunted you about that I would strangle them with my bare hands

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:08 PM

Glad to know you would kill for me

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:08 PM

I'm your mother. That's my job

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:09 PM

Neat, I guess

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 2:10 PM

Do you want my hitlist for people who've hurt Keith

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:10 PM

That would be greatly appreciated

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:10 PM

Matt no

Wait did you actually get the guy's name

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 2:11 PM

Wait which one

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:11 PM

Knife

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 2:11 PM

Keith bb I don't actually know the story

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:11 PM

I mean, there's an easy way to find it, but we're trying not to dwell on it

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:12 PM

I guess that's fair

So yeah I'd be ok with you killing him but like

Unnecessary for anyone else

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:12 PM

Keith

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:12 PM

Shiro 

I'm allowed to plot the murder of my tormentors. Don't take this away from me

Maybe it's my coping mechanism

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:13 PM

You can plot his death all you want, but it concerns me that you're doing it in front of someone who I'm fairly confident would actually murder someone if you said they hurt you

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:13 PM

Without hesitation.

Why haven't you?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:13 PM

Because it's illegal and I would go to prison

And I can't take care of Keith if I'm in prison

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:14 PM

… it's acceptable

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:14 PM

I have too many responsibilities to go and get myself arrested

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:14 PM

Well, I hate your government

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:14 PM

Would you have murder be legal?

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:15 PM

Justified murder

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:15 PM

But where do you draw the line? You can't exactly get someone's side of the issue if they're  _ dead _

The legal system is broken but it's better to have one than not

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:15 PM

You can't kill under any circumstances?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:16 PM

Self defense

Even then you can get charged, depending on the circumstances

I didn't get charged with assault because it was in self defense

But I almost did

Probably wouldn't be found guilty tho

Considering I was 11 and he wasn't the only one injured

But anyway it's a mess

0/10 would not recommend getting arrested

Wait did dad really not tell you about our legal system

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:17 PM

Not much

It wasn't something he was interested in talking about

 

**Yes homo** Today at 2:17 PM

Yeah that's fair

It wasn't very relevant to his life

  
  
  


**Protect teeth**

  
  


**mattaticate** Today at 2:20 PM

It seems like Keith is doing a lot better with that situation today

Maybe he's improving?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:20 PM

He's a tough cookie

But yeah he does seem better

I'm really proud of him

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:21 PM

I am too

I might be slightly biased but as far as I can tell he's perfect

I wouldn't change anything about him

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:21 PM

He's pretty special

But if I could I would improve his self esteem

 

**spacemom** Today at 2:21 PM

If I could I would take all his problems on myself

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:21 PM

Me too

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Romelle** Today at 4:15 PM

Not to be explicit or anything but I'm really gay

 

**Ezor** Today at 4:15 PM

Not to be gay or anything but I really like girls 

 

**Allura** Today at 4:15 PM

Not to be gay but I'm gay

 

**James** Today at 4:16 PM

Not to be too graphic but,,,,, boys

 

**Acxa** Today at 4:20 PM

One day I'll be able to go to sleep without a basilisk poster watching me

 

**Regris** Today at 4:21 PM

Not as long as you're living with me

 

**Acxa** Today at 4:21 PM

Maybe I should move into a girl dorm to get away from this

 

**Regris** Today at 4:21 PM

Aw you love it

 

**Acxa** Today at 4:22 PM

Do I

 

**Regris** Today at 4:22 PM

Yes

At the beginning of the year you told me ‘that's a cool poster’

 

**Acxa** Today at 4:22 PM

_ Sigh _

I regret most of the decisions I've made up to this point

Pidge wanna trade roommates

 

**Keef** Today at 4:23 PM

Why am I your first choice

 

**Acxa** Today at 4:23 PM

It was more of a ‘Regris would probably be down to share a room with Pidge'

 

**Regris** Today at 4:23 PM

I would

 

**Keef** Today at 4:23 PM

No Pidge is mine

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:24 PM

Yeah how could I sleep without glowing yellow eyes across the room from me

 

**Keef** Today at 4:24 PM

Don't call me out like that

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:24 PM

Keith's yellow, unblinking gaze

 

**Keef** Today at 4:24 PM

I blink 

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:25 PM

Yeah like once every ten minutes

 

**Keef** Today at 4:25 PM

Yeah but I do blink

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:25 PM

This shit is why the Garrison probably wants to kidnap you

 

**Mart** Today at 4:25 PM

Noo

That's illegal and blatantly immoral

Keith is an American citizen so kidnapping him would be legally considered kidnapping

 

**Keef** Today at 4:26 PM

Also how the fuck do I have a birth certificate

Eh who cares

 

**James** Today at 4:26 PM

Wait your alien attributes means you don't need to blink as much??

 

**Keef** Today at 4:26 PM

_ Mayhaps _

 

**James** Today at 4:26 PM

You

You

What the hell, Kogane?

 

**Keef** Today at 4:27 PM

It's not my fault my body is inherently better than yours at some things

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:27 PM

Wait what happened

 

**Keef** Today at 4:27 PM

Challenged him to a staring contest

 

**Shuro** Today at 4:27 PM

He's done it to me multiple times, I noticed a long time ago but didn't say anything because he seemed to enjoy beating me

 

**Pedge** Today at 4:28 PM

Shiro you are a fucking saint

 

**Shuro** Today at 4:28 PM

Why? It doesn't take anything out of me to do that

 

**James** Today at 4:28 PM

Kogane I'm gonna kick your butt in the sim

 

**Keef** Today at 4:28 PM

Good luck 

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:30 PM

What the fuck you're not allowed to be nice to me when I'm being a little shit

 

**tshirogane** Today at 4:31 PM

When you're being a little shit is exactly when I should be being nice to you. When you love someone, you're nice to them all the time, not just when they're being a perfect little angel

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:31 PM

Ydidgiifgdsjf what the fuck

 

**tshirogane** Today at 4:31 PM

Besides, if I was mean to you every time you were a little shit I'd be mean all the time

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:32 PM

There it is

 

**tshirogane** Today at 4:32 PM

;)

I love you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 4:32 PM

Love you too, dumbass

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 4:33 PM

You're way too cocky

 

**Keef** Today at 4:33 PM

Says you

 

**James** Today at 4:33 PM

You're always acting like everything's too easy and like nothing challenges you

It's like you're afraid of showing weakness

 

**Keef** Today at 4:33 PM

Well maybe it's because every time I show a bit of weakness people like you stab a fucking sword into it

 

**James** Today at 4:34 PM

Wh

 

**Keef** Today at 4:34 PM

So you're the cocky one. I'm just confident. 

And maybe it's because nothing the Garrison throws at me  _ is  _ a challenge

 

**Ezor** Today at 4:35 PM

James just gets consistently destroyed by Keith and I am here for it

 

**Nadia** Today at 4:35 PM

Truth

  
  
  
  


Keith sat down cross-legged at the end of Krolia's bed as she pulled up her knees to make room. Shiro had helped her take a bath prior to Keith's arrival, so her fur looked more poofy than matted. It still wasn't as healthy or soft as Keith's, but it was better. She'd just finished eating some chicken broth, courtesy of Adam, which seemed to brighten her up a little.

“What do mothers talk about with their sons?” Krolia wondered aloud. 

After a moment of thought, Keith asked, “So here's the scenario: I have a knife, and I want to immobilize someone's arm without cutting it off or killing them. How do I do that?”

The prompt made a grin flash across Krolia's face. “I would say the best way would be to drive the knife through their shoulder blade near the joint. It's far enough out from the organs that you don't risk hitting them or any of the ribs. To go all the way through, you'll need to put some force on it, but most knives are strong enough to do so without breaking.”

Keith nodded. “That makes sense,” he acknowledged.

“Why do you ask?” 

Keith's breath hitched. “Well, it's good information to have, and it's interesting,” he explained.

Krolia leaned forward with some amount of difficulty. “Is that all?”

“Like I said, it's… good information to have,” Keith repeated.

Krolia scooted backwards a little to lean against the headboard of her bed, partially upright now. “Is there anything else?” She offered her hand to him, which he took.

“I, uh… I got put into a situation where I needed to defend myself, and I want to know how to do it better in the future,” Keith mumbled. “There was a person and, uh… he tried to stab me, so I grabbed the knife and stabbed him with it. It was in the hand, so he couldn't really hit me with his dominant hand and he wasn't good at aiming with his left. It would've been easier to just take out his two arms and be done with it. Most humans aren't very good at kicking.”

Krolia's face had morphed into one of protective anger. “Why did someone try to stab you?”

“He… he was hurting one of my friends. I don't know why. I ran up behind him and threw him off of her and he grabbed a knife off the counter to fight me with,” Keith explained quietly. “I… I don't remember much after that. It's all fuzzy. I know I stabbed his hand and then he couldn't really hit me very well, but… some police showed up and hit me in the head with a stick and I passed out. I… I might be remembering it wrong, though. It's so… whenever I try to remember what happened it's like my mind can't remember what is and isn't true. I… I might be wrong that he was hurting my friend. But I think so? I just…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I didn't hurt him just for the fun of it!” 

Krolia squeezed his hand. “Keith-”

“What if I did?” Keith interrupted. “Maybe I just… remember wrong. Or…” He choked back a sob. “I-I can't remember very well and-”

Krolia tugged lightly on his hand. “Come here,” she urged gently. 

After a moment of staring, Keith crawled up between Krolia's knees, settling his head on her chest and clutching her shirt lightly in his fingers. “I… I don't remember…”

Krolia lifted her hand to rest gently in his hair, gently massaging his scalp with her fingers, draping her other arm across his back. “It's alright,” she murmured. “You might not remember, but  _ I know  _ that you would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.”

“You're just saying that,” Keith whimpered. “You're biased.”

“Maybe, but that doesn't make me wrong,” Krolia disputed. She leaned her head down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith scooted up slightly to nuzzle his face into her neck. He wasn't ready to return the sentiment, not yet. It had been… everything was complicated. 

But he would get there. He was sure of it.

  
  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 5:35 PM

So what did the device do

 

**Yes homo** Today at 5:37 PM

Oh it was a comm thing

It had a message from her friends stored on it

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:37 PM

Yes it was very good to see them again

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:37 PM

Hey Krolia

How would you feel about us looking at the tech that you have

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:38 PM

Well

You can't have the comm or the UT

But any other tech… I don't care

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:38 PM

Can I see the message

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:38 PM

No.

It's for my family's eyes only

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:39 PM

I'm your son's cousin's boyfriend

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:39 PM

It's for Galra eyes only 

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:39 PM

So not Shiro either

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:39 PM

Mm

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:40 PM

It doesn't matter. I won't be offended it you don't want me to see it

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:40 PM

We'll see 

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Lants** Today at 7:52 PM

So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

 

**James** Today at 7:52 PM

I know you're trying to start a chain of vine references so I'm just gonna stop you right there

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:52 PM

@James I won't hesitate, bitch!

 

**Lants** Today at 7:52 PM

@James you ready to fucking die?

 

**James** Today at 7:53 PM

What, so when Allura tries to maintain order in the server, you guys thank her, but when  _ I  _ try to do it, I get threatened via the very thing I tried to discourage?

 

**Mart** Today at 7:53 PM

Fuck your door

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:53 PM

Yeah, fuck my door

 

**Lants** Today at 7:54 PM

@James let's tell each other a secret about ourselves. I'll go first. I hate you

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:54 PM

Bitch you are a ho

Such a nasty ho

 

**James** Today at 7:54 PM

I'm too tired for this……

@Shuro please control your children

 

**Shuro** Today at 7:55 PM

Guys, stop harassing James

Harass each other with vines if you have to

Or just share them peacefully

 

**Lants** Today at 7:55 PM

Fiine

Lipstick? In my Valentino white bag?

 

**Mart** Today at 7:55 PM

Finish the lyric!

So no one told you life was

 

**Lants** Today at 7:55 PM

Gonna be this gaay

 

**Mart** Today at 7:56 PM

Being gay in the workplace has its perks

 

**Lants** Today at 7:56 PM

Move. I'm gay.

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:56 PM

As much as I hate to interrupt this, how do you block numbers?

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:57 PM

Go to your call history, choose the number you want to block, and block it

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:57 PM

Thank you

 

**Lants** Today at 7:57 PM

Wait why do you want to block a number

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:58 PM

Because my father keeps trying to get in contact with me but I'm not interested in talking

And because I'm an adult not financially dependent on him, I don't have to talk to him

 

**Allura** Today at 7:58 PM

Oh sweetie do you need me to kick his ass

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:58 PM

If he takes the blocked number as a hint to leave me alone and actually does so, no

But if he keeps bothering me, please do

 

**Allura** Today at 7:59 PM

Ok

I will

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:59 PM

Thank you, dear

 

**Zethrid** Today at 7:59 PM

Can I help? I've always wanted to beat him up

 

**Allura** Today at 7:59 PM

Sure

 

**Lotor** Today at 8:00 PM

See, I'd do it myself, but I'd rather not get anywhere near him ever again

 

**Allura** Today at 8:00 PM

That's fair

 

**Lotor** Today at 8:00 PM

In any case, thank you

 

**Pedge** Today at 8:00 PM

Np

 

**Romelle** Today at 8:57 PM

Can I complain about the uniform

 

**Allura** Today at 8:57 PM

Go for it

 

**Romelle** Today at 8:58 PM

My breast form ALWAYS looks lumpy in it

 

**Nadia** Today at 8:58 PM

Well my breasts always look lumpy in it so

 

**Romelle** Today at 8:58 PM

Cool! Guess they're realistic then

 

**Lants** Today at 8:58 PM

Yeah honestly the only unrealistic thing is looking GOOD in the cadet uniform

 

**Keef** Today at 8:59 PM

I don't know why but the uniform always gives me weird sensory discomforts now that I have fur

I'd expect it to bother me less

But nah

 

**Mart** Today at 8:59 PM

It's cause your fur is meant to make you feel more, not less, Keith

 

**Keef** Today at 8:59 PM

Mmm

Well it's annoying

 

**Lotor** Today at 9:00 PM

The  _ colors _

They clash so much with my skin

 

**James** Today at 9:00 PM

I like not having to worry about what to wear

 

**Keef** Today at 9:00 PM

Yeah, because you like being as standard as possible

 

**James** Today at 9:00 PM

No, I like to excel without sticking out

 

**Romelle** Today at 9:02 PM

Anyway so the uniforms suck

 

**Lants** Today at 9:02 PM

Proposal: the cadet uniform, except instead of slacks they have jorts and it's not a tunic, it's a long shirt that you tuck into the jorts

 

**Lotor** Today at 9:02 PM

Mm, don't love it

 

**Keef** Today at 9:03 PM

Oh you mean Pidge's fashion sense?

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:03 PM

Bitch I don't tuck things in

 

**Keef** Today at 9:03 PM

Mm

 

**Mart** Today at 9:03 PM

Sounds hot

 

**Keef** Today at 9:03 PM

It does not

 

**Lants** Today at 9:04 PM

I could pull it off

 

**Keef** Today at 9:04 PM

You could pull anything off

 

**Nadia** Today at 9:04 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Keef** Today at 9:05 PM

I mean like

You have the confidence

In your appearance

To pull anything off

Pulling things off is about confidence

 

**Pedge** Today at 9:05 PM

Yeah that's exactly what you meant

 

**Keef** Today at 9:05 PM

I WASN'T TRYING TO BE WEIRD IT JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY

 

**Lants** Today at 9:06 PM

It's ok bb I knew what you meant

 

**Keef** Today at 9:06 PM

I'm glad someone understands me

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@kickasscuban**

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:07 PM

So I'm having gay feelings

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:26 PM

Happy for you

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:26 PM

vERonIca

That's not HELPFUL

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:26 PM

What do you want me to say, Lance

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:27 PM

I dunno

What do you do when you feel gay

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:27 PM

Make a move if it's appropriate, do nothing if it's not

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:27 PM

It's not that simple tho

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:28 PM

It's only as complicated as you make it, Lance

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:28 PM

Hnn

I'll do some thinking

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:28 PM

Good! That's always helpful

Good night

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:29 PM

You're going to bed already?

 

**kickasscuban** Today at 9:29 PM

No I'm just going offline now

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 9:29 PM

Oh ok

Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Shout-out to @nerdiekatie for tips and being a great sounding board!


	17. Day seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday!

**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Lants** Today at 7:12 AM

Tfw you a corpse

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:16 AM

F

 

**Mart** Today at 7:16 AM

F

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:16 AM

Me

 

**James** Today at 7:17 AM

Me after passive aggressive ‘you can talk to me, honey!! :D <3’ texts from my mom

 

**Keef** Today at 7:17 AM

That's a fat oof

 

**James** Today at 7:17 AM

Hh

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:18 AM

Let's unpack our daddy/mommy issues right here right now

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:18 AM

Oh, that's not a good idea

 

**Keef** Today at 7:18 AM

Blah blah orphan sob story

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:19 AM

Mommy and daddy wanted a doctor, Nadia :(

 

**James** Today at 7:19 AM

_ cries in gay _

 

**Lants** Today at 7:19 AM

Are you guys ok

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:19 AM

I'll give you,,,, one guess

 

**Lants** Today at 7:20 AM

I'm sorry you guys have…. complicated relationships with your parents

 

**Keef** Today at 7:20 AM

Can't have a complicated relationship with a corpse

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:20 AM

Oh, you most certainly can

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:20 AM

What, is there a corpse you have a complicated relationship with?

 

**Lotor** Today at 7:21 AM

Well, I'm fairly sure my father is undead.

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:21 AM

Are zombies corpses?

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:21 AM

Yeah 

Walking corpses

 

**Keef** Today at 7:22 AM

And they eat flesh

 

**Mart** Today at 7:22 AM

Cronch

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:22 AM

Banned

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:05 AM

yo ppl that aren't in the GSA chat how's y'all's mornings

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:05 AM

The translator did not know most of those words.

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:05 AM

yeah that checks out

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:06 AM

it's interesting how it's perfect for verbal stuff but super flawed with written stuff

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:06 AM

Tbf we're not exactly speaking in perfect english

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:06 AM

Yeah that's what I was saying

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:07 AM

Stop making typing errors challenge

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:07 AM

Wow you're one to talk

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 8:07 AM

Shhhhhh

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:08 AM

Krolia I'll come to your room after classes and program in a bunch of abbreviations manually

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:08 AM

Thanks, krúruk.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:08 AM

Not even gonna question it

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:09 AM

A krúruk is a type of bean.

Their vines usually climb trees.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:09 AM

Oh yes I too grow my slapping myself against a tree and forming my body and limbs to its shape

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:09 AM

Don't take that tone with me, young man.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:09 AM

You can't tell me what to do you're not- actually yes you are my mom but I'm an adult

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:10 AM

On Earth, perhaps.

To me you are but an infant.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:10 AM

We are on Earth. 

I am an adult

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:10 AM

You're not an adult

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:10 AM

I'm 18

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:10 AM

No.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:11 AM

Shiro.

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:11 AM

Love you 

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:11 AM

I'm gonna kill you for real

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:11 AM

<3

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

**Ezor** Today at 12:34 PM

Server's hella dead

 

**Nadia** Today at 12:41 PM

Rip

 

**Allura** Today at 1:26 PM

Who all is coming today?

 

**Keef** Today at 1:30 PM

I won't be there

 

**Shuro** Today at 1:32 PM

Neither will I

 

**Lants** Today at 1:33 PM

I will 

 

**James** Today at 1:33 PM

Same

 

**Acxa** Today at 1:36 PM

Zethrid, Ezor, Narti, Lotor and I are having a study session

 

**Nadia** Today at 1:36 PM

I'll be there

 

**Pedge** Today at 1:36 PM

Maybe

  
  
  
  


Pidge and Lance entered the room. James, Nadia, Allura and Officer Smythe were already present. James was seated at a desk, face planted firmly in the desk. Nadia was seated on top of another desk, which she'd scooted against James's desk to pat his back. 

“What happened?” Lance asked, sitting down in a chair on his other side. Pidge sat down on the chair's corresponding desk. 

James groaned in response. 

“Ok, mood,” Lance agreed. “But seriously.”

“His mom keeps bothering him about being gay,” Nadia explained. “Whether or not he is, rather.”

“Why don't you just come out?” Lance asked. It didn't seem like such a bad thing to him. He said she was supportive of that kind of thing, after all.

“I… I just don't  _ want _ to. Not yet,” James answered, still facedown on the desk.

“You don't have to,” Nadia reassured him.

“Coming out is a step only you can make,” Allura agreed. “A step you should take when you're ready. Not before.”

James sighed. “Yeah,” he acknowledged. He certainly wasn't ready. He didn't know what it was. It wasn't like his parents were homophobic or anything. They were fine with it. Although he was pretty sure they were also the kinds of people who didn't understand why everything had to be about being gay. He just… he didn't know how to go about it.

Nadia patted James's arm. “Come on. We're gonna do our regular activities.”

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**spacemom** Today at 5:32 PM

I understand your human language now.

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:33 PM

You're in on the teen lingo?

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:33 PM

I know what the kids are saying.

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:33 PM

She has the power of god

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:34 PM

The lawnmower kind?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 5:34 PM

Honestly are you even a complete person if you don't have a riding lawnmower

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:34 PM

Do you have a riding lawnmower?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 5:34 PM

I don't have a lawn

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:35 PM

He's got you there lol

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:35 PM

Laughing out loud.

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:35 PM

Vdhshfsgbfbz

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:35 PM

XGXXGJNVZHFSFNXGGXX

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 5:35 PM

I'm-

 

**tshirogane** Today at 5:35 PM

It feels so wrong to see it written out like that

 

**Yes homo** Today at 5:35 PM

I think I did it wrong

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:36 PM

What do you mean?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:36 PM

No Keith you did it perfect

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:36 PM

I still don't understand it. Why would one say ‘laughing out loud’ if they are not laughing out loud?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:37 PM

Were you?

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:37 PM

No.

And it seemed strange.

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:37 PM

Yeah that's cause it was all written out rather than the meaningless 'lol’

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:38 PM

If it's meaningless, why use it?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:38 PM

It's just a way of acknowledging that smth was funny

Bc you can't see faces/hear little laughs

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 5:38 PM

Yeah

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:39 PM

I suppose that makes sense.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 5:39 PM

Yeah

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:42 PM

So Krolia how are you?

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:42 PM

How am I what?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:42 PM

How are you feeling

 

**spacemom** Today at 5:43 PM

I'm good.

 

**Gremlin** Today at 5:43 PM

Good

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Lotor** Today at 6:06 PM

I received a suspicious email from an unknown address

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:07 PM

Oh?

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:08 PM

“Hello. I would like to discuss finances with you. If you are able to talk, please call me at XXX-XXX-XXXX. Thank you for your time.

-an interested party”

 

**Allura** Today at 6:08 PM

Oh

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:08 PM

Somehow I got on the email list of a cult

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:09 PM

Hm. That seems somehow less disconcerting.

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:09 PM

Totally but it's still weird

 

**Lants** Today at 6:09 PM

What kind of cult

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:10 PM

Smth about being descendants of godlike aliens

 

**Lants** Today at 6:10 PM

Huh

 

**Keef** Today at 6:10 PM

It's ok you can just @ me personally

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:10 PM

Djgghdgdggdjg

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 6:11 PM

@spacemom Keith called you a god

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:11 PM

Wh

 

**spacemom** Today at 6:12 PM

How do you know I'm not?

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 6:12 PM

I'm-

 

**spacemom** Today at 6:12 PM

:)

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:13 PM

I'm terrified and a little turned on?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 6:13 PM

You're disgusting

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 6:13 PM

Yeah I deserve that

  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Allura** Today at 6:11 PM

Just ignore it, dear

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:11 PM

I will

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:12 PM

Watch it he his punkass bitch of a father

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:12 PM

Oh, my father would never put himself as ‘an interested party’ 

That implies he cares about me

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:12 PM

He's interested in your money

 

**Pedge** Today at 6:13 PM

Was it his dad's phone number tho

 

**Allura** Today at 6:13 PM

I'm fairly confident he could and would buy another phone for the occasion

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:13 PM

I don't  _ have  _ money for him to take

That's the funny part

 

**Lants** Today at 6:14 PM

Wait are you ok like financially

 

**Lotor** Today at 6:14 PM

Yes, of course

I worked out an arrangement where I can live/eat at the Garrison over the summer in exchange for work

As long as I don't get kicked out of the Garrison, I'll be fine

 

**Lants** Today at 6:14 PM

Oh ok

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:15 PM

Nice

 

**James** Today at 6:15 PM

_ cough _ Keith _ cough _

 

**Keef** Today at 6:15 PM

You get expelled ONCE and suddenly it's what you're KNOWN FOR

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:15 PM

How did you even get back in

 

**Keef** Today at 6:16 PM

'oh god he's an alien we can't have that getting out time for some damage control’

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:16 PM

Makes sense

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:16 PM

What if you decided to leave on your own?

 

**Keef** Today at 6:16 PM

That would be a bad idea

The world's not ready for me

I doubt I'd be able to get a job or house or anything like that

I'd be a social outcast

 

**James** Today at 6:17 PM

You say that like you're not a social outcast here

 

**Keef** Today at 6:17 PM

Fuck off Griffin you're just jealous I have prettier eyes than you

 

**James** Today at 6:17 PM

Oh, we're bringing looks into this?

 

**Keef** Today at 6:17 PM

Not to mention your hair went out of style years ago

 

**James** Today at 6:18 PM

Your hair went out of style  _ decades _ ago

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:18 PM

Honestly it's vintage at this point

 

**Lants** Today at 6:18 PM

It's been gone so long it's new again

He's a trendsetter

 

**Keef** Today at 6:18 PM

Thank you, Lance

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:18 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:18 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Pedge** Today at 6:18 PM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Keef** Today at 6:19 PM

Oh my god stop

 

**Lants** Today at 6:19 PM

You guys are so weird

 

**Pedge** Today at 6:20 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ @Mart eats oranges like apples

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:20 PM

WHAT

 

**Keef** Today at 6:20 PM

I know he's so cursed

 

**Mart** Today at 6:21 PM

My dad eats lemon halves like deviled eggs

 

**Keef** Today at 6:21 PM

WHAT

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:21 PM

Excuse me?

 

**Mart** Today at 6:22 PM

Babe did I not tell you about that?

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:22 PM

Oh, no

That's awful.

 

**Mart** Today at 6:22 PM

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Keef** Today at 6:23 PM

Tbh the whole Holt family is cursed who's surprised

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:23 PM

For some reason I thought Sam was exempt

 

**Mart** Today at 6:23 PM

lol no

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:23 PM

Mmm unfortunate

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:28 PM

What other officer tea is there

 

**Mart** Today at 6:28 PM

Oh idk

Shiro?

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:28 PM

No

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:29 PM

:(

 

**Mart** Today at 6:29 PM

Babe you made Nadia sad

 

**Pedge** Today at 6:29 PM

_ Yeah, Shiro _

 

**Shuro** Today at 6:30 PM

I'm sorry. I can't risk revealing classified information for the sake of gossip

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:30 PM

Laaaaame

 

**James** Today at 6:30 PM

Be respectful

 

**Nadia** Today at 6:30 PM

Shove your respect up your ass

 

**Lants** Today at 6:31 PM

There's no way it would fit 

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:31 PM

Anything can fit if your patient enough

 

**Pedge** Today at 6:31 PM

I don't think that's correct

 

**Ezor** Today at 6:31 PM

That sounds like quitter talk to me

 

**James** Today at 6:32 PM

Nobody's shoving anything up my anything

 

**Lants** Today at 6:32 PM

Let James swear challenge

 

**James** Today at 6:32 PM

No.

 

**Keef** Today at 6:33 PM

Tightass

 

**James** Today at 6:33 PM 

Loose cannon

 

**Keef** Today at 6:33 PM

I'll take it

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Gremlin** Today at 8:44 PM

Did y'all know Keith can purr

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:45 PM

Keith can what now 

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:45 PM

Pidge no

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:45 PM

Under what circumstances???

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:45 PM

Ear scratches

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:46 PM

Oh my god that's so fucking cute

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:46 PM

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:46 PM

CUTE. I SAID CUTE. 

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:46 PM

Yep

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:47 PM

Stop

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:47 PM

For $8000 dollars a month, I will stop

Buy my silence-permanently!

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:47 PM

Honestly I vote we crowdfund it

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:47 PM

Good plan

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:48 PM

Lol can you imagine

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:48 PM

This is the brother killing kickstarter all over again and I'm not even sorry

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:48 PM

Honestly you shouldn't be

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a bit of a fluff chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not gonna make excuses for disappearing for months. I love you guys, your comments and kudos mean the world to me.


	18. Day eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday!

**Direct message**

**@tshirogane**

  
  


**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:34 AM

LANCE REFERRED TO ME AS BB ON TUESDAY

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:35 AM

So did Matt what's your point

also that was two days ago

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:35 AM

OK BUT MATT IS BASICALLY FAMILY

LANCE IS LIKE

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:35 AM

A love interest? Yeah. I know

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:36 AM

Lyykffkgnxfnsfndfn SHIRO

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:36 AM

Keith. What do you want

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:36 AM

I don't KNOW I'M just a little FREAKED

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:36 AM

Whatever's going on with Lance can wait till the morning, Keith

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:37 AM

Shiroooo

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:37 AM

What do you want me to do here

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:37 AM

I don't KNOW

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:37 AM

Ok just… try to distract yourself? Think about something other than this?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:38 AM

Easier said than done

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:38 AM

Fine. We can talk about it

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:39 AM

Hhhhh I'm just really conflicted because on the one hand I'm incredibly gay both in general and also for him but on the other hand I have SO much going on in my life and my mental health now that I don't want to like get in the way of Lance living his life yknow?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:39 AM

Yeah

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:39 AM

What do I do?

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:40 AM

I dunno. Would being with Lance romantically make your daily struggles easier or harder? What about your long term struggles?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:40 AM

Shiro I'm not WORRIED about ME

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:40 AM

Ok, but if Lance has feelings for you and wants to be with you, you don't have to protect him from yourself

If you properly communicate your issues with one another you shouldn't have a problem

Well. Obviously you'll have problems, as do all couples, but you'll be able to work through them together

Getting with someone else seriously isn't just doing the romantic things. It's sharing your life and burdens

Not that I'm trying to rush you into a serious relationship! I'm just giving you information that it's not just one person weighing the other down. When people get together they're a team. They lift each other up. They're stronger together than apart

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:43 AM

Ok there's all my wisdom

I have nothing left to give you

Please let me sleep

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:44 AM

Thanks for the advice

 

**tshirogane** Today at 2:44 AM

Any time

I love you

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 2:44 AM

Gn ily2

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Regris** Today at 7:17 AM

Yeet

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:19 AM

Neat

 

**Lants** Today at 7:19 AM

Feet

 

**Mart** Today at 7:20 AM

Seat

 

**Keef** Today at 7:20 AM

Fuck all y'all it's too early for this

I'll toothpick you

I'm all ornery till I fill my bread basket

 

**Lants** Today at 7:20 AM

What the fuck are you talking about

 

**Keef** Today at 7:21 AM

My people understand, though they're scarce as hen's teeth in the Garrison

Weird since they live round these parts but whafjsffwnrwbbrwjtuuttufouyuu7u875joh7df6ikts9ff

PIDGE

STAY OFF MY COMPUTER

 

**Lants** Today at 7:21 AM

What is happening over there

 

**Keef** Today at 7:21 AM

I was changing and Pidge decided to use my laptop while I wasn't looking 

 

**Lants** Today at 7:22 AM

Oh yeah Pidge has seen you naked huh

 

**Keef** Today at 7:22 AM

Glimpses probably

It's not like they stare at me while I dress

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:22 AM

What if I did tho

 

**Keef** Today at 7:22 AM

Why would you ever want to do such a thing

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:22 AM

Science

 

**Lants** Today at 7:23 AM

Is anything… different down there?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:23 AM

Wow that's really not any of your business

 

**Nadia** Today at 7:23 AM

You want it to be his business

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:23 AM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Lants** Today at 7:24 AM

Sorry

 

**Keef** Today at 7:24 AM

It's fine you didn't mean any harm by it

Also wHAt don't you people understand about demi

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:24 AM

Wait

Maybe he has weird parts and THAT'S why he hates public showers

 

**Keef** Today at 7:24 AM

Uh, no.

I've always hated public showers

Theorize about someone else's junk, please

 

**Ezor** Today at 7:24 AM

Lame

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**spacemom** Today at 8:15 AM

These Garrison people refuse to provide me with workout equipment.

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:17 AM

As they should

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:17 AM

How can I get stronger without exercise?

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:18 AM

You need to get more nutrition in your system

You're not at a point in your recovery where exercising is a good idea

I'm not a doctor, but I know that much

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:18 AM

I'm not human.

Perhaps I do not heal like a human

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 8:18 AM

We don't know how to treat people of your race

And you're not a doctor

 

**tshirogane** Today at 8:19 AM

They're doing their best, Krolia

And it's probably best if you get some more rest before you try to hit the gym

 

**Gremlin** Today at 8:19 AM

I thought you couldn't stand?

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:19 AM

You don't need to be able to stand to lift weights

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:20 AM

Krolia please rest

You worry me

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:20 AM

I'm sorry. I will.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:20 AM

Thank you

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:21 AM

At least I have a clock now.

Now I need to figure out how to schedule out my day

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 AM

Maybe don't? Think it this as a vacation

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:21 AM

The Galra don't take vacations.

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 8:21 AM

Sounds boring

Working your whole life?

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:22 AM

It is the Galra way.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:22 AM

If you want I can help you figure out a schedule this evening to help you get back into the swing of things

 

**spacemom** Today at 8:22 AM

That would be lovely.

You're the best.

 

**Yes homo** Today at 8:23 AM

Np

  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**James** Today at 10:05 AM

Oooook

so what if, theoretically, your parent found out you were in the GSA 

Your parent that you weren't out to

 

**Nadia** Today at 10:08 AM

'surprise, bitch!’

 

**Lants** Today at 10:09 AM

Ah yes my friend is gay and I'm supporting them

 

**Regris** Today at 10:09 AM

You… you thought I was straight?

 

**Keef** Today at 10:09 AM

Ok but how? Isn't it like

Confidential

 

**James** Today at 10:11 AM

Let's say theoretically your parent is good friends with staff

And they sometimes they like to donate to clubs to fulfill their 'I feel like a good person’ quota

And they just so happened to make a donation to the newest club and the person taking the donation happened to mention that the newest club was a GSA and they also just so happened to mention that you were a part of it

 

**Nadia** Today at 10:12 AM

James are you ok

 

**James** Today at 10:12 AM

Help my mom is asking questions with increased fervor

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:12 AM

Keith's right, the GSA and its members is confidential

That information should  _ not  _ have been given to your mother

 

**James** Today at 10:13 AM

I understand that

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:13 AM

Is there any way we could find out the identity of the staff member?

 

**James** Today at 10:13 AM

Uh, my mom might be mad at me if I got her friend fired

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:14 AM

You're not getting her friend fired. If her friend gets fired, it's their fault. They were the one who broke Garrison regulations

 

**James** Today at 10:14 AM

Still uhh

  
  
  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@griffindork**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 10:14 AM

Do you have problems at home?

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:14 AM

No

I just don't like it when people are mad at me

Like, people in positions of authority

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:15 AM

If it would help you feel more comfortable, we can conduct an investigation without the involvement of you or your mother

I don't want to put you into a situation where you're not comfortable

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:15 AM

I mean I'm kinda already there but

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:16 AM

I know, and I'm sorry

Do you happen to know which staff members your mother is friends with to narrow it down?

Wait- you said it was the person she was giving the donation to?

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:16 AM

Yeah

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:16 AM

Ok, that shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. I'm sorry you were put into this situation

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:16 AM

Thanks

I mean like on the one hand it gives me an opportunity to come out but on the other hand uhhh no thanks 

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 AM

Thank you for coming to us with this

Do you need help talking to your mother

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:17 AM

I ended up just taking Lance's advice since she already knows Nadia's gay

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 AM

Well I'm glad that provided at least a temporary solution

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:17 AM

Yeah

 

**tshirogane** Today at 10:17 AM

Good talk

 

**griffindork** Today at 10:17 AM

Yeah

  
  
  
  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

 

**Lants** Today at 10:18 AM

so like, would your mom have a  _ problem _ with you being a gay and homosexual

 

**James** Today at 10:18 AM

idk, does it matter—i just like, am not out to her—  

 

**Lants** Today at 10:18 AM

i guess not..

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:19 AM

yeah stay out of his beeswax  _ lants _

 

**Lants** Today at 10:19 AM

_ im sorry _

 

**Keef** Today at 10:19 AM

you are not forgiven

 

**Lants** Today at 10:19 AM

damn

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:20 AM

youre not allowed to swear now

anyone caught swearing will be fined $1,000,000

 

**Lants** Today at 10:20 AM

heck

 

**Keef** Today at 10:20 AM

_ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:20 AM

fuck 

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:20 AM

fuck

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:20 AM

fuck

 

**Allura** Today at 10:21 AM

What in the world is going on here?

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:21 AM

we’re disobeying a 4’7” gremlin

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:21 AM

I'm over 5 feet excuse you

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:21 AM

et tu, brute?

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:22 AM

dont you misquote julius caesar to me

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:22 AM

quit having your balls in a knot,  _ pidge _

 

**Fuck** Today at 10:22 AM

oh you wish you had these balls

 

**Shuro** Today at 10:22 AM

Can this please stop?

 

**Allura** Today at 10:23 AM

Agreed. It is quite confusing.

 

**Keef** Today at 10:23 AM

aw you’re no fun

 

**Lants** Today at 10:23 AM

pidge started it

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:23 AM

everyone, what’s your favorite swear word go

 

**Lants** Today at 10:24 AM

fuck

 

**Keef** Today at 10:24 AM

fuck

**Ezor** Today at 10:24 AM

either bitch or pussy

 

**Zethrid** Today at 10:24 AM

fuck, bitch, ass, jesus christ, shitasstits

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:24 AM

all of those are good

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:24 AM

tits

 

**Zethrid** Today at 10:25 AM

tiiittielhSBDFibhbhjfbsdjh

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:25 AM

woopasmackerdangabobs

 

**Lants** Today at 10:25 AM

girbafongerhappegadditittitits

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:25 AM

Jfhhdjgsgjutshfadgdjsjsjfsjethrwntwjfwng

 

**Keef** Today at 10:26 AM

just say boobs you dumbass fucks

 

**James** Today at 10:26 AM

we get it you like boobs. bring your sapphism somewhere else

 

**Allura** Today at 10:26 AM

This  _ is _ the GSA, where else should they bring it

 

**James** Today at 10:27 AM

i dunno, i just don’t want to hear about your titty fantasies

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:27 AM

yeah well how do you think we feel about when you perpetually talk about  _ dongs _

 

**James** Today at 10:27 AM

i–   

i dont do that

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:27 AM

i remember it differently

 

**James** Today at 10:28 AM

307 KB

**Screenshot_20174101-128323.png**

(a screenshot of Lance and Ezor discussing what Keith might have in his pants}

 

**James** Today at 10:28 AM 

i rest my case

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:28 AM

nevertheless dongs are perpetually talked about

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:29 AM

you did contribute, ezor

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:29 AM

and i’m not ashamed of that

@Lotor don’t you like tits more than dongs

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:29 AM

having them or seeing them

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:30 AM

either

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:30 AM

even people who  _ like _ guys dont like looking at dicks, probably

they are just viscerally unpleasant

Keith?

 

**Keef** Today at 10:30 AM

why go to me

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:31 AM

you’re tied for most hopeless gay i know

who better

 

**Keef** Today at 10:31 AM

i dunno, james?

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:31 AM

do you or do you not look at dicks for pleasure

does looking at men’s genitalia bring you enjoyment

 

**Keef** Today at 10:31 AM

IF:Akjbdsv.H?f/

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:32 AM

i’ll take that as a yes. James?

 

**Keef** Today at 10:32 AM

no no no

i’m dEMi how many times do i have to explain this

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:32 AM

just because you don’t want to touch them without knowing the person doesn’t necessarily mean you don’t want to see them

 

**Keef** Today at 10:33 AM

You're right about that but personally no thanks

i don’t go around looking for penises

 

**James** Today at 10:33 AM

i do

 

**Lants** Today at 10:33 AM

we know, james

we know

 

**James** Today at 10:33 AM

i mean, what?

i don’t do that

 

**Lants** Today at 10:34 AM

james is exactly the type of person who would stay in the public showers just to see other guys’ junk

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:34 AM

and  _ that _ is why i do not use the public showers

 

**Keef** Today at 10:34 AM

right?!

 

**Lants** Today at 10:34 AM

then where do you shower

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:35 AM

that, my fiend, is for me to know and you to not know

 

**Lants** Today at 10:35 AM

did you mean to say friend

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:35 AM

open to interpretation

 

**Lants** Today at 10:35 AM

this is why no one likes you

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:36 AM

you wound me

this is the heterophobia that everyone talks about in the GSAs

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:36 AM

lotorrrrr you’re not supposed to say that

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:36 AM

i, a straight man, feel discriminated against for my sexuality

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:36 AM

yeah well fuck you

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:37 AM

you’re not my type

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:37 AM

who is your type, pray tell

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:37 AM

an allo woman who likes beautiful men

 

**Lants** Today at 10:37 AM

yeah, that checks out

you’re in the wrong place my fiend

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:37 AM

i didn’t come here to pick up girls, lance

 

**Allura** Today at 10:38 AM

I’m glad, because it will not happen.

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:38 AM

i don’t think we have any bi girls here by any chance

or straight allies/trans girls who like men/etc

 

**Allura** Today at 10:38 AM

I don’t believe we do.

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:38 AM

unfortunate.

 

**Lants** Today at 10:38 AM

you’d want a trans girl? that’s surprisingly uhh

progressive of you

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:39 AM

hello it is me, a white evangelical christian male. homosexuality and not being white is sin. change my mind

oh also transgender people just need to be exorcised

 

**Lants** Today at 10:39 AM

yeah that sounds about right

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:40 AM

fortunately i am a certified exorcist

 

**Lants** Today at 10:40 AM

that honestly wouldn’t surprise me

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:40 AM

i think i should take the devil out of my father first—i mean, what?

 

**Lants** Today at 10:40 AM

that’s rough buddy

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:41 AM

i don’t think you can exorcise your father

can you take the demon out of Satan himself?

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:41 AM

zarkon is a total rakshasa

 

**Zethrid** Today at 10:41 AM

what in the name of all that is holy, i mean tits, are you talking about

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:41 AM

all that is holy is breasts?

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:41 AM

that checks out

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:42 AM

ajbhglblj;nhEFDIKJ

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:42 AM

_ rakshasa _

see the problem is that Ravana was at least once a kind of pious and respectable person

the issue came up when he became more powerful than the gods

oh wait, you’re right

that does fit

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:42 AM

see?

 

**Lants** Today at 10:43 AM

Hold up- aren't trans girls who like men still straight?

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:43 AM

Even if I liked men exclusively I don't think I'd personally identify myself as straight

Idk

Personal preference

 

**Lants** Today at 10:43 AM

That's fair

 

**Romelle** Today at 10:43 AM

I would

But like,,,,  _ girls _

 

**Ezor** Today at 10:44 AM

_ Yes _

 

**Acxa** Today at 10:44 AM

Agreed

 

**Lants** Today at 10:44 AM

Girls are, objectively speaking, better than boys

 

**Lotor** Today at 10:44 AM

That's true

 

**Pedge** Today at 10:44 AM

Drinking that respect women juice all day every day

 

**Regris** Today at 10:45 AM

Cheers I'll drink to that bro

  
  
  


**Boyf**

  
  


**tshirogane** Today at 12:30 PM

@mattaticate @Snapplesteve cuddle time in my office?

 

**mattaticate** Today at 12:30 PM

Yesssssss

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 12:31 PM

Sounds great

  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Yes homo** Today at 4:51 PM

@spacemom just wanted to let you know I'll be there soon

 

**spacemom** Today at 4:51 PM

I'm glad.

I will see you soon.

  
  


**The Garrison GSA**

  
  


**Lants** Today at 7:32 PM

Not to be nsfw on main but I want to hold a hand 

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:32 PM

Hunk has two of them

 

**Lants** Today at 7:32 PM

He's ignoring me in favor of his computer :(

 

**Keef** Today at 7:33 PM

Party at my place, only Lance and Pidge are invited, dress code: pajamas, BYOB (bring your own blanket)

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:33 PM

Not even gonna consult me?

 

**Keef** Today at 7:33 PM

Hey, he can stay on my side of the room if you don't want to hang out

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:34 PM

Nah it's chill

Please rsvp if you're coming

 

**Lants** Today at 7:34 PM

Are you guys being serious cause I am actually down to hang

 

**Keef** Today at 7:34 PM

Dead serious, you know where we live

 

**Lants** Today at 7:34 PM

Great I'll see you in a few

 

**Allura** Today at 7:35 PM

That was so wholesome :)

 

**Keef** Today at 7:35 PM

We're gonna kill him once he arrives :)

 

**Allura** Today at 7:35 PM

:(

 

**Pedge** Today at 7:35 PM

>:D

  
  
  


**Ze Gays**

  
  


**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:12 PM

So anyway Keith and Pidge are two of the boniest ppl in existence

 

**Gremlin** Today at 9:12 PM

We invite you into our HOME

With OPEN ARMS

And now you turn around and SLANDER US?

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 9:12 PM

OwO what's this?

 

**Gremlin** Today at 9:13 PM

Nope nevermind today is cancelled everyone go to bed 

 

**Yes homo** Today at 9:13 PM

No not at this hour it's too late

 

**Beach Bitch** Today at 9:13 PM

But I'm  _ tired _

I need to go to sleepytime junction

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:14 PM

Did I miss something?

 

**Yes homo** Today at 9:14 PM

Just your boyfriend being cursed

 

**tshirogane** Today at 9:14 PM

I don't even have to ask which one, honestly

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:14 PM

I'm trying to think of something cursed to say, just to prove you wrong, but I can't

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 9:15 PM

Eh it's just a certain sense of humor

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:15 PM

I know

We love you anyway

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 9:15 PM

Are you kidding ‘anyway’? I seduced Shiro by making him laugh all the time it's not  _ despite  _ the dumb jokes it's  _ because  _ of them

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:16 PM

No honey I absolutely love your silly jokes and all that I'm  _ specifically _ referring to the weird picture of that weird cat that you sent me at 3AM this morning

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 9:16 PM

Oh right

Sorry about that 

Shiro woke me up texting and I felt left out so I did it too

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:16 PM

It's ok, it was just a little off-putting

 

**Mattaticate** Today at 9:16 PM

<3

 

**Snapplesteve** Today at 9:16 PM

<3

  
  
  


**Direct message**

**@deadlyinstinct**

  
  


**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:57 PM

Do you ever just like

Like your just sitting there and your brain is like ‘hey check out this memory where you did something humiliating’

And then like you try to think about something else and your brain is like ‘check it out you have a humiliating memory associated with that thing ain't that cool’

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:58 PM

I do get that sometimes

I'm sorry that you're having that rn

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:58 PM

Yeah and they're all like

Really small petty things

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:58 PM

But for some reason they just matter a lot right now?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:59 PM

Yeah

Distract me

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 10:59 PM

Uhhh

How

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 10:59 PM

Idk. Tell me a story or smth

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:00 PM

So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:00 PM

kEIth

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:00 PM

What?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:01 PM

Idk there's something really powerful about quoting vines at people at 11 pm

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:01 PM 

Do you want me to keep doing it

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:01 PM

Mmm

I'd prefer a story

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:02 PM

Ok

So there was this woman, brave and strong. She was a soldier and she loved her friends very much. 

She was out shopping with one of them when the mall was attacked by pirates! She had her friend shoo all the other patrons to a safer area while she held off five pirates all by herself!

When he came back the two were able to knock them all out together and get them all tied up. Proper authorities showed up to take them away afterwards. And the best part? One of the food court restaurants gave them free pastries

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:05 PM

Why were there pirates in the mall

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:05 PM

It was a space mall

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:05 PM

Oh ok makes sense

I love it, thank you for the story

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:06 PM

No prob

Want another?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:06 PM

Did you just come up with that on the spot

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:06 PM

No my dad used to tell stories like that

He always told them better tho

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:07 PM

I think you told it really well

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:07 PM

Thanks

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:07 PM

Tell me another

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:10 PM

One of the woman's friends got sick. Now, this guy was big and buff and serious, and it always seemed like nothing shook him. So naturally he tried to ignore the symptoms. After about three days of ignoring his illness, he showed up to work with super swollen eyes and a bad cough.

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:10 PM

Swollen eyes?

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:14 PM

Yeah that was a symptom.

Anyway, so the woman immediately dragged him to one of their other friends, who was a doctor. It was a super easy thing to treat, and mostly he just needed bedrest. So, being the good friend she was, the woman accompanied her friend home to take care of him. He was the  _ worst  _ patient. Every time she left the room, he started working again. She confiscated his tablet after the third incident. Eventually his husband came home from a trip (he hadn’t been home for a couple days) and told her to go home because he could take care of him. He ended up missing about five days of work because he refused to treat it early on in the illness

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:14 PM

Sounds like you tbh

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:14 PM

You don't need to call me out like that

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:15 PM

Thanks for the stories Keith

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:15 PM

No prob. Think you can sleep?

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:15 PM

Maybe not but at least I'm feeling a little better

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:15 PM

If you wanna talk more don't be afraid to message me

 

**cubanbeauty** Today at 11:16 PM

Yeah

Gnight

 

**deadlyinstinct** Today at 11:16 PM

Good night

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you guys mean the world to me. Comments and kudos make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting that was a nightmare and I have no regrets.


End file.
